Morning Star
by Leilani972
Summary: Breaking Dawn revisité. Après l'accouchement de Bella, Jacob ne s'imprègne pas de Renesmée. Anéanti par la "mort" de celle qu'il aimait, il décide de partir, comme il l'avait décidé. Trouvera-t-il le bonheur qu'il mérite? Reviendra-t-il à la Push un jour?
1. Prologue

_Hello! _

_Après avoir discuté encore une fois sur le côté "glauque" de l'imprégnation de Jacob sur Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je me suis décidée à donner mon point de vue sous forme de fiction._

_Voici comment aurait du se dérouler "Breaking Dawn" pour Jacob Black d'après moi._

_Que ceux qui aiment Nessie se rassurent, je ne lui réserve pas un horrible sort... Et à sa maman non plus (même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait). J'ai juste changé quelques petits détails à l'histoire originale, et exploré la vie de Jacob après la naissance de Renesmée, le tout dans le point de vue de notre loup adoré._

_Je suis d'accord avec le fait que l'histoire de Jacob mérite de se terminer sur une note heureuse. Mais l'imprégnation est un moyen bien trop facile pour ça. Je suis contre le principe, mais j'accepte le point de vue de l'auteur._

**_Ce qui m'amène au disclaimer : les personnages ne sont évidemment pas les miens. Ils sont tous à S. Meyer, et je n'ai aucune intention de remettre en cause son fantastique boulot d'écrivain! _**

_J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!_

_Voici le prologue pour vous donner un petit avant-goût de ce qui vous attend!_

* * *

Assis au bord de la falaise, je contemplais la lune. Froide, glaciale. Le reflet de ce que ma vie était devenue après que Bella soit devenue l'une des leurs. Le reflet de ce que Bella était devenue.

J'avais été plus qu'anéanti le jour de la naissance de Renesmée. Vivre les derniers instants de la vie humaine de Bella m'avaient littéralement détruit. J'étais brisé, presqu'autant que... Non, je ne vivais plus. Bella était tout ce que j'aimais chez une fille. Du moins, tout ce que je croyais aimer. Le temps qui passe et les amis sincères vous font réaliser des choses qui ne paraissent pas toujours évidentes, mais qui l'étaient pourtant. Elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Il m'avait fallu du temps et de sérieux coups de pieds aux fesses pour m'en rendre enfin compte. Et ça me faisait un bien fou de me le répéter.

Bella Swan-Cullen n'était pas faite pour moi.

La Lune disparut, et je souris en apercevant l'étoile du matin. Combien de fois avions-nous parlé de cette étoile, ELLE et moi? Je ne saurais le dire, mais à chaque fois que je la voyais, je pensais à elle. Elle qui m'énervait à dire que les gens se trompaient, puisque ce n'était pas une étoile, mais une planète. Elle qui ne supportait pas que je dise que du moment que ça brillait, c'en était une, même si ce n'était qu'une maudite planète. Elle qui répondait qu'elle s'en fichait, parce qu'elle brillait peut être fort, mais qu'elle ne brillait pas longtemps, et qu'elle ne faisait qu'annoncer l'aube et un nouveau jour qui serait peut-être plus heureux que ceux que nous avions derrière nous.

Je me levai doucement et époussetai mon short, souriant à l'idée que quelques heures plus tard, je la retrouverais ENFIN, chez elle, avec sa mère qui n'était pas vraiment ravie que je fréquente sa petite fille, vu les antécédents que nous avions tous les deux. Mais ça m'était complètement égal.

Mon portable vibra. J'avais décidé d'investir mes économies dans un de ces bidules pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler quand elle le voulait. Pas facile à trimbaler sous forme lupine, mais on s'y habitue, à force.

Je regardai le message qu'ELLE m'avait envoyé, en souriant de plus belle.

_**Je suis levée. L'étoile du matin m'a fait penser à toi. Tu la vois, toi aussi? Jours heureux en perspective, d'après toi?**_

Pour elle, l'étoile du matin était synonyme d'espoir. Et pour moi, c'était elle. Simplement.

Elle était devenue mon étoile du matin, celle qui me laissait présager une vie meilleure. Elle m'avait redonné goût à la vie, et j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir lui rendre la pareille un jour. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Je répondis à son message immédiatement avant de me transformer.

_**Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'arrive.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Je poste les deux premiers chapitres d'affilée, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre!_

_A très vite!_

_Leilani_


	2. La où tout change

Le premier chapitre commence juste après l'accouchement de Bella.

Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre ou qui ne s'en rappellent pas, je fais un résumé rapide.

**Bella est tombée enceinte d'Edward sur l'île d'Esmée et Jacob a abandonné la meute de Sam pour la protéger. Seth et Leah Clearwater l'ont suivi, créant ainsi la meute des "Renégats" (LA Dream Team, selon moi!)**

**Jacob passe le plus clair de son temps avec Bella, profitant de ses derniers instant en temps qu'humaine. Il déteste toujours autant les Cullen et encore plus l'enfant que Bella porte, puisqu'il tue sa mère à petit feu.**

**Donc, Jacob est avec Bella lorsqu'elle perd les eaux (ou plutôt les sangs, c'est gore à souhait). Il reste à son chevet pendant toute l durée de l'accouchement, jusqu'à ce que le coeur de Bella s'arrête.**

**Anéanti, il n'a qu'un idée en tête : assassiner le petit monstre qui avait tué sa Bella.**

Le passage en italique est directement extrait du livre. La suite est sortie de mon petit crâne!

En espérant que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_En une seconde seulement, je pris toutes ces décisions, sans hésiter. _

_Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent. Je m'accroupis, prêt à bondir sur la vampirette blonde afin de réduire en pièces et à coups de dents la chose meurtrière qu'elle berçait. Rosalie émit de nouveaux roucoulements, posa le biberon métallique et souleva le monstre pour lui caresser le visage de son nez. _

_Parfait. Elle m'offrait littéralement ma proie. Je me penchai en avant, sentant la chaleur me transformer cependant que l'attraction vers le petit assassin augmentait. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi puissante, au point qu'elle m'évoqua un ordre lancé par un Alpha. Comme si elle risquait de m'écraser si je ne lui obéissais pas. _

_Mais cette fois, je souhaitais lui obéir. _

_L'assassin miniature me regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie. Ses prunelles étaient plus concentrées que celles de n'importe quel autre nouveau-né. Des yeux marron chaleureux, couleur chocolat au lait, comme ceux de Bella. _

_Mes frissons s'arrêtèrent net. _

_

* * *

_

Au moment de me ruer sur le bébé, un grognement provenant de la porte me fit hésiter.

**_ Jake, non!**

Je fus percuté de plein fouet par une énorme masse et me retrouvai plaqué au sol, pendant que Blondie se dépêchait de fuir avec le petit monstre. Ma rage se décupla et je me relevai immédiatement.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en as empêché ?** Rugis-je à l'attention de mon assaillant.

**_ Avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu ne la toucheras pas, Jacob Black. Tu devras me tuer d'abord.**

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi sérieux, ni aussi remonté. Je le dévisageai, complètement sous le choc, et sursautai lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Il me fusillait littéralement du regard, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque de ma part, son corps tremblant et ses mâchoires serrées.

**_ Pourquoi ?** Insistai-je.

**_ Tu ne la toucheras pas, un point c'est tout.**

**_ Nom du chien! Explique-moi au moins pourquoi...**

A cet instant, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Son affection pour les vampires, son amitié envers Edward, sa virulence pour défendre Bella et l'enfant qu'elle portait, son désir de me rejoindre lorsque je me suis séparé de la meute de Sam... Il était indéniablement attiré par eux, à cause d'elle.

Renesmée.

La rage laissa place à l'incompréhension, et l'incompréhension laissa place à l'effroi.

**_ Ta sœur ne va pas apprécier...**

* * *

**_ Tu as quoi ? **S'égosilla Leah, tremblant de rage.

**_ C'est pas ma faute! **Se défendit Seth en reculant.** J'ai rien contrôlé du tout! Et puis, c'est plutôt bien que je me sois imprégné, non?**

**_ Plutôt bien? Plutôt bien? Tu t'es imprégné d'une sangsue mutante, Seth! **S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

**_ Ne parle pas de Renesmée de cette façon. **Grogna Seth. **Elle est à ****moitié humaine, et ce n'est pas une mutante.**

**_ Et à moitié buveuse de sang! J'aurais préféré que tu t'imprègnes d'un ragondin, c'est moins mortel.**

Je m'esclaffai un court instant à la remarque de Leah. Je m'arrêtai bien vite lorsque le frère et la sœur me fusillèrent du regard.

**_ Leah a raison, Seth. Ton petit monstre est un assassin, rien de plus**. Déclarai-je.

Je secouai la tête pour oublier les horribles images de l'agonie de la femme que j'aimais, et qui d'ici peu allait devenir mon ennemie naturelle.

**_ C'est n'import****e quoi!** S'insurgea le gamin.** T'es d'une mauvaise foi pire que celle de Leah! Tu sais bien que Bella aurait été ****transformée quand même, vieux. C****'est mon imprégnée. Faudra vous y faire.**

**_ C'est de ta faute, Black!** Cracha Leah, furieuse. **Tu aurais dû écouter ****Sam! Maintenant on se retrouve avec une sangsue dans la famille, et... En plus, Seth sera le beau-fils de... Bella Swan...**

Nous frémîmes tous deux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle, parce qu'elle était écœurée de voir son frère affilié à la fille qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde, et moi, parce que je me rendais compte que je l'avais définitivement perdue.

Leah esquissa quelques pas vers la forêt.

**_ Moi, je ne cautionne pas ce truc, c'est contre nature. Je me tire.**

**_ Leah, t'en vas pas comme ça! **S'affola Seth.

**_ Je restais jusqu'à la mort de Bella. Maintenant, c'est fait. Je vais prendre mes affaires à la Push et partir une fois pour toutes. Débrouille-toi avec ta mini sangsue, frangin. J'ai mes cours de yoga qui m'attendent je ne sais pas où.**

**_ Mai****s Sam pourrait encore attaquer. **Se désola-t-il.

**_ Il ne fera rien. **Rétorquai-je.

**_ Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûr? **Insista Seth, hésitant.

_ **On lui dira que le petit monstre est ton imprégnée, et il ne les attaquera pas.**

**_ Tu vois? **Clama Leah, triomphante.** Tes précieux amis ne risquent rien. Donc...**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et accourut près de nous, alors qu'Edward Cullen sortait de la maison telle une furie.

**_ Vous! **Vociféra-t-il.** Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille?**

Leah et Seth me lancèrent des coups d'œil affolés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi serein. Lorsqu'Edward apprendrait ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au petit monstre qui avait tué ma Bella, il en finirait avec moi. A vrai dire, je l'espérais. Maintenant que le but de ma vie – garder Bella en vie et l'avoir près de moi – n'était plus qu'un rêve impossible à réaliser, je n'attendais plus rien d'elle. Pire, je souhaitais mourir. Pour ne plus avoir ces horribles images de sa mort en tête, qui me tourmenteraient jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pour ne pas avoir à la voir avec ces yeux rouges qui me scruteraient avec dédain, puisqu'elle aurait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce buveur de sang. Pour ne pas avoir à la traquer lorsqu'elle attaquerait son premier humain et à la tuer une nouvelle fois, car il fallait être réaliste. Je l'avais tuée en la laissant mener cette grossesse contre-nature à son terme. J'avais contribué à sa mort et à sa renaissance en cette chose semblable à celle qui se tenait devant moi. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Ma Bella n'était plus, et j'étais mort avec elle.

_Je sais que tu lis mes pensées, maudit télépathe. Regarde ce que je suis devenu, par ta faute, et regarde ce que j'ai voulu faire à ta fille. _Songeai-je en le défiant du regard.

Edward haussa un sourcil, et un sifflement d'irritation sortit de sa gorge au moment où je laissai courir les images du sort que je souhaitais infliger aux siens.

**_ Seth s'est imprégné d'elle.** Crachai-je. **S'il ne l'avait pas fait... Ta... Fi****lle... Ne serait plus de ce monde. Tu devrais le remercier.**

Un grondement sourd retentit et Edward porta son attention sur le gamin. Son regard, noirci par la colère – ou la soif, allez savoir – lançait des éclairs à celui qui pourtant était son ami il y a quelques heures. A moins que cela aussi ne soit un mensonge de sa part...

**_ Peu importe. **Claqua le buveur de sang. **Je ne te tuerai pas, Jacob. Bella ne l'aurait pas souhaité.**

**_ Quelle grandeur d'âme! Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu n'en avais pas...** Ironisa Leah, toujours sur ses gardes.

**_ Ce que tu penses de moi ne m'intéresse nullement, Leah. Désormais, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus à notre demeure.** Tonna Edward.

La réaction d'Edward me surprit sans me surprendre. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de remettre les pieds dans cette maison qui me rappellerait à chaque fois ce que j'avais perdu et ce qu'il avait obtenu, lui.

**_ Edward, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça... Laisse-moi... Je dois voir Renesmée...**

**_ Pratique. Maintenant qu'on n'a plus besoin ****des chiens de garde, on les jette. Tellement prévisible, et tellement distingué. C'est ÇA, ton ami ET futur beau-père, Seth.** Renifla Leah.

C'était une des rares choses que j'appréciais chez elle. Je m'étais rendu compte que sur certains points, nos avis étaient les mêmes. J'en venais à me demander si elle ne regrettait pas de m'avoir dit qu'elle aurait sûrement aidé Bella à garder la chose si elle le lui avait demandé. Les deux fois où elle avait parlé, elle avait dit exactement ce que je comptais répliquer à Edward.

Le désespoir de Seth me toucha. S'il était effectivement imprégné, il ne pourrait pas rester loin d'elle. Et si Edward ne l'autorisait pas à la voir, il en mourrait. Nous avions assez de deux âmes en peine dans la meute – si je pouvais encore l'appeler ainsi – pour rajouter celle meurtrie de Seth.

**_ Seth a sauvé ta fille. Il est imprégné d'elle. Tu lui dois sa vie, alors laisse-le fréquenter** – je ravalais les mots monstres, aberration ou assassin pour un autre moment – **son imprégnée.**

**_ Je ne lui dois rien du tout. Notre fille est encore une enfant, et je trouve...**

**_ Lis dans son esprit, et tu verras qu'il ne voit pas Nessie comme une éventuelle compagne. **Le coupai-je. **Il a besoin d'être avec elle. De plus, Sam continuera à vous poser problème s****i vous empêchez Seth de la fréquenter.**

**_ Nessie? **Sourcilla Edward.

**_ Renesmée est trop long, et franchement barbant.** Raillai-je.

**_ Joli surnom, en plus, pour un monstre! **Gloussa Leah.

Seth frappa sa sœur à l'épaule en grognant.

**_ Ce n'est pas un monstre. E****lle est spéciale et unique en son genre, c'est tout.** Protesta-t-il.

**_ Tu vois? Il la défend même de nous! Raison de plus pour le laisser la voir. **Plaidai-je, bien que peu désireux de le laisser seul dans ce nid de sangsues.

Edward médita un instant, puis soupira, résigné.

**_ Bien. Seth pourra rendre visite à RENESMEE autant qu'il le souhaite. Mais vous deux...**

**_ Hors de question que je laisse mon frère entre vos mains, sans protection. **Rugit Leah. **S'il vient, je viens aussi.**

**_ Ce n'est pas négociable, Leah.**Martela Edward.

**_ Est-ce que j'ai oublié de te préciser que l'imprégnée aussi dépérissait quand elle n'était pas en présence de celui qui lui est destiné? **Claironnai-je, heureux de pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet.

Edward grogna, exaspéré.

**_ Rassure-toi. Je ne viendrai pas. Je m'en irai le plus vite possible, après avoir parlé à Sam, et je ne reviendrai pas.**

Leah me dévisagea avec une expression que je ne parvins pas à saisir avant de se reprendre, et Edward esquissa un sourire.

**_ Parfait. Alors vous êtes autorisés à venir, mais au moindre faux pas...**

**_ Il n'y en aura pas, juré! **S'écria Seth, fou de joie. **Leah se tiendra bien, pas vrai, Leah?**

**_ Autant que faire se peut... J'ai pas le choix, de toutes façons... **grommela-t-elle en se balançant nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre.

**_ Est-ce qu'on peut la voir tout de suite? **Demanda le gosse.

Edward hésita et acquiesça en tournant les talons. Il rentra dans leur villa, suivi de près de Seth, alors que Leah restait dehors, à me regarder.

**_ Alors ça y est. Tu t'es ****décidé. **Murmura-t-elle.

**_ Il faut croire que oui.** Lançai-je, nonchalamment.

**_ Tu comptes partir quand?**

**_ Ce soir, je pense. A quoi bon rester ici, alors que...**

**_ Ouais, c'est moche. Désolée, Jacob.**

Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec elle. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'enfuir de là, me transformer, et partir le plus loin possible de Forks, des Cullen, de Bella...

Leah dût le comprendre, car elle n'insista pas.

**_ J'espère te voir avant ton départ.**

**_ On verra...** soupirai-je.

**_ Ouais...**

**_ Rentre surveiller ton frère.**

**_ Bon courage, avec... Sam.**

**_ Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Il va piquer sa crise, mais il ne peut rien faire.**

**_ T'as raison... Rentre bien. Et si je ne te vois pas avant que... Prends soin de toi.**

**_ Merci. Toi aussi.**

Elle rentra dans la maison, et je pus laisser libre cours à ma peine après m'être immédiatement transformé. Je me dirigeai vers la Push, le cœur en miettes, ressassant les images de la mort de l'amour de ma vie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Arrivé à la Frontière Quileute, Sam et Jared m'attendaient, anxieux. Ma peine était si grande que je n'arrivais pas à reprendre forme humaine, et je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir le faire.

**_ A ta tête, j'imagine que c'est la fin pour elle?** Me demanda sèchement Sam.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de m'ôter de l'esprit les dernières images de Bella.

**_ Je suis désolé, Jacob. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle.**

**_ Non, tu**** ne l'es pas.** Martelai-je. **Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis mal. Tu ne le sauras jamais.**

**_ Et la chose? Est-elle en vie?**

**_ C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. La chose est à moitié humaine, et... Seth...**

**_ Quoi Seth?** S'enquit mon ancien Alpha, inquiet.** Où est-il? Et où est**** Leah?**

**_ Chez les Cullen.** répondis-je en soupirant. **Seth s'est imprégné de la chose, ou plutôt de Renesmée.**

Sam et Jared tressaillirent.

**_ Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une plaisanterie?** Balbutia Sam, horrifié.

**_ Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ça en soit une. Son compte serait déjà réglé à l'heure qu'il est... Et le mien aussi...**

**_ Oh bon sang! Oh bon sang! **S'épouvanta Jared.

Sam s'était ressaisi à mes paroles.

**_ Tu as... Essayé de régler le compte de la chose?**

**_ Bella est M****ORTE, Sam. A cause de ÇA. **crachai-je en recommençant à trembler. **Crois-tu sincèrement que j'allais rester sans rien faire alors que...**

Il m'était insupportable de prononcer ces mots, mais les nier ne me ferait que plus de mal, Même si Bella serait de nouveau sur pied d'ici quelques jours, elle ne serait plus MA Bella. Elle était belle et bien morte. Tout ce que j'aimais en elle, tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu, avait disparu au moment où elle avait rendu son dernier soupir. Et moi, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ça. Tous mes efforts avaient été vains.

**_ Seth t'en a empêché?** Me questionna Sam.

**_ Oui. C'est là que j'ai su qu'il était imprégné.**

**_ C'est Sue qui sera contente! **Gloussa Jared. **Ses deux enfants ****sont les plus bizarres de la tribu. Entre Seth qui devient une sangsue par procuration Leah qui n'est pas vraiment une femme...**

Sam grogna en même temps que moi.

**_ Ça suffit, Jared. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Leah comme ça. **Lui ordonna-t-il durement avant de se retourner vers moi et de s'adoucir. **Comment va-t-elle?**

Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle, mais l'intérêt de Sam pour l'état mental de Leah m'ennuyait. J'étais le mieux placé, de par les discussions que j'avais eues avec elle, et mon expérience récente avec Bella – mon cœur se brisa encore plus en pensant à elle – qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer tant qu'elle resterait dans son ombre. Sa décision de rejoindre mon enfer personnel lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

**_ Elle va beauc****oup mieux qu'avant, si on met de côté l'imprégnation de Seth. **Déclarai-je froidement. **Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus à partager tes pensées ni te voir tous les jours doit y être pour beaucoup.**

**_ Si tu le dis.** Marmonna Sam. **Tu diras au Cullen que nous ne leur f****erons rien. Maintenant, ils font partie de **– il grimaça de dégoût – **Non oublie ça. Dis-leur seulement que nous ne leur ****ferons aucun mal.**

**_ Tu le leur diras toi-même. Je ne retournerai pas dans cette villa de malheur**. Rétorquai-je, sentant la peine et la douleur gagner du terrain.** Je suis venu vous prévenir, dire au revoir à mon père, et je m'en vais.**

Sam hoqueta et me dévisagea, incrédule.

**_ Que fais-tu de Seth et de Leah?**

**_ Ils sont grands, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Tu peux réintégrer Seth dans ta Meute, si tu veux.**

**_ Et Leah?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire si elle avait entendu notre conversation. Quelque chose du genre ''Plutôt m'arracher les tripes avec un coupe ongles rouillé que de revenir dans ta minable meute, Sam Uley!''.

**_ Leah choisira ce qu'elle souhaite faire. Mais je pense qu'elle préférerait être... Libre...**

**_ Tu veux dire que tu la garderais dans ta Meute?** Sourcilla Sam.

**_ Ça n'en a jamais été une, Sam.** Le repris-je. **On partageait peut-être nos pe****nsées, mais je ne leur ai jamais demandé de me suivre, et je les ai encore moins obligé****s**** à rester. Si Leah veut s'en aller, elle le fera sans que je la pousse à le faire. Mais si elle veut rester et partager mes pensées, ce que je ne souhaite pas, vu l'état**** de ma tête, je ne l'empêcherai pas non plus.**

**_ Je vois. **Grommela-t-il.

**_ Est-ce que tu me laisses aller voir mon père, maintenant? **Demandai-je, sourcils froncés.

**_ Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission, pour ça. Tu es ici chez toi, Jacob, peu importe ce qui se passe.**

**_ Ça ne coûte rien de demander. Les choses ont changé, maintenant.**

Sam ne répondit pas et s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

* * *

La traversée de la Push fut silencieuse. Sam devait sûrement penser à Emily, sa chère et tendre qui attendait son retour avec impatience. Étrangement, en pensant à elle, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne me manquait pas du tout. Ni les autres membres de mon ancienne meute. Ni même mon père et mes sœurs, ou mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous étions pourtant proches, et avant que Bella n'arrive et chamboule toutes nos habitudes, je me contentais de ce que j'avais.

Et à présent, j'étais vide. Je ne ressentais plus rien, pour personne. Rien d'autre que l'énorme gouffre qui se creusait seconde après seconde dans les lambeaux de mon cœur. Ha! Voilà que je me mettais à disserter comme Edward!

Je rentrai dans la maison de mon père, et le trouvai devant la télé, en train de regarder un match de foot.

**_ Salut, Papa! **Lançai-je comme si je n'étais jamais parti, le faisant sursauter au passage.

**_ Jacob?** Balbutia-t-il. **Jacob! Tu es rentré! Je savais que tu passerais voir ton vieux père un jour où l'autre! Content de te voir, fils!**

Son enthousiasme me fit mal au cœur – enfin, ce qu'il m'en restait – et je décidai de ne pas lui annoncer mon prochain départ tout de suite. Je me forçai à engager la conversation

**_ Paul squatte toujours ici? **Demandai-je, sans être plus intéressé par la réponse.

**_ Ne m'en parle pas! **Soupira Billy. **Ce goinfre me force à faire les courses tous les**** deux jours, et pourtant, je sais qu'il mange bien, chez Sam. Si ce n'était pas pour Rachel, je ne le laisserais pas remettre les pieds ici.**

Je ne répondis pas et m'assis sur le fauteuil, près de lui, en faisant semblant de m'intéresser au match. Billy continuait de parler, encore et encore, sur le match, et les petits potins de la Push. Il pouvait être une vraie commère, quand il s'en donnait la peine. Il ne s'offusqua même pas que je ne lui réponde que par des monosyllabes.

Mon esprit était hanté par Bella. Je revivais le moment où je l'avais revue, lorsqu'elle était venue s'installer avec Charlie. Les fous-rire qu'on avait eus quand elle venait à la Push, après que sa sangsue l'ait abandonnée. Le baiser que nous avions échangé, le meilleur de toute ma vie. Bella, dans sa magnifique robe, le jour de son mariage...

Et ensuite, les images les plus atroces qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

**_ Bella est morte, papa.** Assenai-je soudain.

**_ Quoi?** S'écria Billy.** Mais je croyais que...**

**_Elle est morte aujourd'hui, en accouchant. Elle s'est vidée de son sang, devant moi.**

**_ Oh, non... Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça, Jake...**

**_ Je dois... Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici. Pour oublier tout ça.**

**_ Je comprends. Prends ton temps, tu reviendras quand tu se****ras prêt.** Déclara-t-il.

**_ Je ne compte pas revenir. Pas cette fois. **Martelai-je.

**_ Mais...**

**_ Je te promets de te donner de mes nouvelles par Leah ou Seth, s'il n'est pas occupé avec sa mutante. Ou même Sam. On verra. Mais je ne resterai pas ici pour te faire plaisir. Je... Je ne peux pas. Vraiment pas.**

Il baissa la tête, résigné et roula jusqu'à sa chambre.

**_ Prends soin de toi, fils. Et si un jour tu penses revenir, n'hésite surtout pas. **Me dit-il avant de la refermer.

Je me sentais mal de le laisser seul à la merci de Paul, mais mon malaise s'effaça bien vite, remplacé par le vide. Je pris une douche afin de chasser les images qui me tuaient à petit feu et me rendaient complètement dingue, mais ça ne changea rien. Je me changeai, en prenant soin de prendre les vêtements les moins déchirés possibles, préparai un petit sac avec quelques affaires – j'avais décidé de piquer l'idée de Leah : partir loin, changer de vie, et me transformer de temps à autre pour ne pas finir dans un asile ou en prison – et sortis de la maison.

La tête aussi pesante que mon cœur, je m'apprêtais à partir à l'aventure, lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpela et m'arrêta net.

**_ Tu allais partir sans même nous dire au revoir, n'est-ce pas, Jacob?**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je tenais à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!_

_**Lunita01: **j'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'existe pas non plus... Mais vu que j'essaye de respecter au maximum ce qui se passe dans Breaking Dawn, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de laisser la Mutante dans l'histoire!_

_**Supergirl971:** on en a déjà parlé, mais je tenais à le marquer encore une fois. A BAS L'IMPREGNATION DE JAKE ET NESSIE ! Quoi que je me doutais que ça tendrait vers ça quand j'ai vu que Quil s'était imprégné de Claire et que Jacob se foutait de sa gueule... La vengeance est une garce! LOL_

_**Julie Winchester:** j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Les chapitres sont moins long que dans la fic de Leah, mais j'espère tout aussi intenses!_

_**noleme:** mais je t'en prie! Serais-tu toi aussi une Anti-Imprégnation? As-tu des envies particulières (mort de Bella, lynchage, incendie de la maison de Cullen... pauvre maison...) Si c'est le cas, cette fiction est pour toi!_

_**crys063:** Tes bisous glacés m'avaient effectivement manqués! Bisous à toi aussi!_

_Je poste le chapitre 4 dans la foulée!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Leah était adossée à ma maison, bras croisés, visage fermé, à côté de la porte d'entrée, et je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Je ne l'avais même pas sentie, alors que j'étais censé avoir un odorat hyper développé. Ça aurait dû m'inquiéter, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste partir de la Réserve. Loin, très loin.

Seulement je ne pouvais pas bouger. Le regard de Leah et le ton avec lequel elle m'avait parlé m'avaient paralysé. Je me sentais subitement coupable d'avoir envisagé de partir sans la revoir une dernière fois, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Après tout, elle faisait partie de ma meute...

_** Désolé.** Soufflai-je. **Je ne...**

**_ Pas besoin de t'excuser ou de te justifier. C'est bon.** Me coupa-t-elle, sans détacher son regard du mien.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait?**

**_ J'étais passée voir si Billy avait besoin de quelque chose... Tu sais, de la compagnie, un truc du style...**

**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentrée? **Sourcillai-je.

L'espace d'un instant, je crus la voir frémir.

**_ J'ai su que tu étais encore là. Alors je vous ai laissé en famille et j'attendais que tu sortes pour...**

**_ Me demander si je comptais partir sans te dire au revoir. **pouffai-je, cynique.** C'est très gentil de ta part.**

Leah se détendit un peu.

**_ Je ne voulais pas te louper. J'avais le pressentiment que tu ne passerais pas chez nous pour voir si nous étions rentrés. En tout cas, si j'avais été à ta place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, donc j'ai attendu. Et puis à la maison, c'est pas la joie... Maman et Seth se prennent le chou.**

**_ A cause de...**

**_ Ouais. A cause de ça.**

Je la soupçonnais de me couper la parole pour ne pas que je pense à tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec Bella. Malheureusement, même si j'appréciais ses efforts, je n'arriverai pas à l'oublier si facilement.

Je tressaillis en sentant la main de Leah sur mon épaule. Comment avait-elle fait pour se rapprocher sans que je ne me rende compte de rien ?

Le visage toujours aussi dur, elle me fit un signe de la tête.

**_ Viens faire un tour avec moi, Jacob.**

**_ Non, Leah. Je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas traîner à la Push.**

Pas quand à chaque coin de rue, je me revoyais avec elle...

**_ Je ne te parlais pas de la Push, crétin.** Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.** J'ai un truc à te dire, et...** Son regard se noircit et elle se retourna vivement. **Laisse tomber. Les loups sont de sortie. File, avant qu'il ne t'amadouent.**

Je tournai la tête et aperçus Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin et Brady qui s'avançaient vers nous.

Instinctivement, je pris la main de Leah et courus aussi vite que possible vers la forêt. J'entendis Embry et Quil m'appeler, et Sam leur dire de me laisser partir. Je fus soulagé qu'ils n'essayent pas de me rattraper, parce qu'une conversation avec eux m'énerverait plus qu'autre chose. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me prenne en pitié, ni qu'on me supplie de rester, et les connaissant, ils auraient tout fait pour me garder à la Push. Leah aussi le savait, d'où ses derniers mots, qui m'avaient conforté dans l'idée de me sauver avant une énième confrontation.

* * *

Nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu de nulle part. Leah me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Je t'ai dit de filer, pas de me kidnapper!** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Je... J'en sais rien du tout...** bredouillai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de l'emmener avec moi. Leah baissa les yeux vers nos mains encore jointes, et retira brusquement la sienne.

**_ Au moins, on va pouvoir parler tranquilles.** Dit-elle durement.

**_ J'ai pas envie de parler, Leah. **M'énervai-je.** J'en ai marre de parler! Je veux juste oublier tout ça! L'oublier, ELLE! Trouver le moyen de retirer de ma satanée mémoire les derniers moments de sa vie d'humaine! Ne pas penser qu'elle est morte et qu'elle sera bientôt un monstre, comme son foutu mari et leur maudit bébé! Qu'elle ne sera JAMAIS à moi! **

**_ Et tu ne voulais pas parler, hein? **Railla-t-elle.

**_ Non.**

**_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait, là. Juste là. Tu as parlé. Tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur. **Me fit-elle remarquer.

Je me raidis en prenant conscience qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Ça n'avait pas amélioré les choses, au contraire. Ça faisait mal de le dire à haute voix, mais j'avais réussi à dire ce qui me torturait et ma tête me sembla moins lourde. Une question me vint à l'esprit.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle de ça, à toi?**

Leah renifla et s'adossa à un arbre.

**_ Parce que je suis sûrement la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que tu ressens...**

**_ Non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

**_ Je sais, je souffre bien moins que toi, maintenant.** Concéda-t-elle. **Mais rappelle-toi notre conversation d'il y a deux jours. Rappelle-toi de la chose sur laquelle nous étions tombés d'accord.**

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me souvenir de ce dont nous avions parlé, mais mon esprit butait sur Bella. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle avait encore raison. Aussi désagréable que ça puisse être, elle avait énormément souffert du départ de Sam. J'avais ressenti sa douleur au moment où elle s'était confiée à moi. D'un coup, et repensant à ce que j'avais éprouvé par procuration, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

_** Elle est mon Sam... **murmurai-je.

**_ Exact. En pire. Mais exact**. Acquiesça-t-elle.** Je sais ce que tu ressens, du moins je l'imagine. Et je vais te dire une chose qui te semblera horrible, mais qu'il te faut absolument entendre**.

Je redoutais la suite de son discours et serrai les poings, prêt à encaisser le choc. Elle encra son regard, plein de détermination et d'autre chose que je ne sus distinguer, au mien, et me crucifia littéralement.

**_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Jacob, mais tu auras beau faire, jamais tu ne l'oublieras. Pour être passée par là, je peux t'assurer que si tu essayes de la rayer de ta mémoire, ça ne fera qu'empirer ton mal être. Chaque coin de rue, chaque action que tu feras, chaque mot que tu entendras te fera penser à elle. T'éloigner est une bonne solution. Essayer de l'oublier ne l'est pas. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec.**

Chacun de ses mots me saigna à blanc. Je lui en voulais de me faire ça. Elle attendait que je réagisse. Elle allait être servie.

**_ Ne me fais pas croire que c'est ce que tu as fait avec Sam.** Crachai-je. **Tu meurs toujours d'amour pour lui. C'est pour ça que tu m'as rejoint, non? Alors applique tes conseils avant de me les balancer à la figure, et quand tu seras débarrassée de ton obsession, on en reparlera peut-être. Ou pas.**

L'éclat du regard de Leah faiblit un instant et je sus que je l'avais blessée. J'avais honte de moi, sur le coup, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander pardon.

**_ Mécanisme de défense. Ça aussi, je connais. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.**

**_ Leah, je...**

**_ C'est rien. J'ai connu pire. Un an dans la meute de Sam, ça forge le caractère!** M'interrompit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**_ Comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec?** M'affligeai-je en m'asseyant contre un arbre.

Leah vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en soupirant, le regard braqué vers les arbres en face de nous.

**_ S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse réaliser ce genre d'exploits, c'est bien toi. Ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours, pour elle... Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu accepter ça, en sachant ce qui allait se produire. Pas même Sam, tout grand seigneur qu'il est. Et encore moins moi. **

**_ Tu étais là, toi aussi.** Rétorquai-je.

**_ Pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Et si tu ne m'avais pas accepté dans ta meute, j'aurais déjà taillé la route. Bref. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle, là. C'est de toi. Et tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. **

**_ Je suis loin de l'être, en ce moment.** Réfutai-je.

**_ Ça reviendra.** M'assura-t-elle. **C'est encore tout frais, il te faut le temps de digérer tout ça.**

**_ Je ne pourrais pas. Si je ne peux pas oublier les dernières images que j'ai de Bella, je deviendrai fou. Si encore je n'avais pas été présent... Si Edward m'avait juste annoncé sa mort... J'ai assisté à tout... Et je la revois se vider de son sang. Encore et encore.**

Plus j'en parlais, et plus les flashes de la scène me tourmentaient. Je me sentis trembler, et ma douleur agissait comme un poison qui me brulait tous mes membres. Leah posa sa main sur mon épaule et se leva brusquement.

**_ Montre-moi, Jacob. Ne garde pas ça pour toi. Fais-moi voir ce que tu as vécu.**

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête alors qu'elle partait en direction d'un arbre pour se déshabiller.

**_ Non.** Claquai-je. **Je ne peux pas te faire ça. J'ai déjà du mal à le gérer, alors...**

**_ Raison de plus pour le partager.** Clama-t-elle de derrière son arbre. **Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. J'attendrai que tu te transformes, et tu seras obligé de me le faire voir, parce que je ne retournerai pas dans la Meute des bras cassés.**

Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui faire partager ma souffrance.

**_ Jacob, ne me fais pas te supplier. J'ai horreur de ça.** S'impatienta-t-elle. **Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce que tu endures.**

Je repensais à ce que j'avais décidé à propos de Leah, lorsque j'étais parti à la recherche d'une imprégnée, et à ce qu'elle m'avait laissé entendre depuis que Bella...

Ne pas oublier ne signifiait pas vouloir se souvenir.

Leah essayait de m'aider. A sa manière. Elle n'avait pas pitié de moi, ne cherchait pas à me retenir, comme d'autres le feraient à sa place. Elle voulait que j'avance. Elle était sûre d'elle, et j'avais réellement besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre et m'aider à ne plus avoir aussi mal. Leah avait démontré qu'elle pourrait être cette personne.

**_ Très bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après...** soupirai-je en me levant et en me déshabillant, avant de muter.

Elle en fit de même, et je laissai défiler les images de l'accouchement de Bella. Je l'entendis hoqueter et ressentis son effroi s'insinuer dans mon esprit.

Sous ma forme lupine, ma douleur semblait plus forte, plus vive. Elle me clouait au sol, m'empêchant de me lever.

Leah était dans le même état que moi. Les images passaient en boucles dans ma tête, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir. Leah ne méritait pas de vivre mon calvaire.

__ C'est à moi d'en décider, Jacob. Pas à toi._ Résonna faiblement sa voix.

__ Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je voudrais tout oublier?_

__ Je t'aurais moi-même lavé le cerveau, si j'avais pu. Tu ne méritais pas de vivre ça. C'est atroce..._

Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucune note de pitié dans son ton, ni dans son regard. Uniquement de la compassion, tellement puissante que je fus surpris qu'elle vienne d'une personne comme Leah.

__ Et oui, la petite garce de Leah cache bien son jeu..._

__ Je n'ai pas voulu... _commençai-je, honteux.

__ C'est bon, arrête de t'excuser, ça en devient lassant._

Elle courut vers les arbres et se transforma de nouveau. J'en profitai pour en faire autant et me rhabiller.

**_ Tu vas passer par de sales moments, c'est sur.** Déclara-t-elle pendant que je revenais vers elle. **C'est vraiment injuste. Je répète ce que j'ai dit, tu ne méritais pas ça. Mais tu y arriveras. Je t'aiderai comme je peux. **Elle baissa la tête. **Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour quitter la Push, mais je suis coincée, avec cet imbécile de Seth qui joue les fans de... Enfin tu vois...**

**_ Ouais. Je vois...** Répondis-je tristement.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe et un téléphone portable.

**_ Tiens. Mes économies, et un petit extra. Tu as mon adresse et mon numéro est pré-enregistré. Je connais le tien par cœur, et je m'en achèterai un autre prochainement. Dès que tu te sens mal et que tu as besoin de parler, appelle-moi. **

**_ Je... Je ne peux pas accepter ça.** Balbutiai-je, stupéfait de son geste aussi... Généreux.

**_ Bah! Ça te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Je suppose que tu n'as pas un rond, pour ton voyage?**

**_ Non, mais...**

**_ Prends-les, s'il te plait.** Murmura-t-elle en mettant l'enveloppe et le téléphone dans mon sac de voyage. **C'est le moins que je puisse faire, pour l'instant.**

**_ Quand je... Je te rembourserai dès que je pourrai. **Promis-je.

**_ Contente-toi de m'appeler, si ça ne va pas, et d'essayer d'aller mieux. L'argent, ce n'est que de l'argent.** Renifla-t-elle.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je fus de nouveau paralysé par l'intensité de son regard.

**_ Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à le dire un jour, mais tu vas me manquer, Jacob Black... Un jour, peut-être, on se reverra en chair et en os. En attendant, va, et surtout, vis. **souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi les yeux brillants, et m'enlaça vivement avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller en courant, non sans m'avoir lancé un ''N'oublie pas de m'appeler!''

Je restai figé, au beau milieu de nulle part, décontenancé par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la remercier, ni de lui dire au revoir.

**_ Merci pour tout. Toi aussi, tu me manqueras, Leah Clearwater...** hurlai-je, espérant que le vent emporteraient mes mots à leur destinataire.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais, mais l'odeur significative de la Push n'était plus qu'un souvenir parmi d'autres. J'étais arrivé à Olympia, et je ne savais pas par où commencer. C'était tellement plus facile de muter et de se trainer dans la forêt comme une âme en peine – je l'avais déjà fait, et ce n'était pas si mal. Mais si je voulais avancer, passer à autre chose, faire mon deuil de ma non-relation avec Bella... Il fallait que je reste humain.

Seulement, comment faire lorsqu'on a l'habitude de vivre chez ses parents, ou dans les bois, et qu'on veut changer radicalement de vie?

Mon esprit fatigué ne demandait qu'à se reposer, alors je me mis en quête d'un parc, où je pourrais m'allonger sur un banc et fermer les yeux quelques instants.

J'en trouvai un assez rapidement, avec un banc de libre. J'allais pouvoir dormir. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que la police de la ville ne me chasse... Il me fallait trouver rapidement une solution, mais mon cerveau refusait de faire autre chose que de penser à Bella...

Super! J'étais dans une nouvelle ville, pour commencer une nouvelle vie, et j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement...

Je me demandai soudain ce que Leah aurait fait à ma place. Elle avait prévu de partir depuis un bon moment, elle avait fait des économies et s'était acheté un téléphone portable. Elle devait avoir un plan précis sur ce qu'elle allait faire en quittant la Push. En y repensant, elle m'en avait déjà parlé. Elle aurait trouvé un boulot, se serait inscrit à des cours du soir, et elle tenait à faire du yoga pour apprendre à se détendre.

Ce plan était parfait pour elle. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, et elle semblait l'avoir mûrement réfléchi. Je me dis que peut-être il pouvait s'appliquer à moi.

Avant tout ça, il me faudrait trouver un endroit où dormir. Un vrai, pas un banc minable au beau milieu d'un parc.

Les économies de Leah me serviraient à ça, au départ. Pour la nourriture, je me débrouillerais. Quitte à faire des kilomètres pour aller chasser.

Je pris mon sac et fouillai à la recherche de l'enveloppe, afin de savoir combien Leah m'avait prêté – elle avait beau m'avoir dit que ce n'était que de l'argent, je me refusais à l'utiliser sans la rembourser par la suite.

Je souris en apercevant une petite note manuscrite que je lus avant de compter l'argent.

* * *

_**Au cas où tu ne saurais pas comment commencer ta nouvelle vie.**_

_**1 – Trouve toi un motel, le moins cher possible, et cherche un appart' au loyer le plus bas dès le lendemain.**_

_**2 – Cherche un boulot en rapport à ce que tu sais faire. (Malheureusement, le job de feignasse n'est pas rémunéré, celui de chien policier ne l'est pas non plus, et la ville dans laquelle tu iras n'aura pas forcément besoin d'un Super Alpha, défenseur des âmes en détresse, alors faudra que tu trouves autre chose. De toutes façons, ça ne paye pas d'être un super-héros.)**_

_**3 – Trouve-toi une imprégnée dans tes heures de libre. Histoire d'oublier la souffrance qui te pourrit de l'intérieur.**_

_**4 – Si t'en as pas envie, tu peux toujours chercher le moyen de te défouler. Ou de te divertir. Ou même les deux, tant qu'à faire.**_

_**5 – Débrouille toi pour la suite, je te fais confiance.**_

_**6 – Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler.**_

_**Bon courage et Bonne chance.**_

_**Leah.**_

* * *

Je n'avais pas tort de dire qu'elle pensait à tout, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être surpris par son attitude. J'avais appris à l'apprécier lorsque j'avais commencé à partager ses pensées, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi compréhensive et amicale avec moi. Elle n'agissait pas de la même manière avec Seth, mais ça devait venir du fait qu'il était son petit frère. Elle le protégeait, à sa manière. Avec moi, elle était plus comme une espèce de conseillère sociale et matrimoniale. L'idée ne me déplaisait pas, parce que je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle, et ce petit mot ne faisait que confirmer mon point de vue.

Je repliai le bout de papier et me mis à compter les billets dans l'enveloppe. Lorsque je terminai, j'étais plus que choqué. Impossible que Leah m'ait donné autant. Je recommençai à compter. Encore. Et encore. J'arrivais toujours au même résultat. 30 de 100 dollars, 30 de 50, 20 de 20 , 11 de 10 de 9 de 1.

C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Je pris le téléphone et composai instinctivement le numéro des Clearwater. Il me fallait absolument parler à Leah. Comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait donné cette petite fortune, à moi.

**_ Allo?**

La voix de Sue dans le combiné me sortit de ma torpeur.

**_ Hum...**

**_ Qui est à l'appareil? **Gronda-t-elle.

**_ C'est... Jacob Black.**

**_ Oh.**

Visiblement je l'avais surprise.

**_ Je voulais parler à...**

**_ Seth est chez les Cullen avec sa sœur. **

Bien sûr. Quel idiot.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à les appeler là-bas, si c'est urgent.** Poursuivit-elle.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ces sangsues de malheur, mais il fallait vraiment que je parle à Leah.

**_ Je n'ai pas leur numéro. **Mentis-je. **Et c'est très urgent.**

**_ Seth me l'a laissé. Je te le donne, si tu veux.**

**_ NON!** M'empressai-je de dire.** Hum... Je rappellerai. Bonne journée, Sue.**

**_ D'accord. Au revoir.**

En raccrochant, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Je soupirai lourdement, épuisé.

**_ Hey! L'homme à la voiture volée! Quelle surprise! Deux fois en deux jours, et dans deux villes différentes! A croire que tu me suis!**

Je sursautai et me retournai vers cette voix qu'il me semblait reconnaître. Je me retrouvai devant la blonde que j'avais croisée dans la banlieue de Tacoma, le jour où Bella... Mon cœur se serra à m'en couper le souffle.

**_ Est-ce que ça va? **S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

**_ Non, ça ne va pas du tout. **Avouai-je.

**_ Tu peux peut-être t'aider? **Insista-t-elle s'asseyant près de moi.

**_ A moins que tu me trouves un boulot et un appartement où je pourrais vivre, et ce dans la minute, je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'aider.** Grommelai-je.

**_ Tu es parti de chez toi?**

**_ On va dire ça. **

**_ Tu fuis la police?**

**_ Quoi? **M'écriai-je, complètement déstabilisé par ça question.

**_ Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la voiture de la dernière fois?** Me sourit-elle.

**_ Plus ou moins. Mais non, je n'ai tué personne, et je ne suis pas poursuivi par la police.**

**_ Alors je peux peut-être t'aider. Pour le logement, au moins.**

Je la dévisageai en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi? Tu ne me connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et tu veux me venir en aide ? **

**_ La dernière fois, tu cherchais quelqu'un, et là tu as l'air encore plus malheureux. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, c'est plus fort que moi. **

**_ Ta gentillesse te perdra, Lizzie.** Soupirai-je.

Son visage s'éclaira.

**_ Tu te rappelles de mon prénom?**

**_ J'ai une bonne mémoire. Malheureusement.**

J'aurais voulu me passer de certaines images, mais je ne pouvais pas.

**_ Tu ne m'as jamais donné le tien, me fit-elle remarquer.**

**_ Oh... C'est Jacob.**

**_ C'est un joli prénom.**

**_ Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit.**

**_ Alors, Jacob. Tu as tes affaires dans ton sac de voyage, et pas d'endroits ou dormir. Je connais un motel pas très cher où tu peux rester autant que tu veux. C'est pas vraiment un motel, puisqu'on y loue des sortes de studios, mais les prix défient toute concurrence! Il suffit de payer pour une durée précise. Ça te tente?**

**_ Je préfère ça qu'être à la rue,** répondis-je.

**_ Tu pourrais toujours venir chez moi, mais je doute que tu en aies envie. Tu as l'air de préférer rester seul, pour le moment.**

**_ C'est vrai. Désolé.**

Elle n'insista pas et se leva gaiement. J'aurais souhaité que sa bonne humeur soit contagieuse, parce que j'étais vraiment au trente-sixième dessous.

**_ Allez, viens, Jacob. Je t'emmène dans ton nouveau chez toi.**

Nous marchâmes tous les deux en silence, jusqu'à un petit hôtel sans prétention. Je réservai mon studio pour une semaine, et elle insista pour m'accompagner à l'intérieur, puis à m'emmener faire des courses dans le supermarché le moins cher du coin, et enfin à me raccompagner à l'hôtel, pour que je ne me perde pas.

* * *

Le studio n'était pas mal. Deux petits lits, un petit coin cuisine, une télé. Assez pratique. Mais la question de l'argent me préoccupait. En payant le studio, j'avais compris pourquoi Leah m'avait donné autant. Mes résolutions de ne me servir que d'une partie de la somme s'étaient envolées, et je ne savais pas si je serais capable de le lui rembourser un jour.

**_ Il faut que je trouve vite un travail, et vite. **Décrétai-je, à haute voix.

**_ Si tu veux rester ici, c'est certain.** Acquiesça Lizzie.

**_ Pas seulement pour ça. **Précisai-je. **C'est une amie qui m'a donné l'argent pour que je puisse commencer une nouvelle vie... Toutes ses économies, à vrai dire.**

**_ Une amie... Comme celui qui t'a prêté la voiture, la dernière fois? **Railla-t-elle.

**_ Non.** Claquai-je. **Ce n'était pas un ami, lui. **_C'est celui qui m'a volé l'amour de ma vie, et qui l'a tué... _**Mais merci de me faire penser à lui. J'en avais vraiment besoin.** Marmonnai-je ensuite.

_ **Excuse-moi,** souffla-t-elle en me tenant le bras. **Je ne voulais pas remuer de mauvais souvenirs. En tout cas, ton amie doit vraiment tenir à toi pour te donner ses économies...**

**_ Elle est un peu dans la même situation que moi. Elle avait prévu de s'en aller, et après ce qui m'est arrivé... C'est moi qui suis parti le premier. Elle me comprend et elle fait ce qu'elle peut ****pour que je m'en sorte. **Confessai-je sans trop en dire.

**_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie avec toi ?**

Bonne question...

**_ Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille. **

**_ D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a donné son argent alors qu'elle projetait de partir ?**

**_ J'en sais rien...** m'énervai-je.** Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant ?**

**_ On ne croise pas tous les jours des gens qui sont prêts à renoncer à leur projets pour permettre à un de leurs ami de les réaliser à leur place. Ton amie est quelqu'un de rare. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses vivre mieux. C'est triste, et magnifique en même temps... Des amis comme ça, généralement, on n'en a qu'un.**

**_ Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle...** Admis-je, éberlué. **Raison de plus pour lui rembourser au centuple ce qu'elle fait pour moi.**

**_ Je t'aiderai pour ça. **Dit-elle gaiement. **Cette fille m'est sympathique, même si je ne la connais pas.**

Je gloussai, pas vraiment par plaisir, mais plutôt pour le comique de situation. Si Lizzie connaissait Leah, elle ne dirait pas ce genre de choses.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et me tendit une carte plastifiée. Quel genre de fille a une carte plastifiée, à son âge?

**_ Voici mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi demain quand tu te lèves, je passerai te chercher, on verra tes compétences et nous irons faire la tournée des postes disponibles! **

**_ D'accord... **bredouillai-je, décontenancé par sa générosité. **Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes autant de peine, Lizzie?**

**_ Déformation professionnelle. Je suis conseillère sociale.**

**_ D'où la carte plastifiée. Je comprends mieux... Ceci explique cela.**

**_ Tu te demandais pourquoi je t'avais donné une carte plastifiée?** Rigola-t-elle. **Ton esprit est vraiment...**

**_ Sans commentaire. **Bougonnai-je.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en sautillant. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre.

**_ J'attends ton appel! Oh! Et demain, je t'offre le petit déjeuner!**

**_ A tes risques et périls. Je suis un gros mangeur!**

**_ Et tu te retiendras, parce que j'ai un petit salaire! **Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Je mangerai avant, alors.**

**_ Comme tu veux! Bonne soirée! Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler avant!**

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Lizzie m'avait beaucoup diverti. Elle avait été plus que gentille avec moi, et je me sentis soulagé de l'avoir rencontrée aujourd'hui. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais quasiment pas pensé à Bella de la journée, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve de nouveau seul. Jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux et que ces images ne reviennent me hanter.

Je me relevai, défis mon sac et mis mes affaires dans la penderie. Je pris le téléphone et le posai sur le chevet, à côté de la carte de Lizzie. Je me rallongeai et refermai les yeux, en priant de toutes mes forces pour avoir la chance de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Peine perdue.

_Ce soir non plus, je ne dormirai pas._

Mon regard se porta vers le téléphone, et la carte de visite. Je les pris tous deux, hésitant. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de l'importuner d'avantage, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Je voulais passer une nuit sans voir Bella, sans cette douleur.

Je composai son numéro, espérant qu'elle me réponde.

**_ Allo?**

Sa voix à moitié endormie me rassura, et je me sentis étrangement bien.

**_ Désolé de te réveiller, mais tu as dit que...**

**_ Jacob? Oh... Hum... Attends une seconde. Je te rappelle.**

Elle raccrocha subitement et le portable sonna à peine vingt secondes plus tard.

**_ Voilà, c'est mieux.** Me dit-elle, embarrassée. **Personne ne nous entendra, comme ça. **

**_ Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu sais.**

**_ Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler n'importe quand. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. **

**_ Je voulais te remercier pour...**

**_ Arrête un peu, triple idiot. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est naturel.**

**_ Oui, mais...**

**_ Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'a poussé à m'appeler à une heure si tardive. **

Je soupirai, et laissai tomber les remerciement pour le moment.

**_ Dès que je suis seul, rien ne va. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'y arriverai pas, Leah...**

* * *

_Pour info, ou piqûre de rappel, Lizzie est la fille que Jacob avait rencontré après être parti de chez les Cullen _

_(quand Edward a entendu les pensées de Renesmée pour la première fois et qu'il s'est fait lavé le cerveau...). _

_Il était au volant de la voiture d'Edward et cherchait désespérément à s'imprégner pour oublier Bella._

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello!_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews!_

_**Julie Winchester** : Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça nul que S. Meyer ait fait Lizzie apparaitre comme ça, sans développer d'avantage le personnage. Mais faut pas trop en demander, hein! (Révélation est le livre que je déteste le plus en même temps que je l'adore. D'abord parce que la partie racontée par Jacob est juste trop poignante, ce qui fait que je l'aime, et ensuite parce que c'est du gros n'importe quoi en barre! Bella qui tombe enceinte et qui a tout ce que ROSALIE et LEAH rêvent d'avoir, qui devient un SUPER bouclier qui sauve tout le monde d'un conflit super ennuyeux ou y a même pas un mort correct... Et Jacob qui s'imprégne de... Brrr!) Quant à une possible romance entre Jacob et Leah, ou entre Jacob et Lizzie... Je te laisse la surprise!_

_**crys063** : merci pour tes reviews petit Padawan! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fiction!_

_**supergirl971** : LOL! Moi aussi je veux le soutenir! Je crois que je transformerai cette histoire en MarySue... Et il s'imprégnera de moi! Argh! Non, pas d'imprégnation... Je veux un homme, un vrai, pas un esclave... En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Jacob a assez souffert comme ça! DONC! Chapitre suivant! (lol)_

_Je posterai le chapitre 6 aussitot après (oui, j'y vais par deux c'est plus pratique!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Leah et moi discutâmes toute la nuit, de portable à portable. Elle en avait acheté un avant de rentrer chez elle, pour pouvoir me parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous avions été obligés de les recharger à un moment, mais cela ne nous avait en rien empêché de continuer.

Pendant notre conversation, pas une fois elle n'avait essayé de me remonter le moral. Elle ne faisait que me changer les idées, sans évoquer Bella, les Cullen, ni même Seth.

Parler de tout et de rien avec Leah Clearwater fut l'une des expériences troublantes qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre.

Elle donnait l'impression de se moquer de tout. Ses avis étaient aussi incisifs qu'elle, mais étrangement, j'arrivais à comprendre son point de vue. Pire. Elle arrivait à me convaincre qu'elle avait raison. Pire que tout. J'appréciais qu'elle le fasse.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, j'étais encore au téléphone avec elle. Elle émit un bâillement et je me souvins qu'elle dormait lorsque je lui avais téléphoné.

**_ Je t'ai empêché de dormir, avec mes histoires.**

**_ La belle affaire! Tu m'as surtout empêché d'être horriblement mal à mon réveil! **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Comment ça?**

**_ J'étais encore en train de rêver de Sam. Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits. Et crois-moi, mes rêves sont pires que mes cauchemars... **soupira-t-elle tristement.

**_ En quoi tes rêves...**

**_ Parce que ce ne sont que des rêves. Certaines fois, ils ont l'air tellement réels que quand je me réveille... J'ai envie de mourir...**

J'étais sous le choc. J'avais conscience qu'elle souffrait de l'imprégnation de Sam – toute la Push le savait, à plus ou moins grande échelle – mais pas au point qu'elle souhaite disparaître.

**_ On se ressemble beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais...** Avouai-je.

**_ Si tu le dis...** Répondit-elle nonchalamment. **En tout cas, j'ai bien apprécié le temps que j'ai passé loin de la Réserve. Je rêvais toujours de lui, mais ça faisait moins mal. Beaucoup moins.**

Elle soupira.

**_ Figure-toi qu'il est passé me voir hier soir pour savoir ce qu'on s'était dit et pour me demander de revenir dans sa pathétique meute!**

**_ Oh!** M'écriai-je, surpris. **Et tu as accepté?**

**_ Non mais pour qui tu me prends? J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Sam se traîner à mes pieds. Je vais le faire mariner un peu!**

Une bouffée d'irritation me traversa. L'idée que Leah accepte la requête de Sam m'ennuyait vraiment. Si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait être que plus malheureuse. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Tout comme elle faisait en sorte d'alléger ma souffrance, je tenais à ce qu'elle en ait le moins possible.

**_ Donc, tu comptes rejoindre sa meute après l'avoir fait mariner...** marmonnai-je.

**_ C'est moi, où ça te gênerait que je le fasse?**

**_ Bien sûr, que ça me gênerait! C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu pourrais faire, Leah!** M'emportai-je. **D'accord, tu tiens encore à lui, mais ne le laisse pas t'avoir une fois de plus, parce qu'en fin de compte, c'est toi qui devra à nouveau partager ses pensées! Je ne crois pas que tu sois maso à ce point, en tout cas, je l'espère pour toi...**

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire, et me sentis bête en l'entendant s'esclaffer.

**_ Rassure-toi. Je ne comptais pas les rejoindre. Je suis fidèle à ma Meute et c'est la tienne, andouille d'Alpha. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi et d'avoir essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux.**

**_ Ouais.** Bougonnai-je. **T'aurais pu me le dire avant que je m'enflamme.**

**_ Et manquer ce coup d'éclat? Tu plaisantes!** Gloussa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux.** La Push sans toi, ça craint.**

**_ On trainait pas ensemble quand j'y étais, je te signale.**

**_ C'est vrai, mais pour une fois que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être une horrible mégère et d'avoir un véritable ami...**

Je fus envahi par un intense sentiment de culpabilité. J'aurais voulu être là pour elle. Mais rentrer à la Push me paraissait insurmontable. Égoïstement, je préférais ressentir cette culpabilité que la douleur de retourner là où j'avais vécu tant de choses avec Bella. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, même pas par amitié pour Leah.

**_ Heureusement que les appels locaux sont illimités et que tu n'as pas filé à New York ou au Canada! **Rit-elle.

**_ Comme tu dis, heureusement. Mais ne dis à personne...**

**_ Je serai muette. Je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je ne sais même plus qui tu es... Sam peut me torturer autant qu'il le voudra, je ne dirais rien. **

Elle émit un grognement, signe de frustration, et envoya valser quelque chose sur un mur. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru entendre.

**_ Dire que je suis coincée ici... Avec Monsieur-Le-Zombie-Amoureux, Madame-J'apporte-A-Manger-A-Un-Ami-A-Dix-Heures-Du-Soir-Mais-C'est-Tout-A-Fait-Normal, et condamnée à voir Monseigneur Sam et sa parfaite et féconde fiancée débarquer quand bon leur semble...**

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu peux venir me rejoindre.** M'empressai-je de répliquer.

Leah resta silencieuse, tandis que je méditai les mots que j'avais prononcé.

Avais-je vraiment envie que Leah me rejoigne ? Ou était-ce un moyen de faire taire ma culpabilité ? A ce moment précis, je ne pouvais répondre à aucune des deux questions.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose, lui demander d'oublier ce que je venais de dire, mais Leah me devança.

**_ Je dois te laisser. Seth arrive. Je t'appelle ce soir. N'oublie pas de téléphoner à ta nouvelle copine! A plus tard!** Chuchota-t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement.

* * *

Je demeurai figé pendant au moins une minute. Mes réactions vis-à-vis de Leah n'étaient plus du tout logiques. Je fus presque déçu qu'elle ne me réponde pas, alors qu'au départ, je n'envisageais même pas d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Dire que j'aspirais qu'à être seul trois jours auparavant.

Trois jours auparavant.

Trois jours.

Bella allait se réveiller ce jour-ci. Elle serait définitivement l'une des leurs.

L'océan de douleur me submergea. Je me dépêchai de prendre la carte de Lizzie et de l'appeler avant d'aller prendre une longue douche glacée, en espérant qu'elle m'aiderait à dissoudre mon cerveau torturé. J'y restai jusqu'à ce que j'entende frapper à la porte.

**_ Petit déjeuner!** Claironna la voix de Lizzie.

**_ J'arrive! **Criai-je en enfilant un short.

Je lui ouvris et elle hoqueta, avant de me détailler en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, esquissant un sourire et rougissant légèrement.

Tout comme ELLE le faisait. Mais elle ne rougirait plus, à partir de ce jour.

**_ Et bien et bien! Tu voulais m'en mettre plein la vue, ou quoi? **Gloussa Lizzie.

**_ Non. Entre.** Lui dis-je sèchement.

Son sourire se fana un court instant, puis elle se ressaisit.

**_ Tu as passé une bonne nuit?**

**_ Oui et non. **

**_ C'est à dire?** Insista-t-elle.

**_ Non, parce que je n'ai pas dormi, et oui parce que j'ai passé la nuit à parler à mon amie. Ça m'a fait du bien.**

**_ Pourtant tu m'a l'air aussi malheureux que lorsque je t'ai laissé, voire plus. **Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ C'est que je viens de repenser à... Un truc... C'est compliqué.**

**_ C'est ce que tu essayes de fuir, c'est ça?**

Je hochai la tête. Lizzie ouvrit les sacs de nourriture et installa les barquettes sur la table.

**_ Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, alors je suis allée chez IHOP et j'ai pris le menu ''Three Eggs and Pancakes''. Tout le monde l'adore!**

**_ Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas très faim.**

**_ C'est bien pour ça que je suis allée chez IHOP! Personne ne peut résister à IHOP!**

**_ Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, ton truc. **Répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta un moment la bouche ouverte.

**_ Tu ne connais pas l'International House of Pancakes?** Bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

**_ Non. Pas du tout.**

**_ Mais tu viens d'où? De la planète Mars? **S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement choquée.

**_ Non, mais c'est tout comme. **

**_ Comment un gamin de 17 ans peut ne pas connaître l'IHOP? C'est culte, quand même!**

**_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup traîné hors de ma Réserve. **Avouai-je.

**_ Oh, et bien, mon cher, tu vas me faire le plaisir de goûter ça! **M'ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant une barquette. **C'est le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde!**

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur, et fus agréablement surpris.

**_ Pas mal, ton truc. **Dis-je en reprenant une autre bouchée.

**_ Je te l'avais dit! **Fanfaronna-t-elle en bombant le torse. **Je savais que tu aimerais ça. En plus, tu n'as pas mangé hier soir...**

**_ Je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours,** rectifiai-je en finissant mon plat.

**_ Comment tu fais pour tenir, l'estomac vide, et en plus sans dormir?**

**_ Je suis solide. **Mentis-je. **Comme les dromadaires.**

**_ Ils peuvent rester sans boire, pas sans manger!** Protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Si tu le dis... **

**_ Bon! J'ai vu avec quelques-uns de mes contacts pour savoir s'ils pouvaient te trouver un petit quelque chose, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle!**

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu m'as déjà trouvé quelque chose? **Grondai-je.

**_ Je croyais que tu voulais travailler tout de suite!** Minauda-t-elle.

**_ Oui mais... C'est trop facile. J'arrive à Olympia, je te rencontre et comme par magie, tu me trouves un endroit où dormir et un boulot le lendemain.**

**_ C'est la magie de Lizzie! **Répondit-elle en souriant. **Alors, tu veux que je te dise ce que je t'ai trouvé ou je rentre chez moi avec mon offre d'emploi sous le bras?**

**_ Non,non!** Hurlai-je.** Je prends, je prends. Quoi que ce soit. Plus vite je commence à travailler, plus vite je pourrai rembourser mon amie. Dis-moi ce que c'est.**

**_ Employé de libre service chez Wal-Mart. **M'annonça-t-elle en sautillant et en applaudissant.

**_ Wow! **Soufflai-je.

**_ Pas besoin d'expérience, ni de qualité particulières. La paye n'est pas terrible, mais c'est un bon début!**

**_ Wow! **Répétai-je, sans trouver les bons mots.

**_ Tu n'es pas content?**

**_ Si, si... J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dégoté un boulot. Et sans que je passe un entretien, en plus.**

**_ Tu l'as passé, ton entretien! C'est mon frère qui s'occupe de recruter le personnel là-bas.**

Je pris Lizzie dans mes bras et la soulevai de terre, soulagé de ne plus avoir ce poids sur ma conscience.

**_ Enfin une réaction normale! **S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Merci beaucoup, Lizzie. Merci pour tout.** Soufflai-je en encrant mon regard au sien après l'avoir relâchée.

Elle rougit.

**_ Ce... C'est normal. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider... **balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée. **Et si on allait fêter ça? Enfile un... Un T-Shirt. Je t'attends dehors!**

Elle sortit brusquement, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre, et elle me fit rencontrer son frère, sur mon nouveau lieu de travail. Il m'expliqua ce que je devais faire dans les rayons, et ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué. Ranger les produits, marquer les prix, ravitailler les étalages... Il me donna mes horaires et mes jours de repos, et Lizzie m'enleva de nouveau pour me faire visiter quelques petits coins branchés de la ville où elle aimait aller. Elle m'indiqua où se trouvait le fameux IHOP, au cas où j'aurais envie de manger un morceau, et nous y fêtâmes dignement l'obtention de mon nouveau boulot.

* * *

En rentrant à la maison, tard le soir, je me surpris une fois de plus à ne pas avoir beaucoup pensé à Bella pendant que j'étais avec Lizzie. Je réalisai que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Et si c'était plus que de la chance ? Et si une force supérieure m'avait poussé à m'arrêter à Olympia et à la recroiser ? Si le destin voulait se faire pardonner de l'horrible année que je venais de vivre, à courir derrière une fille qui n'aurait jamais été mienne ?

Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée à Tacoma, elle m'avait déjà fait bonne impression, mais j'étais trop obsédé par l'imprégnation pour songer qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose. Peut-être que la magie dont j'avais besoin se trouvait en elle depuis le début ?

Mon téléphone sonna, et je souris en voyant le nom de Leah s'afficher sur l'écran. J'avais hâte de lui raconter ma journée et de lui demander son avis sur les questions que je me posais sur Lizzie.

_ **J'attendais ton coup de fil plus tôt!** La taquinai-je.

**_ Salut, Jacob...**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Leah n'était pas aussi dynamique que d'habitude.

**_ Tu vas bien?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Pas vraiment, non.** Répondit-elle d'une voix faible, et pourtant teintée de rage.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**_ C'est rien. Je ne t'ai pas appelée pour parler de moi. Alors, ta journée? Ça s'est bien passé, avec ta copine?**

**_ C'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

**_ Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne te le dirai pas, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ T'as tout compris, ma jolie. Ne me fais pas t'ordonner de tout déballer. **La prévins-je.

**_ Manquerait plus que tu fasses ton Sam, et là, ma journée serait absolument parfaite. **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Nom d'un chien! Ne me fais pas te supplier! Accouche, Leah! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **M'énervai-je.

_** Il y a que j'en ai marre de m'inquiéter pour des gens qui ne me considèrent que comme un boulet! Et j'en ai marre de ces histoires d'imprégnation!** Vociféra-t-elle. **Mon frère, cet imbécile que je** **voulais protéger, m'en veut parce que j'ai dit ma façon de penser aux sangsues! Il a carrément oublié que j'étais sa sœur, il prend leur défense contre moi! Je ne suis plus rien pour mon propre frère!**

Elle était carrément hystérique, et son état me faisait mal au cœur. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé entre Seth et elle, mais ça l'avait vraiment blessée. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre des histoires en rapport avec les Cullen, mais elle avait besoin de vider son sac. Elle m'avait distrait jusqu'à ce matin, je lui devais bien ça.

**_ Raconte tout en détail, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Tu sais que Seth tient à toi...**

**_ Non. **Martela-t-elle.** Il TENAIT à moi. Maintenant je ne suis rien pour lui. Il n'y a que sa Nessie et sa belle famille qui compte. Il ne veut même plus rentrer à la maison. Maman, moi... Il s'en fiche. Il ne rentre que parce que Messire son beau-père ne veut pas l'avoir dans ses pattes.**

**_ Tu ne te mettrais pas dans cet état là si Seth n'avait fait que bouder. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?**

**_ Ça ne sert à rien, que j'en parle. Ça n'est pas bon pour toi, et ça ne changera rien pour moi.**

Elle essayait encore de me préserver. Elle se rendait malheureuse pour ne pas que je souffre d'avantage, mais cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je pris une grande inspiration et repris la conversation.

**_ Bella... s'est réveillée? **Déglutis-je.

Pas de réponse.

**_ Tu t'es disputée avec elle, c'est ça? Avec Bella?**

**_ Non.**

**_ Alors quoi? C'est Edward? Alice? Blondie?**

**_ Non plus. **Elle soupira.

**_ Je n'aime pas que tu me laisses dans le flou comme ça.** M'agaçai-je. **Vas-y une fois pour toute. Crache le morceau!**

**_ Bella a pété une durite quand elle a su que Seth s'était imprégné de son merveilleux bébé. Elle l'a attaquée et...**

**_ ELLE A FAIT QUOI?** M'égosillai-je, incrédule.

**_ Elle lui a sauté dessus. Elle était vraiment flippante. Mais rassure-toi. Seth n'a rien. Je l'ai poussé juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Cette folle furieuse m'a broyé les côtes, l'épaule et la clavicule avant que son mari ne nous sépare... **

Une rage incommensurable me consumait de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Bella s'était mis en colère, bien que connaissant l'imprégnation. Bella avait essayé de tuer Seth, parce qu'il s'était imprégné de sa fille. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Elle était loin d'être celle que je croyais. Ou alors, elle ne l'était plus. Dans tous les cas, j'étais déçu et très en colère.

Leah était, avec Lizzie, l'une des seules personnes qui m'aient véritablement aidé. Elle était mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Je me sentais oppressé, rien qu'en sachant qu'elle était blessée, même si elle récupérerait vite, de par sa condition.

Bella avait blessé Leah... Et elle avait failli y passer, en protégeant son frère. Bella avait failli tuer Leah. Elle avait failli m'enlever la seule chose positive qui avait résulté de sa décision de se transformer.

Ma rage atteignit des sommets, et si ce n'était pas pour Leah, j'aurais déjà muté, je serais reparti à Forks et j'aurais démembré moi-même Isabella Cullen.

Mais Leah avait besoin que je la soutienne et que je l'écoute. A cet instant plus que jamais. Je rongeai mon frein, attendant de raccrocher pour me soulager.


	7. Chapitre 6

Leah poursuivit, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Elle est venue s'excuser, en sortant le couplet de ''je suis une nouvelle-née, je n'ai pas pu me maitriser, pardon Leah, je suis une mauvaise personne...'' Et Seth, ce brave Seth, mon petit frère chéri, lui répond ''T'inquiète pas, c'est rien, Leah guérit vite, pas la peine de te rendre malade pour ça, on comprend!''**

**_ Mais q****u'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-****là?** Tempêtai-je. **Tu es sa sœur, bon san****g! J'aurais été à sa place, je...**

**_ Tais-toi, Jacob. **M'arrêta-t-elle.** C'est vraiment gentil de vouloir me réconforter, mais ne va pas dire quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite.**

**_ Tu n'y es pas. Je pense toujours ce que je dis.**

**_ Tu mens! **Pouffa-t-elle. **Quand tu es en colère, tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, mais quand tu te calmes, tu regrettes tes paroles. C'est comme moi. Là, tu vois, j'en veux à Seth parce qu'il n'a pas pris ma défense. J'ai même dit que je regrettais de ne pas avoir lai****ssé Bella le mettre en pièces, mais c'est faux. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.**

J'en restai coi. J'étais si surpris par son attitude que ma colère s'évanouit.

**_ De toutes manières,** reprit-elle en gloussant, **j'ai déjà craché mon ve****nin sur toutes les sangsues, spécialement sur Bella. Ils étaient tellement dégoûtés et choqués que Bella a fait sa vampirette éplorée et qu'Edward a immédiatement voulu me chasser de chez eux. Au moins un de ses traits de caractère qu'elle n'a pas perdu lo****rs de sa transformation. Malheureusement, c'est pas le plus intéressant. Je n'aimais déjà pas qu'elle chouine, mais là, c'est d'un grotesque!**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?** Lui demandai-je avec appréhension.

**_ Tu risques de ne pas aimer...** murmura-t-elle.

**_ C'est déjà fait, non? Qui sait, je vais peut-être te surprendre!**

Elle renifla.

**_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est mieux que je te le montre. Tu te feras une opinion sur toute cette histoire toi-même. Tu peux trouver un endroit pour te transformer?**

**_ Oui. Mais toi...**

**_ Ça va aller. J'ai presque plus mal. Dans combien de temps?**

**_ Vingt minutes, ça te va?**

**_ Très bien. A tout à l'heure.**

Je courus jusqu'à Capitol Forest, et, après m'être assuré d'être à l'abri des regards, téléphonai à Leah pour lui faire savoir que j'étais prêt.

* * *

Je me déshabillai et mutai quelques instants après. Leah s'était déjà transformée. Sa peine et son mal-être me frappèrent de plein fouet.

Plus que ma douleur.

Elle fit défiler les images de leur arrivée à la villa des Cullen.

_Seth avait tenu à y être plus tôt, pour protéger son imprégnée au cas où Bella ne se retiendrait pas. Rosalie les accueillit avec condescendance. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'ils continuent à venir, ni que Seth soit aussi proche de Nessie. Sa réaction ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle qui n'avait pas hésité à encourager Bella dans sa folie destructrice, avait maintenant ce qu'elle désirait, et n'était pas du genre prêteuse._

_Leah s'était mis dans un coin, d'où elle ne bougeait pas. Esmé lui proposa à boire et à manger, mais elle déclina son offre, faisant valoir qu'elle était là pour Seth, et pour rien d'autre. Le gamin avait rétorqué qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien rentrer à la Push, parce qu'il ne risquait rien avec les Cullen._

_Nessie jouait avec Seth. Elle avait bien grandi en trois jours. Encore une de ses caractéristiques monstrueuses. Elle lui toucha le visage et il se retourna vers sa sœur._

__ Nessie veut te parler._

__ Ne t'approche surtout pas de moi avec elle._

__ S'il te plait, Leah. Supplia Seth. Fais-le pour moi._

Leah soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina et il lui emmena le monstre qui s'empressa de lui toucher le visage.

Je hoquetai.

__ C'était quoi, ça?_

__ C'est son don. Elle parle aux autres en leur montrant des images. Et là, elle voulait savoir pourquoi je ne jouais jamais avec elle, comme les autres._

__ Oh..._

__ Oui, oh..._

Elle passa à la rencontre avec Bella. Mon cœur manqua un battement en l'apercevant. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle. Blanche comme la mort, le visage parfaitement lisse. Pas un défaut. Et ses yeux... D'un rouge écarlate.

__ Désolée... Je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt..._

__ T'occupe. Fais voir le reste._

Elle me fit voir la scène ou Bella venait de réaliser que Seth s'était imprégné de sa fille.

__ Tu n'as pas osé? Grogna-t-elle._

__ Je suis désolé, Bella. S'affola Seth en reculant, mains levées. Je n'ai rien prémédité._

La panique de Leah me cloua au sol. Elle sortit aussi vite que possible et se déshabilla en priant que rien n'arriverait à Seth d'ici là.

__ Espèce de fichu cabot! Comment as-tu pu? Mon bébé!_

__ C'est pas ma faute! Ça ne se contrôle pas! Tu as vu Sam et Emily!_

Leah flancha.

__ Je viens à peine de la mettre au monde et tu te crois déjà en droit d'avoir des visées sur elle, sous prétexte de je ne sais quelle imbécillité de loup? Elle est à MOI!_

__ Je sais, tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir la voir. Je ne cherche pas à te la voler, juste à être avec elle le plus longtemps possible..._

_Leah arriva aux côtés de Seth et grogna sur Bella, qui lui grogna dessus à son tour, adoptant une posture d'attaque._

__ Retiens ta femme, Cullen. Si elle touche à un cheveu de mon frère, je ne répondrai plus de moi. Menaça mon amie._

__ Elle se maitrise, Leah. Rétorqua Edward. Si elle voulait lui faire du mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse?_

__ Elle ne lui a pas encore sauté à la gorge, renchérit Carlisle._

__ Ils sont cinglés, ma parole! Bon sang! Arrêtez de disserter sur le fantastique self-control de Miss Parfaite et éloignez-là de Seth! Rugit désespérément Leah._

__ Tu as intérêt à ne plus t'approcher d'elle, Seth. Prévint Bella, hors d'elle._

__ Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. Répliqua-t-il calmement._

__ Je te conseille d'essayer! Et tout de suite! Insista-t-elle._

__ Je ne peux pas, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Même si je ne la vois pas comme une potentielle petite amie. Pour l'instant, je la protégerai de tous comme un grand frère. C'est ce qu'elle est pour moi. La petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue._

Le cœur de Leah se serra et je compris sa souffrance.

__ Cours tant que tu peux! Hurla Bella._

__ Non! Tu ne me feras rien! Grâce à notre imprégnation, ta famille ne sera plus inquiétée par Sam et sa meute. Et puis, Nessie m'adore._

_Bella s'était raidie, et Leah aussi._

__ Comment l'as-tu appelée?_

__ Ben, c'est comme ça que Jake l'a surnommée, parce que son nom était compliqué, et j'ai trouvé ça mignon..._

__ Vous avez surnommé ma fille comme le monstre du loch Ness? Vociféra Bella, avant de hurler et de sauter sur Seth._

_Leah était horrifiée. Elle poussa Seth juste avant que Bella ne l'attrape à la gorge._

Un bruit d'os brisé et la douleur lancinante de mon amie me fit tressaillir.

Les pensées de Leah basculèrent au moment où elle se réveillait sur le sofa du salon des Cullen. Edward et Carlisle étaient en train de la soigner.

__ Seth! S'épouvanta-t-elle en tentant de se lever._

__ Il va bien, la rassura Edward. Il est dehors, avec Renesmée. Je suis désolé, Leah._

__ Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es désolé qu'elle ait manqué son coup. Cracha-t-elle._

__ C'est faux. S'insurgea-t-il. J'aurais dû me tenir plus près. Je ne pensais pas que..._

__ C'est bien ça ton problème, Cullen. Dès qu'il s'agit de Bella, tu ne réfléchis pas. Et pendant que ton cerveau se baladait je ne sais où, ta précieuse épouse a failli trucider mon frère._

_Il baissa la tête, signe qu'elle avait réussi à toucher un point sensible._

La satisfaction de Leah faisait écho à mon plaisir personnel de le voir perdre toute arrogance.

_Bella s'approcha prudemment de Leah, ses yeux rouges braqués sur elle._

__ Leah, je suis..._

__ Ne t'approche pas de moi. Ne m'adresse même pas la parole._

__ Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella..._

__ Laisse tomber, Bella! Lança Seth de l'extérieur. Ce n'est rien!_

__ Personne ne te reproche rien, mon amour, murmura Edward à l'intention de Bella. Tu te débrouille si bien._

__ J'hallucine! Grommela Leah. C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, c'est pas vous qui êtes blessés..._

__ Navrée, vraiment navrée._

__ C'est ça. Prends tes excuses et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

__ Arrête de t'en vouloir, Bella, clama Seth de l'extérieur. Leah aura guéri d'ici la fin de la journée. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme ça, vu les circonstances._

La peine de Leah s'accentua, de même que son sentiment de solitude. C'était surréaliste. Ils étaient tous là, à rassurer Bella, alors que Leah souffrait le martyre. Seth ne semblait même pas s'inquiéter pour sa sœur.

__ Je suis une mauvaise personne... se désola Bella_

__ Et vas-y, remets-en une couche! S'emporta Leah. Fais-toi passer pour la victime, pendant que tu y es! Tout le monde te dira que tu ne l'es pas, et tu te sentiras mieux. Mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est vrai. Tu es une mauvaise personne!_

__ Tu es injuste, Leah. Reprocha Edward. C'est une nouvelle-née, c'est normal que..._

__ Ne me sors pas ce couplet, Cullen. Elle était déjà mauvaise avant d'être une sangsue._

__ Tu te trompes. Contra Edward. C'est la personne la plus..._

__ Egoïste, insensible et horriblement capricieuse que je connaisse! S'empressa-t-elle de le couper. Mais quand tout va dans son sens, elle doit sûrement être adorable!_

__ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à elle, Leah? Tempêta Seth._

__ Parce qu'elle mérite de savoir ce que je pense d'elle. Je me suis tue jusque-là par respect pour Jacob, et pour tout ce qu'il a traversé à cause d'elle, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vider mon sac!_

_Bella recula, comme sonnée. Elle balaya la pièce de son regard, qu'elle reporta ensuite sur Leah._

__ Jacob? Où est-il? Il va bien?_

_Edward grogna et je sentis la fureur de Leah atteindre des sommets._

__ Non, il ne va pas bien! Et franchement, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait rester là après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir? Tu lui as pourri la vie, parce que tu étais bien trop occupée par ton petit bonheur et ton bien-être pour le laisser partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu l'as détruit, avec ton égoïsme! Il est parti par ta faute!_

__ Ne recommence pas, Leah. L'avertit Edward._

__ Je t'avais demandé de l'épargner! Reprit Leah en ignorant la remarque de la sangsue. Quand je suis venue te voir, je t'ai dit qu'il était plus que malheureux, et que la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait était de te voir mourir. Mais non! Il a fallu que vous le fassiez participer!_

__ Ce n'était pas intentionnel! Se défendit Bella._

__ C'est bien ça le problème. Rien n'est jamais intentionnel avec toi. Ton obsession de garder Jacob près de toi, après que tu sois partie sauver ÇA – elle désigna Edward. Pas intentionnel. Le fait que tu aies embrassé Jacob après avoir accepté la demande en mariage d'un autre. Pas intentionnel non plus. L'explication de ta future vie sexuelle le jour de ton mariage, après qu'il soit revenu pour te faire plaisir. Toujours pas intentionnel. Ton envie qu'il reste avec toi jusqu'à ton accouchement, alors que tu savais que ça le tuerait, toujours pas intentionnel. Regarde un peu où ça l'a mené! Tu savais parfaitement qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, mais tu t'en fichais. Rien n'importe plus que ta petite personne et tes envies du moment._

__ Non! Et j'en avais aussi._

__ TU AVAIS FAIT TON CHOIX ! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir la glace, le marchand de glace, et le loup garou protecteur!_

__ Arrête ça, Leah! Intima Seth, qui était rentré dans le salon, tremblant de rage._

__ Non! Je n'arrêterai pas! Personne ne s'est mis à la place de Jacob! Personne ne s'est dit qu'il s'était sacrifié plus que nécessaire, et maintenant, c'est lui qui en paye le prix. Il s'est mis à dos ses frères, ses amis, pour ELLE. Il a risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour ELLE. Il est seul, il pleure son amour perdu, pendant qu'ELLE se la coule douce avec son mari et sa fille. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde s'en fiche! C'est dégueulasse et injuste pour lui._

__ Jacob a choisi ce qui lui arrive maintenant. Il aurait pu partir de lui-même. S'insurgea Edward._

__ Ouais, comme tu aurais pu faire avorter Bella contre son gré! Cracha-t-elle. Je regrette même que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Ça aurait évité à Jacob de vivre ce qu'il a vécu, et de voir la femme qu'il aimait mourir dans ses bras._

Leah avait pris ma défense avec tellement d'ardeur que j'en eu des frissons. Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur son compte. Elle me comprenait parfaitement. Et l'avait prouvé de la plus belle des manières.

__ Vas t'en maintenant! Vociféra Seth. Dégage d'ici! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler aux parents de Nessie de cette manière! C'est pas parce que Jake est parti et pas toi qu'il faut que tu déverses ton venin sur les autres! Personne ne te retient, tu peux aussi t'en aller._

__ Je reste ici pour toi, Seth. Rétorqua-t-elle._

__ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

Je m'affalai au sol, accablé par la puissance du chagrin de Leah.

_Elle se leva tant bien que mal, terrassée par la douleur physique et morale, et lança un dernier regard à l'attroupement de vampires qui s'était formé autour de Bella qui sanglotait sans larmes._

__ Tu aurais dû me tuer, Bella. Ça m'aurait évité de ne plus avoir de frère. Merci encore._

_Elle s'enfuit en courant, libérant les larmes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Elle rentra chez elle, où elle trouva un mot de sa mère qui disait qu'elle rentrerait tard, parce qu'elle passait faire la cuisine pour Charlie Swan, finit de poser son attelle, et sanglota de plus belle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de groupe, chez Emily, ou elle se trouvait à part, comme d'habitude, le regard vers Sam qui tenait sa fiancée dans ses bras._

* * *

Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer. Lorsque nous étions dans la meute de Sam, et qu'elle voulait le punir de l'avoir abandonné au profit d'Emily. Elle se remémorait toutes les fois où elle était seule dans son lit, en pleurs, en suppliant Sam de revenir. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue l'une des nôtres, elle n'avait plus versé une larme. Même pas pour la mort de son père. Nous savions tous qu'elle était anéantie, mais elle ne l'avait jamais montré ouvertement.

Je savais dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Leah. Elle se sentait seule au monde, abandonnée de tous, moi compris. J'aurais voulu la soulager de sa peine, la prendre à mon compte, mais je me sentais terriblement impuissant.

Je fus soudain déconnecté de son esprit, et la panique me gagna. Il me fallut un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait repris forme humaine et d'en faire de même.

La première chose que je fis fut de lui téléphoner. Une. Deux. Trois fois.

Elle ne répondait pas.

Je fus de nouveau angoissé. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Avait-elle décidé d'en finir? Je ne m'en remettrais pas, si elle venait à disparaître.

Je tenais à elle au point de ne plus pouvoir me passer de nos discussions. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle mette fin à ses jours, parce que sinon, je n'aurais personne à qui me confier. J'étais aussi égoïste que Bella. Je me fichais que sa vie soit un énorme chaos, du moment qu'elle allège mes souffrances, j'étais convaincu de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Je l'avais déjà fait, par le passé en l'acceptant dans ma meute.

Seulement guérir Leah de ses maux serait plus que difficile, tant qu'elle resterait à la Push. Si elle se plaignait que personne n'ait fait attention à ma souffrance, je ne pouvais que constater que personne ne se souciait d'elle. Et pourtant, elle restait. Pour Seth, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Renesmée. Pour sa mère, que je soupçonnais d'entretenir une relation avec Charlie. Pour deux personnes qui l'avaient carrément oubliée.

Leah ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte.

Je réitérai mon appel, et elle décrocha finalement.

**_ Désolée. Sam était dans le coin, et il voulait me parler.** Déclara-t-elle tristement.

**_ Tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses! **braillai-je, soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

**_ Quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais me suicider? **Renifla-t-elle, cynique.

**_ Hum... J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.** Confessai-je.

**_ Je suis peut-être désespérée, mais pas à ce point.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait te dire?** M'enquis-je, pour changer de sujet.

**_ Savoir si j'allais bien. Il m'a vu passer avec mon attelle, et il voulait savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Je lui ai dit de se mêler de ses affaires. Et là, il a sorti les violons en me demandant de revenir avec lui. Qu'il sait que je ne suis pas très favorable au fait que Seth reste avec les sangsues, et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je les fréquente encore, en sachant qu'on leur en veut tous les deux pour ce qu'ils ont fait de nous et qu'ils sont responsables de notre séparation...**

**_ C'était bien le moment de parler de ça,** maugréai-je, hors de moi.

**_ Bah! Un peu plus ou un peu moins... En tout cas, il m'a supplié de revenir, et il m'a dit qu'on pourrait mieux surveiller Seth, si nous étions de nouveau dans sa meute... Je lui ai dit que j'en parlerai à Seth, mais que personnellement, je suis beaucoup mieux avec toi comme Alpha que lui.**

**_ C'est gentil.**

**_ C'est sincère... Je me sens bien mieux depuis que nous sommes amis. Et ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas pu te parler...**

Un déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Seth avait fait comprendre à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et Sam proposait de le surveiller chez les Cullen. Plus rien ne la retenait à la Push. Elle pouvait partir loin de ces gens qui la rendaient malheureuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, pour elle. Aucune des personnes présentes à la Réserve ne méritait un joyau comme Leah Clearwater. Je ne m'estimais pas digne de son amitié non plus, mais j'avais besoin d'elle auprès de moi et elle avait également besoin de moi.

**_ Viens vi****vre avec moi à Olympia, Leah. Laisse tomber la Push, et viens me rejoindre.**

* * *

_Et voila! LA bombe est lâchée! _

_D'après vous, que va faire Leah? Va-t-elle dire oui?_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Bonne semaine à toutes!_

_Leilani_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hello à toutes!_

_Me revoici, fraiche et pimpante (quand même un peu mal, mais comparé à la semaine dernière, ce n'est rien du tout!)_

_Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. J'ai eu de sérieux problèmes de santé qui s'arrangent doucement mais sûrement, alors je profite de la petite accalmie pour vous offrir un peu de lecture!_

_Pour celle qui lisent mes autres fictions, j'ai actualisé le dernier chapitre de "Un amour inattendu" (ne sachant pas si vous avez reçu une alerte, je profite de ce nouveau post pour vous le dire!) et j'ai décidé de rajouter deux petits chapitres à Six Frères Malgré tout avant l'épilogue (je suis dessus, le prochain chapitre devrait être prêt pour la fin du mois... Désolée pour l'attente)_

_En attendant, je vous remercie de lire cette fiction-ci, et je m'en vais répondre aux reviews avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience (j'espère)_

**Lunita01** : Voici la réponse à la question que tu te posais. J'espère qu'elle te conviendra...

**sarah0406** : Ah! Je vois que mes opinions me trahissent dès le départ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te compter dans le clan des "anti-imprégnation sur des hybrides buveurs de sang". Quant à la réaction de Leah vis-à-vis des Cullen, j'avoue que je l'ai fait se lâcher et c'est probablement le meilleur exutoire de ma vie! Sérieusement, quand j'ai lu ce passage de Breaking Dawn, après la blessure de Seth, je me suis dit : "WTF? C'est quoi ce truc? Les Cullen sont ravagés de la tête ou quoi? On assiste à une vénération de Bella à outrance alors qu'elle fait n'importe quoi! Vite, brûlons ce livre! (je l'ai pas fait parce que malgré le fait que je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a dedans, je respecte le travail de S. Meyer et comme je dis, on ne peut pas toujours tout aimer dans la vie...) En tout cas, Jacob est tombé de haut, et bientôt, ça va se savoir!

**Enissa10** : Je suis heureuse que tu puisses percevoir l'histoire d'une autre manière grâce à moi. Si la moitié des personnes qui ont lu ma fiction se sont replongés dans Révélation juste après en essayant d'analyser le comportement de chacun, je considérerais ma mission comme accomplie! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

**Noleme** : Justement, à ce propos, je mettrai un petit mot à la fin du chapitre 8 (je vous dois bien de poster 2 chapitres à la suite pour vous avoir fait attendre!)

**Lise** : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier jusqu'à la fin!

**Manon** : Contente que la manière dont je fais agir les personnages te plaise!

**Lola **: Bienvenue au club! (je croisque je ferai une page facebook ou une communauté sur , histoire de voir combien de personnes s'inscriraient) Sinon, en ce qui concerne la réponse de Leah, bah... La voila!

**Camilla don Molina** : Entièrement d'accord avec toi, les loups sont les meilleurs! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire et je te remercie pour le superbe compliment que tu m'as fait. Je suis honorée de te compter parmi mes lectrices et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre mon histoire jusqu'au bout (j'ai pas fini le Bella bashing!) Le chapitre 8 va te plaire, j'en suis sûre! (oui je sais, c'est le chapitre 7, là, mais le huit est publié juste derrière!)

**Meg-bella** : Voici la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour l'attente!

**Fiona** : Merci pour ta review! Je croise les doigts pour que le reste te plaise!

_Voici donc le chapitre 7 , suivi de très près par son petit frère le 8 !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Aucune des personne présentes à la Réserve ne méritait un joyau comme Leah Clearwater. Je ne m'estimais pas digne de son amitié non plus, mais j'avais besoin d'elle auprès de moi et elle avait également besoin de moi._

__ Viens vivre avec moi à Olympia, Leah. Laisse tomber la Push, et viens me rejoindre._

Comme la première fois, Leah demeura silencieuse.

Ce silence m'était insupportable.

**_ Dis quelque chose...** la suppliai-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça, Jacob?** Murmura-t-elle.

**_ Un oui suffirait...**

**_ Je ne peux pas faire ça.** Martela-t-elle. **Je ne peux pas laisser Seth avec eux. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé.**

**_ Tu ne lui dois rien. Encore moins après la façon dont il t'a traité.**

**_ C'est mon frère!** S'époumona-t-elle.

**_ Je le sais, ça! Et je trouve ça bien que tu veuilles le protéger, mais... **

**_ Mais rien du tout. Je ne le laisserai pas seul là-bas.**

**_ Tu pourrais...**

**_ Écoute. **M'interrompit-elle. **Je sais que tu essayes de m'aider, mais c'est peine perdue. Quand bien même je partirais, je ne viendrai certainement pas te pourrir la vie à Olympia. **

**_ Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, Clearwater. Je peux toujours t'ordonner de me rejoindre.**

**_ Essaye un peu, Vénérable Alpha, et tu le regretteras amèrement.** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Je ne te comprends plus, là.** Soupirai-je. **Seth est imprégné. Quand il est avec elle, il ne se rappelle même plus qu'il a une sœur. J'ai connu ça avec Rachel. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça l'ennuie que je ne sois pas là, tant qu'elle a son Paul. Si Sam peut faire en sorte qu'Embry ou un autre prenne ta place, n'hésite pas et saisis ta chance! **

**_ Plutôt mourir que demander un service à cet enfoiré. **Cracha-t-elle.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée!** Grommelai-je.

**_ C'est tout moi! **Gloussa-t-elle. **N'en parlons plus. Raconte moi plutôt ta journée.**

Je n'insistai pas. La connaissant, elle se braquerait d'avantage et finirait par ne plus me parler. Je refusais de courir ce risque pour le moment, mais me promis de la sortir de là au plus vite.

Je lui parlai de Lizzie et de sa magie. De son bon cœur et de l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'avait apporté. Leah hurla de joie en apprenant que j'avais un boulot. Elle était sincèrement contente que je puisse commencer à passer à autre chose. Elle m'encouragea à sortir à passer le plus de temps possible avec Lizzie, qui était, selon ses termes, ''l'anti Bella Swan par excellence''.

Pour Leah, peu importe ce que l'avenir me réservait, il fallait avant tout que je m'éclate et me distraie un maximum.

Mais le plus gros avait été fait. La réaction de Bella vis-à-vis de Seth et Leah m'avait écœuré. J'avais encore des sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments qui ne s'en iraient sûrement jamais, mais je m'étais rendu compte que je l'avais idéalisée. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, et les paroles de Leah m'avaient secoué.

Je lui avais tout donné. Mon cœur, mon temps, ma raison, ma meute, ma vie. Mais elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Leah raccrocha aux alentours de deux heures du matin, afin de me laisser me reposer pour être en forme à mon premier jour de travail.

Cette nuit là, je dormis. Mon sommeil fut laborieux, et je me réveillai plusieurs fois, mais lorsque la sonnerie du réveil retentit, je me sentis nettement moins fatigué que la veille.

* * *

La journée se déroula paisiblement. Mes collègues étaient gentils, et j'apprenais vite, d'après eux. A ma pause de l'après-midi, je téléphonai à Lizzie pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

**_ Jacob!** Claironna-t-elle en décrochant. J**e pensais justement à toi!**

**_ Ah ouais?** M'étonnai-je.

**_ J'allais t'envoyer un message pour savoir si tu comptais rentrer directement chez toi ce soir ou si tu avais envie d'un peu de compagnie.**

**_ Rien que ça! **

**_ Oui, en tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment... **balbutia-t-elle. **Tu es encore trop jeune pour que j'essaye de te débaucher!**

Je décidai de suivre le conseil de Leah. Si Lizzie voulait me voir, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

**_ Je ne fais pas mon âge, tu sais... Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je termine à neuf heures. Tu as quelque chose en tête?**

**_ Comme tu finis à neuf heures, on oublie le resto. On va éviter l'IHOP aussi, parce que trop de pancakes tuent les pancakes.**

**_ C'est joliment dit! **Me moquai-je.

**_ Pourquoi pas une bonne plâtrée de pâtes devant la télé? **Suggéra-t-elle.

**_ Toi, tu sais vivre! **Pouffai-je.

**_ Alors c'est d'accord? Je passe te chercher et on se fait ça?**

**_ C'est parfait. **

**_ Oh! Une dernière chose. Comédie ou Film à l'eau de rose?**

Je grimaçai.

**_ Comédie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à regarder un truc romantique.**

**_ Très bien. A ce soir.**

**_ A ce soir...**

En raccrochant, mille questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. J'étais ravi de passer la soirée avec Lizzie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle était si gentille avec moi.

Avant de retourner au travail, j'envoyai un message à Leah, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas si elle ne m'entendait pas dans la soirée.

_**'' J'espère que tu vas un peu mieux et que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition. Soirée chez Lizzie prévue après le boulot. N'hésite pas à m'appeler quand même si ça ne va pas. ''**_

Elle me répondit immédiatement.

_**'' Et t'empêcher de conclure? Dans tes rêves, mon pote! Amuse toi bien. N'insiste pas, je ne viendrai pas.''**_

Je soupirai, exaspéré. Si je voulais la faire me rejoindre, il me fallait soit ruser, soit choisir une solution radicale. La ruse n'était cependant pas mon fort, alors je devais réfléchir à un moyen radical, ce qui risquait d'être périlleux avec elle.

Tout en effectuant mon travail, je testai dans ma tête plusieurs plans.

Je m'étais imaginé lui faire croire que j'étais en danger, mais je ne savais pas mentir, et elle me tuerait quand elle découvrirait que j'étais sain et sauf. A éliminer.

J'avais ensuite songé à couper les ponts avec elle pour qu'elle vienne vérifier que je n'étais pas mort, mais j'écartais vite cette idée, car je n'étais pas sûr de tenir sans avoir de ses nouvelles et qu'elle risquait de souffrir d'avantage en pensant que je l'avais abandonnée.

La troisième solution serait de lui ordonner carrément de venir à Olympia. Elle obéirait à coup sûr, mais je la priverais de sa liberté de choisir et dans ce cas, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Sam en temps qu'Alpha. De plus je risquais de la fâcher et de perdre son amitié. Elle m'était devenue bien trop précieuse pour la risquer de cette manière.

Je pouvais appeler Sam pour lui demander de la convaincre, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne. Non. Pas Sam. Elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Embry ? Encore moins.

Seth? Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir garder mon sang froid en lui adressant la parole.

Peut-être que Sue accepterait de m'aider. Quoi que notre dernier échange téléphonique me laissait penser qu'elle m'en voulait personnellement pour ce qui s'était passé avec Seth.

Jared... Pas la peine.

Paul n'appréciait pas Leah. Il serait ravi de la voir partir, et elle ne lui ferait jamais ce plaisir.

Quil refuserait d'aller la voir, elle lui faisait peur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Lizzie arriver. Cette dernière se planta devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Un penny pour tes pensées.**

**_ C'est pas cher payé! **Raillai-je. **Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là?**

**_ Jacob, il est neuf heures dix!** Sourcilla-t-elle.** Je pensais te trouver devant le Wal-Mart, mais je vois que tu as décidé de faire des heures supplémentaires!**

**_ Non, je n'avais pas vu l'heure... J'étais...**

**_ Perdu dans tes pensées! J'avais remarqué.** Gloussa-t-elle. **Allez, va te changer, le Penseur! Je t'attends dehors.**

Je m'exécutai prestement et la rejoignis à l'extérieur.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes chez elle cinq minutes plus tard. Son appartement était spacieux et décoré simplement. C'était un endroit dans lequel on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise, et la maitresse de maison n'était pas étrangère à cette sensation.

Ce sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais lorsque j'étais avec elle m'était inhabituel. A la Push, je me sentais... Comme chez moi. J'y avais mes petits rituels, mais c'était loin d'être un cocon rassurant pour moi. Encore moins depuis que j'y avais fréquenté Bella.

Lizzie me fit m'asseoir dans le salon et choisir un DVD. Elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux énormes plâtrées de spaghettis à la bolognaise.

**_ Monsieur est servi!** Dit-elle en déposant une assiette sur la table basse devant moi. **Je reviens, je vais chercher les boissons!**

**_ Non! Assieds-toi, je vais le faire! **Répliquai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant dans la cuisine.

**_ Boissons gazeuses pour moi, et je suppose pour toi aussi! Les bières sont à mon frère.** Lança-t-elle la bouche à moitié pleine.

**_ Ton frère vit avec toi ?**

**_ Plus ou moins. Il est parti vivre avec sa petite amie, il y a quelques semaines, mais il passe de temps en temps...**

**_ Oh, tu dois te sentir seule...**

**_ Plus trop, puisque je traine avec toi...** s'empourpra-t-elle.

Je me raidis, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix que je compris qu'elle avait, elle aussi, de vieux démons qui la hantaient. Mais je décidai de ne pas lui poser de questions. Elle respectait mon intimité et je me devais d'en faire de même.

Je rapportai les boissons et elle démarra le film. Le visionnage ne fut pas assidu. Nous commentions le film dans la bonne humeur, tout en essayant de mieux se connaître et je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je fus réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de bacon, le lendemain matin. Je m'étirai lentement, surpris de me retrouver allongé sur son canapé.

**_ Bien dormi, la marmotte? **Me taquina Lizzie.

**_ Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis un moment,** avouai-je.

**_ J'espère que tu as faim! J'ai fait des œufs au bacon.**

**_ J'ai toujours de la place pour des œufs au bacon!** Pouffai-je.

Nous mangeâmes en continuant de se questionner sur nos souvenirs d'enfance. L'ambiance fut un peu gâchée lorsqu'elle me demanda de lui raconter ma vie avec mes parents.

**_ Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère.** Lui confiai-je tristement**. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit. Mon père... N'a pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais il a été super avec moi. Pas trop papa poule, c'est pas son genre, mais comme il faut.**

**_ Tu en as de la chance... Pas pour ta mère, je sais ce que c'est que de la perdre... Mais parfois, c'est mieux de ne pas se souvenir de certaines choses...**

**_ Tu as... Perdu ta mère, toi aussi?**

**_ Oui, à l'âge de treize ans. **Elle repoussa son assiette et son visage devint inexpressif. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. **Mon frère, très peu. On sait juste qu'il était militaire, et marié. Ma mère n'était pas un modèle de vertu, et la vie avec elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse, mais au moins, j'avais Brian... Malheureusement, à la mort de ma mère, on a été séparés et placés dans des familles d'accueil... J'ai fugué, plusieurs fois, pour le retrouver, mais sans résultat. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, on m'a lâchée dans la nature. J'ai su que Brian me cherchait également, et nous nous sommes enfin revus. Depuis, je ne le lâche plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de poursuivre sa vie et de s'installer avec sa copine. J'ai attendu cinq ans avant de pouvoir être avec lui, et je n'ai pu profiter de lui que deux petites années...**

J'étais sous le choc. Cette fille, si adorable, avait énormément souffert. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Mais je commençais à comprendre d'où lui venait son envie d'aider les autres. Elle voulait leur offrir le bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas eu avant de retrouver son frère, et qu'elle avait perdu en le laissant partir.

Je ressentis le besoin urgent de la serrer dans mes bras et de la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre mon torse avant de se mettre à sangloter.

**_ Je dois te sembler pathétique, hein? Mon frère est heureux, enfin, et je n'arrive pas à me réjouir sincèrement pour lui... Enfin si, je suis heureuse pour lui, mais j'aimerais connaître ça un jour. Ne plus me sentir à part... C'est égoïste, non?**

**_ C'est loin d'être égoïste, Lizzie,** la rassurai-je. **C'est tout à fait normal. **

**_ J'ai tellement passé de temps en compagnie de mon frère depuis que je l'ai retrouvé que je suis tombée de haut quand il m'a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Crystal. Il veut me présenter des amis à elle, pour que je trouve l'homme de mes rêves. **Soupira-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

**_ C'est peut-être ce qu'il te faut. Un homme qui pourrait te rendre heureuse comme cette Crystal l'a fait avec ton frère... Mon amie est comme lui, elle me pousse à chercher la fille qui me ferait tout oublier et qui me rendrait le sourire.**

**_ Cette amie dont tu parles tant... Tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom.**

**_ Leah. Elle s'appelle Leah. Tu la verrais, c'est un sacré morceau! **Gloussai-je.

Lizzie frémit et se dégagea de mon étreinte.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **M'enquis-je, inquiet.

**_ J'en sais rien... La manière dont tu as prononcé son nom... Tu es proche d'elle? Je veux dire... A part le fait qu'elle t'ait aidé à quitter ta Réserve... Est-ce que... Tu es amoureux d'elle?**

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfait par sa question, et éclatai de rire.

**_ Le jour ou je serai amoureux de Leah Clearwater, il pleuvra de la merde! **Lui répondis-je hilare. **Quand tu la connaitras, tu comprendras!**

**_ Quand? **Sourcilla-t-elle.** Elle va venir à Olympia?**

**_ J'aimerais bien, mais Mademoiselle ne veut pas quitter la Push.** M'affligeai-je. **Elle préfère rester croupir dans un endroit qu'elle déteste et où elle est malheureuse, sous prétexte qu'elle ne peut pas quitter sa famille, qui au passage ne la calcule pas, et qu'elle ne veut pas me pourrir la vie! **

**_ Tu lui as dit que tu voulais vraiment qu'elle vienne?**

**_ Pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi... Quand tu es passée me chercher, je cherchais un moyen de la forcer à me rejoindre, mais aucun de mes plans n'a une chance de marcher...**

Lizzie médita mes paroles un moment avant de sautiller, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Mais oui! Ne lui laisse pas le choix! C'est facile de se défiler, au téléphone. Mais si c'est vraiment ce dont elle rêvait, elle ne résistera pas si elle te voit en face d'elle et que tu la supplies de te suivre.**

**_ Retourner... A la Push... **bredouillai-je.

**_ Juste pour la chercher! Pas besoin d'affronter ce que tu veux fuir. Tu ne te concentres que sur elle.**

Si elle savait que les deux étaient étroitement liés, elle ne proposerait jamais cela.

Je baissai la tête, évitant son regard. Je voulais vraiment aider Leah, mais je n'étais pas prêt à être près d'ELLE. La Push était beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de l'endroit où elle habitait.

**_ Je ne peux pas, Lizzie... C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas y retourner. **Murmurai-je en m'asseyant.

Lizzie me fit face et posa ses mains sur mes joues. La chaleur de celles-ci ne semblèrent pas la préoccuper.

**_ Jacob, regarde-moi... **me pria-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et tressaillis en apercevant son regard empli de tendresse.

**_ Si tu tiens à elle, et si tu veux vraiment la sortir de là, tu y arriveras. Fais-le pour elle, tu lui dois bien ça...**

**_ Je... Et comment je fais pour aller la chercher?**

**_ Prends ma voiture.** Répondit-elle en me tendant les clés. **Vas-y tout de suite avant de changer d'avis. Profites-en, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. Si elle ne craque pas tout de suite, tu l'auras à l'usure...**

Je saisis les clés qu'elle me tendait, hésitant, et son regard me poussa à me lever.

**_ Ramène la vite, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer!** Sourit-elle.

**_ J'essayerai... **

Je la serrai dans mes bras et l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue, frémissant en passage à son contact.

**_ Merci beaucoup...**

**_ Hum... Tu devrais y aller... Je t'appelle ce soir...** dit-elle en s'empourprant, embarrassée.

Je hochai la tête et sortis le plus vite possible, perturbé. L'espace d'un instant, je fus ravi de lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais j'ignorais la raison pour laquelle je réagissais de cette manière.

* * *

Je grimpai dans sa voiture, la démarrai et partis en direction de Forks. Je savais pertinemment que le temps que j'arrive, Leah serait chez les Cullen. J'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir. Devais-je y aller directement, la kidnapper et lui parler sur le chemin? Devais-je aller à la Push, l'appeler et lui dire que je l'y attendais?

J'optai pour la première solution. Autant être direct. De plus, je mourrais d'envie de savoir comment les sangsues réagiraient en me voyant.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur adresser la parole, mais j'aimais me dire que je leur pourrirais la journée rien que par ma présence.

J'arrivai à Forks à dix heures. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge. Bella. Je l'avais oublié. J'allais revoir Bella, et je ne pensais pas être assez fort pour cela. Je ralentis à mesure que j'approchais de l'entrée du chemin menant à leur maison. Mon cœur battait la chamade et la douleur revint comme un boomerang. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne pourrais pas les affronter. Voir leur famille si parfaite et unie alors que moi je n'avais rien. Rien à part mon cœur meurtri. J'arrêtai la voiture, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. J'avais du mal à respirer. Il me fallait partir, et vite.

_Non. Tu es là pour Leah. Fais-le pour elle._

J'abandonnai la voiture et continuai à pieds. L'odeur douceâtre se renforçait et me brulait les narines. Le corps tendu, mes sens en alerte, je me dirigeai vers la villa, que je voyais distinctement. Lorsque je fus en mesure d'entendre les voix provenant de la demeure, je faillis faire demi-tour. Mais la voix de Leah me redonna la force d'avancer. Elle était sèche, agressive, mais teintée de chagrin.

**_ Non merci. Je reste là.**

**_ Assieds-toi, au moins. **Lui proposa une femme à la voix douce, que je reconnus comme étant Esmé.

**_ Je suis bien debout. **Claqua Leah.** Ah non, toi, ne t'approche pas de moi!**

**_ Me pardonneras-tu un jour? **Demanda une autre femme donc je ne reconnus pas la voix, mais que j'identifiai tout de suite, lorsque mon cœur me fit de nouveau mal.

**_ Ouais. Quand il gèlera en enfer. **

Je gloussai en entendant Leah. C'était le genre de réponse que j'attendais de sa part.

**_ Il y a quelqu'un dehors.** Grogna Edward.

Et mince. Grillé par le télépathe.

**_ Qui est-ce? **S'enquit Bella.

_Je ne veux pas la voir, je suis là pour Leah. Fais-la sortir, Cullen. _Songeai-je, essayant de calmer mes tremblements.

**_ Tu devrais aller voir, Leah.** Déclara Edward.

**_ Et pourquoi j'irais? Je ne suis pas ton chien de garde, que je sache!** S'offusqua-t-elle.

**_ Parce que cette personne veut te parler. A toi et à toi seule.**

J'entendis Leah ronchonner, et je la vis sortir de la maison, le visage fermé. Elle avait maigri et était plus pâle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et hoqueta.

**_ Jacob? C'est bien toi?**

**_ Non, andouille, c'est un mirage... Évidemment que c'est moi!** Bougonnai-je.

Son visage s'illumina et son sourire éclatant me réchauffa le cœur. Elle m'enlaça en soupirant d'aise, et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je la serrai à mon tour. A cet instant, j'étais heureux d'avoir écouté Lizzie. Avec Leah dans mes bras, qui me répétait à quel point elle était contente de me voir, je me sentais bien. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, j'avais l'impression d'être exactement à ma place.

* * *

_Voila pour le chapitre 7!_

_Le chapitre 8 suit juste après!_

_Laissez-moi quand même une tite review sur celui là, ça me ferait plaisir!_

_Leilani_


	9. Chapitre 8

Chose promise, chose due!

Voici le chapitre 8

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Son visage s'illumina et son sourire éclatant me réchauffa le cœur. Elle m'enlaça en soupirant d'aise, et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je la serrai à mon tour. A cet instant, j'étais heureux d'avoir écouté Lizzie. Avec Leah dans mes bras, qui me répétait à quel point elle était contente de me voir, je me sentais bien. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, j'avais l'impression d'être exactement à ma place._

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? **Murmura Leah, sans relâcher son étreinte.

**_ Parce que tu n'as pas voulu me rejoindre**. Répondis-je simplement.

Elle me repoussa brutalement et me fusilla du regard.

**_ Tu es malade, ma parole! Triple idiot! Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que tu risquais de souffrir en revenant ici? **S'emporta-t-elle.

**_ Je m'en fiche. **Martelai-je. **Tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.**

**_ Jacob! Tu es là! **S'écria une voix derrière nous.

Leah se raidit en même temps que moi. Elle me prit par le bras et me fit reculer, cependant que mon regard se posait sur Bella.

**_ Ne reste pas là. **Marmonna mon amie.** C'est malsain. Retourne d'où tu viens, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et ****qu'elle ne te prenne au piège.**

**_ Je resterai tant que tu ne te décideras pas à partir avec moi...** rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Bella s'approchait de nous, et Leah me jetait des coups d'œil affolés.

**_ Ne fais pas l'idiot...** Me supplia-t-elle. **Rentre chez ****toi.**

**_ Pas sans toi. Si tu restes, je reste.**

Leah soupira bruyamment. Bella arrivait à notre niveau et j'adoptai une posture défensive.

**_ Je ne te ferais aucun mal, Jacob...**

**_ Pas de bol, c'est déjà fait. **Cracha Leah en la fusillant du regard.

Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent. J'étais comme paralysé, et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ce qu'était devenu Bella. Ses yeux écarlates me sondaient avec inquiétude.

**_ Je suis toujours la même...** murmura cette dernière.

**_ Justement. On s'en va, mon vi****eux. **Claqua Leah.

**_ Parle-moi, je t'en prie... **reprit Bella en tendant la main vers moi.

**_ JE VIENS AVEC TOI! **Clama Leah, me sortant de mon état catatonique.

Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour détourner mon attention, et elle avait remarquablement joué son coup.

**_ Tu es sérieuse? **Insistai-je.

**_ Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire partir loin d'eux, je viendrai avec toi. Mais allons-y maintenant... C'est pas bon pour toi, de traîner dans le coin.** Me pressa mon amie.

**_ Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires. Je te rejoins à la Push. J'ai à parler à Bella et à Seth.**

**_ Tu veux rester ici?** S'épouvanta-t-elle.

J'encrai mon regard à celui de Leah et lui souris.

**_ Ça ira. Plus vite tu auras fini tes valises et plus vite nous partirons d'ici. File.**

Elle acquiesça et courut dans la forêt, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Bella.

* * *

Après m'être assuré que Leah soit effectivement partie, je criai le nom de son frère et lui demandai de sortir. Bella demeurait immobile, attendant sans doute que je lui adresse la parole.

**_ Salut Jake...** me salua craintivement Seth. **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Je te croyais parti pour toujours...**

**_ Je suis venu chercher Leah et l'emmener loin d'ici. **Répondis-je sèchement.

**_ Quoi, mais pourquoi ?** S'affola-t-il.

**_ Parce que vous n'avez ****pas besoin d'elle ici et que vous fichez de ce qu'elle peut ressentir.** Mon regard se porta vers Bella. **Mais pour certaines personnes, c'est pas nouveau.**

**_ Mais...** tenta de protester Seth.

**_ Oh toi... Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que c'est faux, vu la manière dont tu l'as traité...**

**_ Mais comment...**

**_ Les principes d'une meute, tu oublies, bonhomme? **Rugis-je. **Leah m'a tout montré. Absolument tout.**

Bella frémit.

**_ Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, Jake...**

**_ Laisse tomber les ''Jake'', Isabella. Jake est mort en même temps que Bella. **Tonnai-je.

**_ Mais je suis toujours là! C'est toujours moi! Je suis la même.** Se défendit Bella.

**_ Alors je me suis trompé sur ton compte. J'ai entendu ce que Leah t'avait dit, le jour où tu étais prête à arracher la tête de son frère, et elle avait entièrement raison.**

**_ Quoi? Non! Je ne...**

**_ Tu as eu tout ce que tu désirais. Ton buveur de sang, ton éternité. Tout est parfait. Alors ****qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à argumenter avec moi? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu me repousses, Jake... Tu es mon meilleur ami...**

**_ Je l'étais.** Rectifiai-je froidement. **Je ne le suis plus, et ne rêve pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être de nouv****eau. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, et moins je fréquente le tien, mieux je me porte.**

**_ T'es dur, Jake. **S'insurgea Seth.

**_ T'es mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois dire ou pas. **Rétorquai-je. **Est-ce que depuis que**** tu es devenu obsédé par sa fille tu t'es demandé comment allaient tes proches? Pendant que tu faisais joujou avec tes potes sangsues, ta sœur était malheureuse comme les pierres, et toi, t'en as remis une couche en l'ignorant complètement. Tu as fait pleu****rer Leah, microbe.**

**_ Je... Je savais pas... **souffla le gamin en baissant la tête.

**_ Maintenant tu le sais. Et crois-moi, si je n'étais pas persuadé que c'était à cause de cette maudite gamine et de ta foutue imprégnation, et si Leah ne m'avait pas calmé, je vous aurai arraché la tête, à toi et à Isabella, pour ce que vous avez osé faire à ma meilleure amie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien. Je serai plutôt sympa et je me charge de réaliser ton souhait. Je la ferai disparaître, et elle ne t'ennuiera plus.**

**_ Ta … Meilleure amie? Leah? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas...** balbutia Bella.

**_ Comme quoi, j'étais vraiment tordu à cette époque. Elle s'est révélé être une véritable amie. Elle m'a aidé et soutenu bien plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Elle me comprend, et même en étant malheureuse, elle trouve le moyen de me réconforter. Elle s'inquiète de mon état, et pas que je ne sois pas là pour satisfaire ses caprices. Ton amitié ne m'a apporté que des ennuis et m'a fait toucher le fond. La sienne me rend plus fort et me fait sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Je lui dois beaucoup. Maintenant, c'est à moi de lui rendre la pareille. C'est pour ça que je suis venu la chercher.**

**_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille...** geignit Seth.

**_ Tu traînes trop avec Isabella.** Pouffai-je, cynique. **Le ''je veux, je ne veux pas'' c'est sa spécialité. Grandis un peu, et fais-nous une fleur, tu veux? Retourne dans la meute de Sam. Leah n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que les Cullen lui ont tout pris, et moi non plus.**

Seth et Bella hoquetèrent tandis que je me sentais plus léger. Leah sortit des bois, deux sacs de voyage à la main.

**_ Je t'avais dit que je te rejoindrais à la Push.** Grondai-je.

**_ Tu mettais trop de temps, ô Suprême Alpha... Je voulais être sûre qu'ils ne t'avaient pas t****ué. **Répliqua Leah en regardant méchamment les deux autres.

**_ Nous n'aurions jamais fait ça!** S'énerva Bella.

**_ Ça reste à prouver... **lança nonchalamment Leah.

**_ Leah...** l'apostropha Seth. **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.**

**_ Tu diras à maman que je**** suis partie, Seth.** Lui dit-elle en évitant soudain son regard.

**_ Leah... Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes...** insista-t-il.

**_ Je n'ai pas pardonné à Sam de m'avoir abandonnée. Tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire avec toi, alors que la déception est encore plus grande? Tu resteras mon frère quoi qu'il arrive, mais te pardonner de m'avoir copieusement ignorée et d'avoir pris la défense d'étrangers au lieu de la mienne... Ça non. Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à maman les raisons de mon départ. Amuse-toi bien avec ta nouvelle famille.**

La voix de Leah mourut à la fin de sa réponse et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

**_ Allons-y, ma jolie. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. **Lui murmurai-je en l'entraînant vers la voiture.

Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, et ne se retourna qu'une fois sa portière refermée.

**_ Est-ce que ça va?** M'enquis-je en démarrant la voiture.

**_ Roule, avant que je ne change d'avis.**

Je m'exécutai tout en me demandant si j'avais finalement fait le bon choix, en la voyant si mal. Elle regardait le paysage défiler à travers sa vitre et rompit le silence au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

**_ Tu t'es acheté une voiture?**

**_ Non, c'est celle de Lizzie.**

Elle esquissa un sourire.

**_ Lizzie, hein...**

**_ Ouais. On a parlé de toi ce matin et j'ai... Je lui ai dit que je t'avais proposé de venir. Elle m'a passé les clés de sa voiture et elle m'a dit de venir te chercher.**

**_ Tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester, alors... **soupira-t-elle.

**_ Au début, non. Mais quand je t'ai vue, je me suis dit que si tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner, je ne pourrais plus te laisser seule là-bas.** Avouai-je.

Elle frémit.

**_ Elle aurait sûrement porté plainte pour vol, tu sais... Et tu aurais perdu ton boulot...**

**_ Tu mérites bien une ou deux nuits en prison...** gloussai-je.

**_ T'es pas croyable, **soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.** Donc, pour résu****mer, tu as dormi avec Lizzie.**

**_ J'ai dormi CHEZ elle, et pas AVEC elle. **Précisai-je, maussade.

**_ C'est déjà ça! Prochaine étape, le même lit!**

**_ Hé! C'est juste une amie!**

**_ C'est une parle rare, ta Lizzie. Des amies comme ça, on en a pas deux.**

J'éclatai de rire et Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle?**

**_ Rien. C'est juste qu'elle dit la même chose de toi.**

**_ De Moi?** S'étonna-t-elle.** Moi? Une perle rare? Ça se voit qu'elle ne me connait pas...**

**_ Elle n'a pas tort, Leah. T'es une amie en or...**

Elle ne répondit pas et j'eus l'impression qu'elle était embarrassée.

**_ En tout cas, elle a hâte de te rencontrer,** poursuivis-je.** J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, toutes les deux.**

**_ Y a pas de raison qu'on ne s'entende pas. Elle te fait ****du bien, elle est gentille, et elle n'est pas amoureuse d'une sangsue télépathe. Et puis, j'ai laissé Leah la garce à la Push, à côté de chez Sam et Emily.** S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?** Demandai-je, anxieux.

**_ Oh, rien de grave... Mais ça soulage drôlement!**

**_ Accouche, Leah... **insistai-je.

**_ Très bien, mais je t'interdis de me juger... J'ai ramassé mes affaires et les ai mis dans un sac, je suis allée chez toi et j'ai pris quelques affaires pour toi aussi, et après j'ai couru chez Sam ****pour ****lui** **dire au revoir. Il était avec Emily, alors j'ai pas hésité, et je l'ai embrassé...**

**_ TU AS QUOI?** M'égosillai-je.

**_ J'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps que je me suis dit que vu que ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais, je n'allais pas bouder mon plaisir...**

**_ Devant Emily? Mais t'es folle?**

**_ Ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêner Sam, **murmura-t-elle.

**_ Qu... Quoi? **Bredouillai-je, sous le choc.

**_ Il m'a rendu mon baiser, comme avant... Je crois qu'il en avait envie, aussi...**

**_ Leah...** gémis-je.

**_ Quoi? Depuis le temps qu'il se retient pour ne pas lui faire de mal...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

**_ Non mais t'as pas vu com****ment ils s'embrassent, ces deux-****là? **S'emporta-t-elle. **Sam prend des gants avec elle, comme si elle était en sucre. Qu'est-ce que ç****a pouvait m'énerver! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai couché avec, je sais de quoi il est capable!**

**_ Epargne-moi les détails, s'il te plait... **grimaçai-je.

**_ En tout cas, je l'ai embrassé, et quand j'en ai fini avec lui, il a été obligé de s'asseoir, tellement il éta****it sous le choc! Et là, j'ai gentiment dit à Emily qu'il ne l'embrasserait jamais comme ça...****Que ça m'était réservé et que c'était dommage, parce que c'était comme ÇA qu'on embrassait quand on aimait quelqu'un passionnément.**

**_ Wow...** parvins-je à dire.

**_ ****Wow, c'est le cas de le dire! **Soupira-t-elle, mélancolique.** Encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs...**

**_ Et tu te sens comment, maintenant?**

**_ Horriblement vide...** souffla-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant Leah.

**_ J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête d'Emily q****uand tu lui as dit ça... **lançai-je, pour la faire sourire.

**_ La sainte ni touche l'a eu mauvaise! **Rit-elle, fière de son coup.

Elle alluma la radio et ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement.

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça pour moi... **déclara-t-elle.

**_ Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait... Ça t'a permis de te défouler, et moi aussi...**

**_ Ça ne t'a pas fait trop de peine, de la voir?**

Je réfléchis un instant et répondis, sûr de moi.

**_ J'ai été choqué de la voir comme ça, en face de moi, mais j'avais plus envie de l'étriper que de pleurer... Et ça m'a fait du bien de vider mon sac.**

**_ Et tu te sens comment, là?**

**_ Serein... Mais ça, c'est parce que tu es avec moi...**

Leah soupira d'aise et se détendit.

**_Merci d'être venu me chercher, malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, je me sens plus légère maintenant que je suis loin de la Push...**

**_ Pas de quoi... Il faut bien qu'on s'entraide, entre amis!**

**_ Ouais, compte sur moi pour te botter les fesses, mon pote!**

**_ Et compte sur moi pour te rendre la pareille!** Rétorquai-je, hilare.

Elle éclata de rire, et augmenta le son de la radio. J'aimais la voir ainsi. Je savais qu'elle souffrait encore beaucoup, mais elle avait de nouveau foie en l'avenir. Et pour le coup, maintenant qu'elle était avec moi, moi aussi.

* * *

_Et voila! Leah et Jacob sont partis pour de nouvelles aventures, loin des vampires et des légendes Quileute!_

_Mais pour combien de temps?_

_N'oubliez pas que la fiction suit point par point ce qu'il y a dans le livre (à part l'imprégnation de Jacob). Donc tôt ou tard, nos deux amis auront connaissance de ce qui se passe du côté des Cullen! (enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien)_

_J'ai besoin d'un petit conseil, et vu que vous, fidèles lectrices, êtes le mieux placées pour me dire ce __que vous préféreriez voir dans ma fiction (qui est plus qu'avancée, je dois l'avouer), je ne peux que vous poser la question._

_Alors voila. Au départ, j'avais une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais faire, mais arrivée à un certain moment, trois choix s'offraient à moi. J'ai continué à écrire en fonction de ce que j'avais prévu, quand tout à coup l'une de mes fidèles conseillères me fit une demande assez particulière._

_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je voulais faire un pairing Jacob/ Leah, mais ma chère amie supergirl971 (pour ne pas la citer!) m'a dit en gros "tu pourrais essayer un Jacob/Lizzie pour voir ce que ça donne?" et j'ai accepté._

_J'ai donc deux histoires complètement différentes qui suivent quand même la trame que j'avais esquissé au départ. Manque de pot, j'aime les deux histoires!_

_Pire encore : en écrivant le Jacob/Lizzie, j'ai ajouté un nouveau personnage qui fait toute la différence (bah oui, parce que je veux pas que Leah soit toute seule). Du coup, j'ai presque envie de reprendre mon histoire du départ, mais en faisant en sorte que ce personnage clé soit avec Lizzie au lieu de Leah (de toute manière, on se retrouverait avec deux couples à la fin)_

Ma question est donc : Jacob/Lizzie et Leah/Surprise, Jacob/Leah et Lizzie/Surprise, ou Jacob/Leah et Lizzie dans les choux?

_J'ai mis un petit questionnaire sur mon profil où vous pourriez voter en votre âme et conscience. N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion et à m'encourager (A vot' bon coeur!)_

_Je regarderais les réponses dans dix jours et j'aviserai de la suite à donner à mon histoire._

_Merci d'avance!_

_Leilani_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello à toutes! Je suis un peu en retard sur mon planning (je bosse sur 4 fics en même temps et mon cerveau est légèrement embrumé) alors je m'excuse d'avance si mes chapitres ne sont pas publiés rapidement!_

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et à m'excuser de ne pas y répondre cette fois-ci._

_Après avoir vu vos avis, j'ai pris une importante décision concernant cette histoire. _

_Je vais poster les deux versions possibles de l'évolution de l'histoire de Jacob (j'essaierai de le faire en même temps), mais pour le moment, je reste sur le Jacob/Leah... _

_Je vous préviens à l'avance, si vous décidez de lire le Jacob/Lizzie en même temps (ou après), que vous risquez de retrouver beaucoup de ressemblances entre les deux histoires (la chronologie restant la même, les évènements seront similaires, et certaines discussions seront reprises, mais orientées différemment.)_

_Je ne voudrais pas que vous me preniez pour une fainéante de reprendre certains éléments du Jacob/Leah pour le mettre dans le Jacob/Lizzie... En fait, pour moi, le plus important dans cette fiction, même si elle est basée essentiellement sur Jacob, est de voir comment la relation entre lui et Leah (qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse) les fait tous les deux avancer. Ils restent les personnages principaux quoi qu'il arrive!_

_J'aime la manière dont les deux histoires se goupillent, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi... _

_Voici les chapitres 9 et 10 (posté comme d'habitude juste après). _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Leah s'était endormie en écoutant la musique, et je n'eus pas le cœur de la réveiller lorsque nous arrivâmes près de l'hôtel, en début d'après-midi. J'ouvris doucement sa portière et la pris dans mes bras afin de la porter à NOTRE studio. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit qu'elle occuperait avant d'aller chercher les sacs qu'elle avait amené. Après être revenu dans le studio, je m'exilai dans la salle de bain pour appeler Lizzie.

Elle fut si heureuse que j'aie pu convaincre Leah de venir qu'elle voulut une petite fête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

**_ J'en sais rien...** Hésitai-je. **Elle est vraiment crevée, là... Je ne sais pas si elle sera en forme ce soir. Ou si elle aura la têt****e à faire la fête.**

**_ Allez, papa ours! Arrête un peu de la couver, et laisse-la s'éclater! T'es son ami, pas son chaperon!** Railla Lizzie. **Ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu... Ça te réussit bien, à toi.**

_** Je ne suis pas sorti tant que ça. Et je ne suis l****à que depuis cinq jours, je te signale.** Protestai-je.

**_ Demande-lui au moins ce qu'elle a envie de faire, et quand tu auras sa réponse, tu me rappelles, okay?**

**_ Pas de problème. Dès qu'elle se réveille, je la bombarde de questions... **bougonnai-je.

**_ Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop protecteur avec elle, Jacob?**

**_ C'est mon amie, et je ne veux pas la brusquer, c'est tout.**

**_ Oui, je comprends, en plus elle vient d'arriver... **murmura-t-elle, la voix teintée de tristesse.

**_ Mais si elle n'a pas envie de faire gra****nd chose, tu pourras passer, histoire de la connaitre!** M'empressai-je de dire.

**_ Je ne veux pas déranger...**

**_ Tu parles, elle meurt d'envie de voir à quoi tu ressembles, vu que je n'arrête pas de parler de toi...** Pouffai-je.

**_ En bien, j'espère?**

**_ Mieux que ça...**

**_ Hum... D'accord... Appelle-moi quand... Quand je pourrais passer.**

L'embarras de Lizzie me fit sourire. J'ignorais comment une fille aussi exubérante et chaleureuse pouvait tout d'un coup paraître aussi timide, mais j'aimais bien avoir cet effet sur elle. Je la revoyais se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et son visage rosir d'embarras, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient des allures de petite fille.

* * *

Je retournai dans la pièce principale et allumai la télévision, en attendant que Leah se réveille. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé chez les Cullen après notre départ. Seth avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il était partiellement responsable du mal être de se sœur. Bella, quant à elle, semblait triste de mon nouveau départ. Ou alors, du fait que je ne sois pas revenu pour elle. Dans les deux cas, j'étais plutôt satisfait de lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. J'espérais que Seth suivrait mon conseil et réintégrerait la meute de Sam, mais je n'en étais pas convaincu.

Leah gémit. Elle devait être en train de faire un très beau rêve. Son sourire et ses gémissements parlaient d'eux même. Sam était sûrement de la partie.

Je me souvins de ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur ses rêves et ses réveils difficiles, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle puisse de nouveau se sentir mal, faisant s'accroitre l'angoisse de ne pas arriver à l'aider à s'en sortir. Leah avait beau être la plus forte pour dissimuler ses émotions, elle était également la plus meurtrie de nous deux, sans aucune comparaison possible. J'avais réussi à dépasser ma douleur, grâce à elle, et à Lizzie, alors qu'elle en était toujours au même point. Son coup d'éclat chez Sam ne lui avait certainement pas rendu service, même si sur le coup elle avait dû se sentir soulagée.

Elle était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle souriait. Pas d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, mais plutôt du genre à vous réchauffer le cœur. J'avais du mal à me rappeler d'elle avant sa transformation. Son père était un des meilleurs amis du mien, mais quand nos deux familles se réunissaient, elle était souvent dans son coin, soit à parler avec mes sœurs, soit à penser à Sam. Alors je ne faisais pas attention à elle.

En la contemplant, je me mis à regretter de ne pas avoir été lui parler avant, lorsque nous étions dans la meute de Sam. Ses pensées étaient tellement dérangeantes qu'aucun de nous n'avait pris la peine de faire des efforts pour la comprendre. Je lui en voulais de torturer Sam et de remettre sur le tapis la question du père d'Embry. Nous savions que c'était une simple manière de se protéger et d'éviter de dévoiler ses sentiments, mais nous l'avions cataloguée comme étant une harpie, car elle s'amusait de la situation.

Leah se leva brusquement, haletant, et regardant autour d'elle, déboussolée.

**_ Calme-toi, Leah... C'est rien, on est à Olympia...**

Elle regarda vers moi, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

**_ Encore un magnifique rêve... **En déduisis-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

**_ Comment est-ce que j'ai atterri ici?**

**_ Bah, j'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller alors je t'ai ****porté jusqu'à ton nouveau chez toi.** Expliquai-je.

**_ Tu aurais dû me réveiller au lieu de jouer les chevaliers servants.** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ T'es légère comme une plume! C'est pas comme si j'allais me faire un claquage en te portant!** Plaisantai-je.

**_ La questi****on n'est pas là. Tu aurais dû me lever. **Répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir et me sentis mal pour elle.

**_ Ça ne te servira à rien de ne pas dormir, à part à te fatiguer d'avantage.**

**_ Dit celui qui peut mieux dormir maint****enant qu'il est passé à autre chose...** grommela-t-elle.

**_ C'est à grâce à toi si je peux mieux dormir, Leah.**

**_ Non, c'est grâce à Lizzie. C'est chez elle que tu as pu dormir. Moi, je te tenais éveillé. **Me reprit-elle amèrement.

**_ Qui m'a poussé à passer du**** temps avec elle?** Insistai-je.

**_ Peu importe.** Se renfrogna-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. **Alors c'est ici que tu crèches. Pas mal... Mais il va falloir qu'on trouve un appartement avec deux chambres le plus vite possible.**

**_ Pourquoi?**

**_ Parce ****que même si on met un paravent pour avoir un peu d'intimité, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre faire des cochonneries avec ta Lizzie chérie! **Railla-t-elle.

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire!** M'écriai-je, outré.

**_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait son propre appartement...**

**_ Leah!**

**_ Quoi?** **Ça te décoincera un peu de coucher avec elle...**

**_ Non!** Grimaçai-je.

**_ Fais pas cette tête! On dirait une vierge effarouchée! **Ricana-t-elle avant hoqueter. **Non... Ne me dit pas que... Tu es une vierge effarouchée!**

Je me décomposai. Mon inexpérience était un sujet difficile à aborder, surtout avec une fille. Si en plus cette fille s'avérait être Leah Clearwater, j'étais certain d'en entendre parler pendant dix mille ans.

**_ J'y. Crois. Pas. Le grand Jacob Black, le plus grand loup de l'histoire de la tribu, le plus fort, le plus rusé, MON ALPHA... Est...**

**_ Vierge! Oui! Et alors? Il est où le problème? J'ai dix-sept ans, et la seule fille sur qui j'ai jamais flashé et que j'ai jamais embrassé est devenu une buveuse de sang!**

**_ Qu... Quoi? Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne d'autre que... Bella Swan?**

**_ Et toi, t'as embrassé d'autres hommes que Sam? **M'énervai-je.

**_ Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai embrassé Paul, une fois.**

**_ Paul! Quelle horreur! C'est pas le genre de trucs dont on**** doit se vanter!** Reniflai-je.

**_ Je sais, mais au moins, j'ai embrassé deux hommes dans ma vie.**

**_ La belle affaire! Sam et Paul. Pff!**

**_ Et j'ai fait l'amour, moi. **Renchérit-elle en me narguant.

**_ Ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde, non plus. J'y ai pas pensé avant de connaître Bella. Je voulais que ma première fois se passe avec elle, parce que je l'aimais et que je la trouvais spéciale... Je croyais que c'était la bonne... Et maintenant, j'en ai pas envie! J'attendrai d'être prêt, de trouver celle qu'il me faut, et lorsque je penserai que ce sera la bonne, j'envisagerai la possibilité de faire l'amour avec elle. Si tu ne comprends pas ça et que tu me trouves trop chochotte, tant pis pour toi!**

Leah me fixa comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

**_ C'est la chose la plus mignonne et la plus imbécile que j'ai jamais entendue!**

**_ Un compliment et une insulte dans la même phrase, je suis vraiment chanceux. **Boudai-je.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et se mit à jouer avec ma main.

**_ Tu réfléchis trop, Jacob. L'amour ne doit pas se passer que dans ta tête. Tu ne décides pas d'être prêt ou non. Tu tombes amoureux, tu vis l'amour que tu éprouves et ce qui en découle, c'est tout. Tu l'as fait avec Bella. Tu n'as pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'elle, comme tu ne prévois pas d'être attiré par une autre femme. Faire l'amour n'est pas un challenge, ni une obligation, et encore moins quelque chose que tu envisages de faire parce que tu penses que ''c'est le moment'' ou que ''c'est la bonne''. Ça, c'était pour le côté imbécile de tes paroles.**

Elle encra son regard au mien et me sourit.

**_ Elles n'en restent pas moins adorables... Je ne te savais pas si romantique dans l'âme. Te réserver pour la personne que tu aimes... C'est... Vraiment magnifique. Je pensais exactement comme toi avant de tomber amoureuse de lui. Tu vois, Sam a été mon premier amour, et c'est avec lui que j'ai eu toutes mes premières expériences. Je me rappelle de notre premier baiser, du suivant, de notre première fois... De la dernière aussi... C'est en partie ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à l'oublier... **

**_ Je me rappelle aussi des deux fois où j'ai embrassé Bella. C'est comme une espèce de marque indélébile sur mon cœur, et qui ne s'en ira malheureusement jamais...**

**_ C'est fou de voir à quel point nous avons la même vi****sion des choses... **soupira-t-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Ses paroles résonnaient un moi comme une litanie.

**_ Ça doit être pour ça qu'on est amis, **déclarai-je.

**_ Les amis ne se ressemblent pas forcément. Regarde Embry et moi. Embry a exactement le même caractère que toi, vous avez le même humour pourri, et vous avez vos délires que je ne partage pas. Toi et moi, on s'est rapprochés parce qu'on a souffert d'une manière qu'Embry ne pourra jamais comprendre, enfin je l'espère pour lui. Mais je suis toujours la même qu'avant...**

**_ Le côté garce en moins. **Ajoutai-je.

**_ J'espère, mais je ne parierais pas dessus.** Rit-elle. **On verra comment les choses évolueront.**

**_ Lizzie veut faire une fête pour toi, ce soir...**

Leah arrêta de jouer avec ma main et soupira en se levant.

**_ C'est gentil de sa part de vouloir organiser une fête pour moi. Dis-lui que ça me branche...**

**_ Tu ne préfères pas te reposer?**

Elle me fusilla du regard.

**_ Oublie, je n'ai rien dit.** Déglutis-je péniblement.

**_ Alors, tu l'****appelles ou tu attends le déluge? **Sourcilla-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai immédiatement. Lizzie, folle de joie, nous donna rendez-vous à Capitol Lake, pour un pique-nique nocturne. Leah roula des yeux en se demandant – à voix haute – comment on pouvait pique-niquer la nuit, mais ne refusa pas l'offre de Lizzie.

* * *

La colocation commençait bien. Leah alla se doucher, après avoir défait son sac et mis le bazar dans mes affaires, et sortit de la douche en laissant de l'eau partout.

**_ Tourne-toi.** M'ordonna-t-elle en enlevant sa serviette.

**_ Bon sang, Leah! T'aurais pas pu prendre tes vêtements et te changer dans la salle de bains?** Râlai-je en fermant les yeux.

**_ Non! En plus, je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre. Tu penses quoi de ça?**

J'ouvris instinctivement les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle me montrait et m'affolai en la voyant nue devant moi, ses vêtements à la main.

**_ Mais c'est pas vrai! **Clamai-je. **Tu n'aurais pas pu t'habiller avant de me demander mon avis?**

**_ Non! Je suis encore mouillée!**

**_ Alors sèche-toi!**

**_ Je sèche toute seule.**

**_ Leah!**

**_ Bon, d'accord! J'enfile ça. Faut vraiment te détendre, mec! Comment tu feras quand tu te retrouveras avec Lizzie à poil, hein?**

Je me mis à trembler, profondément agacé par ses petits commentaires. Je ramassai les vêtements que je comptais mettre et fonçai dans la salle de bains. Je faillis glisser tant le sol était mouillé.

**_ Clearwater! **Hurlai-je. **Essuie le sol, la prochaine fois!**

**_ Promis, Chef!**

Je rentrai sous la douche, laissant l'eau couler et me débarrasser de mon envie de trucider Leah. Pour notre bien à tous les deux, il fallait que j'apprenne à supporter les mauvaises habitudes de mon amie. Mais en sortant de la salle de bains, mes bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent net.

On se serait cru dans un champ de bataille. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur mon lit, sur le sien, par terre... Ma rage se réveilla et je ne pus me retenir.

**_ Tu peux m'expliquer tout ça? C'est pas possible d'être aussi bordélique!**

**_ Je cherchais un truc! Je nettoie toujours après avoir mis le bordel... Ah, ça y est!**

**_ T'as laissé ta serviette mouillée sur MON LIT ! Franchement, Leah, tu es...**

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de parler, soufflé par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Leah avait revêtu un haut doré, qui faisait ressortir le cuivre de sa peau, et un jean qui moulait parfaitement sa silhouette. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, et tenait fièrement dans sa main un collier.

**_ Je suis quoi? Enervante? Chiante? Pénible? Demanda-t-elle en me faisant un sourire en coin.**

**_ Magnifique... **soufflai-je, ébloui.

**_ Id****iot.** Ronchonna-t-elle. **Aide-****moi à attacher mon collier, que je puisse ranger avant de partir.**

Je frémis en passant derrière elle et me dépêchai de fermer son collier, embarrassé.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jacob?**

**_ Je... T'ai jamais vue... Aussi jolie..**. cafouillai-je.

**_ C'est gentil... Espérons que je trouve un homme à Olympia qui me trouvera à son goût!**

**_ Hum... Oui...**

**_ Tu te sens bien?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**_ Oui oui, ça va. C'est juste que... J'ai tellement... L'habitude de te voir habillée comme un mec, que des fois, j'oublie que...**

**_ Oh je vois... Tu perds tes moyens devant une jolie fille! **Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ On dirait bien...**

**_ Bah! Ça te passera! C'est le fait de ne pas m'avoir vu pendant quelques jours. Tu oublieras de nouveau très vite que je suis une**** fille**. S'esclaffa-t-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle ait raison, mais j'en doutais fort.

* * *

**_ATTENTION! Pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire le Jacob/Leah, arrêtez-vous ici! Je posterai le chapitre alternatif sur une autre histoire!_**

_Pourquoi? Parce que vous retrouverez exactement les mêmes dialogues sur l'autre (et j'imagine que ça doit être chiant de lire deux fois la même chose...)_

_Je l'appellerai "**Aurora**"... Parce qu'évidemment, "Morning Star", l'étoile du matin de Jacob, c'est ma LeeLee!_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!_

_Leilani_


	11. Chapitre 10

_C'est ici que l'histoire change ^_^ _

_Fans des BlackWater, ce chapitre est pour vous! (et pour les autres aussi!)_

**_Rappel : ATTENTION! Pour celles qui ne veulent pas lire le Jacob/Leah, n'en lisez pas d'avantage! Le chapitre alternatif (Jacob/Lizzie) est posté sur la fiction "Aurora" !_**

_En attendant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à Capitol Lake où Lizzie nous attendait, trépignant d'impatience. Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, elle se précipita à notre rencontre et ouvrit la portière à Leah, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière me regarda, surprise par l'empressement de mon autre amie, avant de sortir de la voiture.

**_ Salut, Leah!** Claironna Lizzie. **Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin! Jacob m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'avais hâte de te connaître...**

**_ Heu... Salut, Lizzie... Contente de te connaître, moi aussi. **Répondit simplement Leah.

**_ J'ai réservé notre emplacement pour le pique-nique! Mon frère devrait nous rejoindre avec sa petite amie.**

**_ C'est super, comme ça tu passes un peu de temps avec lui! **Souris-je.

**_ Oui, et ça vous permettra de connaître du monde également!** Ajouta Lizzie.

**_ Hum... Je ne sais pas si je serai de bonne compagnie... **confessa Leah, le visage fermé.

**_ Ça ira, tu verras,** la rassurai-je en passant amicalement mon bras autour de son épaule.

**_ Et si on y allait? **Suggéra Lizzie avec entrain.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à une table qui donnait directement sur le lac. La vue était superbe, l'éclairage et le reflet du crépuscule sur le lac rendaient cet endroit magique.

**_** **C'est très... Romantique, comme coin.** Ricana Leah en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**_ Je ne trouve pas, **mentis-je. **C'est joli, sans plus...**

**_ C'est vrai que beaucoup d'amoureux se promènent dans le coin, au coucher du soleil, mais j'ai choisi ce coin parce qu'il était plus pratique pour nous tous de se retrouver ici. Un pique-nique à la maison, ça n'aurait pas été très sympa... **expliqua Lizzie.

**_ En effet**, acquiesça Leah en s'asseyant.

Je pris place à côté d'elle alors que Lizzie me regardait étrangement.

**_ J'espère que vous avez faim! J'ai fait des sandwiches au thon, et tout le monde adore mes sandwiches au thon!**

**_ Désolée, Lizzie, mais je n'ai pas très faim... **s'excusa Leah, le regard perdu dans les confins du lac.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Je donnai un coup de coude à ma camarade.

**_ Un effort, Leah. Elle fait tout ça pour toi.**

**_ Un sandwich, alors... **soupira Leah.** Pour te faire plaisir, Lizzie.**

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina et elle nous tendit à chacun un sandwich. Pendant que nous dégustions cette merveille culinaire – c'était de loin le meilleur sandwich au thon que j'aie goûté, même Leah semblait apprécier le sien – Brian, le frère de Lizzie, arriva accompagné de sa petite-amie et d'un de leurs amis. Lizzie nous présenta dans les formes, et Leah se raidit lorsqu'elle la décrit comme ''son amie'', mais se détendit bien vite après qu'ils nous aient tous chaleureusement salués.

Brian engagea la conversation.

**_ Alors Leah, ma sœur m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver à Olympia, toi aussi? As-tu déjà une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ici?**

**_ Pas vraiment, non...** répondit-elle en triturant son sandwich. **J'avais des projets, mais je m'étais mis en tête que je ne quitterai jamais la Push, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je n'y suis plus... **

**_ Et quels étaient tes projets, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?** S'enquit Lizzie.

**_ Je... Je voulais finir mes études et trouver un boulot pour les financer.**

**_ Quels genre d'études? **Demandai-je, curieux de savoir dans quelle branche Leah se voyait.

**_ Comptabilité.** Murmura-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire et Leah se renfrogna.

**_ Toi? Faire de la Comptabilité? Mon Dieu! De l'air! **M'exclamai-je, hilare.

**_ Je savais que ça te ferait rire... J'aurais dû me taire. **Grommela-t-elle.

**_ Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à te voir derrière un bureau, avec une calculatrice... Des lunettes triple foyer et un crayon sur l'oreille... Oh non! Pitié! Je vais mourir!** Suffoquai-je.

**_ Tu es tellement cliché! **Soupira Leah en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ce n'est pas ça, la comptabilité. C'est une question de logique, de discipline et de méthode...**

**_ Tout ce que tu n'as pas, en gros! **Pouffai-je.

**_ Jacob!** S'offusqua Lizzie. **C'est petit, ce commentaire! Leah a vraiment l'air d'apprécier la comptabilité, et toi, tu la démotives!**

**_ Laisse, Lizzie.** Lui dit calmement Leah. **Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me moque de lui, je le laisse savourer ce petit moment... Profites-en bien, Black, parce que ça ne durera pas...**

**_ Ça, c'est de l'amour vache, ou je ne m'y connais pas! **Gloussa Brian.

**_ On a peut-être changé de ville, mais les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent pas facilement!** Renchérit Leah en me souriant.

**_ Vous avez toujours été comme ça? **S'étonna Lizzie.

**_ Pire! **Répondit Leah en même temps que moi, avant de me laisser poursuivre. **A la Push, Leah et moi étions dans une sorte de... Clan. On était dix. Toujours ensemble, chacun protégeant les arrières des autres... Leah et moi étions obligés de nous fréquenter, alors qu'on ne pouvait pas se supporter. **

**_ Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, on se lançait des horreurs à la figure!** Précisa mon amie. **Jacob me traitait de harpie...**

**_ Et Leah me disait que j'étais une andouille qui pourrissait l'ambiance avec mes histoires.**

**_ J'étais pas mal non plus dans le genre ''casseuse d'ambiance''! **

**_ C'est vrai! Mais bon, on ne te facilitait pas la tâche non plus... Toujours est-il qu'il y a un mois, on a été plus ou moins forcés de se rapprocher... **Je me tournai vers elle, lui pris la main et encrai mon regard au sien. **Et je me sens rendu compte que Leah n'était pas du tout une harpie, et qu'elle avait tout fait pour me faire aller de l'avant à sa manière, pas très subtile ni délicate, mais qu'elle avait essayé quand même, pour ne pas que je vive la même chose qu'elle. **

Je pouvais entendre le rythme cardiaque de Leah accélérer à mesure que mon ton s'adoucissait. Elle me serra la main et continua, tendrement, en soutenant mon regard.

**_ De mon coté, j'ai vu que Jacob me comprenait, qu'il ne me jugeait pas ce ce que j'étais, mais plutôt sur ma façon de réagir avec les autres, et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un soutien pour tout ce qu'il traversait. Je me suis dit que je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux...**

**_ C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle m'a offert la possibilité de démarrer une nouvelle vie, et c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici. **

**_ Et c'est grâce à lui **– elle détourna son regard pour le porter sur Lizzie –** et à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui et que je peux en faire de même...**

**_ Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien**, rougit mon autre amie. **J'ai juste prêté ma voiture, c'est Jacob qui...**

**_ Tu as fait énormément pour lui, et surtout, tu lui as rendu le sourire...** l'interrompit Leah. **La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jacob, avant son départ... Il était brisé... Même plus que ça. Mais depuis qu'il te connait, je retrouve mon bon vieux Jacob Black, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante... Tu l'as aidé bien, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Lizzie...**

J'étais ému qu'elle remercie ouvertement Lizzie de cette manière. Leah n'était pas réputée pour son expansivité, et ses paroles démontraient une acceptation de ma nouvelle amie.

**_ Ça, c'est ma sœurette! **S'écria Brian en prenant Lizzie dans ses bras.** Elle est exceptionnelle.**

**_ C'est un ange... **murmurai-je.

**_ Arrêtez, je vais rougir, **s'empourpra Lizzie.

**_ Trop tard! C'est déjà fait! **Rit Crystal.

_ **Et si on changeait de sujet?** Nous pria Lizzie. **Es-tu toujours intéressée par des études de Comptabilité, Leah?**

**_ Hum... Oui... Mais je ne sais pas si...**

**_ Il y a un excellent programme de cours par correspondance, je peux me renseigner pour toi, si tu veux?** Proposa Lizzie.

**_ Tu ferais ça? **Hoqueta Leah.

**_ Bien sûr! Et je suis sûre que mon frère te trouvera un stage à Wal-Mart pour valider ton diplôme. Pas vrai, Brian?**

**_ Tout ce que tu voudras... **

**_ Si tu veux travailler tout de suite, je peux même te prendre à l'essai comme vendeuse dans ma boutique de prêt à porter... **proposa Crystal, surprenant tout le monde au passage.

**_ Qu... Quoi? **Balbutia Leah.

**_ Tu présentes présentes bien, tu as l'air d'avoir du caractère et de ce que je vois, tu te mets bien en valeur... **

Je me retins de rire et Leah me fusilla du regard.

**_ Je suis certaine que tu pourrais convenir. Ça t'intéresse? **Demanda Crystal.

**_ Et comment que ça m'intéresse! **Répondit Leah, les yeux brillants.

**_ Quand penses-tu pouvoir commencer?**

**_ Demain! **S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

**_ Cette attitude me plaît! **Claironna Crystal.** Je t'attends demain à neuf heures, ma chère!**

**_ Je t'y emmènerai. **Déclara Lizzie. **On passera à l'IHOP pour petit-déjeuner...**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**_ Oh ouais! J'adore l'IHOP! Les pancakes y sont trop bons! **S'extasia Leah.

**_ Tu connaissais? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Quelle personne dotée d'un minimum de culture ne connait pas l'International House of Pancakes?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Jacob ne connaissait pas! **S'esclaffa Lizzie.

**_ C'est bizarre, tout d'un coup, ça ne m'étonne pas!** Railla Leah.

Nous rîmes de concert et continuâmes de discuter dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Leah et Crystal se mirent à parler chiffons, et je commençai sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête. Lizzie me proposa de faire un tour et j'acceptai immédiatement son offre. Lorsque je me levai, je me rendis compte que ma main retenait toujours celle de Leah. Gêné, je la relachai doucement alors que cette dernière semblait tout aussi troublée que moi, puis avançai vers Lizzie, qui me regardait avec une expression amusée.

**_ Leah a l'air de commencer à se faire à nous...** déclara-t-elle lorsque nous fûmes hors de portée des autres.

**_ Oui, d'ailleurs c'est un miracle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi sociable! **Raillai-je.

**_ Arrête un peu de te moquer d'elle! Elle est gentille...**

**_ J'ai mis du temps avant de le voir, mais oui, elle l'est.** Confirmai-je.

**_ Et elle est très belle, aussi...**

**_ J'avais pas vraiment remarqué...** mentis-je.

**_ Je suis certaine du contraire... **affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle. **Il n'y a qu'à voir ta façon d'être avec elle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans vos vies, mais ça vous a plus que rapproché tous les deux.**

**_ Deux histoires d'amour tragiques. Voilà ce qui nous est arrivé. Le fiancé de Leah a eu le coup de foudre pour sa cousine, et Leah a eu le cœur brisé quand il l'a quitté, parce qu'elle les voyait tous les jours et qu'elle devait supporter leur bonheur sans broncher...**

**_ Mais c'est horrible!** S'épouvanta Lizzie.

**_ Le pire c'est que personne n'a réellement pris la mesure de sa souffrance. Même moi, au début, je pensais qu'elle était juste mauvaise et méchante, uniquement par plaisir...**

**_ Et... Toi? Ton histoire? **Me demanda-t-elle craintivement.

**_ Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille que je trouvais parfaite. Bien sous tout rapport. Mais elle en aimait un autre.**

**_ Ça arrive souvent, enfin je crois...**

**_ Sauf qu'elle avait l'art de s'attirer les ennuis. J'étais tellement obsédé par elle que j'ai tout fait pour que mon clan la protège... Elle s'est mariée, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mon obsession...**

**_ Oui, là c'est moins commun...**

**_ Et elle ne m'aidait pas non plus... Elle disait que j'étais son meilleur ami, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi, et elle ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne d'elle... Et j'étais faible, je suis resté pour elle... J'ai essayé de m'en aller, de partir de la Push, avant son mariage, mais je suis quand même revenu... Le mois dernier, quand elle a eu des ennuis bien plus graves que d'habitude, les avis au sein du clan étaient partagés. Le frère de Leah et moi, nous voulions la soutenir, et les autres... non.**

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que mes amis projetaient de tuer Bella, mais j'avais envie d'être le plus honnête possible avec Lizzie, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre mon rapprochement avec Leah.

**_ Alors nous nous sommes séparés du reste du clan, et Leah nous a rejoint. **Poursuivis-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?**

**_ Elle est morte. Il y a cinq jours. Et je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là où j'avais vécu autant de choses avec elle... **

Lizzie hoqueta, se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

**_ Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti... C'est atroce, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime aussi subitement... Même si tu n'étais pas avec elle, tu as dû horriblement souffrir... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas t'effondrer...**

**_ J'ai eu mal, c'est sûr, mais là, je vais plutôt bien... **la rassurai-je en lui frottant le dos.** Leah m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, et même si je suis convaincu que je ne l'oublierai jamais et que j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour elle, j'essaye de laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi...**

**_ Tu sembles si détaché... Comme si ça ne te faisait plus rien.**

**_ Détrompe toi, ça me fait toujours mal au cœur. Elle a été ma raison de vivre pendant deux ans... Mais je me focalise sur autre chose. J'ai la chance d'avoir deux amies géniales, qui m'ont aidé à voir les choses d'un autre angle. Sans Leah et toi, je serais encore à me morfondre, Dieu sait où... Vous me poussez à aller mieux, à voir les bons côtés de la vie. **

**_ Je crois que tu as fait la même chose pour nous... Pour moi, en tout cas. **

Un gros éclat de rire nous fit nous retourner. Je souris en apercevant Leah, pliée en deux, tandis que Crystal et Brian se bidonnaient eux aussi. J'étais content de la voir rire franchement, pour une fois. Sans sarcasmes, sans faux semblants, sans méchanceté gratuite... Elle était mille fois plus agréable et mille fois plus belle ainsi.

**_ Tu sais, Jacob,** m'interpela Lizzie. **Leah et toi... Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.**

**_ Mais encore ? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Vous faîtes un beau couple... En vous voyant faire ce soir, et après ce que tu m'as dit, je suis sûre à 200% que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre...**

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

**_ T'es sérieuse là? Leah et moi?**

**_ Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse.**

**_ Tu devrais aller consulter!** Pouffai-je nerveusement. **Nous sommes amis, c'est tout!**

**_ Voyons, Jacob... Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Tu la couves du regard et elle en fait de même avec toi.**

**_ C'est une habitude! On se protège mutuellement! On en a parlé, tout à l'heure!**

**_ Vous ne vous supportiez pas, avant. Je te parie ce que tu veux que tu ne te souciais pas de la protéger autant que tes autres. Et là, tu la regardes comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.**

**_ Elle l'est! C'est ma meilleure amie! Je lui dois beaucoup et son amitié est ce qui m'importe le plus. **

**_ En une journée, tu as radicalement changé... Tu as l'air beaucoup plus heureux et sûr de toi depuis qu'elle est là...**

Elle commençait à m'agacer avec ses sous-entendus. Je serrai les poings.

**_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais le répéter une dernière fois, pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête, Miss Simmons. Le jour où je tomberai amoureux de Leah Clearwater, il pleuvra de la merde.**

**_ J'ai déjà mon parapluie, pour le jour où tu réaliseras que j'ai raison. **Me rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**_ Vous m'énervez, toutes les deux!** Soupirai-je, exaspéré.** Entre toi qui pense que je suis amoureux de Leah, et Leah qui tient absolument à ce qu'il se passe un truc entre toi et moi... **

**_ Comment? Quel genre de truc?**

**_ Elle trouverait ça génial qu'on sorte ensemble! J'ai beau lui répéter que nous ne sommes que des amis, elle me dit qu'une fille comme toi ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue et qu'il faut que je fonce parce que tu es celle qu'il me faut pour être heureux...**

Lizzie éclata de rire.

**_ Ma voilà impliquée dans un triangle amoureux malgré moi! Alors, laquelle vas-tu choisir? La sublime Leah ou la pétillante Lizzie? **

**_ Aucune des deux. Vous êtes tordues et flippantes... Si j'étais amoureux de vous, je partirais en courant. **

**_ A ta place, je l'aurais choisie elle, parce que tu as beau être terriblement canon et me rendre complètement chèvre quand tu souris** – et je souris – **je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec toi... Et ensuite parce que je trouve que ''Team Jeah'' sonne beaucoup mieux que ''Team Jizzie''!**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires de Team?**

**_ Je vais me faire un T-Shirt ''Team Jeah'' pour vous soutenir, tous les deux...**

**_ Tu vois, si j'avais des vues sur toi, cette simple réflexion aurait tout cassé! **

**_ Et c'était le cas? **Minauda-t-elle.

**_ Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir reçu un vent monumental de ta part, je vais te le dire? **Reniflai-je.

Lizzie rit de nouveau, mais ne dit rien. Elle me prit la main et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Leah m'adressa un sourire chaleureux en me voyant arriver, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

* * *

La fin de soirée se passa tout aussi agréablement. Nous nous promîmes de tous bientôt remettre ça. Lizzie nous raccompagna à l'hôtel et convint avec Leah de se retrouver à huit heures tapantes.

J'étais exténué. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, dormir. Je pris néanmoins le soin d'enlever mes vêtements et d'enfiler un short avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. J'avais l'habitude de dormir en caleçons, mais la présence de Leah dans la même pièce me rendait un brin pudique. Ma colocataire, elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée de ne porter qu'une minuscule brassière et un ridicule petit short.

**_ Tu vas te coucher comme ça?** Déglutis-je.

**_ Ouep! Ça te gêne? Je peux mettre un T-Shirt, si tu veux...**

**_ Non non, c'est bon... **

J'étais si embarrassé que je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Avec elle, j'agissais comme un petit garçon qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui ne voulait absolument pas que ses parents le sachent.

**_ La soirée t'a plu?** M'enquis-je en me terrant sous mes draps.

**_ Ouais, c'était super. Lizzie, Brian et Crystal sont vraiment des gens biens. **

**_ Oui, c'est vrai.**

**_ Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici. J'avais la trouille de partir de la Push, tu sais?**

Je hoquetai, mais elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte.

**_ J'avais peur, parce que je ne voulais pas être seule... C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas partie plus tôt. Parce que je ne voulais pas laisser Seth et maman tous seuls, mais surtout parce que je mourrais de trouille.**

**_ La grande Leah Clearwater, la seule, l'unique femme loup de l'histoire de la Tribu, la plus rapide d'entre tous, a eu la trouille une fois dans sa vie?** La taquinai-je.

**_ La ferme, Black.** Grogna-t-elle.

**_ Sérieusement, tu as eu souvent peur, depuis que tu es l'une des nôtres?**

**_ Quatre fois, en tout et pour tout!** Répondit-elle avant de bâiller.

**_ C'est l'heure du marchand de sable! **Chantonnai-je.

_** Non mais tu t'entends? Même ma mère ne m'a jamais dit un truc aussi ridicule!** S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Peut-être, mais au moins, je t'ai fait marrer!** Rétorquai-je.

**_ C'est vrai...** **Bonne nuit, Jacob.**

**_ Bonne nuit, Leah...** murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience, pendant quelques heures, avant de me lever en sursaut, haletant et décontenancé.

**_ Est-ce que ça va? **S'affola Leah en venant à mon chevet.

**_ Non, ça ne va pas.** Admis-je.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et joua avec ma main, me déclenchant au passage quelques frissons.

**_ Tu veux en parler?**

**_ Non, mais je ne veux pas me rendormir.** Lui dis-je, embarrassé.

**_ Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. **

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? **

**_ C'est l'heure des documentaires animaliers, à la télé. On a qu'à juste regarder et les commenter à notre manière. Je faisais ça avec Seth, quand il faisait des cauchemars...**

J'allumai la télévision sans un mot, et Leah commença à disserter sur la reproduction des baleines à bosses dans les eaux froides de l'Arctique. Je me joignis à elle, instinctivement, et nous rîmes de nos commentaires des heures durant. Ce fût un moment divertissant et assez étrange, mais ça l'était certainement moins que de rêver de Leah Clearwater.

* * *

_Tadaaa! Le petit Jacob commence à être troublée par Leah! Mais ce n'est que le début!_

_Bon... Je n'avais pas prévu de poster le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai trop hâte de voir cotre réaction face à la suite!_

_Donc... Je poste le 11, et j'attends vos reviews!_

_Leilani_


	12. Chapitre 11

Cela faisait deux semaines que Leah était à Olympia, et ma tête n'était plus qu'un immense gruyère. Je regrettais d'avoir laissé Lizzie me parler d'une possible relation entre ma colocataire et moi. Depuis ce jour, dès que je fermais les yeux, je me voyais avec elle.

Ces rêves me terrifiaient littéralement, pour deux raisons évidentes.

Premièrement, il n'est jamais bon de rêver de sa colocataire, surtout quand cette dernière vous réconforte en pensant que vous faîtes un cauchemar.

Et deuxièmement, fantasmer sur Leah équivalait pour moi à fantasmer sur Embry. Ce qui était plus qu'effrayant, en soi.

J'essayais d'occulter ces moments lorsque Leah était près de moi, afin de ne pas lui montrer ma gêne, mais l'avoir aussi près avoir imaginé mes mains sur son corps de rêve n'arrangeait pas la situation.

La colocation avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés – à part le fait de rêver constamment de Leah.

Les bagarres pour être le premier dans la salle de bain, l'interminable attente lorsqu'elle arrivait à me devancer, les glissades dans la salle de bain après qu'elle ait fini de l'utiliser... Mais lorsque je rentrais tard et que nous nous retrouvions après notre journée de boulot, nos discussions et nos taquineries devant un des repas qu'elle préparait, ou nos sorties avec Lizzie lors de nos jours de congés, me faisaient énormément de bien.

Hormis mes petits soucis nocturnes, tout allait pour le mieux, pour elle et pour moi. Nos boulots respectifs nous plaisaient énormément. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, Leah se débrouillait très bien comme vendeuse dans le magasin de Crystal. J'étais passé la voir un midi pour l'inviter à déjeuner, et je l'avais trouvé remarquablement professionnelle. Crystal ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle, et elle semblait totalement épanouie. Elle avait prévu de commencer ses cours par correspondance de comptabilité dès qu'elle aurait sa première paye.

En attendant, nous cherchions activement, avec l'aide de Lizzie et Brian, un appartement pour nous deux, dans les environs d'Olympia et de Lacey.

De mon côté, je me faisais de plus en plus à la vie loin de la Push, bien qu'à certains moments, j'éprouvais le besoin de me transformer, je me sentais plus ou moins normal, et cette normalité me plaisait beaucoup. J'avais appelé mon père une fois depuis mon départ, ainsi qu'Embry et Quil, pour leur faire savoir que j'étais toujours en vie, et que Leah était effectivement avec moi, comme Seth le leur avait dit. Tous les trois nous avaient raconté que Sue était très remontée contre moi, parce que j'avais kidnappé sa fille et qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, ce à quoi Leah avait répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à se faire consoler par Charlie Swan, quand elle lui apportait son repas le soir tard.

* * *

C'était mon jour de repos, et j'avais traîné dans l'appartement toute la journée, en essayant de ne pas dormir – pour évidemment ne pas rêver – quand Leah rentra de son travail, remontée comme un coucou suisse, une feuille à la main.

**_ Regarde ça!** Rugit-elle en me la balançant à la figure, tremblant de rage.

Je m'exécutai en fronçant les sourcils et me raidit, sous le choc. C'était une affiche avec une photo de Leah et en légende _''__ Avez-vous cette personne? Si oui, veuillez contacter au plus vite le shérif de Forks au... ''_

**_ Ils te recherchent ?**

**_ Ouais, grâce à toi, gros malin! **Vociféra-t-elle. **J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille te faire revenir de force...**

**_ J'arrive pas à cro****ire qu'elle ait choisi cette photo! **Gloussai-je.

**_ HA ! HA ! Très drôle! Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant? Y a des affiches partout à Olympia!**

**_ Commence d'abord par te calmer...**

**_ Me calmer? ME CALMER! Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que ma tronche ****est partout dans la ville, hein?** S'emporta-t-elle.

**_ Calme-toi, Leah. **Tonnai-je en utilisant ma double voix d'Alpha.

**_ Maudit Alpha de mes deux... **ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant sur son lit. **On a même plus le droit de s'exprimer lib****rement.**

**_ Tu étais sur le point d'exploser et de muter dans le studio! On n'a pas les moyens de rembourser les dégâts...**

Leah se renfrogna et me sortit un ''gnagnagna'' qui me fit éclater de rire.

**_ T'as quel âge? Six ans?** Me moquai-je.

**_ C'est pas drôle, Jacob! Gémit-elle. Ton père n'a pas fait placarder ta face dans tout l'Etat!**

**_ Quand je suis parti la première fois, j'ai vu des affiches avec ma photos... **rétorquai-je.

**_ Ouais, mais c'était l'initiative de Charlie. Billy n'a rien dit parce qu'il savait que tu resterais rarement sous ta forme humaine... Et quand bien même, tu rentrerais quand tu en aurais eu envie...**

Je m'assis à côté d'elle en soupirant.

**_ Désolé, ma jolie. C'est de ma faute... On va arranger ça, tu verras.**

**_ Et comment? **S'affligea-t-elle.** On a rendez-vous demain pour visiter un appartement à Lacey. Tu crois qu'on louerait quelque chose à une fugitive, hein?**

**_ J'irai tout seul...**

**_ Et qu'est-ce que je dirais aux clientes si elles me reconnaissent?**

**_ Que c'est ta jumelle, qu'elle a un ret****ard mental et qu'elle a disparu quand tu es venue vivre à Olympia. Avec la photo, elles te croiront sûrement...** raillai-je.

Elle grogna et me frappa l'épaule, augmentant mon hilarité.

**_ Sérieusement, Leah. On trouvera une solution.**

**_ J'espère, **soupira-t-elle.** Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici...**

**_ Peut-être que tu devrais appeler Sue...**

**_ Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...** marmonna-t-elle.

**_ Alors je l'appelle.** Décrétai-je en sortant mon portable.

Elle me prit le téléphone des mains.

**_ Non. C'est à moi de le faire. **Martela-t-elle.

**_ Très bien. Je vais faire un tour dehors, si tu veux...**

**_ Non!** Clama-t-elle en me retenant le bras.** Reste. J'ai besoin de toi pour me contenir au cas où ça ne se passerait pas bien...**

J'opinai de la tête et me rassit près d'elle, en lui frottant le dos pour qu'elle reste calme.

Elle activa le haut-parleur, et frémit en entendant la voix de sa mère.

__ Allô?_

**_ Salut maman...**

__ Leah! Oh mon Dieu! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi!_

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je vais parfaitement bien.** Claqua Leah.

__ Où es-tu?_

**_ Je suis...**

Leah me regarda et je secouai la tête. C'était une très mauvaise idée de dévoiler à Sue le nom de l'endroit ou non vivions. Si elle avait été jusqu'à lancer un avis de recherche, elle serait capable de faire venir toutes les patrouilles disponibles dans le coin pour ramener sa fille.

**_ … Toujours dans l'Etat. **Finit-elle. **C'e****st tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.**

__ Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob Black t'a enlevée?_

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais Leah serra ma main et je me détendis instantanément.

**_ Il ne m'a pas enlevée, maman. Il est venu me chercher parce qu'il savait que je devenais folle à la Push et que j'avais vraiment besoin de m'en aller. Seth ne t'a pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle je suis partie?**

__ Non. Il m'a dit qu'il n'a rien compris. Que Jacob est arrivé, qu'il t'a ordonné d'aller prendre tes affaires, qu'il lui a ordonné de retourner dans la meute de Sam, qu'on ne te reverrait plus, que tu es revenue et qu'il a dit que vous n'aviez plus rien à faire dans le coin quand il a essayé de te parler._

**_ En gros, Seth a encore synthétisé les choses.** Soupira Leah.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ce gamin finirait par m'achever, un jour ou l'autre.

**_ C'est bien plus compliqué que ça... Je ne me sentais plus à ma place à la Push. J'étais malheureuse, et Jacob le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu et que je l'ai suivi.**

__ Malheureuse? Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es confiée à Jacob et pas à ton frère ou à moi?_

**_ Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Vous ne m'écoutez pas, de toutes manières.**

__ Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est toi qui ne parles pas! Tu restes dans ton coin quand tu ne patrouilles pas. Comment veux-tu qu'on sache ce qui se passe dans ta tête?_

**_ Peut-être que le fait que je sois dans mon coin et que je ne parle pas aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille**. Renifla Leah.

__ Si au moins tu nous avais dit que ça n'allait pas, on aurait pu arranger ça... Au lieu de ça, tu es allée te confier à un autre..._

Sue m'énervait de plus en plus.

**_ A qui d'autre est-ce que tu vous lais que je parle, maman! Tu es occupée à jouer à Cooking Mama avec Charlie Swan tous les soirs et**** Seth ne sait même pas que j'existe! Vous avez fait vos vies, il fallait bien que je pense à moi!** S'énerva Leah.

__ Partir n'était pas la solution..._

**_ Au contraire. J'ai bien fait de m'en aller. Je ne vis plus par procuration. Je vis pour moi, tu comprends? Je n'ai plus à regarder les autres roucouler et nager dans le bonheur pendant que je suis coincée à me morfondre dans mon malheur.**

__ Tu as pensé à nous? A la peine que ça nous fait que tu nous raye de ta vie, comme ça? _Vociféra Sue.

**_ Si je n'avais pas ****pensé à vous, je serais partie dès la mort de papa.** Assena Leah.

__ Leah... Rentre à la maison... Ton frère ne rentre plus depuis une semaine, et je..._

Leah et moi pouffâmes de concert.

**_ Alors c'est ça. Seth ne rentre pas, et tu t'inquiètes de ta fille aînée? Tu te sens seule, c'est ça?**

__ Non, mais si tu rentres, on pourra de nouveau former une famille._

**_ On ne sera plus jamais une famille, maman. Avec l'imprégnation de Seth, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Puisqu'il ne t'a rien dit et que tu n'étais pas là quand c'était arrivé, demande-lui ce qui s'est passé le jour où Bella m'a blessée...**

Sue hoqueta et Leah poursuivit.

**_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer et jouer la babysitter pour un gamin qui ne sait même plus qu'il a une grande sœur. Je suis bien où je suis. J'avance. J'ai un boulot, des amis sincères, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, mais je commence à être heureuse! Alors sois gentille et remballe tes affiches, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me convaincre de revenir...**

__ Leah... _murmura tristement Sue.

**_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas été sympa. Jacob a déjà appelé Billy et je ne t'avais pas donné signe de vie.** **Je t'appellerai une fois par semaine pour que tu aies de mes nouvelles. Enfin, si tu n'es pas encore chez Charlie... ****A bientôt. Je... Peu importe.**

Leah raccrocha et se mit à trembler.

**_ Ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas muté,** **Viens, on va se dégourdir les pattes. **Lui dis-je en la faisant se lever et en l'entrainant vers la porte.

**_ Je te suis, j'en ai besoin...** **De**** ça ou d'un verre, mais il me faut un truc fort, et vite!** grommela-t-elle, tremblant de plus en plus.

**_ Manquerait plus que je me trimballe une fille bourrée derrière moi... Non non, on va courir. Ça te fera du bien, et à moi aussi...**

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à Capitol Forest une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Leah se dépêcha de trouver un endroit ou se transformer à l'abri des regards.

Je lui laissai le temps d'évacuer sa frustration en un long hurlement. Je soupirai en songeant que les humains partiraient à la chasse au loup dès le lendemain, et me transformai moi aussi.

__ … Stupides clientes qui mettent trois plombes avant de se décider à ne rien prendre... Et celles qui veulent absolument prendre la taille en dessous alors qu'elles ont l'air de gros saucissons à l'ail dedans... Foutu Jacob Black qui laisse la lunette des toilettes levée après les avoir utilisés... Oh bon sang ça fait un de ces biens!_

__ Le coup de la lunette des toilettes, c'est une vengeance personnelle pour les immenses flaques que tu laisses derrière toi après ta douche!_

__ C'est pas ma faute si tu vires la serpillère à chaque fois que tu prends la tienne et que tu ne la remets pas en place!_

__ Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir..._

__ Faudrait peut-être réfléchir avant de parler, vénérable Alpha..._

__ En tout cas... Wow... Tu en avais, des choses à dire... C'est de loin le plus long hurlement que j'ai entendu..._ rétorquai-je, amusé.

__ Oh, je n'égale pas le tien, quand..._

Son esprit flancha et je revis des images du jour de la fameuse bataille contre les nouveaux nés, où je m'étais blessé en venant au secours de Leah.

__ A mon secours? Tu rigoles? Je m'en sortais très bien!_

__ T'as foncé dans le tas, comme d'habitude... _rétorquai-je

__ Je suis la plus rapide, Black. J'esquivais ses attaques._

__ C'est pas ce que j'ai vu._

__ Je l'ai laissé m'attraper pour pouvoir mieux lui arracher le bras._

__ C'est pas ce que j'ai vu! _Répétai-je en grognant.

__ Non, t'es trop macho pour admettre que j'avais la situation en main et que tu as merdé..._

__ Je t'ai évité__ d'être blessée, ou pire! Et tu ne m'as jamais remercié non plus... Espèce de tête de mule trop bornée pour admettre que quelqu'un ait pu à un moment avoir peur pour sa vie.._.

Elle gémit de surprise.

__ Tu as eu peur pour moi ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

__ Pourquoi __crois-tu que je suis intervenu ? _Grondai-je.

__ J'en sais rien... Pour te faire mousser... Je te signale que tu faisais ce concours stupide avec Paul et que vous étiez à égalité dans le nombre de sangsues démembrées..._

__ J'y ai vraiment pas pensé, Leah. Je te voyais en danger, et j'ai eu la trouille qu'il t'arrive un truc..._

Je frémis en songeant qu'elle aurait pu y passer.

__ Andouille, _grommela-t-elle.

__ Toujours pas de merci, même après ça..._

__ Tu veux que je te remercie? De quoi? De m'avoir flanqué la peur de ma vie? D'avoir eu le cœur en miettes en te voyant blessé parce que tu avais voulu jouer les héros? D'avoir pleuré toute la nuit après t'avoir entendu hurler de douleur à cause de moi? Et bien, merci Jacob, mais franchement, t'aurais pas dû!_

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris.

__ Tu as eu peur pour moi, toi aussi? _Parvins-je à songer.

Elle roula des yeux.

__ Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai amené des biscuits maison tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses? Pour le plaisir de jouer à Cooking Mama?_

__ Je croyais que c'était ta mère qui les faisait..._

__ Ben non, c'était moi. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, l'Alpha?_

__ Faudrait que tu m'en refasses. C'était vachement bon._

__ Hé, ho! Y a pas marqué ''Muffin Girl'' sur mon front! Je ne suis pas une Desperate Housewife comme Emily. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de te cuisiner des biscuits. Si t'en veux, fais-les toi-même._

__ Si j'en veux, je pourrais toujours t'ordonner de les faire._ Plaisantai-je.

__ De mieux en mieux! Je te mettrai de l'arsenic dans tes foutus biscuits si tu me fais un coup pareil._

__ Dieu m'en préserve!_ M'esclaffai-je.

__ C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais en profiter un peu pour battre mon record de vitesse. Une petite course, mon pote?_

Je me mis à son niveau et donnai le départ. Nous courûmes toute la nuit. Plus nous courions, plus nous nous détendions. Je mis mon cerveau sur pause et profitai pleinement du moment, jusqu'à ce que Leah s'arrête net, comme paralysée.

__ Tu as rêvé de moi ? _Bredouilla-t-elle, l'esprit embrouillé.

Flûte de zut...

__ Flûte? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? T'as rêvé de moi et... De trucs cochons!_

Elle recouvrit son museau de sa patte pour montrer son dégoût. Je me confondis en excuse. A ma manière.

__ Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais... Je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à oublier ce maudit rêve... C'est de ta faute aussi! Si tu ne te trimballais pas à moitié nue dans tout le studio... J'aurais pas ce genre de choses dégoûtantes à l'esprit._

__ Tu trouves ça dégoûtant? Moi je trouve ça naturel..._

__ Hein?_

__ J'ai déjà rêvé de choses comme ça avec toi..._

Je toussai, sous le choc.

__ T'as rêvé que toi et moi..._

__ Ouep!_

__ Et... Quand ça?_

__ Dans la semaine, je crois... Mais c'était pas la première fois... _répondit-elle nonchalamment._ Ça perturbe sur le coup, c'est comme si je __faisais l'amour avec... Quil. Berk!_

__ Sympa... _bougonnai-je.

__ Quoi? Je t'ai vexé?_

__ Non..._

__ Bref, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu es une vierge timorée et pudique à outrance que tu ne peux pas rêver d'une femme. C'est naturel et tout à fait normal._

__ Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors?_

__ Tu rigoles! Je suis même flattée que tu aies rêvé de moi. C'est que je ne suis pas si moche que ça!_

* * *

Nous arrivâmes au sommet du Capitol Peak et reprîmes forme humaine.

**_ Je n'aurais jama****is cru dire ça, mais ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir me transformer...** déclara Leah.

**_ Ça me manquait aussi, si on met de côté le partage des pensées...** acquiesçai-je.

**_ C'est beaucoup moins douloureux pour moi depuis que je n'ai plus à vivre celles de Sam...** confessa-t-elle.

Nous restâmes à contempler le ciel, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire pendant un moment. Ce fut elle qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

**_ Le soleil va bientôt se lever...**

**_ Comment tu le sais?**

**_ Ça t'arrivait de regarder le ciel, quand tu patrouillais le soir?**

**_ Le but d'une patrouille, c'est de patrouiller. **Répliquai-je, de mauvaise foi.

**_ Peu importe. Regarde.**

Elle me montra un point lumineux dans le ciel, pas très loin de la lune qui était sur le point de disparaître.

_ **C'est l'étoile du matin.** M'informa-t-elle.** Enfin, techniquement c'est pas une étoile, mais les ignorants continuent à l'appeler comme ça.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu****e c'est, si c'est pas une étoile?** Demandai-je, intrigué.

**_ C'est la planète Vénus. **Répondit-elle en bombant le torse.

**_ Ça peut pas être une planète, puisque ça brille...**

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait ''Mec, est-ce que tu viens de me contredire?'' et j'éclatai de rire.

**_ Mais c'est vrai, Leah! Y a bien une raison pour qu'on dise ''l'étoile du matin'' et pas ''la planète du matin''.**

**_ Sûrement parce que ça fait plus romantique... Va savoir. En tout cas, c'est bien une planète. C'est pareil que la ****Lune. Elle brille aussi, mais tu sais que c'est parce que la lumière du Soleil se reflète dessus.** Elle marqua une pause.** Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot!** Grommelai-je. **Bon, tu voulais en venir où avec ta planète étoile?**

**_ Quand tu la vois, c'est que le Soleil va bientôt se lever. Profite du spectacle, c'est magnifique.**

**_ A ce point? **M'étonnai-je.

Elle soupira en souriant.

**_ C'est un de ces moments qui te font rêver, dans le bon sens du terme. C'est comme si ton cœur se réchauffait à la vue des premiers rayons du soleil. Pendant un quart de seconde, tu oublies tout. Tout ce qui te fait mal, tout ce qui te préoccupe, et tu te mets à espérer que ce jour soit différent des autres... C'est pour ça que j'aime voir l'étoile du matin. Parce que je sais que je vais vivre un autre moment magique.**

**_ Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue!** Raillai-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

**_ La ferme, Black, et admire.** Grogna-t-elle.

Je me tus et regardai l'étoile du matin faiblir, à mesure que le soleil faisait son apparition à l'horizon. Leah avait raison. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de détails, lorsque je patrouillais. Je me sentais tout petit face à cette vue éblouissante.

Leah me serra la main. Je détournai mon regard vers elle, et en eus le souffle coupé. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau, magnifiant sa beauté, et son sourire me réchauffait le cœur.

A choisir entre regarder le lever du soleil et Leah, je préférais mille fois Leah.

Je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur son ressenti en regardant l'aube, et fis le parallèle avec ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant. J'étais exactement dans le même état qu'elle. J'avais oublié tout ce qui s'était passé de mal dans ma vie, toutes mes incertitudes, toutes mes peurs. Uniquement en la regardant. C'était elle qui me donnait la force d'avancer, d'espérer un avenir meilleur.

Ce constat me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Leah se retourna vers moi, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

**_ Comment tu te s****ens ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop...** Avouai-je. **C'était... Wow...**

**_ Je te l'avais dit!** Fanfaronna-t-elle. **Aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'était encore meilleur que d'habitude.**

**_ Pourquoi ça?**

**_ Je n'ai pas à rentrer chez ma mère en passant devant chez**** Sam et à réaliser que ce jour sera aussi pourri que les autres, parce que ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis libre, Jacob. **Elle sourit. **En plus, tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que ça me fait de pouvoir partager ça avec toi. J'espère que ce sera toujours comme ça****...**

Les mots me manquaient. J'étais à la fois ému, effrayé, soulagé et ébloui. Leah me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir pour elle.

**_ Ça va, Jacob?** S'inquiéta Leah.

**_ J'ai besoin d'un parapluie... **soupirai-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? **Sourcilla-t-elle. **I****l fait super beau.**

**_ Pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas durer... **murmurai-je, encore perdu.** Il va pleuvoir de la merde...**

* * *

_Alors alors? Vos impressions? Je veux tout savoir! Dîtes moi dîtes moi! *sautille sur place*_

_Par contre, va falloir attendre pour la suite... J'ai plein de retard à rattraper sur mes autres fics, alors je m'excuse à l'avance!_

_A très vite, j'espère!_

_Leilani_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Hello!_

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je me consacrerais à mes autres fictions, mais j'ai bien avancé dans celle-ci, alors je poste le chapitre 12 avec de l'avance!_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews! _

**Lunita01 **: Contente d'avoir étanché ta soif de lecture! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le fil ! ^^ Le retour à Forks ne sera pas avant un petit moment, et je ne suis pas sûre que mon petit côté sadique ne leur jouera pas des tours d'ici là, surtout au moment où ils devront se mettre en couple ^^ Enfin, tu me connais!

**To like with passion** : Merci pour les compliments et la publicité, ça fait plaisir!

**7** : Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite!

** Julie Winchester** : Je sais que tu préfères le Jacob/Lizzie, et même si j'avoue que j'ai une petite préférence pour les BlackWater, le personnage de Lizzie m'a fait un tel effet dans le livre (tout comme toi apparemment) que je ne pouvais décemment pas zapper la possibilité d'un rapprochement entre elle et Jacob. Pour moi, elles vont toutes les deux avec lui, d'où les deux alternatives qui sont aussi bonnes l'une que l'autre!

**sarah0406** : C'est clair que le hurlement de Leah venait du fond du coeur, et je confirme, ça l'a soulagé! Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué la différence d'âge à travers les discussions et la cohabitation de Leah et Jacob, parce qu'il va se rendre compte au fil du temps qu'il mûrit grâce à elle, et elle va se laisser aller et être moins sérieuse à cause de leur colocation. Elle va enfin agir en adolescente et faire des choses fun et qui la détendront! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**emichlo **: Je n'étais pas sûre que la phrase pour clotûrer mon chapitre était la bonne, mais je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise !

**Meg-Bella **: J'aime ton empressement à lire la suite!

** Noleme **: Wow! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir écrire une suite digne de ce nom sur Jacob et Leah (et sur le personnage mystère qui sera dévoilé dans ce chapitre et le suivant) , mais encore plus de savoir que tu apprécies cette suite, et que tu la préfères à celle de S. Meyer... Merci beaucoup!

**Camilla don Molina** : J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour Jacob et Leah ensemble, et vu que j'avais commencé l'histoire en me basant sur eux... J'aurais trouvé ça dommage de ne pas exploiter l'évolution de leur relation à fond! (même si le Jacob/Lizzie est bien aussi, hein!)

**Lola, Manon, Djianara, Fiona** et** Lise **: Merci pour vos reviews! Voici la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

et enfin, ma charmante Co-Bêta **supergirl971** : Tout le monde sait que les filles sont beaucoup plus douées que les garçons pour leur faire croire que certaines choses sont sans importance alors qu'elles sont essentielles à leur bien-être (et l'inverse est malheureusement vraie également, cf Bella Swan...). Quant au "Il va pleuvoir de la merde", je crois que je vais déposer la marque, sans quoi ma famille me fera un procès! Ma soeur m'a déjà dit "Arrête de piquer nos expressions pour étoffer tes fictions, elle sont uniques, comment on va faire après si tout le monde les répète?" mais c'est plus fort que moi... Ca leur va tellement bien! Enfin bref, je te laisse à la (re)lecture!

_Je vous poste le chapitre 13 dans la foulée (comme d'habitude!) mais à partir du chapitre 14, ce sera un par semaine!_

_Bonne lecture à toutes! Ah! Et si vous pouviez me faire une review par chapitre, ce serait super! Merci d'avance!_

* * *

Leah s'était endormie à peine deux minutes après que nous soyons rentrés de notre petite escapade.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Depuis que j'avais pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle, je me sentais plus léger, mais aussi plus mal.

Je savais qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Sam. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait à son réveil et qu'elle essayait de masquer rapidement en était la preuve flagrante.

J'avais le chic pour les triangles amoureux dans lesquels je ne faisais pas le poids, et ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.

Au moins, avec Leah, je savais exactement à quoi m'en tenir. Elle ne me donnerait jamais de faux espoirs. Il n'y aurait jamais de demie mesure. Soit elle aimait quelqu'un, soit elle ne l'aimait pas, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle le faisait comprendre.

Je craignais de la perdre si je lui avouais mes sentiments. Qu'elle ne veuille plus être mon amie s'ils n'étaient pas partagés.

Je ne voulais pas non plus revivre la déception de ne pas être celui avec qui elle désirait être.

* * *

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant une dizaine d'appels manqués provenant tous de Lizzie. Elle devait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de nos nouvelles, et je composai son numéro en me demandant ce que je pourrais bien lui raconter pour justifier notre absence.

**_ Jacob! Bon sang, t'étais où? **Cria Lizzie dès qu'elle décrocha.

**_ Désolé, Liz'. Avec Leah on a fait... Un camping improvisé à Capitol Forest, pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps, et on a laissé nos portables à la maison.**

**_ Oh! Un camping à deux... C'est chouette.**

Elle semblait déçue de ne pas avoir été invitée.

**_ Leah n'avait pas le moral et on a décidé ça là-bas. Mais la prochaine fois, on se fera un vrai camping à trois, si t'es d'accord!** Proposai-je.

**_ Et comment, Armand! En attendant, je vous avais appelé pour vous annoncer que votre rendez-vous pour la visite de l'appartement de Lacey a été avancé! On doit y être dans une heure...**

**_ Leah vient de s'endormir... **geignis-je.

**_ Va falloir réveiller la Belle au Bois dormant, mon vieux. Cet appart' est l'un des rares qu'on ait vu dans vos prix, et il est super bien situé, au calme... En plus, vous avez la possibilité d'emménager d'ici la fin de la semaine, si vous le prenez... Faut pas laisser passer cette chance. J'arrive dans vingt minutes! **

Je soupirai bruyamment et raccrochai le téléphone. Leah se leva en sursaut et me regarda, troublée.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**_ Lizzie a téléphoné. Notre rendez-vous pour l'appartement est avancé. On a vingt minutes pour nous préparer...**

Leah me prit le portable des mains et se mit à écouter mes messages, ignorant mes grognements. Elle hoqueta et me fit taire d'un signe de la main.

**_ Embry a appelé**. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ **Embry? **Hoquetai-je.

**_ Il avait l'air mal... Tu devrais le rappeler. **

J'acquiesçai en rattrapant le téléphone qu'elle m'avait nonchalamment lancé.

**_ Tu crois que j'ai le temps de lui parler avant que Lizzie n'arrive?**

**_ Oui, Jacob. Tu auras largement le temps de te faire beau pour ta petite chérie, puisque je vais dans la salle de bains la première, de toute manière... **répondit-elle, sourire en coin, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le changement d'humeur de Leah me perturbait, mais j'étais trop préoccupé pour prendre le temps d'en parler avec elle à cet instant. Il fallait que je parle à Embry avant que Leah ne finisse sa douche.

Je me dépêchai de composer son numéro de téléphone, en espérant qu'il soit chez lui. Manque de pot, ce fut sa mère qui décrocha.

**_ Bonjour Madame Call... C'est Jacob Black.**

**_ Oh... Jacob.**

Je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu faire aux mères de mes amis pour qu'elles réagissent toutes de la même manière.

**_ Est-ce que...**

**_ EMBRY! TELEPHONE! C'EST JACOB!**

J'entendis un énorme bruit, puis un grognement, et je souris en songeant qu'Embry devait encore s'être cogné en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre.

**_ Jake! T'étais passé où, vieux? **Pantela-t-il.

**_ J'étais allé courir avec Leah.** Répondis-je simplement. **Ça faisait un bail qu'on s'était transformés, et on en avait vraiment besoin...**

**_ Ouais... Donc vous avez couru... Toi et Leah...** Insista-t-il, pas convaincu.

**_ J'ai pas tout mon temps, mon pote. Mon amie Lizzie doit passer et j'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche avant qu'elle n'arrive... **

**_ Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas te déranger... Ta vie a l'air drôlement mouvementée... **lâcha-t-il froidement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, tout d'un coup ? **Grondai-je.

**_ Rien du tout. C'est toi qui as de nouveaux amis et qui oublie ceux qui sont restés à la Push.** Cracha-t-il.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?** M'exclamai-je. **Je ne t'oublie pas! On s'est parlé il y a trois jours!**

**_ Laisse tomber. Je voulais savoir si tu comptais revenir prendre la Rabbit ou si je pouvais m'en servir...**

**_ Tu veux te servir de ma voiture? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Ça me permettrait de sortir de la Push... L'ambiance est vraiment pesante, ici...**

**_ Elle ne roule pas super vite, tu sais...**

**_ L'important c'est qu'elle roule...**

**_ D'accord... **hésitai-je, conscient que mon meilleur ami n'était pas dans son assiette. **Tu peux ****prendre la Rabbit. Les clés sont dans ma chambre.**

**_ Oh, merci, vieux!** Exulta-t-il.

**_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Embry?** M'inquiétai-je.

**_ Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux! **Soupira-t-il, un pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. **Dis-moi... Leah est dans le coin?**

**_ Tu veux parler... A Leah? **M'exclamai-je, abasourdi.

**_ QUOI? **S'époumona Leah de la salle de bains.

**_ Ben... Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle est partie... Et puis tu as l'air assez occupé...** reprit Embry.

Leah déboula de la salle de bain à moitié nue et me prit le téléphone des mains.

**_ Hey! **Gémis-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Call? **Tonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

**_ Je n'avais pas fini de parler, je te signale!** M'énervai-je.

**_ Tais-toi, Jake. La douche est libre.** Répliqua-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Embry. **Donc, mon cher, nous disions... **

Je soupirai, vaincu et mécontent. Je pris mes vêtements et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain en maudissant Leah et ses mauvaises manières. Lorsque j'en sorti, lavé et habillé, elle paradait toujours avec sa serviette de bain, mais elle avait l'air passablement irrité.

**_ Tu sais quoi, Embry? Tu devrais passer nous voir! Ça te ferait du bien!** Clama-t-elle soudain.

**_ Pardon?** M'écriai-je, surpris de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses.

**_ Hum... Il faut que je m'habille, je me gèle les miches...** murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Je te repasse Jacob... Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ciao, Embry!**

Elle me tendit le téléphone en esquissant un sourire et la voix d'Embry me parut tremblotante.

**_ Jacob?**

**_ Oui?**

**_ C'est vraiment Leah Clearwater?**

**_ Oui...** gloussai-je.

**_ Wouah... C'est... Bizarre...** souffla-t-il.

**_ Oui!** Répétai-je, riant de plus belle.

**_ Ça fait peur... Très peur...**

**_ Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, que tu viennes passer un moment avec nous...**

**_ Quoi, avec Leah et toi? **

**_ Ouais! Apparemment, elle n'est pas contre l'idée... Et puis, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de changer d'air, un peu.**

**_ C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger...**

J'entendis frapper à la porte et Leah partit ouvrir. Lizzie apparut sur le seuil, rayonnante. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. Mon regard se porta alors sur Leah, ou plutôt sur la déesse qui se trouvait devant moi. Mon cerveau se déconnecta instantanément, alors que je contemplais la beauté à la peau cuivrée qui souriait à Lizzie.

**_ Jake? Hé ho! Tu es encore là? Allô?**

**_ Hein? Oh! Hum... Je...** bredouillai-je, incapable de détourner mon regard de Leah.

Leah soupira, visiblement agacée, et me prit encore une fois le téléphone des mains.

**_ Désolée, Call. Jacob a buggé. Tu devrais le voir, c'est affolant... Enfin bref. On doit y aller, là. On doit visiter un appartement. Mais tu n'as qu'à passer ce week-end, si tu n'as rien de prévu. On ne bosse pas, donc on pourra se marrer un peu... Comme tu veux... C'est ça... A vendredi, alors.**

Lizzie s'approcha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Tu vas bien, Jacob? **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**_ Oui oui, ça va, c'est juste que...**

**_ On n'a pas dormi hier soir, et Jacob est un peu bizarre, quand il ne dort pas! **Me coupa Leah.

**_ Tu as intérêt à te ressaisir, mon vieux.** Gronda Lizzie.** Il faut qu'on se presse, cet appart' est l'un des rares qu'on ait vu dans vos prix, et il est super bien situé, au calme... En plus, vous avez la possibilité d'emménager d'ici la fin de la semaine, si vous le prenez... Faut pas laisser passer cette chance.**

Leah lui emboita le pas, me murmurant au passage que je lui en devais une pour m'avoir sauvé la mise, et je suivis le mouvement, comme d'habitude.

* * *

La visite de l'appartement fut rapide, mais suffisante. Leah était tombée amoureuse de l'appartement, et j'aimais le fait d'être entouré de verdure.

Encore une fois, nous avions eu de la chance. C'était le dernier appartement avec deux chambres qui leur restait, et il était même moins cher que ce que nous avions prévu de mettre pour le loyer. Il était idéalement situé par rapport à nos lieux de travail. En courant sans trop attirer l'attention, j'en avais pour vingt minutes, et Leah une dizaine tout au plus. La Résidence était située pas très loin d'un lac, et à défaut de se transformer, nous pourrions au moins y courir pour nous défouler.

Nous avions signé le jour même de la visite, et payé le premier mois de loyer, ainsi que la caution, grâce aux économies de Leah.

Alors que ma colocataire profitait de notre nouvelle terrasse, Lizzie et moi faisions de nouveau le tour du propriétaire, afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de petits travaux à faire avant d'emménager.

**_ Je pense que tout est bon. **Déclara cette dernière en finissant d'inspecter ce qui allait devenir ma chambre.

Je souris, imaginant les soirées

**_ Tu es encore dans les nuages! **Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Hein?** Sursautai-je.

**_ La soirée d'hier a dû être palpitante, pour que tu souries de cette manière... **murmura-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

**_ Ça nous a fait du bien de parler, avec Leah. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses...** admis-je.

_** Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise.**

**_ Ben... Tu avais raison.**

**_ A propos de quoi?**

**_ A propos du parapluie que tu avais prévu à l'avance. **Soupirai-je, agacé.

**_ Mais de quel parapluie tu... Oh! C'est pas vrai! Je le savais! Je te l'avais dit!** Exulta-t-elle.

**_ Ouais, ouais..**.

**_ J'en étais sûre! T'es amoureux d'elle! Team Jeah! Wouh!**

**_ Du calme! **Tonnai-je. **Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux!**

**_ Mais je suis trop contente! Toi et Leah! Tu lui as dit? Elle a dit quoi? Vous vous êtes embrassés?**

**_ Je n'ai rien dit, et je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite.**

**_ Pourquoi ça? Tu veux qu'elle te glisse entre les doigts, c'est ça?** Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

**_ Écoute, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je ne vais pas me précipiter pour le lui dire! Je ne veux pas la faire fuir! **Répondis-je, énervé.

**_ Tu as peut-être raison, mais ne tarde pas trop.** Sourit-elle. **En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi. Il t'a fallu du temps, mais au moins, tu es fixé sur tes sentiments... J'ai hâte de vous voir ensemble...**

**_ Si elle est intéressée par moi...** soufflai-je.

**_ Oh, Jacob... **

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Instinctivement, je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochai de moi. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, un peu comme quand j'étais petit et que ma mère me rassurait après un cauchemar. Son odeur m'apaisait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de caler mon visage au creux de son cou afin d'inhaler pleinement sa fragrance.

Un bruit provenant de la porte de la chambre nous fit nous séparer brusquement. Nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à une Leah livide et statufiée. Elle était si pâle qu'on aurait dit une sangsue. Son visage était inexpressif, alors que des milliers d'émotions transparaissaient dans son regard. Je savais reconnaître la tristesse dans ses yeux, et mon cœur se serra en me rendant compte que mon attitude avait du la blesser, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Pensait-elle que Lizzie et moi étions amoureux l'un de l'autre?

Lizzie me regardait, affolée, et je m'éloignai d'avantage d'elle, pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Leah.

**_ Leah, je suis désolée... Ce n'est pas ce que... **s'excusa Lizzie.

**_ Je n'ai besoin d'aucune explication, Lizzie. **Répondit Leah, un peu durement, mais en souriant quand même. **Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faîtes.**

Je me sentais encore plus mal en la voyant se comporter ainsi. Le sourire qu'elle affichait n'atteignait pas son regard. N'importe qui la connaissant suffisamment savait qu'elle souffrait, mais j'ignorais la raison de sa souffrance. Serait-il possible que Lizzie ait eu raison, et que ses sentiments pour moi dépassaient le cadre de l'amitié? Est-ce que ça lui faisait de la peine? Même si j'espérais secrètement qu'elle puisse éprouver de la jalousie, j'avais peur qu'elle ne me laisse aucune chance de dissiper ses doutes.

**_ On n'est pas ensemble, Leah...** commençai-je, comme pour me justifier.

**_ C'est pas mon problème!** Répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment. **J'ai juste été surprise de vous voir comme ça. **

**_ D'accord, mais on n'est pas ensemble! **Insistai-je, mal à l'aise.

**_ On se faisait un câlin parce que vous avez trouvé l'appartement de vos rêves et que votre avenir a l'air plus radieux!** Mentit Lizzie.

**_ Et surtout, je ne te réveillerai plus la nuit en allant aux toilettes! **Ajoutai-je, faussement enthousiaste.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**_ Comme si je ne t'entendrai pas tirer la chasse!** Pouffa-t-elle.

**_ Oui mais là, au moins, tu auras plus d'intimité! **Reprit Lizzie.

**_ Pour ce que ça m'apporte... **grommela Leah.** Bref.** **Je vais aller au Wal Mart prendre deux trois trucs pour la maison, histoire de vous laisser en amoureux...**

**_ On n'est PAS amoureux! **Grogna Lizzie en même temps que moi.

**_ Si vous le dîtes! **Railla Leah en sortant de ma chambre. **A plus tard, les non-amoureux!**

**_ Je devrais peut-être lui parler, tu ne crois pas? **Me demanda Lizzie.

**_ Non... Laisse, je m'occuperai d'elle.**Répondis-je, espérant que ça lui passerait avant que je ne lui avoue mes sentiments.


	14. Chapitre 13

Deux jours plus tard, nous emménagions au 2810 Ruddell Road, à Lacey. Nous avions été directement au Wal-Mart pour acheter tout ce dont nous avions besoin, pour aménager l'appartement.

Nous n'avions plus un rond, mais nous avions un toit, deux lits, un sofa pour le salon, une télévision, et un réfrigérateur bien rempli. Nous avions une terrasse à meubler, mais Leah m'avait dit qu'on était assez solides pour poser nos fesses par terre, et que nous achèterions une table et des chaises quand nous le pourrions.

Le vendredi, nous accueillons notre premier invité dans notre humble demeure. Leah, qui était de plus en plus distante avec moi, mais étrangement plus proche de Lizzie – ce qui, au lieu de me soulager me faisait mal au cœur – était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de revoir Embry. J'avais été étonné qu'elle veuille revoir un membre de la meute de Sam, en particulier celui qu'elle aimait taquiner, mais elle m'avait rétorqué que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, Embry était quelqu'un qu'elle admirait beaucoup.

J'avais prévu de présenter Lizzie à mon meilleur ami le samedi, lorsque nous irions au Mini Golf tous ensemble. Lizzie nous laissait le vendredi soir pour nous retrouver.

Leah avait mis au point un super programme. Football, pizza et soda. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre un homme – et la seule fille-loup de toute l'histoire Quileute – heureux.

* * *

Embry arriva à dix huit heures et nous appela en bas de l'immeuble. Il avait l'air fatigué, et son visage, d'ordinaire expressif, était fermé. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il nous vit et il me donna une énorme accolade fraternelle.

**_ Jake! Bon sang, ça fait du bien de te revoir!** S'écria-t-il.

**_ Ça fait quoi? Un siècle, minimum?** Raillai-je.

**_ Je dirais même deux! C'est bien, t'as pas changé... Physiquement, en tout cas...**

**_ J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, mon pote!** Lui dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Et c'est parti! Je vous préviens, les gars. Si jamais vous vous mettez à cancaner pendant le match comme deux vieilles commères, je vous jure que je vous flanque à la porte! **Grommela Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Là, je reconnais Leah! **Gloussa Embry. **Content de te voir en forme...**

**_ C'est gentil. **Sourit-elle, hésitant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, à mon grand étonnement.

Embry lui tapota le dos, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, et me mima un ''WOW'' qui me fit m'esclaffer. Leah grogna et lui frappa l'épaule.

**_ Je suis peut-être moins sauvage, mais je t'ai vu, andouille...**

**_ Désolé, c'est juste surprenant de te voir aussi... Gentille? **Balbutia Embry.

**_ La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.** Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, en se dirigeant vers notre appartement.

**_ Elle est toujours comme ça? **Me demanda-t-il, ébahi.

**_ Et oui! C'est la nouvelle Leah! **Fanfaronnai-je.

Embry s'extasia en voyant notre appartement. Leah lui fit visiter toute les pièces, en finissant par son coin préféré – la terrasse.

Leah avait commandé cinq énormes pizzas, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Embry vint se placer à sa droite, et commença a discuter avec elle, pendant que je préparais le plateau des boissons. Je pris mon temps dans la cuisine afin de les observer. La dernière fois où j'avais vu Embry aussi détendu datait d'avant sa transformation. Et le fait qu'il le soit avec Leah était aussi surprenant que satisfaisant. Il semblait s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait, et les yeux de ma meilleure amie brillaient de fierté et d'excitation lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

Mes deux meilleurs amis rigolaient ensemble et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Malheureusement, leur proximité me gênait aussi un peu. Je savais que Leah était juste heureuse de recevoir Embry à la maison, mais je ressentais quand même une petite pointe de jalousie en les voyant rigoler ensemble.

**_ Hé, Black, tu fais les boissons ou quoi? **M'interpela Leah.

**_ Non, je vous laissais le temps de causer tous les deux!** Répondis-je en apportant le plateau et m'installant à gauche de Leah..

**_ J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Leah puisse s'en sortir aussi bien. C'est vraiment bien, je suis heureux pour toi**. Sourit Embry.

Le sourire de Leah se fana tandis qu'elle ramenait ses genoux sous son menton.

**_ Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop pour le calvaire que je t'ai fait subir. Ce n'était pas contre toi... Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais j'en avais marre de voir tous ces mecs fous de leur imprégnés... D'entendre toutes leurs pensées tournées vers elles... Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point j'étais mal, alors je m'en suis prise à toi. Je suis vraiment...**

**_ T'inquiète, je comprends.** L'arrêta Embry. **Encore plus maintenant que je suis le seul à ne pas être imprégné dans la Meute. Ils sont tous tellement obsédés par leurs ''âme-soeur''** – il mima les guillemets et je pus percevoir une pointe d'agacement dans son ton – **qu'ils ne patrouillent pas bien longtemps. Je suis dehors tous les soirs, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne veut passer la nuit loin de leur précieuses chéries. Quil vient de temps en temps, mais c'est plus énervant qu'autre chose.** **Et maintenant que Seth et revenu dans la meute, c'est encore pire... **

**_ Au moins, il m'a écouté...** murmurai-je, prenant une part de pizza.

**_ Ouais, merci pour ça, Jacob.** Bougonna-t-il. **Grâce à toi, je dois subir les réflexions dégoûtées des mecs sur le Machin dont Seth s'est imprégné, et les bagarres que ça entraîne. Résultat, Sam me force à rester avec lui, puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir à peu près le supporter. Non seulement je dois aller avec lui chez les Cullen et le voir baver devant ce truc, mais en plus, je n'ai plus le temps d'étudier.**

**_ Ha! Alors c'est toi, la baby-sitter, maintenant? **Ricana amèrement Leah.

**_ Malheureusement, oui. Et je n'en peux plus...** gémit-il.

**_ Comme je te comprends...** soupira-t-elle. **C'est nul que ça t'empêche d'aller en cours. Sam aurait pu envoyer un des glandeurs de service, genre Paul ou Jared...**

**_ Ils ne veulent rien à voir à faire là-bas... Ils ont sorti la carte ''Imprégnées à protéger'' et Sam a décidé que ce serait moi, puisque je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma moitié... **Il se servit une part de pizza et en prit une bouchée. **Sur le coup, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais maintenant, ça me retombe dessus... Ma mère me gronde de plus en plus, et c'est l'horreur à la maison depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai laissé tomber les cours. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer, ça m'aurait évité de la décevoir autant, mais je ne peux pas. Et la meute se fiche de ce qui m'arrive, tant que je fais mon boulot. Sam me rabâche sans arrêt que ''l'important c'est notre devoir envers la tribu''. Mais mon devoir envers ma mère, j'en fais quoi, hein?**

**_ J'ai toujours dit que Sam devrait faire une exception pour toi. **M'insurgeai-je.** C'est vrai, quoi... Tu passes ton temps à te faire engueuler alors que ce serait bien plus simple pour toi de lui dire pourquoi tu agis comme ça...**

**_ Je suis d'accord. D'autant plus que Sam est le roi du ''deux poids, deux mesures''... **acquiesça Leah en se servant une part de pizza.

**_ Comment ça? **Demanda Embry, sourcils froncés.

**_ Tu crois franchement que la mère de Claire laisserait Quil traîner avec sa fille, ou même dormir chez eux, s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire d'imprégnation? Si Emily et Sam ne leur avaient pas tout raconté, elle aurait sûrement fait arrêter Quil à l'heure qu'il est. **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Les enfoirés!** M'écriai-je, hors de moi, alors qu'Embry serrait les poings.

**_ Quand il s'agit d'imprégnation, Sam est étrangement compréhensif... **maugréa-t-elle.** Mais pour le reste, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison... **

**_ J'y crois pas!** S'emporta mon ami.** En gros, je peux crever dans mon coin, me fâcher avec la ****seule** **famille que j'ai, tout le monde s'en fout!**

**_ Non, Embry, on ne s'en fout pas, nous! Pas vrai, Leah?**

Elle hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule.

**_ Calme-toi, vieux... Si tu veux, j'appelle ta mère et je lui déballe tout. Je ne suis pas tenue au secret, moi.** Proposa Leah.

**_ Tu ferais ça?** S'exclama Embry, surpris. **En quel honneur?**

**_ D'abord, parce que je n'aime pas les injustices. Ensuite, ta mère a le droit de savoir qui tu es réellement et votre relation est bien trop importante pour la détruire à cause de ça. Et enfin, parce que je tuerais pour voir la tête de Sam quand il se rendra compte que je peux encore l'emmerder de là où je suis!**

Je tressaillis en entendant Leah parler de Sam. Je me sentis soudain très mal. Bien sûr, Leah pensait encore à lui. Elle l'aimait sans doute encore, et moi, pauvre imbécile, ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec ça.

**_ Peut-être que tu devrais le faire pour Embry, et pas pour embêter ton ancien petit-ami. **Répliquai-je alors, sèchement.

**_ Non mais pour qui tu me prends?** S'offusqua Leah en me fusillant du regard. **Évidemment que c'est pour Embry que je le fais! Mais c'est pas une raison pour que je boude mon plaisir!**

**_ Quand est-ce que tu vas laisser tomber ta vendetta contre Sam? Pourquoi est-ce que tout tes faits et gestes doivent tourner autour de lui?** M'emportai-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jacob?** Claqua-t-elle. **Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit une seule chose depuis mon arrivée qui ait un rapport avec Sam?**

**_ Non, à part rêver de lui toutes les nuits et te réveiller en pleurs le lendemain... **

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça n'a plus trop rapport avec ma mère et moi?** Sourcilla Embry.

**_ Parce que ça n'en a aucun. **Répondit froidement Leah.

**_ Et on ne pourrait pas revenir à mon problème avec ma mère?** Insista-t-il. **Pour une fois que quelqu'un veut bien m'aider...**

**_ PLUS TARD. **Martela Leah, le regard noir, en même temps que moi.

**_ Très bien... **ronchonna-t-il en se resservant. **Battez-vous, ça me changera...**

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. **Rétorquai-je.

**_ C'est dommage, parce que je t'aurais bien tordu le cou...** marmonna Leah.

**_ Ah ouais? Pourquoi ça? **M'énervai-je.

**_ Parce que tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui n'est pas foutu de garder un secret et qui n'a aucune idée de ce dont il parle!** Vociféra-t-elle en se levant brusquement, tremblant de tous ses membres. **Tu avais besoin de dire devant Embry qu'il m'arrivait de rêver de Sam et de pleurer en me réveillant?**

**_ Attendez un peu... C'est vrai, Leah?** Balbutia Embry.

**_ Non, plus maintenant! **Répondit-elle.

Je sursautai, incrédule. Je la voyais essuyer ses larmes quasiment tous les matins, et l'attitude de Leah démontrait qu'elle disait la vérité. Si elle ne rêvait plus de Sam, alors qu'est-ce qui la rendait malheureuse?

**_ Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça, Jacob! **Tempêta-t-elle. **Je t'ai fait confiance, et tu me balances ça en pleine figure dès que je prononce le nom de Sam! Franchement, tu ne pouvais pas plus me décevoir que maintenant...**

J'aperçus à peine le poing de mon amie venir en face de moi, mais la douleur provenant de mon nez en sang, elle, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui s'était produit.

**_ Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas castré pour ce que tu viens de me faire, Black. **Me dit-elle, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te blesser...** Parvins-je à articuler, une fois la douleur passée.

**_ Le mal est fait. Et ne crois pas que je l'oublierai de si tôt. **Lança-t-elle froidement avant de se retourner vers Embry. **Tu veux toujours que j'appelle ta mère?**

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête, abasourdi.

**_ Bien. Je reviens dans dix minutes. Autant que je sois utile à quelqu'un aujourd'hui...** souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la terrasse, son téléphone à la main.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant qu'elle s'était de nouveau renfermée sur elle-même. Elle aurait du mal à me pardonner mon accès de colère et, personnellement, je ne me le pardonnerais sûrement jamais. J'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de penser à cet aspect de sa vie et elle s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail et les cours de comptabilité, y trouvant la satisfaction dont elle avait besoin pour éviter de flancher. Mais en deux phrases, j'avais ruiné ses efforts et les miens. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais que si elle m'avait dit tout ça, c'était parce que je comptais pour elle et que je l'avais horriblement déçu. Je remis mon nez en place et soupirai lourdement.

**_ Bravo, bien joué, vieux...** siffla Embry, mécontent.

**_ J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!** Grognai-je.

**_ Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. **Déclara-t-il, le regard rivé vers la terrasse où se trouvait Leah.

**_ Pardon? **Hoquetai-je.

**_ Ça crève les yeux. Tu la regardes comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, et tu piques une crise sans aucune raison, juste parce qu'elle a prononcé le nom de Sam. Si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerverais comme ça?**

**_ Parce que ça m'agace de voir qu'elle n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose! **Geignis-je.

**_ Tu voudrais lui faire oublier Sam comme elle t'a fait oublier Bella, c'est ça?**

**_ Comment tu...? **balbutiai-je.

**_ Écoute, ça me coûte vraiment de le dire, je te jure, mais je serais toi, je lui dirai ce que je ressens... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit celle qu'il te faut, mais si tu l'aimes...**

**_ EMBRY!** Hurla Leah. **TA MERE VEUT TE PARLER!**

Embry se précipita vers la baie vitrée, et Leah lui passa le téléphone en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lorsque le regard de mon ami croisa le mien, toute trace de bonne humeur disparut de son visage. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de moi, et mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois.

**_ Leah?** murmurai-je.

**_ C'est mon prénom. **Répondit-elle sèchement.

**_ Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps?** Gémis-je.

**_ Je ne crois pas que tu te sois excusé.**

**_ C'est vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce genre de choses devant Embry... Tu me pardonnes, dis?**

**_ Crève, Black.**

**_ On n'a jamais reparlé de ce que tu éprouvais pour Sam depuis ton arrivée à Olympia...**

**_ Encore heureux! Dieu seul sait ce que tu m'aurais dit si je t'avais raconté ce que j'avais sur le cœur...**

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit que...**

**_ Peu importe. Je m'en fiche. Je ne vais certainement pas te raconter quoi que ce soit à son sujet, maintenant.**

**_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours?** Demandai-je, anxieux.

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? **Rugit-elle, le regard noir.

Je lui pris la main et la forçai à me regarder.

**_ Leah... Je sais que tu m'en veux et que j'ai agi comme le plus grand des idiots...**

**_ Et encore, le mot est faible.**

**_ Comme tu veux... Je le mérite largement. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi... Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse et que tu ailles de l'avant...**

**_ Mais je suis heureuse, Jacob... Enfin, je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la bouche...**

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu.

**_ J'ai un boulot que j'adore, un appartement dont je suis folle, des amis... Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre!**

_ **Peut-être,** concédai-je, vaincu. **Mais si jamais tu as envie de parler de ça...**

**_ J'en parlerai à Lizzie. **Finit-elle, fière d'elle.

**_ Pas à moi? **Boudai-je.

**_ Même pas en rêve... Mais je continuerai à te parler d'autre chose!**

**_ Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. **Souris-je.

**_ Désolée pour ton nez... **me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

**_ Tu ne l'es pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas?** Pouffai-je.

**_ Non, pas du tout! **Répondit-elle en riant de plus belle.

* * *

Embry déboula dans le salon, haletant comme s'il avait couru dix marathons.

**_ Leah, je t'adore!** Exulta-t-il**. Je serai ton esclave jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!**

**_ J'espère bien!** Renifla-t-elle**. Alors, elle est d'accord?**

**_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle veut être sûre que j'irai à l'école, mais ça m'a l'air bien parti!**

**_ Quoi donc? **Demandai-je, perturbé.

**_ On en parlera demain à Lizzie, je suis sûre qu'elle nous arrangera ça! **Claironna-t-elle.

**_ Arranger quoi? **Insistai-je, agacé.

Embry m'ignora et alla enlacer Leah, qui se mit à rire.

**_ Merci, merci, merci! Je t'embrasserai, si je n'étais pas certain que tu me tuerais ensuite.** Dit-il en reculant, tout sourire.

**_ Tu peux toujours essayer!** Minauda-t-elle.

Embry et moi nous raidîmes, choqués.

**_ Ben quoi? **Grogna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.** Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne m'a pas embrassé... **

**_ Hum... C'est que... Enfin je... **balbutia Embry, écarlate.

**_ Alors, tu m'embrasses ou pas? **

**_ Leah! Tu n'es pas désespérée au point de forcer Embry à t'embrasser!** M'épouvantai-je.

**_ Non, mais je me demandais s'il pourrait rougir d'avantage!** S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Un éclat étrange traversa le regard d'Embry qui, contre toute attente, attrapa le visage de Leah et déposa férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura même pas une seconde, mais Leah fut si surprise qu'elle s'écroula littéralement sur le canapé lorsqu'il la relâcha.

**_ Et qui c'est qui rougit, maintenant, Clearwater?** Railla-t-il, satisfait d'avoir rabattu le caquet de Leah.

**_ T'étais obligé de faire ça, Embry? **Grognai-je, profondément irrité.

**_ Bah! Elle demande, je m'exécute!** Lança Embry en haussant les épaules. **Pourquoi, t'es jaloux?**

**_ Non,** mentis-je.** Mais ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout!**

**_ C'est pas comme si je l'avais embrassé de force et qu'elle m'avait collé un pain!** gloussa-t-il.

**_ Tu... Vous... AH! Tu me le paieras, Call!** Rugit Leah, furieusement embarrassée.

**_ J'ai hâte de voir ça!** La taquina-t-il.

**_ J'ai bien envie de rappeler ta mère pour lui dire que j'annule mon offre!**

**_ Tu n'oserais pas? **S'époumona-t-il.

**_ Je vais me gêner!** Répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

**_ Bon, l'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe? **M'impatientai-je.

**_ J'ai dit à la mère d'Embry qu'il était un loup, que ce n'était pas une blague, que si elle voulait une preuve, qu'elle devrait demander à Billy ou à maman, ou mieux, à Sam. Au début, elle a paniqué, et puis elle s'est mise en colère quand je lui ai dit que c'était Sam qui forçait Embry à manquer les cours, parce qu'il était chef de meute et que son fils n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle était prête à descendre chez lui et lui dire sa façon de penser, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais une solution...**

**_ Qui est...** m'impatientai-je.

**_ Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait une autre meute, et que tu étais l'Alpha. Que nous essayions de vivre le plus normalement possible et que nous avions même trouvé du boulot. Et je lui ai dit que nous étions prêt à y accueillir Embry, parce qu'il souhaite vraiment reprendre les cours, et que je me chargeais de le surveiller à la condition qu'il vienne vivre à Lacey.**

**_ QUOI?** Hurlai-je.** Et tu as fait tout ça sans me demander mon avis? **

**_ Relax, Ô doux et merveilleux Alpha. Embry est ton meilleur ami, et tu sais qu'il galère, à la Push. C'était obligé que tu sois d'accord! **Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Elle avait raison, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être mis devant le fait accompli.

**_ Donc, elle a accepté, mais seulement si je rentre la voir tous les week-end et que je lui donne ****la preuve que j'étudie vraiment à Lacey. C'est pas super, ça? **Jubila Embry.

**_ Ouais, c'est chouette! Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt!** Admis-je. **Mais, pour les études...**

**_ Je me suis dit que Lizzie nous indiquerait une bonne école, puisque c'est notre ange gardien!** Sourit Leah.

**_ Tu ne trouves pas qu'on lui en demande beaucoup? **Sourcillai-je.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ C'est pour Embry, Jacob. On ne lui demande pas un job, ni dix millions de dollars, mais juste l'adresse d'une école... Tu ne vas pas jouer le petit-ami protecteur... Ça ne te va pas du tout!**

**_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'on abuse de sa gentillesse.** Grognai-je.

**_ Tu n'auras qu'à la payer en nature!** Répliqua-t-elle.

**_ LEAH! Ne recommence pas! **Fulminai-je.

**_ Et voilà, le retour de la vierge effarouchée! **Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

**_ Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici!** Gloussa Embry.

Leah courut dans la cuisine et ramena trois canettes fraiches.

**_ Ça se fête, les gars!** Chantonna-t-elle en nous en donnant une chacun. **La ''Dream Team'' a un nouveau membre!**

**_ C'est quoi ça, la Dream Team?** m'enquis-je, un peu perdu.

**_ C'est nous, banane! **Soupira-t-elle.

**_ Pas mal, Clearwater! J'aime beaucoup, ça me donne l'impression d'être parmi les meilleurs!** Pouffa Embry.

**_ C'est exactement ça ! On a tout gagné, mon pote. On a tout les avantages d'être des loups, sans les inconvénients, et on vit bien mieux, crois moi! **Clama-t-elle.

**_ Je suppose que tu as un nom pour l'autre meute? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ ZombieLand! Ou ''Le Côté Obscur''... Ou encore... Les Losers... Au choix!**

**_ Ça leur va comme un gant! **Me bidonnai-je.

**_ Dîtes, je peux porter un toast? **Demanda timidement Embry.

**_ C'est pas du champagne, mais fais-toi plaisir!** Répondit Leah.

**_ Bon, alors... D'abord, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir invité chez vous, et ensuite de bien vouloir que j'y reste...**

**_ Remercie Leah, c'est elle qui a lancé l'invitation, et c'est elle qui a convaincu ta mère! **Le coupai-je.

**_ Remercie Jacob, tu vas partager sa chambre! **rétorqua Leah, qui arborait un sourire malicieux.

**_ MA CHAMBRE ? **Hurlai-je.

**_ Tu voulais qu'il dorme où? Dans la mienne?** Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Non... Mais... Mais...**

**_ Tu croyais que tu pourrais faire tes cochonneries avec Lizzie dans cet appartement? Et ben non, mon vieux! T'iras chez elle! **Me nargua-t-elle.

**_ D'abord, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des cochonneries avec Lizzie, puisque nous ne sommes pas ensemble, et ensuite... J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux ici!** Grondai-je.

**_ Eww... Pas dans la même chambre que moi!** Grimaça Embry.

**_ Que ceux qui sont contre le fait que Jacob ait des relations sexuelles avec sa petite amie dans cet appartement lèvent la main!** Renchérit Leah.

Mes deux soit-disant meilleurs amis levèrent leur main, fiers d'eux.

**_ Deux contre un, tu sors, Jacob!** Ricana Leah.

**_ Vous êtes pas croyables... Rappelez-moi comment on en est arrivés à faire un vote sur ma vie sexuelle, alors que je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir une un jour?**

**_ Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir!** Se justifia Embry.

**_ Bref, passons.** Grommelai-je.

Leah leva sa cannette en souriant.

**_ A la Dream Team !**

**_ A l'amitié !** Ajouta Embry en levant lui aussi sa canette.

**_ A l'aide ! **pleurnichai-je en me joignant à eux.

Leah et Embry éclatèrent de rire, et nous nous concentrâmes sur le match de foot qui venait de commencer, après avoir trinqué comme il se devait.

* * *

_Et voila, vous avez le nom de notre personnage mystère! En même temps, c'était le seul qui n'était pas encore imprégné de la bande... _

_Il était hors de question que je le laisse moisir dans la Meute des Zombies! Hein mon petit Embry chéri?_

Embry : Merci Leilani, tu es mon héroïne, mon sauveur, ma Déesse...

Leilani : Wow! Tout ça pour moi! Je suis flattée!

Embry : Je suis prêt à tout pour te remercier...

Leilani *fait un petit sourire entendu* : Je crois qu'on poura s'arranger! *clin do'eil*

Embry *rougit* : Je vais d'abord commencer par t'embrasser, et on verra la suite!

Leilani : Mais fais donc, mon petit, fais donc! Attends... *se passe un coup de spray à la menthe au fond de la gorge et tousse un bon coup* C'est bon, tu peux y aller!

_Lol, j'arrête mon délire. N'oubliez pas de reviewer! _

_Ah! Je vais poster une mini fiction, toujours BlackWater, mais un peu différente de celles qu'on a l'habitude de voir. _

_Elle va s'appeler_ "**Clearwater VS Cullen**" _(j'ai pas de meilleur titre désolée...)_

_Alors si vous pouviez y faire un petit tour après avoir lu celle-là, ce serait sympa!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Hello hello!_

_J'ai lu vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'ai décidé de poster avec un jour d'avance!_

_Merci encore d'être fidèles à mon histoire et de l'apprécier autant!_

**Camilla don Molina **: Les quiproquos amoureux ne sont rien en comparaison du choc que Leah réservera à Jacob à la fin du chapitre! Et pour Embry, j'ai hésité un moment avant de le faire venir, mais ça aurait été trop triste qu'il ne puisse pas avoir sa fin heureuse, lui aussi! Bisous!

**Lunita01** : La Dream Team n'a pas fini de t'amuser! Enfin j'espère!

**to-like-with-passion **: Contente que tu aimes l'arrivée d'Embry, et encore merci pour tes compliments! Fais-moi signe quand tu auras commencé ta fiction sur Leah!

**Djianara** : Ah, mon petit RP t'a plu? Je m'imaginais passer mes mains dans la sublime chevelure douce d'Embry... *bave* lol! Enfin, Embry et Lizzie vont se rencontrer dans ce chapitre-ci! ^^

**Juile Winchester** : Tu as raison sur toute la ligne! Embry est effectivement le Mr Mystère de Lizzie, et celui de Leah dans "Aurora"! Et oui, il va falloir attendre un moment pour que Jacob arrête de faire le con, mais même après, rien ne dit qu'il ne recommencera pas! Et enfin... Oui, tu crois bien! (lol)

**sarah0406** : Comme je crois te l'avoir dit dans ma réponse sur une autre fic, j'ai pensé à faire Embry s'imprégner de Lizzie, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'ils tombent amoureux naturellement, comme ça, Jacob et Leah ne seraient pas le seul couple non-imprégné chez les Quileute (et non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas l'imprégnation!). C'est vrai que Jacob a merdé et qu'il a bien rattrapé le coup, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pense ^_^" .  
En ce qui concerne l'interdiction de faire des cochonneries dans l'appartement, je te laisse imaginer les situations qui risquent de se produire (que ce soit Jacob/Leah ou Embry/Lizzie). Je me réjouis d'avance!

**emichlo **: Merci! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite!

**choupinette** : Evidemment qu'il y aura du Lizzie/Embry! Mais bon, tu verras leur évolution à travers le point de vue de Jacob... Voire même leur moments intimes! Quand à Leah et Jacob, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez le chapitre 15! (je sais, c'est inhumain de vous faire saliver comme ça, mais c'est mon chapitre préféré, en tout cas de ceux que j'ai déjà écrit, avec le chapitre 11!)

**noleme** : Merci! J'avoue que ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi enthousiaste avec l'arrivée d'Embry, et aussi impatiente de lire les aveux de Jacob et Leah! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre, j'ai hâte, moi aussi!

**Lise **: J'espère que ce chapitre ci te fera un peu rire aussi!

**Meg-bella** : Oui et non! Il y aura bien un Embry/Lizzie, mais pas d'imprégnation de prévue! Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrai la suite le plus rapidement possible!

**Manon **: Moi aussi j'aime Embry... D'ailleurs on trouve pas beaucoup de fic sur lui... C'est dommage, lui aussi mérite un happy-end!

**souhad **: Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite ^^

**Fiona** : Merci! Espérons que la suite te plaise autant!

_Voila! Place au chapitre 14!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Nous avions continué à parler jusqu'à l'aube, comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis dix ans.

Après le match, nous avions tous les trois été nous asseoir sur la terrasse, ou plutôt nous allonger, pour être plus à l'aise. Leah avait envie de regarder les étoiles avec nous. Un truc de filles, visiblement, mais je l'avais assez contrariée dans la soirée pour ne pas accéder à sa requête.

Embry nous avait informé de ce qui se passait à la Push et des derniers potins. Le coup d'éclat de Leah juste avant son départ avait laissé des traces. Sam avait du mal à oublier leur baiser lorsqu'il patrouillait, ce qui rendait Seth, Paul et Jared malades. Emily avait apparemment demandé à son fiancé des explications sur le fait qu'il ne l'embrassait pas de la même manière, et il avait passé une semaine et demi chez Quil, parce qu'il avait osé dire qu'il devait se retenir avec elle, puisqu'elle était fragile.

Du coup, elle avait mené l'enquête chez les autres imprégnées – hormis Claire et le Monstre – qui avaient commencé à se poser des questions sur la façon d'agir des garçons.

Leah était fière d'avoir semé la zizanie dans le monde merveilleux de l'imprégnation, mais repenser à Sam l'avait rendue nostalgique.

Elle s'était endormie peu de temps après. J'étais convaincu que son réveil allait être très pénible, et j'espérais que la journée au Mini Golf lui changerait les idées.

Juste après, Embry me demanda pour quelle raison j'étais revenu chercher Leah. Je lui expliquai notre rapprochement, durant la période où nous ''protégions'' Bella et les Cullen, puis mon départ et ce que Leah avait fait pour moi. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Leah m'avait incité à prendre le large, et que c'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu prendre un nouveau départ. Je lui racontai ensuite le réveil de Bella et ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il était clairement révolté de la manière dont Seth et les Cullen avaient traité Leah.

**_ Tu as vraiment bien fait de la sortir de là**. Murmura-t-il en essayant de se calmer. **Elle a dû se sentir tellement mal...**

**_ Elle l'était. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi malheureuse.** Confirmai-je tristement.

**_ L'imprégnation lui a vraiment bousillé la vie... D'abord son fiancé, ensuite son frère...**

**_ Mais elle va mieux. C'est ce qui importe.**

**_ Oui...Dire que ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'elle est partie... Elle a l'air beaucoup plus épanouie qu'à la Push...**

**_ Elle l'est, c'est une toute nouvelle personne.**

**_ Si tu le dis... En tout cas, je suis content que vous ayez pu trouver un semblant de normalité... Ça à l'air de bien vous réussir...**

**_ Toi aussi, mon pote, tu seras bientôt normal. Enfin... Si tu as été normal un jour! **Raillai-je.

**_ Très drôle... Tu ne me gâcheras pas mon plaisir avec tes remarques désobligeantes, mon pote. Je vais reprendre mes études grâce à vous, et je ne serais pas obligé de me transformer tout le temps. T'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien de se dire qu'il y a enfin un truc qui va se dérouler comme prévu dans sa vie...**

**_ Je crois que si!** Pouffai-je.

**_ C'est vrai que tu as toujours rêvé d'être indépendant... Billy est très fier de toi, d'ailleurs!**

**_ Comment il se débrouille? **M'enquis-je, honteux d'avoir laissé mon père seul.

**_ Bah! Plutôt bien! Il rentabilise la présence de Paul chez lui et le force à l'emmener partout où il veut, sous peine de lui refuser l'accès à votre maison! **S'esclaffa mon ami.

**_ Le vieux a bien du courage!** Ricanai-je.

**_ N'empêche, fallait y penser!**

**_ Et Sue? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas trop fâchée contre nous?**

Embry manqua de s'étouffer.

**_ Sue... Hum... Ben disons que... Il vaudrait mieux que tu rases les murs si tu reviens un jour à la Push...**

**_ Tant que ça?** M'écriai-je.

_** Voyons voir... Tu as déserté la meute de Sam pour protéger les Cullen, et ses deux enfants t'ont suivi...**

**_ Je ne leur ai rien demandé!** Me défendis-je.

**_ Ensuite, **continua-t-il en m'ignorant complètement,** Bella a accouché d'un petit monstre dont Seth s'est imprégné, ce qui fait qu'il est devenu littéralement le toutou des sangsues...**

**_ Je ne pouvais pas savoir que...**

**_ Après, tu te barres et Leah refuse de revenir dans la meute de Sam. Et Seth, ben c'est Seth. Obsédé par la demi-sangsue...**

**_ C'est pas de ma faute, non plus!**

**_ Et enfin, tu te repointes pour enlever Leah Dieu sait où!**

**_ Elle voulait partir, **protestai-je**. Je n'ai fait que lui filer un coup de main, sinon elle serait restée malheureuse là-bas!**

**_ Peut-être, mais Sue ne le voit pas de cette manière...**

Je n'insistai pas et changeai de sujet. Je lui parlai en détail de ma rencontre avec Lizzie et de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous, puis de mon boulot et de ses projets à lui. Nous nous remémorâmes quelques souvenir d'enfance avant de tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Embry et moi n'avions dormi qu'une ou deux heures avant l'arrivée de Lizzie.

Cette dernière nous offrit un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom – qu'elle avait évidemment acheté à l'IHOP avant de venir – et salua chaleureusement Embry lorsqu'il émergea, sûrement guidé par l'odeur des pancakes.

Elle nous laissa nous préparer tranquillement après le petit déjeuner, et nous nous rendîmes au Mini Golf dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Embry semblait être à l'aise avec Lizzie, ce qui était autant surprenant que le fait que Leah s'entende avec elle. Il était très réservé, limite sauvage avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais la magie de Lizzie avait encore fonctionné.

Leah lui avait parlé de la situation d'Embry lorsque nous étions dans la voiture, et notre ange gardien – il fallait avouer que c'était ce qu'elle était – nous promit de lui trouver la meilleure école possible.

Jouer au Mini-Golf avec Embry et Leah fut de loin la chose la plus comique que j'aie vécu jusque là.

Lizzie avait pensé à tout. Elle avait porté son appareil et avait immortalisé ce moment, en jurant que les photos resteraient comme pièce à conviction en cas d'un éventuel procès pour meurtre.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, nous étions nuls! Et Leah, toute mauvaise joueuse qu'elle est, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tricher. Évidemment, Embry s'en était rendu compte et le lui avait dit clairement.

C'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

Elle avait poursuivi Embry avec son putter dans tout le Mini Golf, et bien sûr, elle l'avait rattrapé et avait essayé de l'étrangler. J'avais dû utiliser discrètement ma voix d'Alpha pour qu'elle le laisse partir.

Nous avions appris une bonne leçon ce jour là : ne jamais traiter Leah Clearwater de tricheuse, même si elle l'est vraiment.

Nous étions au trou numéro dix, et Embry décida de remettre les compteurs à zéro et de pimenter le jeu.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Call? **Demanda Leah, suspicieuse.

**_ Un gage au dernier du classement, ça vous tente?** Sourit-il.

**_ Quel genre de gage?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ On a qu'à dire que le dernier devient l'esclave du gagnant pendant toute une semaine!** Proposa-t-il.

**_ Intéressant! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un esclave! **Minauda Lizzie.

**_ On en apprend, des choses!** Raillai-je.

**_ Alors, vous êtes d'accord? **Reprit Embry, impatient.

**_ J'en suis! **Sautilla-t-elle, toute excitée.

**_ Sans moi. Je suis trop nul, et je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. **Refusai-je.

**_ Chochotte! **Bouda Lizzie.

**_ Pardon?**

**_ Tu m'as bien entendue, poule mouillée!** Me nargua-t-elle.

**_ Retire ça tout de suite!** Lui ordonnai-je, vexé.

**_ Pas tant que tu ne joueras pas. **Elle me fit une moue irrésistible. **Allez, Jacob! S'il te plait! Ça va être marrant!**

**_ Très bien. **Cédai-je de mauvaise grâce.

**_ Et ça, mes amis, c'est l'illustration de l'expression ''se faire mener à la baguette''! **Ricana Leah en tapant dans la main de Lizzie.

**_ Comment tu te laisses piéger par un battement de cils ! T'es une vraie gonzesse, ma parole! **Gloussa mon meilleur ami, évitant mon coup de coude dans les côtes. **Et toi, Leah? Tu joues?**

**_ Tu es déjà mon esclave pour le restant de mes jours, ne l'oublie pas.** Répondit-elle, bras croisés.

**_ Alors on a qu'à dire que si je suis le dernier et que, par miracle, tu es la première, je m'engage à... Faire la cuisine et la vaisselle tous les jours ...**

**_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, je peux te l'ordonner tant que je veux, puisque tu es mon esclave.** Rétorqua-t-elle, pas du tout convaincue.

**_ Allez, Clearwater... Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un petit challenge! **La défia-t-il. **Je te laisserai choisir mon gage. Promis.**

Lizzie se pencha vers Leah et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière s'esclaffa et hocha la tête, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se tourna vers Embry, arborant un sourire en coin.

**_ Très bien, Call. J'accepte. A toi l'honneur.**

Il fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta quand même. Au moment il prenait de l'élan, Leah fit une chose qui nous prit tous au dépourvu.

**_ On t'a déjà dit que tes lèvres avait un goût de myrtilles, Embry? **Lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

Emporté par son élan, il frémit et manqua son coup alors que je manquai de m'étouffer. Je me demandai subitement si elle n'avait pas trop apprécié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille.

**_ Bon sang, Leah!** Rugit-il, rouge comme une pivoine. **Tu avais besoin de parler de ça ****maintenant?**

**_ J'ai dit que je jouais, je n'ai pas dit que je serai fair-play! **Pouffa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**_ Ah c'est comme ça ? Parfait. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a ouvert les hostilités.**

Lizzie se plaça à côté de moi, amusée, pendant que j'essayais de calmer mon fou rire.

**_ C'est deux là sont vraiment drôles! **Gloussa Lizzie.

**_ Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si Leah était dans le même état d'esprit qu'à la Push...** confessai-je.

**_ J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils m'ont oubliés... Embry rejoue, là... **me fit-elle remarquer.

**_ Il va falloir t'imposer, si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner.** ris-je.

**_ CALL! C'EST PAS DU JEU! **Vociféra Leah.

**_ A la guerre comme à la guerre, ma vieille.** Répliqua Embry d'un ton détaché.

**_ Je ne t'ai pas touché, moi! **

**_ Je ne t'ai pas touché non plus! **

**_ Tu m'as soufflé dans l'oreille!**

**_ Si on ne peut plus respirer, maintenant...**

**_ ****Ils sont vraiment trop mignons, tous les deux! **Pouffa Lizzie.

Je me renfrognai immédiatement. Le petit jeu de séduction entre Leah et Embry me tapait sur le système.

**_ Oh, Tiger et Tiger bis, vous nous laissez jouer un peu? **Clamai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

**_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment jouer! **Répondit Embry.

**_ J'ai changé d'avis. Ça arrive, non?** Répliquai-je sèchement.

Leah eut un petit sourire malicieux et son regard s'illumina.

**_ Le grand Jacob Black daigne jouer avec les petites gens?** Se moqua-t-elle. **Ma victoire n'en sera que plus grande!**

**_ Rêve, ma vieille. Tu seras mon esclave à la fin de cette partie. **Grognai-je.

**_ Et si on rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes?** Suggéra Lizzie.

**_ Dis toujours!** L'encouragea Leah, intriguée.

**_ Si Leah gagne, Jacob l'invite à dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.**

**_ Quoi?** Hoquetai-je. **Mais tu es malade?**

**_ Et si c'est lui qui gagne?** Sourcilla Leah.

**_ Alors c'est toi qui l'invite!** Fit simplement Lizzie.

**_ Bonjour l'arnaque! Dans les deux cas je sors avec Jacob! **Grommela Leah.

Lizzie me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**_ Tu proposes quoi alors, si ça t'embête?** Demanda Embry.

**_ Si je gagne... Jacob paye le restaurant, mais je sortirai avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**_ Quelqu'un d'autre?** M'exclamai-je, surpris.** T'as quelqu'un en vue?**

**_ Pas vraiment... Mais j'en ai marre de rester sur le carreau. J'ai besoin de me remettre sur le marché, alors j'ai demandé à Crystal de me présenter quelques uns de ses amis...**

**_ Tu as fait quoi?** M'époumonai-je, tremblant de tous mes membres.

**_ C'est pas un drame, Jacob.** Répliqua-t-elle. **Tu m'as dit toi même hier soir que je devais avancer...**

Mon cœur se brisa en voyant la détermination de son regard. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments, mais je ne voulais pas louper ma chance avec elle. Je devais absolument gagner ce pari. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas le seul à jouer.

**_ Si je gagne, moi, je veux que ce soit Lizzie qui m'invite! **Déclara Embry en rougissant.

**_ Moi? **S'étonna mon amie.

**_ Pourquoi pas! Ce serait hum... Sympa, non? Histoire de se connaître... Un peu mieux? Je veux dire, Jake et Leah te connaissent depuis plus longtemps que moi et... Enfin... Ce serait un moyen de... Parler, quoi... Passer un bon moment!** Balbutia-t-il.

**_ Je rêve où Embry est en train de draguer Liz'?** Me murmura Leah à l'oreille.

**_ Si tu rêves, je rêve aussi... **répondis-je, estomaqué.

Lizzie se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.

**_ Ouais, ce serait pas mal...**

**_ Tu crois qu'on devrait le laisser gagner? **Demandai-je à Leah.

Elle réfléchit un instant et me regarda en grimaçant.

**_ NAH! **

J'éclatai de rire et nous nous remîmes à la partie. J'essayais de distraire Leah par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais rien ne semblait marcher avec elle. Elle était déterminée à gagner coûte que coûte, et je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur.

* * *

Au dix-huitième trou, Leah et moi étions à égalité. Embry était bon dernier. Il avait carrément abandonné au quatorzième trou, avec un handicap de 20 points, il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il nous regardait nous disputer en boudant dans son coin.

**_ Prêt à dépenser tes sous, Black? **Me défia Leah.

**_ Prête à passer la soirée avec moi, Clearwater? **Lançai-je sur le même ton.

**_ Tu passeras la soirée sur le canapé de la maison pendant que je dégusterai des fruits de mer à tes frais, mon pote!** Me taquina-t-elle.

**_ Je parie que le homard a meilleur goût quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le paye... Enfin! Je le saurais bien assez tôt!** Fanfaronnai-je.

**_ Oui, quand tu recevras la facture!**

**_ Oh, taisez-vous et jouez, nom d'un chien! **S'agaça Embry.

Pendant que je faisais ma première tentative, Lizzie gloussa et tapota l'épaule de mon ami.

**_ Serais-tu mauvais perdant, Embry? **

**_ Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé aller au restaurant!**

**_ Et si je t'invite la semaine prochaine, tu arrêterais de faire du boudin?** Demanda-t-elle.

**_ Tu ferais ça?**

**_ Tu n'as pas honte, Call? **S'écria Leah, morte de rire. **Normalement, c'est l'homme qui invite la femme à un rencard!**

**_ La ferme et joue!** Gronda-t-il.

**_ Oui, joue! Essaye de faire mieux que trois coups pour faire rentrer ta balle dans le trou! **M'amusai-je, sûr de moi.

Elle s'exécuta, toujours hilare. La balle tapa contre une des pales du moulin qui l'envoya... Direct dans le trou.

**_ J'ai gagné! Il faut que j'appelle Crystal!** Claironna-t-elle alors que j'étais gagné par le désespoir. **Bah, fais pas cette tête la, Jacob! Je te promets de ne pas trop dépenser, quand j'aurai mon rencard... **

**_ C'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis... **soufflai-je, dépité.

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu as la défaite amère? **Ricana-t-elle.

**_ Plus que tu ne le crois, Leah... **répondis-je en essayant de ne pas flancher. **Plus que tu ne le crois...**

* * *

_Et voilà! Jacob ne s'attendait pas à ce que Leah veuille fréquenter d'autres hommes._

_Comment va-t-il réagir? Est-ce qu'il lui avouera ses sentiments ou pas?_

_Leah est-elle vraiment sérieuse quant à ce pari?_

_Va-t-elle mettre Jacob sur la paille?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre!_

_Et c'est là que ça se corse... Mon chapitre 15 est prêt, mais j'aime avoir de l'avance._

_Vu qu'il s'agit d'un deuxième jet (j'avais déjà écrit une première version du Jacob/Leah et j'y ai incorporé Embry, et donc remodelé certaines choses), je meretrouve avec une grande partie des chapitres 17 et 18 (à modifier un peu) mais pas de chapitre 16! (mais j'y tiens, à ce chapitre! Et quand vous lirez le chapitre 15, vous comprendrez pourquoi...)_

_Et manque de pot, j'aime tellement le chapitre 15 que je voudrais vous le faire lire tout de suite!_

_Seulement, ça signifierait que je n'aurai plus du tout d'avance! Donc, que vous attendrez plus longtemps avant de lire la suite des aventures de Jacob (en sachant que je veux rattraper mon retard sur les autres fictions et que j'ai quand même commencé à écrire le chapitre 16... je sais c'est compliqué...)_

_Alors, c'est à vous de voir! Voulez-vous que je poste le chapitre ce soir (ou au plus vite) ou que j'attende la semaine prochaine?_

_J'attends vos réponses avec impatience!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Hello!_

_Bon, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps... Voici le chapitre 15! (moi et ma mauvaise manie de poster deux chapitres à la suite... Rah!)_

**to-like-with-passion** : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire!

**Lunita01** : Bon, je ne l'ai pas posté hier soir, mais le voilà quand même. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la déclaration, ça viendra bientôt! (et quand je dis bientôt, je pense très très bientôt!)

**choupinette** : MDR! C'est vrai que mon petit Jacob est quelque peu malmené dans chacune de mes histoires, et si son calvaire se termine bientôt dans l'autre histoire, il ne fait que commencer dans celui-ci! (Il aura des petits moments de joie, rassure-toi!)

**Julie Winchester** : Je pense effectivement que c'est ce que Sue est en train de faire (noyer son chagrin en jouant à la prisonnière dans le lit de Charlie... Berk!) Ah! Ca me rappelle une fic que j'ai lu en anglais, où Sue commençait à sortir avec Charlie et Leah s'en imprégnait après sa transformation! (Re-Berk! Coucher avec le mec qui s'est tapé sa mère, et en plus, qui pourrait être son père! J'ai arrêté à leur premier baiser... Brrr!)

**emichlo** : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, c'est mon préféré! (bien que je pense que le 16 sera le préféré de tout le monde ^^)

**souhad **: Pas touche à mon Jacobinou! MDR! Il va s'en remettre très vite, crois-moi!

**Camilla don Molina** : Je suis désolée... C'est vrai que je n'aime pas non plus attendre pour que les gens se décident... Et j'aime les Lemons et les bisous!  
Dire que dans ma première version ils se faisaient des bisous dès le chapitre 12... Malheureusement il manquait un petit quelque chose... EMBRY!  
Je te promets de me rattraper dès le prochain chapitre! (c'était prévu, de toute manière...) Mais déjà, dans celui-là, ils se rapprochent vachement!

**Fiona** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et je pense que je continuerai à mettre ici et là quelques petits moments à 4!

**supergirl971** : Je crois que je dois te remercier sur ce coup là! Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de faire le Jacob/Lizzie, je ne me serais pas autant marrée avec la Dream Team! Et c'est loin d'être fini! Encore merci ^^ Et t'inquiète pas si tu ne mets pas de reviews je ne t'en voudrais pas! Je connais déjà ton opinion alors ça va!

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite!_

* * *

Embry était rentré à la Push le lendemain. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer ses affaires et profiter un peu de avec sa mère avant de venir vivre avec nous. Pendant son absence, Lizzie lui avait trouvé un lycée qui n'avait pas hésité à l'accepter, grâce à ses excellentes notes. Il avait commencé les cours le lendemain de son arrivée et on lui avait désigné un tuteur pour lui faire rattraper son retard.

Nous étions début novembre, et cela faisait trois semaines qu'Embry avait emménagé avec nous.

La vie à la maison était bien plus agréable que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Leah avait enfin commencé à faire des efforts dans la salle de bains et la cohabitation avec Leah et Embry se faisait dans la bonne humeur.

Lizzie passait le plus clair de son temps avec nous à la maison, et je la soupçonnais de plus en plus d'avoir un faible pour mon meilleur ami. Attirance qui, d'après les dires de Leah, serait plus que réciproque, à en juger par la manière dont Embry rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Leah prenait ses cours de comptabilité très au sérieux, ce qui faisait qu'elle étudiait tous les soirs après son travail. Embry lui tenait compagnie tout en étudiant, lui aussi. Il lui demandait souvent un coup de main pour ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, et elle l'aidait volontiers, sans broncher.

Le plus troublant dans tout ça était le fait qu'ils étudiaient avec le sourire, comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que ce qu'ils faisaient était intéressant, ou si c'était le fait de pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un qui leur faisait plaisir. J'espérais sincèrement que ce soit leur complicité qui en était la raison, parce que je ne concevais pas qu'on puisse éprouver du plaisir à étudier.

Lizzie m'avait demandé si je voulais également reprendre les cours mais je lui avais clairement fait comprendre que j'aurais préféré me flageller plutôt que de rester assis à regarder des cours et à faire des exercices.

Mis à part l'obsession maladive de mes amis pour les études, nous rigolions tous les soirs. Ils attendaient toujours que je rentre du travail pour manger avec moi, et nos petit-déjeuner étaient tout aussi hilarants.

J'aimais partager ces moments avec ma Meute – qui incluait évidemment Lizzie, même si elle n'était pas au courant de notre petit secret. Nous étions tous loin de nos familles, mais nous nous en étions plus ou moins créé une bien meilleure, selon moi.

* * *

J'avais prié pour que Leah ait oublié notre pari et qu'elle ne songe pas réellement à aller à un rendez-vous galant avec un autre homme que moi – qui plus est à mes frais. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant trois semaines. Ça devait être bon signe. En tout cas le je pensais.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Lizzie me téléphona, complètement paniquée.

**_ Jacob, il faut que tu avoue tes sentiments à Leah, et tout de suite!**

Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Leah, qui était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé du salon, les yeux rivés sur la télévision, et m'éloignai en direction de la cuisine en chuchotant.

**_ On en a déjà parlé, Liz. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de temps pour préparer le terrain.**

**_ Ouais, mais ça fait un mois que tu dois le faire, et ni Embry, ni moi ne t'avons vu ''préparer le terrain'' comme tu dis**. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.** Alors attrape-la dans un coin, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et embrasse-la comme dans les films!**

**_ Tu es complètement folle! **M'écriai-je, horrifié, sachant que Leah me truciderait si je faisais un truc pareil.

Cette dernière me regardait d'ailleurs d'un air suspicieux. Je pris une profonde inspiration et repris ma conversation avec Lizzie.

**_ Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne veux pas la faire flipper, et il faut que je trouve le meilleur moyen de lui parler...**

**_ Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de lui en parler, mon vieux, parce qu'elle nous a demandé à Crystal et à moi de l'aider à se trouver un copain, et qu'elle lui a arrangé un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? **Vociférai-je, faisant sursauter Leah au passage.

**_ Tu as parfaitement entendu. Leah en a marre d'être seule. Je lui ai dit que n'avais personne à lui présenter, mais Crystal à un tas d'amis célibataires, alors elle lui a proposé un rendez-vous avec un certain Chad, et Leah a accepté. **

Le choc fut si brutal que j'en brisai le téléphone.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** S'affola Leah en s'approchant de moi. **Une mauvaise nouvelle?**

Mon cœur me faisait si mal que j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle baissa les yeux vers ma main et haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras.

**_ Tu as broyé ton portable. **Me fit-elle remarquer.

**_ Tu cherches un homme sur qui t'imprégner,** lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Leah tressaillit.

**_ C'est pour ça que tu as réduit ton portable en miettes?**

**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? **Rugis-je, en ignorant sa question.

**_ Parce que je sais ce que tu penses exactement la même chose que moi sur le sujet.**

**_ Justement. Pourquoi est-ce que...**

**_ Je ne veux pas en parler, Jacob.** Me coupa-t-elle, le visage fermé. **Surtout pas avec toi. Je vais prendre une douche.**

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et je la retins par le bras lorsqu'elle passa près de moi. Elle écarquilla les yeux et j'en profitai pour me rapprocher d'elle.

**_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Leah... **murmurai-je. **Tu peux choisir de donner ton cœur à quelqu'un, tu peux choisir d'être libre. Ne cherche pas à t'enfermer dans une cage dorée... Toi qui aimes tant ta vie telle qu'elle est maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends le risque de tout laisser tomber pour devenir l'esclave d'une personne et oublier tout ce qui t'entoure?**

**_ Parce que pour une fois de ma vie, j'aimerais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un sans avoir mal, ou peur que mon bonheur ne dure pas.** Répondit-elle en soustrayant violemment son bras de mon emprise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Je demeurais sonné par ses paroles. Elle m'avait regardé avec tellement de rage que j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle s'adressait directement à moi.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle. Je m'étais promis de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et j'avais agi comme un égoïste, en la voulant pour moi seul. Sur le coup, je n'étais vraiment pas mieux que celle qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain portant une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine, elle me surprit en s'avançant vers moi et en m'enlaçant.

**_ Excuse-moi, Jacob. J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi à cause d'un histoire d'imprégnation, qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais...**

Mon cœur se serra et je la serrai contre moi.

**_ Moi non plus. Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises. **La priai-je. **Je sais que t'es en manque, mais ne va pas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu pour trouver du réconfort...**

**_ Comme si c'était mon genre!** Pouffa-t-elle. **J'ai pas couché avec un mec depuis Sam, et je ne suis pas du style à laisser un mec m'approcher si je n'ai aucun sentiments pour lui.**

Cette phrase, qu'elle avait dite alors qu'elle était encore dans mes bras, avait un double sens qui me plaisait. Elle tenait assez à moi pour me laisser l'approcher.

Je la relâchai à contrecœur lorsqu'Embry arriva. Il nous dévisagea avec un sourire en coin.

**_ J'espère que je n'interromps rien!** Nous taquina-t-il.

**_ Oh non! J'allais juste dépuceler Jacob, mais maintenant que tu es là, je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups!** Ironisa Leah en lui retournant son sourire en coin.

Embry perdit son sourire et rougit furieusement alors que j'éclatais de rire. Il me fusilla du regard et partit en direction de la chambre.

**_ C'était un coup bas, Leah. **Gloussai-je.

**_ Il s'en remettra!** Renifla-t-elle. **Je vais aller m'habiller, avant qu'il ne me prenne au mot, et ensuite, j'irai trucider Lizzie et sa grande bouche.**

**_ Ne lui en veux pas. Elle... Elle ne savait pas que je n'étais pas au courant...** M'empressai-je de mentir.

**_ De toutes façon, c'est quasiment impossible de garder un secret dans cette maison**, grommela-t-elle.

Je ris de bon cœur et la laissai partir dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ce soir-là, nous avions invité Lizzie, Brian et Crystal à venir manger à la maison, pour notre ''réunion de famille du mercredi''. Pendant tout ce temps, je dus supporter les allusions de Crystal sur le mystérieux rendez-vous de Leah. Elle vendait son ami sans vergogne et ça me rendait fou de jalousie. Je faillis faire un trou dans le mur lorsque j'entendis Leah dire qu'elle avait hâte d'y être.

Lizzie m'entraîna sur la terrasse afin que je me calme.

**_ Tu te sens mieux? **S'enquit mon amie après quelques minutes.

**_ Oui, c'est bon. J'ai un peu de mal à garder mon sang-froid quand je les entends parler comme ça... avouai-je en serrant les poings.**

**_ Tu devrais tout lui dire. A propos de tes...**

Je la fis taire en mettant ma main devant sa bouche. Je savais que Leah pouvait nous entendre. Un coup d'œil vers le salon, d'où elle nous observait en fronçant les sourcils, confirma mes soupçons.

**_ Je ne dirais rien. **Marmonnai-je avant de hausser le ton, en feignant l'entrain.** Mais tu sais quoi? On devrait sortir vendredi. Se faire un resto tous les deux pendant que Leah a son rendez-vous galant. T'en penses quoi?**

**_ T'en es sûr?** Sourcilla Lizzie.

**_ Oui! Y a pas de raison que je ne m'amuse pas non plus! **Souris-je.

Je me risquai à regarder à l'intérieur, et je crus voir Leah trembler avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Embry, qui tremblait tout autant qu'elle.

**_ Si tu espère la rendre jalouse avec moi, Jacob Black... **grogna Lizzie.

**_ Tu n'y es pas, bécasse. **La repris-je à voix basse. **On va aller au même endroit qu'eux, et on s'incrustera dans leur rendez-vous.**

**_ Tu n'es pas sérieux? **Hoqueta-t-elle.

**_ Si jamais elle flashe sur ce Chad, je suis foutu. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il me faut du temps avant de lui dire que je suis... Enfin... Tu sais. Je veux prendre mon temps avec elle. Si elle se met à la recherche d'un... Petit ami potentiel, et qu'elle en trouve un avant que je ne lui avoue tout...**

Ma gorge se noua à l'idée de la voir s'imprégner. Je n'arrivais pas à la laisser faire, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans me battre pour l'avoir, quitte à ce qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir gâché sa ou ses soirées à venir.

Lizzie posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fixa intensément.

**_ D'accord, je t'aiderai. Mais t'as intérêt à avoir un bon plan, parce qu'on ne pourra pas se ****servir de l'excuse de l'incruste à chaque fois qu'elle aura un rendez-vous... C'est assez gamin, en plus!** Rit-elle.

**_ Merci! Merci! **Lui dis-je en la soulevant de terre et en lui claquant la bise.

**_ Tu me remercieras en m'offrant mon dîner de vendredi, pas vrai, don Juan?**

**_ Hum... Ouais... **déglutis-je.

**_ Et si tu pouvais demander à Embry... S'il aime les blondes...** ajouta-t-elle en s'empourprant.

**_ Je le savais! **M'exclamai-je avant qu'elle me fasse taire en pressant sa main sur ma bouche.

**_ Chut! **M'intima-t-elle, mâchoires serrées. **Je n'ai pas envie que mon frère sache qu'il me plait... Je serais bonne pour des heures et des heures d'interrogatoires et de taquineries sans fin... Tu lui poseras la question, alors?**

Je hochai la tête, amusé.

**_ Bien! Alors tu n'auras pas à me payer le repas!** Sourit-elle en ôtant sa main.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et discutâmes avec Brian et Crystal, avant qu'ils ne s'excusent et ne partent aux environs de minuit. Embry m'avait ignoré tout le reste de la soirée et m'avait lancé des regards noirs de temps en temps, et Leah, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis ma discussion avec Lizzie, me souhaita une bonne nuit dès le départ de nous amis avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Dépité, je rejoignis la mienne, espérant malgré moi qu'elle soit jalouse de ma sortie avec Lizzie – ce qui signifierait que je ne la laissais pas indifférent.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de m'endormir, mais je ne faisais que tourner encore et encore dans mon lit. Elle était à côté, et pourtant, sa présence me manquait. J'en venais à regretter les nuits blanches que nous passions tous les deux, lorsque nous vivions encore à Olympia. Surtout quand la personne qui dormait dans la même chambre que moi me fusillait littéralement du regard...

Agacé par l'attitude d'Embry, je lui demandai une fois pour toutes ce qui n'allait pas.

**_ Je croyais que tu aimais Leah... **Grogna-t-il.

**_ C'est le cas. **Répondis-je froidement.

**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu invites Lizzie à sortir? Il te faut le beurre et l'argent du beurre, c'est ça?**

Sa réaction me fit rire aux éclats.

**_ Elle te plait!** Claironnai-je.

**_ Non... C'est juste que c'est pas sympa de jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille. T'es en train de devenir la version masculine de Bella Cullen, Jake.**

**_ Je ne joue pas avec elle. Lizzie a accepté de m'aider à pourrir le rendez-vous de Leah, pour que j'ai le temps de lui avouer mes sentiments avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse d'un autre. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Em'. **Me renfrognai-je, blessé de la comparaison.

Son visage se radoucit et il se redressa pour me faire face.

**_ Désolé, vieux... Je ne voulais pas te vexer... Seulement tu sais, Lizzie est... Enfin... Je sais que ça fait pas longtemps que je la connais mais... Elle compte déjà beaucoup et...**

**_ Quand tu as entendu que je sortais avec elle ce vendredi, tu crevais de jalousie. **Conclus-je pour lui. **Je sais ce que c'est, mais tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de ce côté là... Lizzie et moi, on n'est que des amis...Et elle n'est pas intéressée par moi.**

**_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? **Sourcilla-t-il. **C'est pas comme si tu pouvais partager ses pensées...**

**_ Elle voulait que je vous branche tous les deux! **Gloussai-je.

Embry écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

**_ Quoi? Elle... Elle veut... Avec... Moi ?** Balbutia-t-il.

**_ Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, tu lui plais beaucoup, mon pote.** Ris-je.

Il grogna et m'envoya son oreiller à la figure. Nous plaisantâmes encore un instant avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

Voyant que de mon côté, je n'y arriverais pas, je me levai et sortis prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Je m'assis au sol et contemplai le ciel. J'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué plein de choses à la Push. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de me poser et de lever la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Le temps qu'il faisait là-bas ne permettait pas de le faire. On n'était ''qu'à'' deux cent kilomètres de la Réserve, mais c'était comme si nous étions sur un autre continent. Rien n'était pareil. Le temps qu'il faisait, mon état d'esprit, mes amis... Tout était bien meilleur ici. J'avais mûri et j'allais de l'avant. Et tout ça grâce à Leah. Toutes nos conversation m'avaient fait voir la vie différemment, tout en me permettant de mieux la comprendre.

Elle était en quelque sorte mon ange gardien. Elle assurait mes arrières et me permettait de vivre pleinement, d'apprécier la vie que je menais, et elle m'avait rendu ma capacité à aimer. Même si à cet instant, mon cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'elle n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi.

La voix de Leah, derrière moi, me fit sourire. Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot à chaque fois que je la voyais...

**_ Tu ne dors pas, Jacob?** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

**_ Non,** répondis-je simplement en me tournant vers elle.

Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et resta sur le seuil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**_ Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil, et je me disais que... Puisque tu ne dormais pas... Qu'on pourrait... Parler... Tu sais... Comme dans le studio...**

Je lui souris et lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir près de moi. Son visage s'illumina et elle s'installa à côté de moi.

**_ Alors... Toi et Lizzie, vous sortez en amoureux vendredi?** Me questionna-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

**_ C'est une sortie entre amis. **Rectifiai-je.

**_ Vous avez l'air d'être beaucoup plus...**

**_ Elle a flashé sur Embry. **Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Elle me l'a avoué ce soir...**

**_ Oh... Dommage...**

**_ Dommage?** Sourcillai-je. **T'es pas contente pour Embry?**

**_ Si si!** S'empressa-t-elle de dire. **Mais disons que j'aurais préféré la voir avec toi...**

**_ Tu veux vraiment me caser? **Grognai-je en me retenant d'ajouter 'Avec une autre que toi?'

**_ Pas forcément,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Je trouvais que vous formiez un beau couple, c'est tout. Tu aurais été heureux avec quelqu'un comme elle...**

Je sentais que le moment était venu de tout lui avouer. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsqu'elle me coupa net dans mon élan.

**_ D'ailleurs, si c'était vraiment une sortie entre amis que tu espérais avoir avec elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas invité Embry?**

**_ Heu... Ben j'y ai juste pas pensé! **Lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus grand sourire qui signifiait ''j'ai vraiment pas réfléchi à ça!''

**_ Mouais... **fit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue.

**_ Je me rattraperai demain, je l'inviterai!**

**_ Tu sais que si tu fais ça, ta soirée sera pourrie? **Pouffa-t-elle.

**_ Pourrie? Pourquoi? **Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Parce que tu te retrouveras à tenir la chandelle, crétin!**

**_ Ah... Oui... Mais tu crois que de passer la soirée avec Lizzie qui n'arrêterait pas de me poser des questions sur Embry, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il pense d'elle, bref, des trucs qui n'intéressent que les filles et qui irritent les garçons... Ce serait mieux?**

**_ Je confirme que dans tous les cas, tu es dans la merde! **S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant savourer son rire si plaisant.

**_ Jacob? **M'interpela-t-elle soudain.

**_ Hmm?**

**_ Ça m'a manqué...**

**_ Quoi donc?**

**_ Ça, nos petites discussions du soir...** souffla-t-elle en me prenant la main. **Depuis qu'on a emménagé, on dirait que tout est... Différent entre nous...**

**_ Je savais bien que toute cette histoire de manque d'intimité ne te gênait pas vraiment!** La taquinai-je.

**_ Idiot! **Gronda-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

Je m'affolai et lui retins le bras.

**_ Non, Leah, attends... Je m'excuse... Ça me manque aussi...** parvins-je à dire.

**_ C'est vrai? **S'étonna-t-elle.

**_ Bien sûr! Ça fait un mois que j'ai du mal à dormir! **Avouai-je, embarrassé.

**_ Pas étonnant, avec le boucan qu'Embry fait quand il se met à ronfler!** Pouffa-t-elle.

Je la rejoignis dans son fou rire et nous restâmes un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien, comme si ça faisait des siècles que nous ne nous étions pas vus. J'imagine que la présence d'Embry nous avait plus ou moins empêché d'agir comme avant, et que nous avions réellement besoin de rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle regardait sa montre régulièrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle s'ennuyait avec moi. Et lorsqu'au beau milieu d'une de nos discussions au sujet de son boulot, elle se leva et s'étira, je compris qu'elle devait être fatiguée.

**_ Il est trois heures du mat'! **Claironna-t-elle.

**_ Oh... Tu dois être crevée... **murmurai-je, déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle.

**_ Non, il est trois heures du mat'! **Insista-t-elle, tout sourire. **C'est l'heure de notre émission fétiche!**

J'éclatai de rire en voyant où je voulais en venir. Tous les jours à la même heure, nous regardions et commentions les documentaires animaliers. Je me relevai vite fait et lui donnai un coup de coude amical avant de rentrer dans le salon.

**_ J'espère que ce n'est pas la rediffusion de la vie sexuelle de la mante religieuse! **Gloussai-je.

**_ Oh, j'ai adoré les répliques que tu as fait dire au mâle avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer! ''Tu m'as dit que j'étais différent des autres! Que tu me laisserais la vie sauve! Pourquoi?'' **Rigola-t-elle en m'imitant.

**_ Ça ne valait pas ton 'Hmm... Cerveau...' quand la femelle l'a décapité, ou ton 'C'était bon, mais ça manquait un peu de sel... Au suivant!' à la fin! **Répliquai-je, hilare.

Leah alluma la télévision et nous nous figeâmes en apercevant le début du documentaire.

_Les loups vivent en meutes organisées selon une hiérarchie stricte dirigée par un couple de loups. La meute est dirigée par un couple dominant : le mâle et la femelle Alpha..._

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, le temps d'encaisser le choc, et rîmes de plus belle.

**_ Franchement, on aurait pas pu trouver pire! **Fit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

**_ C'est pas si mal. On n'a qu'à voir ça comme un vieux film de famille!** Lui dis-je entre deux hoquets.

**_ Tu crois qu'on ressemble vraiment à ces loups-là?**

**_ On a sûrement hérité de certaines de leur caractéristiques... Déjà, il y a cette histoire d'Alpha... Et puis la fourrure...**

**_ On verra bien si on peut se reconnaître dans ce qu'ils disent.** Répondit-elle en haussant le son.

_Généralement, la meute est une famille composée des deux parents et d'une ou plusieurs générations de louveteaux, ainsi s'établissent les liens de domination et de soumission. Le couple bêta est ainsi le plus influent de la meute après le couple Alpha, et le couple oméga le moins influent. _

**_ ****Au fait, qui est ton bêta, Jacob?** Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant avec insistance.

**_ Heu... Je croyais qu'on avait laissé tomber cette histoire de hiérarchie?**

**_ Peut-être, mais il te faut un bêta!**

**_ Alors considère toi comme ma nouvelle bêta!**

**_Ouais! **Jubila-t-elle. **Attends qu'Embry soit levé, et je lui ferai ma petite danse de la victoire!**

**_Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire à Embry... **grommelai-je.

**_ Je vais me gêner! **Renifla-t-elle. **C'est moi la Bêta. J'ai bien le droit de me la péter un peu, non? **

Je haussai les épaules et continuai à regarder le documentaire, amusé.

_L'oméga est le souffre-douleur de la meute. C'est vers lui que converge toute l'agressivité des loups, et spécialement de l'Alpha..._

**_ C'était moi l'Oméga, quand j'étais dans la meute de Sam. **Précisa Leah.

_L'oméga encaisse les brimades et les comportements agressifs sans broncher. Il est à la limite de la passivité..._

**_**** Ah, non! C'est définitivement pas moi!** Rectifia-t-elle en rigolant. **D'ailleurs, je me demande qui ça pouvait être...**

Nous vîmes celui qui avait apparemment l'air d'être l'Alpha grogner sur un pauvre loup qui avait dû faire une bêtise. Ce dernier avait les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les jambes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul d'entre nous qui se retrouvait souvent dans cette position...

**_ SETH ! **s'écria Leah en même temps que moi, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Nous continuâmes à regarder le documentaire, et je crus défaillir lorsque Leah posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, électrisé par la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux et de sa peau contre la mienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à parler.

**_ Ah, on rentre dans le vif du sujet... Le sexe chez les loups!**

_Pendant 3 semaines, à la fin de l'hiver, la femelle entre en chaleur. La hiérarchie est alors renforcée, et plus dure à supporter pour les mâles dominés. Une seule femelle s'accouple d'ordinaire et les autres peuvent se battre pour ce droit. _

**_ Ah pitié!** Geignis-je, essayant de gommer les images de Leah et moi qui se dessinaient dans mon esprit.

**_ Oh, arrête un peu de faire le prude!** Soupira-t-elle. **Dis toi que c'est du porno gratuit pour la ****partie ''non humaine'' qui est en toi!**

**_ Oui, et tu voudrais que ma partie non-humaine rêve de faire des cochonneries avec une ****louve?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Pourquoi pas!** Rit-elle en accentuant ses caresses.

**_ Leah... **grondai-je.** Je te signale que tu es la seule louve que je connaisse...**

Elle se raidit instantanément.

**_ Ah oui... Hum... Oublie ça..**. balbutia-t-elle.

_La compétition entre mâles est parfois très âpre : un individu immédiatement inférieur au dominant peut se montrer si gênant que l'accouplement est différé. Ou encore ce trouble-fête en profite pour s'accoupler avec la femelle dominante. De même, une femelle d'un rang moindre peut bénéficier des faveurs du mâle dominant. Mais, en général, le couple dominant reste fidèle._

**_ La légendaire fidélité des loups...** murmura-t-elle. **Ce truc équivaut à l'imprégnation, chez nous... Je me demande s'il y a un autre moyen pour nous d'être heureux...**

**_ Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de cette foutue magie pour être heureux, et je ne vais certainement pas me priver d'aimer celle que mon cœur aura choisi à cause de ça. J'ai l'intention de lui rester fidèle tant qu'elle voudra de moi. **Confessai-je, espérant lui faire comprendre que mes paroles s'adressaient à elle.

Je la sentis frémir contre moi, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

_Mâles et femelles se choisissent d'avantage par affinité que par besoin biologique. Une louve n'hésite pas à faire la cour au mâle de son choix. De son côté, le mâle indique explicitement quelle femelle il préfère. Il est d'ailleurs très rare qu'un loup démorde de son choix._

Je passai mon bras dans son dos et la rapprochai de moi. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, tout en fixant la télévision, et repositionna son bras de manière à pouvoir continuer à me caresser les cheveux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête et de l'embrasser tendrement. Cette position était beaucoup plus intime que d'habitude, mais j'adorais ça. C'était tellement naturel qu'on aurait dit que nous avions juste suivi notre instinct. A ma grande satisfaction, elle ne me repoussa pas et je l'entendis même soupirer, ce qui me permis de rester dans cette agréable position.

_Les loups se courtisent avec une étonnante tendresse. Ils se servent d'un rituel amoureux très expressif : baisers dans le cou, mordillement des lèvres, petits coups de langue rapides sur les joues, les oreilles ou le cou. La louve se frotte contre le mâle, elle pose ses pattes sur le dos du loup ou sa tête sur ses épaules._

Leah hoqueta et s'arrêta subitement de jouer dans mes cheveux.

**_ Ça va, Lee?** M'enquis-je, inquiet de sa réaction.

**_ Oui, je... T'as vu l'heure? Faut qu'on dorme un peu, sinon on ne sera pas en forme pour le boulot!** Déclara-t-elle en se levant brutalement.

**_ Le boulot ne nous a jamais empêché de veiller tard.** Sourcillai-je.

**_ C'est vrai, mais... **

**_ Reviens ici, Leah... J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher...** gémis-je.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, si les ronflements d'Embry te gênent. **

**_ J'ai pas envie non plus envie de rester tout seul au salon... Je veux continuer à rigoler avec toi...** La suppliai-je en lui faisant mon regard de chien battu.

Elle soupira et tendit sa main vers moi.

**_ Viens, le sofa n'est pas assez confortable pour qu'on s'allonge à deux dessus. On n'a qu'à regarder la télé dans ma chambre...**

Je souris et lui pris la main. Au moment où j'éteignais la télé du salon, le commentaire du narrateur me fit tressaillir.

_Seule la mort peut séparer deux loups qui se sont mutuellement choisis..._

* * *

_Et voila! Le rapprochement entre Jacob et Leah continue, doucement mais sûrement!_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, il sera question du rendez-vous de Leah!_

Leah : ENFIN! Je désespérais de pouvoir manger gratos!

Jacob *fronce les sourcils* : Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dépenser mon fric avec un autre mec?

Leah : Un pari est un pari, mon vieux!

Jacob : Ouais, mais non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Et puis le pari est caduque, ça fait plus d'un mois!

Leah *grogne* : Radin!

Jacob *grogne aussi* : Matérialiste!

Leilani *se place entre les deux* : On se calme, vous deux! Jacob ne paiera pas pour ton rendez-vous, Leah.

Jacob *bombe le torse* : HA! *Leah se met à bouder*

Leilani : MAIS tu auras le droit de le massacrer, parce qu'il va bousiller ton rendez-vous galant!

Leah *grogne* : T'as pas intérêt à faire ça! *Jacob déglutit péniblement*

Leilani : Dommage, c'est déjà écrit! *se racle la gorge et se gratte la tête* Enfin... Le début, du moins!

Leah *fusille Jacob du regard, mâchoires serrées* : T'es un homme mort, Black!

Leilani *glousse alors que Jacob se cache derrière son dos* : Arrête, Leah! Mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas adorer la fin du chapitre!

Leah : Y a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine!

Leilani : Crois-moi, ça vaut largement le coup! *imagine Jacob et Leah à la fin de l'histoire et soupire de satisfaction* Oh, oui...

_Voila voila!_

_Je vous dis à très vite, en espérant que je finisse le chapitre 16 la semaine prochaine _

_(vu qu'il n'y a pas énormément de modif à faire sur les deux suivants, j'aurais retrouvé mon avance ^^)_

_Au pire, si ce n'est pas le cas, je posterai un teaser mercredi prochain sur ma page facebook que je viens d'ouvrir_

_(tapez Leilani972 Fanfictions ) Pour l'instant il n'y a rien dessus, _

_mais je vais y remédier dès demain en y mettant un teaser du chapitre 23 d'Un amour inattendu (pour celles qui lisent cette fic!)_

_et le lien vers la tenue de Leah pour son rendez-vous galant!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Hello Hello!_

_J'ai fini aussi vite que j'ai pu (oui oui! Et ça a été laborieux!), mais enfin, il est là, le chapitre 16!_

_Mais avant... Réponse aux reviews^^_

**Lunita01** : Ahhh le fameux documentaire... Tu penses juste, il y a une part de vrai dedans... Pour les loups! (lol) Maintenant, est-ce que ça s'applique aux loup-garous... Mystère et boules de poils!

**emichlo** : Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait toujours ^^

**Jo Harv. **: Vos désirs sont des ordres, très chère lectrice! J'espère que tu apprécieras la manière dont les trois "boulets" se tapent l'incruste!

choupinette : Tu vas voir, niveau coupure de chapitre sadique, je me suis drôlement améliorée! (pas taper, s'il te plait!). pour le Embry/Lizzie, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre-ci aussi! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même!

**Djianara** : Bienvenue dans le petit cercle de mes fans sur FB! Quant au rapprochement Leah/Jacob... C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai adoré écrire le chapitre 15!

**Julie Winchester** : HA! Tu commences à me connaître! Je suis la reine de "Tout sauf la facilité" ! Mais le bisou arrive! Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines (HA!)

**souhad** : Y va foncer le Jacob, t'inquiète! ;-) Peut-être même un peu trop... lol

**HoolaPop's** : Merci pour le compliment ma belle! Ca me fait très plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres! (dommage que tu n'aies pas été sur msn ces derniers jours...)

**Meg-Bella** : Tu en as rêvé, Leilani l'a fait! Plus vite que la lumière, voici le chapitre 16! (désolée, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire un truc pareil lol) En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review ^^

**Camilla Don Molina** : L'accouplement des baleines blanches? C'est une idée très intéressante... Je la garde pour la prochaine session des documentaires Made in Jeah!

**noleme **: Je suis désolée d'être aussi sadique! C'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon cerveau, il m'a dit "coupe là" et je l'ai écouté... Et le rendez-vous c'est pour secouer les puces de Jacob, parce que sinon, il aurait fallu attendre la fin du monde (ou le 21/12/2012, au choix) pour qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments... Enfin bon, tu verras bien!

_Voili voilou!_

_Bonne lecture à toutes, et on se voit... En bas!_

* * *

**_ Alors, c'est quoi le plan?** Me demanda Embry en s'asseyant en face de moi.

**_ On rentre dans le restaurant et on se tape l'incruste à leur table. **Répondis-je simplement.

Leah n'était pas rentrée à la maison ce vendredi. Elle était directement allée se préparer chez Crystal pour son FAMEUX rendez-vous galant avec l'ami de sa patronne. J'avais encore espoir qu'elle l'annule quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait la trouille de recommencer à fréquenter les hommes, la veille au soir, mais à son réveil, elle était de nouveau motivée, et moi désespéré.

**_ Tu crois vraiment que Leah nous laissera nous asseoir sans rien dire?** Insista mon meilleur ami.

**_ L'espoir fait vivre... **Soupirai-je.

**_ Mais trop d'espoir mène au suicide! **Rétorqua-t-il. **Bon sang, Jake! Tu sais ce qui risque de nous arriver si... Non, quand elle saura qu'on l'a fait exprès?**

**_ Je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute. Elle ne vous en voudra pas. **

**_ Comme si Leah Clearwater était du genre à faire ce que l'on attend d'elle...** grommela-t-il.

Je grognai mon approbation. Leah était de loin la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse. Mais c'était ce qui faisait en partie son charme.

**_ Bon, je vais sous la douche,** m'informa Embry en se levant. **Quand je reviens, t'as intérêt à avoir un super plan de bataille, sans quoi je te jure que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.**

**_ Tu manquerais ton rendez-vous avec Lizzie pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec Leah?** Le narguai-je.

**_ J'emmènerais Lizzie autre part... **renifla-t-il.

**_ Lizzie est ma meilleure amie, et elle rêve de me voir avec Leah. Tu penses sincèrement qu'elle te suivrait ce soir alors que j'ai besoin de son aide?**

**_ Je te déteste, Jacob Black.**.. bougonna-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

Je ricanai en le voyant ronchonner, mais mon amusement s'estompa bien vite lorsque je fus seul. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire pour gâcher la soirée de Leah sans qu'elle ne se sente lésée. D'après Crystal, ce Chad était tout bonnement parfait pour Leah. Il était assez grand, plutôt mignon, et avait de la conversation... Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour converser. J'étais là, moi. Et accessoirement, Embry pouvait discuter avec elle.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et je courus ouvrir à Lizzie.

**_ Ponctuelle, comme d'habitude! Et tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un!** Souris-je.

**_ Et toi, tu n'es pas encore habillé.** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Embry est sous la douche, et moi, je cherche un plan de bataille pour ce soir. **Avouai-je. **Alors, dis-moi. Tu l'as vu?**

**_ Leah? Bien sûr! On s'est préparées toutes les deux ensemble chez Crystal!**

**_ Non, pas elle... Je sais que tu l'as vue! **M'impatientai-je.** Je parle de l'autre. Chad!**

**_ Oh, oui... Heu... Hum...** Elle se mit à rougir et regarda le sol.** Chad est... Très, très, très, très mignon!**

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle de bains, suivi d'une flopée de juron. Embry avait du entendre ce que Lizzie avait dit sur Chad. Parfait! On s'acharnerait à deux sur ce type!

**_ Et il avait l'air sous le charme aussi... **poursuivit-elle, le regard fixé sur la porte de la salle de bain. **Tu crois qu'Embry s'est fait mal?**

**_ Non,** gloussai-je. **Il a juste mal à son ego...**

**_ Hein?**

**_ Laisse tomber... Tu as dit qu'il était sous le charme... Aussi?**

**_ Oui, quand il l'a vu sur le pas de la porte, il a fait ''Oh mon Dieu, je suis au Paradis'' et elle ****l'a regardé** **bizarrement... **

Je pouffai. La technique de drague à deux balles!

Avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Embry sortit de la salle de bain, tout habillé. Lizzie se mit à rougir furieusement en le voyant et il n'était pas en reste non plus.

**_ Salut, Liz'...**

**_ Hum... Salut... Em'...** bredouilla-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.

**_ Ça va être comme ça toute la soirée? **Grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Quoi donc? **Demanda Lizzie.

**_ Vous deux, à jouer à ''Qui est le plus timide de nous deux''? Pas que ça me gêne de vous voir flirtouiller tous les deux, mais voilà! On sait tous les trois que vous vous plaisez, alors on s'active et on ne perd pas de temps!**

**_ Le jeu de la séduction, tu connais?**

**_ Ouais, je connais, et j'ai pas souvent gagné, à ce jeu là!**

**_ Va te préparer, Jacob, si tu veux qu'on mette notre plan à exécution...** soupira Lizzie.

**_ Il n'en a même pas, de plan... Il nous jette en pâture à Leah sans même avoir prévu son coup! **Se lamenta Embry.

**_ Au moins, on mangera à l'œil! **Répliqua Lizzie en haussant les épaules.

**_ Tu ne te rends pas compte du risque qu'on court, Lizzie! **Soupira Embry en secouant la tête.** C'est une mission suicide...**

**_ Au pire, si elle a des envies de meurtres, je lui dirai que Jacob m'a soudoyé! **Pouffa-t-elle.

**_ Traîtresse.** Grognai-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi? Allez, à la douche! Hop hop hop! **M'ordonna-t-elle en me poussant vers la salle de bains.

Je m'exécutai, et après une bonne douche et une dizaine de minutes à essayer de trouver une coiffure digne de ce nom – mes cheveux m'arrivaient au niveau des épaules et je n'avais aucune envie de les recouper – je sortis de la salle de bain... Pour trouver Embry et Lizzie, droits comme des piquets, rouges comme des pivoines. Aucu d'eux n'avait bougé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant que je n'aille me doucher.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

L'ambiance se détendit entre les deux lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la voiture de Lizzie et qu'elle mit de la musique.

**_ Tu écoutes de la J-Pop? **S'étonna Embry alors que je cherchais un endroit où me cacher.

**_ Tu connais la J-Pop?** S'écria Lizzie. **Très peu de personnes apprécient, mais moi j'aime bien!**

**_ Jacob et Quil avaient l'habitude de se moquer de moi quand j'en écoutais...**

**_ Y a que les fans de Naruto ou de Bleach qui aiment la J-Pop, à part les Japonais... **confirmai-je.

**_ Pas forcément!** Protesta Embry.

**_ A quoi ça sert d'écouter une musique dont on ne comprend pas les paroles!** Insistai-je.

**_ On s'en fiche des paroles! La musique est bonne! **Gronda-t-il.

**_ Ouais mais c'est quand même...**

**_ J'ai le dernier album de Aqua Timez, si ça te dit! **Dit Lizzie en m'ignorant complètement.

**_ Tu ne peux pas mettre autre chose? **Gémis-je.

**_ Chouette! C'est mon groupe préféré! **Sourit Embry.

**_ C'est vrai? C'est le mien aussi!** Clama Lizzie.

**_ C'est ça, faîtes comme si j'étais pas là!** Grommelai-je.

**_ Tu aurais ''Alones'', par hasard? **Lui demanda mon meilleur ami.

Elle lui sourit et appuya sur Play. Je reconnus la chanson avec laquelle Embry nous avait soulé pendant trois longues semaines à chaque patrouille. Je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Quelque chose me disait que je le ferais souvent, ce soir-là. J'arriverais sans doute à me faire un claquage aux yeux, et Leah n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de me soigner...

_Reviens sur terre, Black! Leah te laisserait sans doute crever au beau milieu du restaurant si ça t'arrivait, après le coup tordu que tu t'apprêtes à lui faire._

Il se mirent à chanter approximativement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et malgré mon agacement, j'étais content qu'ils se trouvent des points communs. Si cette soirée ne se passait pas correctement pour moi, au moins, ces deux-là avançaient, lentement, mais sûrement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin près du restaurant où Leah avait son rendez-vous, et je fus gagné par la nervosité.

**_ Relax, Jake! Pas la peine de stresser! Chad est peut-être mignon, mais c'est pas lui qui dort avec elle deux nuits de suite! **Lança Lizzie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**_ Quoi? Co... Comment tu sais ça? Qui t'en a parlé?**

**_ J'ai rien dit! **Se défendit Embry.

**_ Si c'est pas toi, alors... Leah? **Soufflai-je, incrédule.

Lizzie acquiesça en me souriant chaleureusement, et je me sentis plus serein. Le fait de savoir qu'elle avait parlé de notre rapprochement à notre amie commune me remplit d'espoir. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi...

* * *

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis de la voiture. Je la repérai avant même de rentrer, et mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Elle était resplendissante, et plus encore. Ses cheveux étaient lâchement retenus par des pinces assortis à ce que je devinais comme était une robe violette, et retombaient négligemment derrière ses oreilles. Elle avait laissé quelques mèches qui contournaient habilement son visage, le sublimant d'avantage. Elle n'était que faiblement maquillé, mais son brillant à lèvres ne les rendaient que plus désirables.

Et pour aggraver les choses – puisque j'étais déjà au bord de l'implosion – elle souriait!

**_ Tu vas te décider à rentrer, oui? **S'impatienta Lizzie derrière moi.

Je poussai enfin la porte, et souris en la voyant inspirer profondément, fermer les yeux et tourner la tête dans ma direction en souriant encore plus.

Elle m'avait senti! J'en étais sûr!

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et que son regard s'accrocha au mien, je crus apercevoir un éclat étrange dans son regard... Avant qu'il ne se noircisse complètement et que son visage ne redevienne dur.

**_ Oh, oh... **murmura Embry.** On est dans la merde...**

Leah s'excusa auprès de son ''rendez-vous'' et fonça directement vers nous à vitesse à peine humaine. Je dus utiliser tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas reculer, et pour ne pas lui sauter dessus non plus.

Sa robe était un vrai pousse au crime.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?** Grogna-t-elle, mâchoire serrées.

**_ C'est pas nous, c'est Jacob!** Balbutia Embry, apeuré.

_Bonjour le soutien..._

Leah me fusilla du regard, et bizarrement, ça me fit sourire.

**_ On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de les emmener dans le même restaurant que moi, Black?**

**_ Tu as dit que tu avais peur de te jeter à l'eau, alors je suis venu te soutenir, avec les deux tourtereaux! **Mentis-je, en affichant mon sourire le plus sincère possible.

**_ C'est sympa, mais comme tu le vois, ça se passe bien, alors vous pouvez vous en aller!**

**_ Tu rigoles? On a fait tout ce chemin pour veiller sur toi, et on a faim, en plus, pas vrai?** Dis-je en me tournant vers Embry et Lizzie.

**_ Oui, c'est vrai! Je meurs de faim!** Acquiesça Lizzie, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir Embry.

**_ Y a d'autres restaurants dans la rue. **Claqua Leah, toujours aussi furieuse.

**_ Tu ne nous verras même pas, Lee!** Geignis-je. **Allez, ne fais pas attendre ton prince charmant, et retourne à ta table!**

Elle me lança un dernier regard furieux et retourna s'asseoir. Le Chad en question nous regardait étrangement, et je lui fis un signe de la main.

**_ Une table pour trois?** Nous demanda la serveuse.

**_ Oui, s'il vous plait! **Répondis-je.

**_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible de nous placer pas très loin de ce joli couple, là? C'est un cas d'une extrême importance...** Demanda discrètement Lizzie en glissant un billet à la serveuse et en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

**_ Mais certainement! Suivez-moi**.

Leah nous surveillait du coin de l'œil et blêmit lorsque la serveuse s'arrêta à la table à côté d'elle.

_Celle-là, elle aura un bon pourboire!_

Je pris un malin plaisir à m'asseoir de manière à pouvoir étudier toutes ses réactions. Embry s'assit à côté de moi, tandis que Lizzie s'installait en face de lui.

Leah ne décrochait pas son regard de moi, et je pouvais sortir mon sourire s'élargir à chaque seconde. Elle avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié son prétendant. La serveuse vint alors me boucher la vue et le Chad en profita pour accaparer l'attention de Leah.

**_ Et voilà vos Fettucini au crabe, Monsieur, et votre Pavé de Boeuf au foie gras, Mademoiselle. **

**_ Merci, **soupira Leah. O**h, vous auriez un cocktail avec quelque chose de bien fort? Genre... Vodka ou Tequila? J'en ai besoin...**

Je me retenais pour ne pas rire et manquai de m'étouffer lorsque je croisai de nouveau le regard furieux de Leah. Je sentis le regard de Chad posé sur moi. Parfait. J'en profitai donc pour faire un clin d'œil à ma très chère amie qui se mit à grogner...

La serveuse prit notre commande et nous passâmes directement au plat de résistance.

**_ Leah? Tu le connais?**

**_ Hein? **Sursauta-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Chad.

**_ Ce mec qui te sourit. Tu le connais? **

**_ Ouais, malheureusement.** Répondit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

**_ S'il t'importune, je peux lui dire deux mots...**

_Vas-y, fais donc... Où tu veux, quand tu veux, gringalet..._

**_ Non, laisse tomber. Ce pavé a l'air délicieux!**

Elle porta son attention sur son plat et garda le nez dans son assiette. Mon cœur se serra quand je l'entendis soupirer tristement. J'étais certain d'avoir gâché sa soirée, mais le fait de ne plus la voir sourire me fit me sentir coupable.

Embry et Lizzie étaient dans leur monde. Jamais je n'avais entendu mon meilleur ami parler autant. Liz' était rayonnante, tout le contraire de mon autre amie à ce moment là.

Chad et Leah continuaient à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile le rompe au moment où on nous servait nos plats.

**_ Est-ce que tu voudras un dessert?**

**_ Non, merci.**

**_ Leah... La soirée se passait très bien avant que ce mec ne débarque avec ses amis. Est-ce que... C'est ton ex, ou...**

**_ Non, non!** S'empressa-t-elle de dire.** C'est juste... Mon colocataire qui a trouvé marrant de venir m'espionner, et pas discrètement en plus.**

**_ Quoi... C'est Jacob?**

**_ Le seul et l'unique!** Soupira-t-elle.

Chad se retourna vers moi, tout sourire alors que je fronçai les sourcils, complètement déboussolé.

**_ Enchanté, Jacob.** Dit-il en me tendant la main, que je saisis, encore plus perdu.** Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer avant le deuxième ou le troisième rendez-vous, mais c'est pas plus mal!**

**_ Deuxième... Rendez-vous?** Balbutiai-je.

**_ Leah est une fille exceptionnelle! Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton opinion compte beaucoup pour elle.**

**_ C'est vrai?** M'étonnai-je. _Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est quand même allée à ce fichu rendez-vous?_

**_ Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de jouer à l'agent 000, ouais.**.. maugréa-t-elle.

**_ Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que je suis venu pour te soutenir. T'avais l'air si paniquée, hier soir, que je me suis dit que tu serais soulagée de savoir que tu avais un plan de secours si ça se passait mal!**

**_ Tout se passait très bien, avant que tu n'arrives.**

**_ C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'énerves pour un rien!**

**_ Pour un rien? Jacob! J'étais bien, et toi tu débarques pour pourrir ma soirée...**

**_ Si ta soirée était si parfaite que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu as passé ton temps à essayer de me tuer par télépathie au lieu de profiter de ce superbe repas?** Raillai-je.

**_ Je reviens,** dit-elle à l'attention de Chad. **Demande à la serveuse la carte des desserts et un autre Tequila Sunrise, s'il te plait.**

**_ Tu vas où? **M'enquis-je de manière faussement innocente.

**_ Me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour éviter de commettre un meurtre. **Rugit-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.

**_ Parfait! Ça me laissera le temps de faire connaissance avec Chad!**

**_ Ne t'avise pas de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, si tu ne veux pas que je donne tes bijoux de famille en pâture aux baleines! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Call! **Menaça-t-elle avant de détaler vers les toilettes.

Tout le restaurant était silencieux après l'esclandre de Leah. Lizzie et Embry me regardaient, tremblant d'effroi, alors que Chad venait de se souvenir qu'il fallait respirer.

**_ Wow! J'ai déjà vu des scènes, mais jamais des aussi intenses... J'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer...** Pouffa-t-il nerveusement.

**_ Crois-moi, elle en est capable...**souris-je tristement. **Je n'ose même pas imaginer la punition qu'elle va m'infliger...**

**_ Une punition?** Sourcilla-t-il.

Un nouveau plan de bataille se dessina dans mon esprit. Je savais que j'allais loin, mais j'avais l'intention de dégoûter ce mec au maximum pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'un deuxième rendez-vous avec elle. Elle était déjà mécontente, alors je la pousserais à bout, pour qu'il puisse voir la ''vraie'' Leah.

**_ Leah est adorable, mais quand elle est en colère... Elle est pire que Hulk. **Répondis-je de manière théatrale.

**_ Tu plaisantes?**

**_ Il y a très peu de personnes qui arrivent à supporter le mauvais caractère de Leah. Mais je suppose que tu t'en rendras compte bientôt! **Claironnai-je, tout sourire.

Leah revint des toilettes, un peu plus calme, et je mis un point d'honneur à l'énerver autant que possible.

Embry et Lizzie s'étaient remis de leur émotions et s'étaient à nouveau enfermés dans leur bulle.

Lorsque la serveuse apporta à Leah et Chad leur dessert et qu'elle se retourna vers nous pour nous demander si nous en voulions un, je mis mon plan à exécution.

**_ J'ai bien envie d'un dessert, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi choisir...**

**_ Prends n'importe quoi, pourvu que tu t'étouffes avec, **entendis-je Leah murmurer.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça? **Questionnai-je la serveuse en pointant le dessert de Leah.

**_ C'est un fraisier, Monsieur...**

**_ Et c'est bon, ça? Ça a l'air bon... C'est bon, Leah?**

**_ Oui, c'est très bon!** Gronda-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Je vais prendre un cheesecake à la fraise. **Dit Lizzie.

**_ Pareil pour moi,** fit Embry. **J'adore le cheesecake...**

**_ Et toi, Chad? Tu manges quoi?** Insistai-je en essayant d'éviter de lever les yeux au ciel.

**_ Une mousse au chocolat. Très bon aussi. **Me dit la serveuse, amusée par mon petit manège.

**_ Non, je préfère le fraisier... Excusez-moi...**

Je me levai et m'approchai de la table de Leah, lui prenant au passage sa fourchette.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Black?**

**_ Faut bien que je goutte avant de décider! **Lançai-je en coupant un bout de son gâteau.

**_ C'est malpoli de goûter dans le plat des autres! **

**_ Hmmm! C'est vrai que c'est bon!** Souris-je en reprenant une bouchée.

**_ JACOB! Rends moi ma fourchette et retourne à ta place ou je te jure que je te la plante dans la main?**

**_ Et comment tu fais, si c'est moi qui l'ai?** La taquinai-je avant de me retourner vers la serveuse qui commençait à s'impatienter. **C'est bon, je vais prendre le délice au raisin!**

Elle hocha la tête et fonça loin, très loin de nous. La pauvre...

**_ C'est bon, t'as commandé ton dessert, maintenant tu laisses le mien et tu retournes t'asseoir.** M'intima sèchement Leah.

**_ Mais c'est trop bon!** Gémis-je.

Je m'apprêtai à me resservir une bouche lorsqu'elle m'agrippa l'avant bras et me mordit de toutes ses forces, me faisant lâcher la fourchette de surprise.

**_ Non mais t'es malade? **M'époumonai-je, même si la sensation était bien plus agréable que le contraire.

**_ Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus toucher à mon dessert!** Répliqua-t-elle.

**_ Pour la peine... **Je me raclai la gorge et crachai dans son assiette.

**_ MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!** Hurla Leah.** T'es vraiment dégueulasse! Une vraie plaie, Black! Tu le veux, ce gâteau. Tiens, régale toi!**

Elle prit le reste du fraisier et me le lança en plein visage. J'eus le réflexe de l'éviter de justesse. Malheureusement, les cheveux d'Embry ne purent pas en dire autant...

En voyant la tête de mon ami, et les yeux écarquillé de sa presque petite-amie, Leah et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher d'éclater de rire. Chad nous regardait avec de gros yeux, comme si nous étions des extraterrestres.

**_ Leah...** pleurnicha Embry.

**_ Désolé, Call, c'est pas toi que je visais! Mais si tu voyais ta tête!** S'esclaffa Leah.

**_ Allez, viens te débarbouiller mon pote**, lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Je nettoyai les cheveux d'Embry au dessus du robinet, tout en l'écoutant se lamenter sur le fait que nous avions gâché un moment merveilleux, puisqu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser Lizzie malgré notre coup d'éclat, à Leah et moi, lorsque Chad entra dans la pièce, visiblement gêné.

**_ Jacob, je peux te parler deux secondes?**

**_ Heu... Si ça ne te dérange pas qu'Embry écoute, pas de soucis...**

**_ Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai compris le message. **

**_ Hein? **Hoquetai-je.

**_ J'ai saisi, tu en pinces pour Leah, et pour une raison que j'ignore totalement d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, elle a l'air de t'apprécier plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Alors, je vais vous ****laisser. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, au lieu de repousser tous les prétendants de Leah, ****dis lui juste ce que tu ressens. Ça vous évitera d'être blacklistés dans tous les restaurants et les cinémas de la ville.** Conclut-il en rigolant..

Je me sentis un peu honteux, sur le coup.

**_ Tu n'es pas obligé... Je... Désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée...**

**_ Fais attention à Leah, elle est d'une humeur massacrante... T'as vraiment fait fort, ce soir! J'en ai vu des chaperons prêt à tout pour que rien ne se passe après les rendez-vous, mais là, tu as atteint des sommets! **Fit-il, toujours aussi souriant.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai partir, abasourdi, et nous retournâmes dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Après que j'aie dû régler LES DEUX additions (un cadeau de Chad), Embry insista pour emmener Lizzie et Leah dans une boîte de nuit branchée. Leah voulait refuser, mais notre amie la supplia de venir pour ne pas me laisser seul. Leah accepta donc, à contrecœur, et se retrouva coincée avec moi à une table pendant que le nouveau couple se déhanchait sur la piste de danse.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise, car la musique était assourdissante – l'un des inconvénients à être un loup, l'avantage étant que la personne qui vous parle dans cette ambiance sonore atroce n'a pas besoin de crier comme un malade – mais je sentais que Leah m'en voulait, alors je tentai de dédramatiser la situation.

**_ On ne va pas rester là à se regarder dans les yeux... Lizzie et Embry s'amusent, eux.**

**_ Oui, au moins une qui n'a pas eu sa soirée gâchée... **grommela Leah.

**_ Arrête un peu de faire ton boudin et viens danser. **Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

**_ Avec toi? Plutôt m'ouvrir les veines avec un vieux clou rouillé... Pour être bien sûre que je n'en réchapperai pas..**. renifla-t-elle.

**_ Ne fais pas ta gamine, Leah. Je t'ai dit une centaine de fois que je suis désolé... Allez, viens. **Insistai-je.** En plus, je suis un merveilleux danseur! **Fanfaronnai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais posa néanmoins sa main sur la mienne. Je l'entrainai ver la piste de danse, et Lizzie me fit un clin d'œil lorsque nous passâmes près d'elle.

_(A écouter si possible pendant la lecture : I'm in here - Sia )_

Leah semblait hésiter sur la façon de me tenir. Je pris le risque de placer moi-même ses bras autour de mon cou et de lui saisir fermement la taille. Elle fixait le sol, évitant mon regard, ce qui accentua ma frustration.

**_ Dans les yeux, Clearwater. **Lui dis-je en commençant à bouger au rythme de la musique. **C'est malpoli de ne pas regarder son cavalier.**

**_ Et si j'en ai pas envie? **

J'éclatai de rire et lui fis relever la tête avec l'une de mes mains, avant de la reposer sur sa taille.

**_ Là, c'est mieux...** souris-je.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Jacob?** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Fait quoi?**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as jugé utile de t'incruster? Ça t'embêtait tant que ça que je puisse avoir un rendez-vous galant?**

**_ Non... Enfin si... Ecoute, Leah, je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais ça me rend malade d'imaginer que tu... J'ai peur que tu souffres encore plus, et d'un autre côté... J'ai peur de te perdre...** avouai-je, misérable.

**_ Tu ne me perdras jamais, Jacob... **Répliqua-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

**_ Tu pars à la chasse à l'imprégné. Évidemment que je vais te perdre... Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à devenir un zombie comme les autres? **

**_ Je... Je veux juste pouvoir oublier... J'ai beau avoir refait ma vie, j'ai cet horrible manque qui me pèse... Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, j'ai l'impression que je ne connaîtrai jamais le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour, si je ne suis pas imprégnée... **

**_ Tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'imprégner pour être aimée... Tu es sublime, intelligente, passionnée, entière, et j'en passe... Beaucoup d'hommes tueraient pour pouvoir avoir une fille comme toi dans leur vie...**

Elle tressaillit et se pressa contre moi.

**_ Tu le crois vraiment?**

**_ J'en suis persuadé... Il te suffit d'ouvrir ton cœur... L'amour est peut-être plus près que tu ne le penses...**

**_ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... J'ai tellement souffert par le passé que j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir... Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai réussi à le faire, Jake... **

Je frémis en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi. Leah ne se permettait aucune familiarité avec nous, en général. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle m'avait toujours appelé par mon prénom, ou mon nom de famille. Je fermai les yeux et collai mon front à celui de Leah.

**_ Je ne me remettrai pas d'une autre déception... Je ne veux pas revivre une autre amour impossible, mais je crois que c'est ce qui va m'arriver... **

Elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou et j'en fis de même avec la mienne sur sa taille. Notre danse se fit plus lente, cependant que nos rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient.

J'ouvris les yeux et mon cœur se brisa en apercevant son visage strié de larmes.

**_ Leah... ne pleure pas... **

**_ Ça fait tellement mal, de ne plus avoir foi en l'amour, et de devoir s'en remettre à cette foutue magie qui m'a pourrie la vie...**

**_ Je sais... Mais il faut que tu y croies... Je suis sûr que quelqu'un, quelque part, meurt d'amour pour toi, et qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour pouvoir te le montrer...**

**_ J'aimerais que ce soit vrai... J'ai vraiment besoin d'affection... J'ai besoin qu'on m'aime...**

Les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle nous dansions semblait refléter la pensée de Leah.

_I'm crying out, I'm breaking down, (Je hurle, je suis brisée)  
I am fearing it all, (J'ai peur de tout cela)  
Stuck inside these walls, (Coincée entre ces murs)  
Tell me there is hope for me (Dis-moi qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi)  
Is anybody out there listening?(Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute à l'extérieur?)_

J'essuyai ses larmes du revers de ma main en encrant mon regard au sien.

**_ Je suis là, Leah... **_Je suis là et je t'aime..._** Je serai toujours là, tant que tu auras besoin de moi... Je te le jure...**

**_ Merci...** souffla-t-elle, souriant tristement.

Je scellai cette promesse d'un baiser sur le front, et la sentis frissonner. Je reposai mon front contre le sien et refermai le yeux, de peur de laisser mes larmes sortir involontairement.

Je sentis les mains de Leah se balader dans mes cheveux, et je soupirai d'aise. L'avoir dans mes bras me suffisait largement pour être heureux. Je devais me contenter de cette proximité, et cela me convenait, pour le moment. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments, surtout pas ce soir-là, où elle m'avait confié qu'elle voulait être aimée. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'essayer de profiter de la situation.

Leah s'arrêta de bouger et je suivis le mouvement, les yeux fermés, profitant au maximum de son délicat parfum. En un instant, je me trouvai au paradis. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres si tentantes, que je mourrais d'envie de goûter, depuis que je m'étais rendu compte de mon amour pour elle, étaient contre les miennes. Mon cœur explosa au moment où elle les fit bouger, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en lui rendant son baiser, en faisant de lui le nôtre.

_Can't you hear my call? (Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon appel)  
Are you coming to get me now? (Viens-tu me chercher maintenant?)  
I've been waiting for, (J'attends)  
You to come rescue me, (Que tu viennes me sauver)  
I need you to hold, (J'ai besoin que tu supportes)  
All of the sadness I can not, (Toute la tristesse que je ne peux pas)  
Living inside of me. (Qui vit en moi)_

Notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur, devenait plus passionné, plus désespéré, tout comme la musique derrière nous. Je pouvais ressentir toute sa souffrance, de la même manière que lorsque je partageais ses pensées, mais aussi qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement. Elle en avait autant envie que moi, je le sentais.

A ce moment là, je sus que Leah éprouvait la même chose que moi.

Elle ne ressentait pas forcément de l'amour pour moi, mais c'était beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Et ça l'effrayait. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit, depuis le jour où nous avions contemplé le lever du soleil sur le Capitol Peak, commençait à prendre un nouveau sens.

Leah détacha doucement ses lèvres des miennes, et je sentis mon cœur se fissurer alors qu'un douloureux manque s'accentuait dans ma chair. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je la voulais encore contre moi, je voulais la sentir frémir dans mes bras, mais je savais que c'était trop tard. Elle avait repris ses esprits. La peur avait éclipsé ses autres émotions.

**_ Non...** bredouilla-t-elle, la main devant la bouche.

**_ Leah, je...**

**_ Il faut que... Je dois sortir d'ici...** me coupa-t-elle en me repoussant.

Je voulus la retenir, mais mes bras me paraissaient lourds. Je la vis reculer, les yeux emplis de larmes, et se retourner pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

_I'm in here, can anybody see me?(Je suis ici, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me voir)_

_Can anybody help? (Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider?)_

Et moi, je restais là, avec mon cœur en lambeaux, sur cette piste de danse, incapable de bouger, de la poursuivre.

* * *

_Voila... Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, mais vous pensiez sincèrement que Leah, étant Leah, lui tomberait dans les bras après un baiser?_

_Je vois qu'on est d'accord! (Comment ça, non? Mais bien sûr que Si! Non? Ah... Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens...)_

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de **choupinette** en ce qui concerne le mauvais traitement de notre Jacob chéri... Puisqu'on en avait déjà parlé. _

_Et oui, je m'acharne sur ce pauvre bonhomme, mais c'est pour mieux le récompenser par la suite! Juré!_

_Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais c'est de loin le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction, et j'y tenais absolument (vous comprenez pourquoi...)_

_Le chapitre 17 ne tardera pas autant, enfin j'espère!_

_Bonne fin de semaine à vous!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Hello à toutes!_

_Voila! J'ai bien rattrapé mon retard sur cette fic, alors je peux poster le chapitre 17 maintenant!_

_Il est plus court que le 16 (je m'excuse d'avance) mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même (même si je sens que je vais me faire lyncher... Ahh!)_

_Place aux traditionnelles réponses aux reviews!_

**_Jose94 _**: Je n'étais pas sûre que vous aimeriez ce grand moment de n'importe quoi, mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu... Ca me rassure! Merci pour la review ^^

**Noleme **: Le KGB? Non, ma chère, mes parents ont une somptueuse résidence secondaire tout confort aux environs de Guantanamo! On invitait parfois quelques personnes et on leur faisait passer des vacances d'en-fer! (mdr) non sérieusement, je m'excuse d'avance pour la suite des évènements...

**sarah0406** : C'est vrai qu'il y a certains passages que je n'ai pas précisé, mais rassure-toi, Embry et Lizzie ont passé une excellent soirée, et ils se sont bel et bien embrassés! Il sortent ensemble officiellement! Et non, je ne serai pas sadique avec eux... Non non, j'aime Embry, mais pas à ce point ^^ (d'ailleurs, dans Aurora, c'est un changement complet au niveau du sadisme. la Team Jizzie a la belle vie alors que la Team Lembry va galérer pas mal!)

**souhad **: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras très bientôt, ta déclaration!

**Djianara** : Je dirai même plus! Zut! Mais bon, tu me connais, c'est juste reculer pour mieux sauter! (et ils vont sacrément reculer quand même!)

**emichlo** : Je sais... Je suis sadique, mais c'est pour ça que vous aimez mes fics... Comment ça, non?

**Julie Winchester** : MDR! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu diras de ce chapitre ci ^^ En ce qui concerne Aurora, j'en suis à l'équivalent du chapitre 16 (par rapport à Morning Star) mais j'ai fait une pause dans l'écriture. Je les posterai dans la semaine, je pense... En tout cas, je sais où je vais aller avec celle-là aussi, et ça va dépoter lol ^^

**allison** : YAY! Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles, je suis contente que tu suives cette fic aussi! (envoie moi ton mail en mp, et mets des espaces pour que ça passe, parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas!). Malheureusement je crois que tu as perdu ton don du côté de l'autre fiction, parce que ça ne va pas se passer si facilement (lol) mais bon, tu verras!

**Camilla don Molina** : Merci! Ah, une fan de J-Pop ou de Sia? Ravie que mon humour te plaise, il est un peu... Spécial... Et peu de personnes de mon entourage l'apprécie... Enfin bref, Va y avoir d'autres bisous à venir, promis!

**Hoola Pop's **: Je sais que tu n'es pas morte, je t'ai vu sur msn y a pas longtemps ^^ Tiens le coup, la suite ne va pas tarder!

**choupinette** : Tu n'étais pas trop loin dans tes suppositions. J'ai effectivement pensé à Chad Michael Murray quand j'ai écrit le chapitre (Les Frères Scott *bave*) et puis l'image de Michael Copon (celui qui jouait Felix Taggaro) est venue me hanter... Alors je ne sais pas trop... Choisis-en un, toi, parce que je ne peux pas du tout me décider!  
Ta remarque sur Lizzie m'a fait plaisir. J'aime bien voir comment tu décortiques mes fictions et mes personnage, et j'adore le fait que tu arrives à capter EXACTEMENT ce que je veux faire passer. C'est fou! Serais-tu mon double maléfique? (ce qui reviendrait à dire que tu serais la gentille, lol)

**Meg-Bella** : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps! ;)

**4ever Jack **: J'ai bien fait de te tordre les deux bras pour lire la fic, alors? *bombe le torse* Voila la suite, en espérant que ça continuera à te plaire!

supergirl971 : C'est sûr que Jacob ne veut pas laisser passer sa chance avec Leah, le pauvre, il a déjà vu Bella lui passer sous le nez... Et tu as raison en ce qui concerne Leah. Je dirais même que ce phénomène est plus rare que le passage de la comète de Halley lors d'une éclipse totale du soleil! J'aime quand tu aimes mes chapitres! Merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, malgré le fait que tu aies plein de chapitres d'avance sur les autres ^^ (enfin plein, on se comprend, hein! Que ferai-je sans toi, je me le demande...).

_Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Des pierres sont à votre disposition à la fin de ce chapitre pour un lynchage collectif, à côté du buffet froid proposé pour cette occasion!_

* * *

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Leah depuis notre baiser. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez nous et je désespérais de la revoir. Je l'avais cherchée dans tout Olympia et dans tout Lacey le samedi, mais je n'avais même pas réussi à capter son odeur. Elle s'était comme évanouie dans la nature.

Je regrettai d'avoir brisé mon portable, parce que je n'avais plus aucun moyen de la joindre. Lizzie avait tenté de l'appeler, sans grand résultat.

Je m'étais transformé en espérant qu'elle en aurait fait de même, mais je ne réussis à capter aucune pensée.

Rien.

Elle avait disparu. Pire. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Je retournai au travail le dimanche, sans entrain. Leah me manquait atrocement, et sa réaction me laissait présager de bon. Elle devait s'en vouloir de m'avoir embrassé et son tempérament radical me poussait à croire qu'elle couperait définitivement les ponts avec moi.

Lizzie vint me trouver le dimanche après-midi, au travail, essoufflée.

**_ J'ai enfin... Eu Leah... **parvint-elle à dire après plusieurs minutes à essayer de reprendre son souffle. **Elle était à Thurmwater. Elle avait... Besoin d'être un peu seule, mais elle... Rentre... Ce soir...**

Mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Si elle rentrait, rien n'était vraiment perdu.

**_ Elle t'a parlé de... De nous? **Demandai-je, anxieux.

**_ Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. On a eu une très longue discussion. Très instructive. Elle tient énormément à toi et elle a peur de te perdre.**

**_ Quelle andouille!** M'énervai-je. **C'est ce que j'attends depuis près d'une semaine! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me perdrait?**

Lizzie baissa la tête.

_** Elle dit que les choses seraient bien trop compliquées entre vous si tu pensais qu'elle te considérait autrement. Elle dit que votre amitié est trop importante pour elle pour qu'un baiser vienne tout gâcher. Que tu es la personne la plus importante pour elle, au même titre que son frère, et surtout, que tu es la dernière personne sur Terre avec qui elle voudrait s'engager dans une relation amoureuse...**

La dernière phrase de Lizzie me transperça le cœur. Tous mes espoirs furent noyés en un instant, submergés par une vague de douleur. Elle ne me verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami. Elle ne me laisserait jamais une chance de lui prouver que nous pourrions être ensemble. Elle ne m'aimait pas.

**_ Je vois, **soufflai-je, anéanti.

**_ Attends, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir... **gémit Lizzie.

**_ A quoi bon? Si c'est pour entendre autre chose qui me briserait le cœur, c'est pas la peine! Autant que tu t'en ailles avec le reste de votre conversation! **Crachai-je.

**_ Mais non, je...**

**_ Laisse-moi tranquille, Lizzie.** M'emportai-je. **Je ne veux rien entendre de plus!**

**_ Mais...**

**_ TAIS TOI! **M'époumonai-je, tremblant de rage et de désespoir. **Rentre chez toi. Je passerai te voir quand je serai calmé. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles avant que je ne dise des choses qui risquent de te faire mal.**

Elle opina tristement.

**_ Je suis désolée...** dit-elle en m'enlaçant, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

J'essayai de me concentrer de nouveau sur le travail et d'ignorer la douleur que j'éprouvais.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après le travail, je courus au lac pour m'y baigner. J'avais vraiment besoin de nager pour me détendre, et décider de ce que j'allais faire maintenant que je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec Leah.

Le mieux aurait été de prendre mes distances avec elle avant d'être trop malheureux, comme j'aurais dû le faire avec Bella. Mais je lui avais promis de toujours être là pour elle, et je savais qu'elle se sentirait trahie si je m'éloignais. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer. Personne ne contrôle ses sentiments, après tout. Si j'avais pu moi-même le faire, je n'aurais eu que des sentiments fraternels à son égard. Leah avait raison sur ce point. Notre amitié valait plus pour moi que n'importe quelle autre chose, et une relation amoureuse ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de ne plus pouvoir compter sur elle.

Mais j'en avais assez de souffrir. Je ne serais pas capable de supporter de voir Leah dans les bras d'un autre homme. Pour avoir vécu l'expérience avec Bella, je savais ce que je ressentirais lorsqu'elle tomberait amoureuse, et ça me tuait littéralement, alors que ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

Le seul moyen qu'il me restait pour ne plus souffrir était celui que j'avais reproché à Leah de choisir. L'imprégnation.

Je soupirai en sortant du lac, prêt à rentrer à la maison.

**_ J'étais sûre que je te trouverais ici.**

Je me figeai en apercevant Leah devant moi. Bras croisés, visage fermé, regard pénétrant... La situation me rappelait étrangement le jour de mon départ de la Push. J'étais paralysé, hypnotisé par son regard.

**_ Salut... **dis-je faiblement.

**_ Désolée d'être partie comme ça, vendredi...**

**_ Je t'ai cherchée partout. Je me suis inquiété. **La coupai-je.

**_ Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir...**

**_ A quoi?** Demandai-je nonchalamment

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ A quoi? Bon sang! Je t'ai embrassé, Jacob!**

**_ Oh, ça? **Répondis-je en souriant, alors que mon cœur me faisait horriblement souffrir. **Bah! Je t'ai embrassée, moi aussi, et je suis pas parti en courant!**

**_ Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser un ami.**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir un ami, Leah. **Reniflai-je.

Elle frémit. Je l'avais visiblement blessée. Je tentai de rattraper le coup.

**_ Moi non plus, je n'embrasse pas mes amis. Dieu merci! Tu m'imagines rouler un patin à Quil ou Embry? **Grimaçai-je.

**_ C'est d'un glauque!** S'esclaffa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **N'empêche, je t'ai embrassé.**

**_ Et je t'ai rendu ton baiser. **Répliquai-je.** On avait passé tous les deux une sale journée, on avait besoin d'affection, on en a trouvé là où il y en avait. On a dérapé, et ça n'arrivera plus. Fin de l'histoire. **

Elle recula, comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

**_ C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses?** Balbutia-t-elle.

**_ Oui,** mentis-je.** C'est pas comme si on éprouvait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Je veux dire... Tu es Leah Clearwater!**

**_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Ben... Tu es toujours obsédée par ce que Sam t'a fait subir, et puis... Tu es toi! **

**_ Vendredi, tu disais que...**

**_ Tu es ma meilleure amie, Leah. Tu fais presque partie de la famille. C'est comme ça que je te vois. Et je suis ton meilleur ami. C'est tout.** Mentis-je.

**_ Jacob, je...**

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir mal pour un baiser. Ce n'est qu'un baiser! Ça ne signifiait rien!**

Mon cœur se serra tout au long de mes mensonges. Si c'était le prix à payer pour garder mon amie, j'étais prêt à endurer mille souffrances. Leah ne me regardait plus. Elle fixait le lac, les poings serrés et tremblant comme une feuille.

**_ Est-ce que ça va? **M'inquiétai-je.

**_ Je me sens stupide, mais à part ça, ça va.** Marmonna-t-elle.

Je voulus m'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula.

**_ Je suppose que tout va bien entre nous, donc. On fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? **Reprit-elle.

**_ Pour moi, c'est déjà oublié.**

**_ Je vois ça**. Lança-t-elle froidement.

Son ton et son attitude m'interpelèrent.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, Leah?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Ça m'énerve un peu d'avoir passé un jour entier à réfléchir à un truc qui... N'avait aucune importance, en fin de compte. **Soupira-t-elle.

**_ N'y pense plus. Allez viens, on rentre.** L'encourageai-je en passant mon bras autour de son épaule.

Elle se laissa faire et nous rentrâmes à la maison, mais cette nuit là, contrairement aux autres avant l'épisode du baiser, elle dormit dans sa chambre. Seule.

Cette nuit là, et la suivante...

* * *

Leah demeurait distante, même lorsque nous parlions tous les deux. Je la sentais s'éloigner de moi petit à petit. Elle ne me souriait plus, ni ne me regardait dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau affaire à l'ancienne Leah. Celle qui restait dans son coin et ne se confiait à personne. Nous n'étions plus aussi proches, et ça m'inquiétait.

Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Lizzie non plus, et je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de mes deux amies. Embry n'osait même plus rester avec nous, tellement l'ambiance était tendue.

En fait, tout avait changé.

Plus de petit-déjeuner en ''famille'', plus de discussions animées le soir en rentrant... Tout le monde était affecté par les conséquences de notre baiser.

N'y tenant plus, je demandai à Leah son portable, n'ayant toujours pas pu me racheter de téléphone, et appelai Lizzie de ma chambre pour m'excuser de m'être emporté la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus. Elle me fit comprendre que j'étais tout pardonné, et qu'elle attendait juste que je lui donne signe de vie avant de revenir me voir, comme je le lui avais demandé.

**_ Avec Embry, on évite d'en parler, parce que ça le déprime, mais... J'espère que tu as réfléchi à un moyen d'arranger les choses entre Leah et toi! **Déclara-t-elle.

**_ A vrai dire...Non. Elle agit vraiment bizarrement, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. **Avouai-je.

**_ Moi qui pensais que quand elle t'aurait dit que la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas être avec toi, tu trouverais une solution pour la convaincre que...**

**_ Pardon? **Hoquetai-je. **Quelle raison?**

**_ Elle ne t'en a pas parlé?** S'étonna-t-elle.** C'est étrange... Elle avait l'air déterminée à t'expliquer son point de vue.**

**_ Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout... **_Mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler non plus._

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jacob Black? **Rugit-elle.

**_ Je n'ai fait que lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de m'avoir embrassé parce que ce n'était qu'un simple baiser et que ça ne voulait rien dire.**

**_ Un simple baiser? UN SIMPLE BAISER? Mais tu es complètement débile ma parole!** Vociféra Lizzie.

**_ Hey! Calme toi!**

**_ Comment veux -tu que je me calme alors que tu lui as dit que le meilleur baiser de toute son existence n'était qu'un simple baiser de rien du tout? **S'égosilla-t-elle.

**_ Qu... Quoi? **Bredouillai-je, estomaqué.

**_ Mais oui, crétin! Elle a adoré t'embrasser, elle me l'a dit! Et si tu m'avais laissé continuer mon récit la dernière fois, tu l'aurais su! La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne souhaite pas se mettre avec toi c'est parce que tu es un imbécile de Quileute et qu'elle pense que tu pourrais lui faire du mal comme son Sam! ANDOUILLE!**

Les mots de Lizzie m'étourdirent. Je me rendis compte que Leah avait effectivement essayé de me parler, mais que je l'avais coupé à chaque reprise.

**_ Flûte... **soufflai-je.

**_ Ça, tu peux le dire! **Grogna Lizzie.

**_ Il faut que je parle à Leah!** M'écriai-je.

**_ T'as intérêt à lui parler et à lui avouer tes sentiments maintenant, parce que tu as sacrément merdé, sur ce coup!**

**_ Je sais, inutile de me le rappeler!** M'énervai-je. **Je te rappellerai plus tard.**

Je sortis de ma chambre, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, et rejoignis Leah, qui se trouvait sur la terrasse.

**_ J'ai parlé à Lizzie... **lui dis-je, mal à l'aise.

**_ C'est pour a que je t'ai passé le téléphone, non? **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Elle m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant, concernant la fois où on s'est embrassés...** poursuivis-je.

Leah se raidit.

**_ Cette fille est bien trop pipelette pour son propre bien... **grommela-t-elle.

**_ Elle a bien fait, au contraire. **Rétorquai-je. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit?**

Pour la première fois en deux jours, elle me fit face et me regarda dans les yeux. Je frémis en voyant des flammes danser dans son regard.

**_ Pour que tu te sentes obligé de me faire un gentil discours pour me remonter le moral? Ou pour que tu aies pitié de moi, parce que j'ai fait le malheur d'apprécier plus que toi ce maudit baiser? Rêve, mon pote.** Cracha-t-elle.

**_ Tu n'y es pas. C'était très bien... Mieux que ça, même...**

**_ Mais ça ne signifiait rien pour toi. Et c'est tant mieux, parce que je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Ça m'a évité de me ridiculiser d'avantage. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ouvre sa bouche. Ça m'apprendra à me confier à une fille...** maugréa-t-elle.

**_ J'ai menti, Leah. **Martelai-je.

**_ Excuse-moi?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Quand j'ai dit que ça ne signifiait rien pour moi, j'ai menti. **

**_ Ben voyons... **soupira-t-elle.

**_ Je te le jure. Je... Tu es partie si vite après qu'on se soit embrassés que j'ai cru que tu regrettais... Et quand tu es revenue, tu as dit que tu avais réfléchi, j'ai eu la trouille... Je ne voulais pas que tu me fuies encore, alors j'ai menti. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, et pour moi, c'était loin d'être un simple baiser... **Avouai-je, dans un souffle.

Leah semblait toujours douter ma sincérité.

**_ Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas, maintenant, pour que je me sente moins mal? Après tout, c'est ce que font les amis, non? **

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je m'approchai d'elle, lui prit le visage en coupe entre mes mains et déposai rageusement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle résista au début, mais céda finalement, comprenant que je ne la laisserai pas partir. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur que moi. Ses mains qui s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, son corps qui se pressait contre le mien me firent perdre la raison. Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'eus peur un instant d'avoir une attaque. Je sentais le sien battre aussi fort, et l'impression que j'avais eu lors de notre premier baiser s'intensifia.

J'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle, mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille encore une fois. Je continuai à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne.

N'ayant plus le choix, je m'éloignai d'elle, et ouvris les yeux pour la contempler.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa main caressait ma joue tandis qu'elle cherchait elle aussi à respirer normalement.

**_ Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas? Ça n'était pas rien, ça... **

Leah se figea et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard me cloua de nouveau sur place.

**_ Peu importe, Jacob. Quoi que tu attendes de moi, oublie ça. Une amitié améliorée risquerait de tout gâcher entre nous.**

**_ Une amitié améliorée? **Répétai-je, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous avons tous les deux besoin d'affection qu'il faut tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est une mauvaise idée.**

**_ Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux?** Hoquetai-je.

Son regard se noircit.

**_ Je ne fais que répéter ce que tu as dit. C'est pas comme si on éprouvait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Après tout, je suis Leah Clearwater... **

Je restai interdit alors qu'elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais blessée à ce point. Il me fallait plus que des mots pour prouver à Leah que j'étais amoureux d'elle, et à la manière dont elle avait réagi ce soir-là, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle me laisserait une chance de le faire...

* * *

_Bien, à table, tout le monde!_

_J'ai l'intention de poster le chapitre 18 très rapidement..._

_A condition d'obtenir 10 reviews! (de personnes différentes, s'entend !)_

_Alors à vos claviers, mes jolies!_

_A tout bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	19. Chapitre 18

_J'avais promis de poster la suite après dix reviews, et le compte y est presque, alors j'envoie! ^^_

**Lunita01** : Mais non tu n'es pas idiote! Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier, et puis, c'est pas comme si tu y étais obligée (à part pour celui là, lol). Par contre, oui, Jacob en est un! Mais il a essayé de se rattraper, au moins! Et tu vas voir, il va essayer plus fort encore!

**emichlo** : Merciiii! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ^^

**sarah0406** : Je savais que tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça! Ouais, Jacob a mis les pieds dans le plat, et avec Leah, c'est jamais bon, mais je te promets d'être moins sadique avec eux... Pour un temps!

**allison** : Ah, c'est sûr que si j'étais un mec et que Jacob m'embrassait, je ne dirai pas non! Mais c'est parce que c'est moi, hein!

**bluelau **: Merci pour tes compliments... Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon histoire, et j'espère te compter parmis mes lecteurs encore longtemps!

**waterblack **: Merci beaucoup! Tu as raison, on aime Jacob avec ses nombreux défauts et ses exceptionnelles qualités! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrivera très vite!

**Enissa10 **: Merci! Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Quant à Leah, elle est têtue, mais personne ne résiste face au véritable amour! ;)

**4everJack** : Nooon! Pas taper! J'espère que tu n'as pas quitté le site, parce que la voila, la suite!

**Camilla don Molina** : J'avoue que Sia est l'une de mes chanteuses préférées (et dans mon entourage, on n'aime pas, résultat, je passe mon temps avec un casque sur la tête!). Allez, ne râle pas trop, mon idée me dit que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci!

* * *

A mon grand désarroi, Leah agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tout comme je l'avais prévu, elle ne me laissa pas une seule chance de m'expliquer. Pendant trois jours, j'avais essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Mais dès que j'abordais le sujet, elle se braquait et sortait de la pièce. J'étais si désespéré que je songeai sérieusement à user de mon autorité naturelle sur elle pour la forcer à rester et à m'écouter, mais je n'avais aucune envie de la priver de son libre arbitre. Je ne voulais pas non plus me servir de ces trucs d'Alpha, parce que je ne voulais pas en être un. La normalité me plaisait – excepté quand Leah me faisait tourner en bourrique, et que j'aurais souhaité lui botter les fesses – et je la considérais comme mon égale.

L'ambiance à la maison était plus que tendue, et elle comme moi faisions notre possible pour rentrer le plus tard possible. Je voyais bien que ça lui brisait le cœur de m'ignorer de cette façon, mais elle était trop têtue pour céder. J'avais beau l'aimer avec son sale caractère, il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Lizzie aussi avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'était fait méchamment envoyer sur les roses. Leah ne lui avait pas pardonné ses indiscrétions et le lui avait fait durement comprendre. Embry n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont Leah avait traité sa petite amie, et ce qui avait commencé par une dispute devint un lynchage pur et simple des deux amoureux. Embry et Leah ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis.

En gros, Leah était redevenue la Leah d'avant son départ de la meute de Sam.

Le vendredi soir, elle semblait de meilleure humeur. En rentrant à la maison, je la trouvai en train de chanter en faisant la cuisine, alors qu'Embry et Lizzie l'accompagnaient gaiement, elle installée sur ses genoux à lui. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de la taquiner sur son interprétation originale.

**_ Quoi de neuf, Lady Gaga? Tu t'échauffes pour le prochain American Idol?** M'esclaffai-je.

**_ Très drôle! Je sais que je chante comme une casserole, pas b****esoin d'en rajouter! **Grogna-t-elle.

**_ Non non! Tu chantes de manière... Intéressante!** Insistai-je, hilare. **Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si tu utilisais l'Auto-Tune... Et avec les deux fans de musiques japonaises en guise de choeur, c'est sûr que vous ferez un malheur!**

**_ Très drôle... **bougonna Embry.

**_ Quand on sera célèbres, on ne te donnera pas d'autographes! **Bouda Lizzie.

**_ Je n'aurais qu'à aller à la Push récupérer les gros dossiers d'Embry et de Leah pour les vendre sur Ebay!** Ricanai-je.

Les deux intéressés me fixèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Gros dossiers? **Reprit Embry.

**_ Vos familles ne sont pas les seules à avoir des photos de vous bébés! Ou les fesses à l'air, ou Embry avec un poisson dans le slip!**

**_ Tu n'oserais pas...** grogna mon ami, alors que Leah s'arrêta net de cuisiner.

**_ J'imagine déjà l'argent que je vais me faire avec ça! **M'exclamai-je en me frottant les mains. **Dépêchez-vous d'enregistrer votre album et d'être célèbre, que je puisse en profiter aussi!**

**_ J'aimerais bien voir la photo d'Embry et du poisson! **Déclara Lizzie, morte de rire, avant d'embrasser chastement son petit-ami.

**_ Oh mais je suis sûre qu'Embry te montrera un autre poisson très bientôt!** Se moqua Leah.

Embry manqua de s'étouffer, alors que Lizzie était devenue pivoine.

**_ Leah! **La réprimandai-je, amusé.

**_ Désolée... C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas être sûrs qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait... **

**_ Tuez-moi maintenant! **Geignit Embry.

**_ En parlant de mort, il faudra que j'informe ta maman, Embry! **Enchaîna Leah.

**_ Quoi? Pourquoi? **S'affola-t-il.

**_ Tu es sous ma responsabilité, bonhomme. Tu crois qu'elle voudra te laisser ici, si elle découvre que tu as pris l'option ''Kama Sutra'' en plus de tes cours alors que je suis censée te surveiller?**

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée de l'appeler pour ça! On n'a rien fait! Enfin... On n'est pas arrivés jusque là..**. Ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux.

**_ Super! Maintenant je vais devoir m'ouvrir le crâne pour me laver le cerveau à la Javel! Merci pour ces affreuses images de vous en plein préliminaires!** grimaça Leah.

**_ C'est toi qui en as parlé, Lee!** Se défendit Lizzie, les yeux rivés au sol.

**_ Peu importe. Il faut que tu en parles à ta mère... T'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails! Dis lui juste un truc du genre ''Bon, maman, j'ai rencontré une fille super à Lacey. Elle s'appelle Lizzie, c'est la meilleure amie de Leah et Jacob, et elle est vraiment adorable. Elle m'aide à bosser mes cours, et rassure-toi, Leah m'a averti que si jamais je songeais à faire des bêtises avec Lizzie, elle me renverrait illico à la Push!''**

**_ Et tu vas vraiment le faire? **Demanda Embry, nerveux. **Me renvoyer à la Push si...**

**_ Y a pas marqué ''babysitter'' sur mon front, Call.** Grogna Leah. **Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faîtes, et... Je te fais confiance. Alors essaye de ne pas merder, et évite de parler de préliminaires à ta mère, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes.**

Nous la regardâmes aussi abasourdis les uns que les autres.

**_ Wow, hum... Merci, Leah... **balbutia Embry, ému.** J'en parlerai avec maman demain, promis.**

**_ Ouais, ouais... Maintenant file profiter de ta soirée avec ta copine! Bon film, Team Lizbry!** Pouffa Leah.

Il ne se firent pas prier et s'éclipsèrent vivement, main dans la main. Je les enviais vraiment d'être aussi proches. J'aurai tout donné pour que Leah et moi puissions vivre ça, un jour.

* * *

Un silence confortable s'était installé entre nous, et elle avait recommencé à bouger son (magnifique) popotin au rythme de la musique.

**_ Tu sais qu'il te faut un groupe, pour participer à America's Best Dance Crew?** Raillai-je.

**_ Tu ne gâcheras pas ma joie. Pas ce soir! **Répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

**_ On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureuse?**

**_ Seth m'a appelé!**

Je me figeai. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

**_ Comment il a eu ton numéro? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Il a supplié Billy de le lui donner. Il voulait tellement me parler que ton père a craqué.**

**_ T****on frère a réussi à se détacher de son petit démon? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Il a mis du temps, mais ouais, il s'est rappelé qu'il avait une frangine. Comme quoi, il n'est peut-être pas si perdu que ça!**

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne souhaitais pas l'énerver. Je préférais mille fois la voir détendue et qu'elle me casse les oreilles avec sa musique de fille. Je m'assis sur le sofa et allumai la télé.

**_ Content que tu puisses avoir des nouvelles de Seth. J'imagine que tu dois être soulagée...**

**_ Plus que**** ça. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il pense à moi... Tu as faim, Jacob?** Lança-t-elle de la cuisine.

**_ La question ne se pose même pas... J'ai toujours faim!** Répondis-je en souriant. C'était la première fois en cinq jours qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom.

**_ J'ai fait des côtes de porc et une salade de riz. Ça te va?**

**_ Parfait.** Souris-je, agréablement surpris.

**_ Oh! Et je t'ai fait des biscuits! Tu sais, ceux que tu as aimés quand tu étais convalescent...**

Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Leah?**

**_ Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux?**

_ **Tu as fait le repas sans râler, ET des biscuits rien que pour moi. Je sais bien que tu es contente** **d'avoir eu Seth au téléphone, mais je te connais par cœur. Tu essayes de m'acheter.**

**_ Tout de suite les g****rands mots!** S'insurgea-t-elle.** Ça me fait plaisir de...**

**_ Leah... **grondai-je.

**_ D'accord! Seth a dit que je lui manque, et j'ai pensé que...**

**_ NON ! **Tonnai-je.** C'est une mauvaise idée.**

**_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. **S'offusqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai lourdement et levai les yeux au ciel.

**_ Tu veux le faire venir ici pour être sûr qu'il ne sera pas dérangé par son petit monstre. Je me trompe?**

Elle ronchonna et je sus que j'avais raison.

**_ Donc... **continuai-je. **La réponse est non. Imagine qu'il dise à ta mère où tu es et qu'elle n'ait pas perdu l'espoir de te ramener de force? Et imagine que ce soit ce qu'il veuille, lui aussi?**

**_ Je suis une grande fille, Jacob. Je sais dire non quand il le faut! **Répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

**_ Pas à Seth.** Rétorquai-je sèchement. **Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi. Point final.**

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée me parvint, alors que Leah déboulait dans le living-room, furibonde.

**_ C'est ma maison aussi, je te signale! Et j'ai le droit de faire venir qui je veux!** S'emporta-t-elle.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes mon accord, si tu sais déjà que tu lui diras oui?**

**_ Parce que nous vivons ensemble, que tu es mon ami et mon Alpha, et que ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part de ne pas t'informer de ce dont j'ai envie! Je lui ai dit que je le rappellerai après en avoir parlé avec toi... Seth me manque. Atrocement! Et il fait des efforts pour qu'on recolle les morceaux, je ne peux pas ignorer ça... Je VEUX voir mon petit frère et passer un peu de temps avec lui...**

Je sentais au son de sa voix qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle espérait pouvoir retrouver sa relation avec Seth, malgré l'énorme déception qu'elle avait vécue par sa faute. Mais la venue de Seth à Lacey ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**_ Leah...** murmurai-je. **Je ne su****is pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Mais puisque tu insistes tant...**

Son visage, jusqu'alors fermé, s'illumina.

**_ C'est vrai? Tu es d'accord pour qu'il vienne à la maison?**

**_ Ouais, bougonnai-je. Mais si jamais ça se passe mal, je le renvoie à la Push sans ménagement. N'oublie pas que je t'ai prévenue... Je peux avoir mes biscuits maintenant?**

**_ Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, Chef!**

Leah courut dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une assiette de côtes de porc, un bol de salade de riz, une grande assiette de biscuits maison et une canette.

**_ J'ai oublié le verre de lait!** S'écria-t-elle. **Je reviens!**

**_ Merci, Mary Poppins!** Gloussai-je. **Maintenant que tu es de nouveau joyeuse, est-ce qu'on pourrait reparl****er de ce qui s'est passé entre nous?**

Le bruit de verre brisé et le grognement de Leah me firent comprendre qu'elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

_** C'est malin. Il faut que je nettoie tout ça. **Grommela-t-elle.

**_ Leah...** gémis-je. **Tu ne pourras pas éviter l****e sujet bien longtemps... Autant qu'on crève ****l'abcès avant que Seth n'arrive.**

**_ Je n'ai plus rien à dire à ce sujet, Black. **Martela-t-elle.

**_ Alors ça y est. On en est revenus aux noms de familles...** notai-je, sarcastique.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi**** exactement, hein? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai apprécié de** **t'embrasser que j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout gâcher? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste laisser couler, faire comme si de rien n'était et basta!**

**_ Je ne peux pas!** M'emportai-je. **Je suis incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était, parce que ce n'était pas rien! Parce que je crève d'envie de recommencer, et que toi aussi.**..

**_ Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.** Rugit-elle.

**_ Je ne vais rien regretter du tout. Bon sang, Leah, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits depuis que tu es arrivée à Olympia, à part ces cinq derniers jours où je n'ai pas pu dormir parce que tu n'étais pas près de moi... Nos discussions me manquent, ton sourire me manque, tes lèvres, ton corps... J'en deviens dingue! J'ai envie d'être avec toi, de te serrer dans mes bras... J'ai envie de plus... Leah je...**

J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, plus que tout, mais elle me coupa la parole en me fusillant du regard.

**_ Que tu fantasmes sur moi, passe encore, mais que tu comptes sur moi pour passer à l'action... Autant te la couper tout de suite, parce que tant que tu ne m'auras pas drogué ou que je ne serais pas morte, ça n'arrivera jamais! J'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises des choses pareilles. Je te croyais différent des autres. Tu m'as dit des choses qui m'ont fait rêver vendredi dernier... Toutes ces choses que j'avais voulu entendre depuis un moment déjà... Mais c'était que des conneries! Tu voulais juste m'attirer dans ton pu**** de lit! Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à un imbécile de loup-garou! Je vais appeler Seth et lui dire de venir à la maison. Et quand il sera passé... Je partirai. En attendant, j'irai dormir à l'hôtel. Ou chez Crystal, j'en sais rien, mais je ne resterai sûrement pas ici.**

J'encaissais ses paroles sans rien dire. J'étais en colère, contre elle et surtout contre moi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour lui exprimer mes sentiments. Mon cœur me semblait brûler à vif. Je la regardai prendre son sac, ses clés et son portable, paralysé par la peur de la perdre et la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Pas comme ça.

**_ Leah, attends, s'il te plait!** M'époumonai-je en me levant brusquement.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna sans pour autant me regarder.

**_ Quoi encore?** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Je... Ne pars pas. Tu te goures complètement. Si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est parce que je... Je t'aime. Et je veux qu'on soit ensemble.**

Leah serra ses poings et ouvrit la porte.

**_ Va te faire voir, Jacob. J'avais confiance en toi, et tu as tout foutu en l'air.**

J'entendis la porte claquer, j'entendis ses sanglots alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, et plus rien.

L'océan de douleur me submergea de nouveau. Plus puissant encore que lorsque Bella avait rendu son dernier soupir. J'avais perdu bien plus, cette fois. Je savais que Leah m'aimait, et qu'elle se préservait pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Je savais que notre amitié était pour elle une bouée de sauvetage qui maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau. J'étais exactement comme elle. Mais ce que j'avais vu dans son regard m'avait ôté tout espoir de conserver ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'être son ami. De la déception, de la souffrance et un profond dégoût. Elle ne me croyait pas, et elle ne me faisait plus confiance.

Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, mais nous ne serions jamais ensemble, parce qu'elle ne me laisserait plus jamais la possibilité de l'approcher.

* * *

La douleur revint, plus forte que jamais, tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse me faisait suffoquer. Quelque chose me poussait à sortir, à courir la rejoindre. Je me précipitais vers la porte, en criant le nom de Leah.

_Quel idiot! Tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait restée dans le coin, en attendant que tu te décides à la poursuivre? Elle doit être loin, à l'heure qu'il est..._

Mon instinct me soufflait le contraire. Elle était tout près, et elle avait besoin de moi. Je dévalai les escaliers comme un fou et m'arrêtai net en entendant un long hurlement provenant du lac.

Leah.

Je me fichais de savoir où j'étais, si quelqu'un me repérerait. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible en direction du lac, et mon sang se glaça devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Leah gisait sur la rive du lac, le pelage ensanglanté, au beau milieu de morceaux de buveur de sang qui essayaient de se ressouder, une femelle vampire au-dessus d'elle, prête à l'achever.

Je fus sur le monstre avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains sur Leah, ivre de rage à l'idée qu'elle ait pu lui faire du mal.

__ Jacob... Tire-toi..._

__ C'est pas le moment, Clearwater. Je suis en train de te sauver les miches, je te signale._

__ Je t'ai rien demandé... J'aurais pu l'avoir..._

__ T'es pas fichue de relever ta tête, et __tu me dis que t'aurais pu l'avoir?_ M'énervai-je, tout en démembrant la femelle. _Tu imagines que j'allais te laisser faire, alors qu'elle allait te tuer? Je mourrais s'il t'arrivait le moindre truc, quand est-ce que tu vas te rentrer ça dans le crâne?_

J'arrachai la tête du vampire, et me défoulai sur le reste de son corps. Je voulais la voir en pièce, qu'il ne reste rien de celle qui avait failli m'enlever celle que j'aimais.

__ Jacob..._

__ La ferme! Je bosse, là! _Rugis-je en m'acharnant doublement sur la dépouille de la sangsue.

__ Derrière-toi, Jacob!_ S'époumona-t-elle.

Je sentis un énorme choc qui me coupa le souffle, et je me retrouvai contre un arbre, étourdi. La voix de Leah résonna dans ma tête.

__ Relève-toi, Jake, il arrive! Bouge, vite!_

J'étais bien trop étourdi pour agir rapidement. Nous ne nous étions pas transformés depuis un moment, et mes réflexes étaient largement en dessous de la moyenne.

__ NON!_

Un éclair gris propulsa le buveur de sang à une centaine de mètres, me laissant le temps de me relever.

__ Sale sangsue de mes deux, t'aurais dû te sauver quand tu en avais l'occasion. Tu vas voir ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend aux gens que j'aime!_

Leah était hystérique. Elle déversait un flot d'injures à l'encontre du vampire pendant qu'elle le mettait en pièces. Je vins lui prêter main forte, et nous l'achevâmes à deux.

Je me dépêchai de rassembler tous les morceaux de sangsue avant de les jeter dans un feu allumé par Leah.

Lorsque je revins vers elle, elle avait repris forme humaine et tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. J'examinai son magnifique corps attentivement, et vis qu'elle avait le flanc gauche ouvert. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Je m'approchai d'elle et repris également forme humaine.

**_ Tu es blessée, Leah. **Déclarai-je.

**_ Tu ****es blessé, toi aussi. **Répondit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

**_ C'est rien, un petit coup au crâne... Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on rentre nettoyer ça...** insistai-je en essayant d'ignorer les milliers de frissons qui me parcouraient le corps.

Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Je m'arrangeai pour la tenir sans toucher sa blessure, et la ramenai à l'appartement. Je fus soulagé de ne rencontrer personne dans la rue. Je me voyais mal expliquer pourquoi nous étions tout nus et encore moins ce qui était arrivé à Leah.

* * *

Je la déposai sur son lit et courus chercher la trousse de premier secours après avoir enfilé un short... La plaie de Leah ne s'était pas encore refermée totalement – notre faculté à cicatriser rapidement devait également avoir diminué, et je me demandais si la normalité était une si bonne chose, en fin de compte – mais elle avait les yeux ouverts.

Elle ricana lorsque je sortis l'antiseptique.

**_ Tu comptes faire quoi, avec ton machin?**

**_ Je soign****e ta maudite plaie. Ça ne se voit pas? **Ronchonnai-je.

**_ Pas besoin, infirmière.** Gloussa-t-elle. **Mets-moi juste un pansement, et ça ira.**

Je lui posai son pansement, sans un mot. J'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien de plus grave, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Je me levai après avoir fini, et m'apprêtai à partir quand elle m'interpela.

**_ Après ce que je t'ai balancé à la figure, t'aurais dû me laisser y passer... **souffla-t-elle.

**_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. **Claquai-je.

**_ Je**** suis... Contente que tu n'aies rien.**

**_ Ouais. **Soupirai-je.** Repose-toi, t'en as besoin.**

**_ Je m'excuse! **Clama-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle, stupéfait. Elle baissa instantanément la tête, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir son regard empreint de tristesse.

**_ Répète un peu ça?** Intimai-je, encore sous le choc.

**_ Je m'excuse de t'avoir pris pour un pervers et de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu disais que tu... Que... J'ai eu tort de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Excuse-moi.**

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui donnai un léger coup d'épaule qui la fit grimacer.

**_ On va fêter ça. C'est pas tous les jours que Leah Clearwater avoue qu'elle a eu tort. **Raillai-je.

**_ Andouille!** Pouffa-t-elle en me frappant l'avant-bras.

**_ Tu ne comptes plus partir, hein?** M'enquis-je, soudain anxieux.

**_ Non, Chef. Je reste, si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr.**

**_ Tu es ici chez toi, ma jolie. Et ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes.** Répliquai-je.

**_ J'ai envie d'un biscuit. **Murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

J'éclatai de rire et me levai pour aller chercher l'assiette de biscuits que je n'avais pas eu le loisir de goûter. Elle me sourit tristement en me voyant revenir, et me fit plus de place sur le lit.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était l'un de ces moments où on ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Nos sentiments avaient été exposés au grand jour, et je ne savais pas si elle souhaitait en parler. Compte tenu du désastre de notre dernière discussion, j'aurai préféré éviter également.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant.

**_ Jacob... Je sais que tu sais ce que je ressens à cause de ce maudit partage de pensées. J'ai compris pourquoi tu... Enfin, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais... Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Et tu sais pourquoi.** fit-elle, embarrassée.

**_ Parce que tu as la trouille que je m'imprègne et que tu ne veux pas ****risquer que ça ne marche pas entre nous. Tu ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. J'ai pensé comme toi à un moment...**

**_ Et maintenant?**

**_ Je m'en fiche, à vrai dire. Je veux juste être avec toi.** Répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**_ Je suppose que tu me h****arcèleras jusqu'à ce que je cède...** grommela-t-elle.

Je lui relevai le visage et encrai mon regard au sien.

**_ Non. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je te laisserai tranquille. Mais il faut que tu me le dises. J'ai besoin de le savoir. Je ne te pousserai pas à ****faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie, je te le jure...**

**_ Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant... Si je m'écoutais, je te sauterais dessus et... **Elle secoua la tête. **Je ne le regretterai pas, si je changeais d'avis, mais ça nous ferait souffrir d'avantage. Tu c****omprends?**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! **Souris-je. **J'aimerais bien que tu me sautes dessus, et il n'y a aucune chance que je le regrette par la suite.**

**_ Jake...** gémit-elle.

**_ Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi.** L'interrompis-je. **Quand tu seras prête à me dire ce que tu veux, tu me le diras. En attendant...**

J'étais conscient de prendre un énorme risque, mais je n'arrivais pas à me restreindre avec elle à mes côtés. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Mon cœur se fit plus léger lorsqu'elle répondit à mon baiser. Elle ne me repoussa pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle ne partit pas en courant.

Elle se contenta de poser sa tête contre mon torse en soupirant d'aise.

**_ Tu es une vraie plaie..**. murmura-t-elle.

**_ Et toi une vraie tête de mule... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides?**

**_ Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne pourrai plus me passer de ça.** Maugréa-t-elle.

_** Tant mieux. Moi non plus.**

**_ Va pour une amitié améliorée, alors...**

**_ Est-ce que...**

**_ N'y pense même pas, Black.**

**_ Alors il vaut mieux que j'aille te chercher de quoi t'habiller!** Gloussai-je.

Leah se raidit et rougit en se cachant sous sa couverture.

**_ Pervers!**

Je lui apportai en riant un de mes T-Shirt large pour ne pas que le vêtement frotte trop avec sa blessure, et la repris dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas les laisser fâchés tous les deux bien longtemps... Et je voulais qu'ils puissent lire dans les pensées de l'autre. _

_Rien de mieux pour avouer ses sentiments que de laisser l'autre fouiller dans son esprit!_

_Allez! C'est tout pour cette semaine! A la prochaine, mes jolies!_

_Oh! Je change de rating au prochain chapitre!_

_Morning Star passera En M..._

_M comme... Mon Dieu, quelqu'un va perdre sa virginité, mais qui donc ? (Vous avez trois options...)_

_Pour celles qui veulent un teaser, je le poste juste après sur ma page facebook!_

_l'adresse est sur mon profil, mais pour celles qui ne la voient pas, la voici :_

_http :/ /www(.)facebook(.)com / pages / Leilani972-Fanfictions / 160400987311417_

_Et bonne fête de tous les saints à vous!_

_Leilani._


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hello Hello!_

_Enfin! Me direz-vous. Et vous auriez bien raison! Le chapitre 19 est là, et il est bon (enfin j'espère!)_

_Mais avant, les fameuses réponses aux reviews ^^_

**sarah0406** : Et oui, je m'assagis au fur et à mesure! Mais je suis quand même contente de t'avoir fait peur! En ce qui concerne le passage en M... Ben tu liras bien ^^

**HoolaPop's** : Pas bien! Pas bien du tout! Mais tien quand même! ^^

**emichlo** : J'aime quand tu aimes! Ca me fait plaisir!

**choupinette** : Encore une fois, contente de t'avoir étonnée, et vive les Frères Scott (enfin vive Lucas Scott! mdr) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira^^

**Julie Winchester** : Bonnes, très bonnes questions! La réponse bientôt! ^^

**4ever Jack** : En effet, tu as raison! Les trois personnages sont vierges, et il n'y en a qui qui perd sa virginité dans ce chapitre...

**Jose94** : Jacob n'est malheureusement qu'un homme (on ne le dit pas assez, je trouve) et il est jeune (et incroyablement sexy...) ce qui le dessert encore plus. Mais le résultat reste concluant, ils sont ensemble! Je suis contente que tu continues à aimer, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

**Meg-bella **: Leah et Jake ont un sale caractère, impossible qu'ils ne se disputent pas de temps à autre, surtout avec une sadique comme moi dans les parages, mais pour l'instant, c'est le temps des cerises, alors... Pas de disputes!

**Noleme** : Argh! Tu m'as pourri tout mon suspens! Ne la lisez pas, les gens! MDR. Non, Seth a parlé de passer du temps avec Leah, pas de vivre avec elle... Mais oublie-le pour le moment, et ne pense qu'à ce merveilleux couple qui se forme sous nos yeux!

**Djianara** : Ouf! J'ai bien fait de les poster le même jour, alors! Mais bon, cette fois-ci, je n'en posterai pas deux, alors j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la tournure que prennent les choses!

**lazy17 **: Argh! Mais c'est pas vrai! *défait du sparadrap avec un regard noir et un sourire sadique* Tu parles trop pour ton bien, ma petite! LOL. N'empêche, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as bien suivi ce que je disais. Effectivement, il se pourrait que tu aies raison, mais je ne dirai rien de plus, c'est pas pour tout de suite!

**allison **: Toi, t'as retrouvé ton don! ^^ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!

**Clem's **: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Blackwater en français, mais si tu parles anglais, tu trouveras ton bonheur!

**Camilla don Molina** : Merci de ta review, et merci encore plus pour ta fiction! Je ne la répéterai jamais assez, je l'adore! D'ailleurs je vais en faire ta pub tout de suite!

**supergirl971 **: Alors comme ça, Jacob/Leah, c'est devenu ton couple préféré grâce à moi? *danse la gigue* Mais c'est super! D'autant plus que de ton côté, tu m'as fait apprécier l'idée d'un Jacob/Bella (mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein!). Je connais déjà ton avis sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai hâte de lire ta review, j'adore quand tu te lâches sur !

_Voila! Avant de passer au chapitre je tenais à faire de la pub pour deux choses qui me tiennent à coeur_.

D'abord, **la fiction de Camilla don Molina**. Si vous êtes fans de Jacob, et même si vous ne l'êtes pas, je vous assure que ça vaut le détour! Elle s'appelle **"Libre Arbitre"** et c'est un pur chef d'oeuvre littéraire!

Et ensuite, **le nouveau forum dédié à toutes les histoires sur Jacob, lemon compris.** Il y en a tellement peu que c'est toujours un bonheur de pouvoir partager des choses avec des personnes qui aiment les mêmes choses que soi... Si vous êtes intéressées, inscrivez-vous sur **http :/ / jacoblemonfic(.)forumgratuit(.)fr **

_Voila, j'ai fini! Place à la lecture!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain, le cœur léger, entouré par l'odeur de Leah. Elle avait toujours sa tête posée sur mon torse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux.

**_ Si tu tiens à la vie, mieux vaut pour toi que tu arrêtes avant que je ne me réveille complètement.** Me menaça Leah, mécontente.

**_ Désolé... **soufflai-je.

**_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte que tu m'embrasses qu'il faut que tu oublies les règles, Jacob.** Gronda-t-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte. **Règle numéro un...**

**_ Leah Clearwater se lève quand Leah Clearwater l'a décidé...** soupirai-je. **Je trouve ça assez nul de parler de soi à la troisième personne. En plus, c'est moi l'Alpha, et c'est moi qui devrais établir les règles.**

**_ Tu as raison, Ô Merveilleux Alpha. Je t'écoute, quelles sont tes règles?**

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

**_ Leah Clearwater devra m'embrasser au moins trois fois par jour. **Gloussai-je avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule.** Hé! Ça aussi c'est à rajouter sur la liste. Leah Clearwater n'a pas le droit de frapper son Alpha.**

**_ Leah Clearwater va se gêner... **grommela-t-elle en me donnant un autre coup de poing.

**_ En tout cas, ça n'as pas l'air d'aller trop mal. **Remarquai-je.

**_ Ça me lance un peu, mais ça ira toujours assez pour te botter tes maudites fesses! **Répliqua-t-elle.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Leah grogna en se recouvrant de son drap.

**_ Qu'on me laisse dormir, bon sang!** Se lamenta-t-elle.

Je m'esclaffai et courut ouvrir avant que Leah ne décide d'aller démembrer notre visiteur, qui se trouvait être notre amie Lizzie.

**_ J'ai ramené Embry jusqu'ici pour qu'il puisse prendre la moto pour aller voir sa mère, et j'en ai profité pour vous ramener le petit déj!** Claironna-t-elle en montrant les sacs provenant de l'IHOP.

**_ Rentre chez toi, Lizzie!** Hurla Leah de la chambre.

**_ Elle, elle s'est mal réveillée!** Pouffa Lizzie .

Je lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du salon et jeta un coup d'œil à nos plateaux-repas de la veille, intacts.

**_ Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle a BIEN dormi! **Reprit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

**_ Fais-la taire avant que je ne m'en occupe! **S'époumona Leah.

**_ Moi qui venais t'apporter des pancakes et tes nouveaux cours de comptabilité... **minauda Lizzie.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi par une flopée d'injures qui nous fit éclater de rire, Lizzie et moi. Leah déboula dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, le regard noir, et vêtue uniquement de mon T-Shirt noir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy, habillée et énervée comme elle l'était...

Elle arracha les cours des mains de Lizzie, ainsi qu'un des sacs que notre amie avait apporté, et après avoir grommelé un ''merci Liz' mais je vais quand même te tuer parce que je ne vais pas me rendormir'', elle s'assit sur le sofa en nous ignorant complètement, plongée dans ses cours.

**_ C'est pas ton T-shirt, Jacob?** Railla Lizzie.

**_ Ouais!** Répondis-je nonchalamment.

**_ Et qu'est-ce que...**

**_ Je me suis blessée, et Jacob m'a prêté un T-Shirt. On n'a pas couché ensemble, et ça n'est pas la peine d'espérer, vous deux, ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt. **Martela Leah, le nez dans ses cours.

**_ Ça a le mérite d'être clair!** Soupira Lizzie.

Je fus étonné qu'elle ne pose pas plus de question sur la blessure de Leah, mais ça n'était pas plus mal.

Lizzie nous tint compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un coup de fil de son frère – béni soit-il. Non pas que j'avais envie qu'elle s'en aille, mais j'avais passé tellement de temps à me disputer avec Leah que je voulais rattraper le temps perdu. Apparemment, ma colocataire était de mon avis, car elle me sauta dessus dès que Lizzie eut fermé la porte.

**_ Je croyais que tu étudiais! **Me moquai-je en nichant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

**_ J'étudie... Mais je fais une pause, là... J'avais envie d'un câlin.**

**_ Serais-tu bipolaire ?** me moquai-je.

**_ Peut-être bien. Mais tous les loup-garous sont bipolaire, non? **Répliqua-t-elle.

**_ Pas faux, **acquiesçai-je en baissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils.** Ta plaie s'est rouverte.**

**_ C'est rien, j'ai pas mal!**

Je n'écoutai pas ses protestations et la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans son lit et lui changer son pansement. Elle tint absolument à aller se doucher avant, et je la laissai faire, lui interdisant par la suite de bouger si elle voulait de nouveau goûter à mes irrésistibles lèvres.

* * *

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, après qu'elle ait enfilé une de mes chemises, et lui caressai les cheveux. Elle soupira de contentement avant de se mettre à ronchonner de nouveau.

**_ Je ne suis pas un toutou, Black. Arrête de me caresser dans le sens du poil.**

**_ Je confirme, tu es bien bipolaire!** Gloussai-je.

**_ Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ces démonstrations d'affection. C'était déjà étrange pour moi de te prendre dans mes bras...**

**_ Alors pourquoi tu le fais? **La questionnai-je.

**_ J'en sais rien. C'est instinctif. Quand je sens que ton humeur change, ou quand j'ai besoin de... De m'assurer que tu seras toujours là... Je le fais, c'est tout. C'est comme si mon cerveau...**

**_ Était en veille, et que tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais. Un peu comme quand on s'embrasse.** Finis-je à sa place.

**_ C'est exactement ça. Comment tu...**

**_ Parce que c'est aussi ce qui m'arrive quand je suis avec toi.** Murmurai-je en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

**_ Glauque! **Rit-elle nerveusement.** En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on en arriverait là.**

**_ Développe ta pensée.** L'incitai-je.

**_ Bah... Toi et moi, à Lacey, loin de la Push, dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Avec un travail, des projets... Si on oublie les sangsues qui rôdent dans le coin ou notre sale caractère qui nous obligent à nous transformer, on peut dire qu'on vit une vie normale... Vieillissement mis à part, aussi.**

**_ Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de vieillir... **soupirai-je en humant sa délicate odeur.

_** Tu es sérieux? **S'exclama-t-elle en me dévisageant. **Tu veux abandonner ton statut d'Alpha?**

**_ Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé d'en être un. Je veux être libre de mes choix. Donner des ordres, avoir des responsabilités vis-à-vis de la tribu, c'est pas mon truc. Si ça n'avait pas été à cause de Bella... Je ne pense vraiment pas que j'aurais revendiqué ma place. Je n'ai pas demandé ça.**

**_ Mais... Tu es l'héritier d'Ephraim Black... C'est ce qui fait ce que tu es. Que crois-tu que je serais devenue si tu n'avais pas été mon Alpha?**

**_ Justement, le problème est là. Je ne veux plus qu'on me considère comme un Alpha. Je ne veux pas être ton Alpha, je veux être ton ami, et même plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'ordonner quoi que ce soit, et je ne le ferai jamais...**

**_ Tu m'as donné un ordre, une fois! **Me fit-elle remarquer, à moitié amusé.

**_ Et je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme étant sous mes ordres, Embry et toi. On est tous égaux, tous dans la même galère... Il n'y a pas de meneur et de suiveur.**

**_ Il faut forcément un meneur...**

**_ Alors ce n'est pas moi. Je veux une vie normale, si possible avec toi, et je me fous royalement d'être l'héritier d'Ephraim Black. Je suis Jacob avant tout, j'ai presque tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux, et je ne me transformerai plus dès que je me contrôlerai.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque, Jake? Pour être heureux?**

**_ Honnêtement?**

Elle hocha la tête et je me noyai dans ses yeux noisettes. Je me penchai vers elle et lui murmurai tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

**_ Que tu décides de vivre avec moi pour toujours...**

Leah tressaillit lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, et elle agrippa désespérément mes cheveux, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que la perspective d'une relation amoureuse avec moi la terrifiait, mais qu'elle espérait que je lui fasse oublier ses craintes.

A court d'air, nous nous séparâmes et elle prit la parole, essoufflée.

**_ Jake... Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener... Je vis au jour le jour. J'essaye de ne pas trop faire de plan pour l'avenir, parce que la vie est une garce et qu'elle me l'a durement fait comprendre... Mais j'aimerais VRAIMENT que tu sois dans ma vie encore longtemps, alors... Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu t'imprègnes un jour, si tu trouves que ce que nous vivons maintenant ne te convient plus... promets-moi que tu seras toujours mon ami... Et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas...**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Mon cœur m'ordonnait de lui crier qu'elle était tout ce que je désirais, et que jamais je ne la quitterais, mais cela ne ferait que la braquer d'avantage. Je rongeai mon frein et me promis intérieurement de faire tout mon possible pour le lui faire comprendre.

Je me penchai de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassai le plus tendrement possible. La tendresse avec laquelle elle répondit à mon baiser fit exploser mon cœur de joie. Je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures et profiter ce moment de pur bonheur. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de bien-être.

Nous ne nous étions jamais dit en face que nous nous aimions, et nous avions beau avoir déterminé notre relation comme étant une ''amitié améliorée'', j'étais plus que convaincu que rien ne pouvait être plus fort que ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, à part peut-être l'imprégnation, mais je n'en aurais pas mis ma main à couper, sur le moment.

Les doigts de Leah s'aventurèrent le long de mon dos, et je fus parcouru par des milliers de frissons. Mes lèvres délaissèrent les siennes pour savourer la douceur de sa peau. Sa respiration était aussi hachée que la mienne, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, et j'étais heureux d'être celui qui faisait s'affoler son petit cœur.

Soudain, je me retrouvai à court de peau à cajoler. Je n'avais aucune envie de rebrousser chemin, même si ça aurait été la solution la plus logique et la plus sage. Je voulais la découvrir. Embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Ma main gauche glissa jusqu'au premier bouton de la chemise que je lui avais prêté, et je la sentis frémir sous moi.

**_ Jacob... **souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblante fit vibrer tout mon être, et je me déconnectai de tout. Je ne me laissai guider que par les sons qui venaient d'elle. Les battements de son cœur, les gémissements qu'elle émettait, sa respiration... Mes lèvres en demandaient plus, toujours plus, et mes mains obéissaient à leur désir sans que j'aie à réfléchir, défaisant le deuxième bouton de la chemise, puis le troisième, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à découvrir. Mes lèvres s'attardaient sur chacune de ses courbes, alors que mon corps encaissait ses soubresauts et que mon cœur se réjouissait à chacun de ses soupirs. Son odeur m'enivrait totalement, et la sensation de ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir entre mes mains et sous ma langue était des plus grisantes.

**_ Jacob... **

Sa voix se faisait suppliante, et mon corps réagit instinctivement. Je relevai la tête pour la dévisager, et me perdis complètement lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, noirci par le désir et pourtant plus clair que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je repris possession de ses lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements de plus en plus lascifs. Mes mains caressaient toute partie de son corps qui n'était pas meurtrie, allant même s'aventurer au niveau de son intimité, chose dont je ne me croyais absolument pas capable. Elle hoqueta contre mes lèvres lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent son précieux bijou. Je me reculai pour mieux voir l'expression de son visage. Je guettais le moindre signe de sa part qui m'empêcherait de continuer.

Je trouvai tout le contraire.

Elle agrippa ma nuque et me ramena doucement à elle, mais ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec une force telle que mon cœur s'arrêta pendant un long moment. Elle se firent plus pressantes, toute en restant douces. Agressives, mais tendre. A l'image de leur propriétaire.

J'avais cru que j'avais atteint un seuil de plaisir impossible à dépasser lorsque nous avions commencé, mais j'étais encore loin de la vérité. Le corps de Leah me rendait fou. Son antre humide semblait m'appeler désespérément, et mon érection, bien présente depuis le début, en devint douloureuse.

Soudain, je sentis ses mains atteindre le bouton de mon short et me raidis. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller plus loin, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous n'en puissions plus, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, vu les blessures dont elle souffrait toujours.

**_ Tu es blessée...** haletai-je, prêt à me détacher d'elle.

Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de partir, et déboutonna habilement mon short.

**_ Non, Leah, tu...**

**_ Jacob... **m'interrompit-elle avant de m'attirer de nouveau vers elle.

Sa voix était rauque, et mon prénom m'était parvenu comme un grognement.

Comment pouvais-je résister à ça? D'autant plus que je n'en avais aucune envie?

Je me débarrassai de tout ce qui entravait nos corps et repris ses lèvres d'assaut. Je me raidis de nouveau en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas de quoi lui faire l'amour.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit, comme pour me rassurer, avant de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses, me faisant frémir au passage, et de doucement rapprocher mon bassin du sien.

Je me noyais dans son regard alors qu'elle me faisait doucement fondre en elle, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus mourir. Je ne sentais rien d'autre qu'elle. Elle m'entourait dans tous les sens du terme, et je m'accrochai désespérément à ses gémissements pour ne pas perdre pied. J'entendis mes propres soupirs de plaisir se mêler aux siens, mais je m'en fichais.

Ce qui m'importait, c'était que nous ne fassions qu'un. Enfin.

J'avais tout oublié. Tout sauf elle.

J'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses. Que je l'aimais plus que tout, qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle me faisait du bien, que j'adorais l'entendre gémir mon prénom, la voir se cambrer à chacun de mes coups de reins, me sentir en elle, la sentir se resserrer autour de moi, mais un seul mot franchissait mes lèvres collés à sa peau. Encore et encore.

**_ Leah... Leah... LEAH!**

Avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais à bout de souffle, affalé sur la poitrine de ma belle qui me caressait gentiment les cheveux.

**_ Félicitations, Jacob Black... Te voilà officiellement entré dans la cour des grands! **Me dit-elle tendrement en m'embrassant le front.

En entendant ses paroles, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je venais inconsciemment d'offrir ma virginité, que je réservais à celle qui serait selon moi la femme de ma vie, à Leah Clearwater. Sans rien prévoir, sans réfléchir, comme elle me l'avait dit plusieurs semaines auparavant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un quart de seconde. Ce geste ne faisait que confirmer la profondeur de mes sentiments à son égard. Elle grimaça et s'étira un peu.

**_ Désolé...** murmurai-je, embarrassé, en me relevant doucement avant d'alterner nos positions.

**_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses? **Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon cœur.

**_ J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas... Enfin... Apprécié autant que moi...**

**_ Évidemment que j'ai apprécié, andouille!** Gloussa-t-elle. **C'était super... Un peu trop même...**

**_ Un peu trop?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Jake...** soupira-t-elle en relevant sa tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. **O****n s'est laissé emportés... Bon sang, c'était bien au dessus de tout ce que j'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir un jour, et crois-moi, je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé mais... Ça va être dur de te résister à partir de maintenant...**

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée de résister, Lee!** Souris-je.

**_ Je résisterai tant que je serai sûre que tu ne m'abandonneras pas**. Martela-t-elle.

**_ J'ai tout autant la trouille que toi, Leah... On est amis, non?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**_ Et tu me fais confiance? **Insistai-je.

**_ Oui...**

**_ Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer sous prétexte que notre relation évolue! Je te promets d'être ton ami quoi qu'il arrive, mais tu dois me promettre toi aussi que tu le seras. **Conclus-je, la voix serrée à l'idée qu'elle se braque et qu'elle ne fasse machine arrière.

**_ C'est promis... Toujours... Même si tu peux être vraiment pénible, des fois! **me sourit-elle avant de se remettre à caresser mon torse.

**_ Pénible, moi? C'est l'hospice délabré qui de fout de la charité, là!** Pouffai-je.

**_ Ah ouais? Qui m'a bouffé mon gâteau et s'est assuré que je n'en mange plus en crachant dessus?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas encore digéré cette histoire de gâteau... **

**_ On ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture, Black! **Répliqua-t-elle.

**_ Tu t'es vengée... Tu m'as mordue!** Précisai-je.

**_ Tu aurais mérité que je fasse pire...**

**_ Je t'en achèterai un autre, meilleure.** Lui dis-je en souriant.

**_ T'as intérêt! **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ Crois-moi, si ça peut me permettre de t'empêcher de me la couper avant que je ne m'en serve à nouveau, je voyagerai jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays pour t'en chercher un.**

Leah s'esclaffa et n'insista pas.

* * *

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée dans son lit, à regarder la télévision, à discuter... Et nous cédâmes encore une fois à la tentation. Et c'était encore meilleur que la première fois, car cette fois-ci, je réussis l'exploit de faire Leah atteindre le septième ciel.

Son portable sonna quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons décidés à aller se préparer à manger. Elle décrocha et fronça les sourcils.

**_ Respire un bon coup et explique-moi ce qui se passe.** Martela-t-elle.

**_ Qui c'est? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Embry. **Me mima-t-elle, toujours aussi tendue.

Je me mis à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi horrible que ce que Leah m'annonça, le visage décomposé.

**_ Nos parents veulent qu'on vienne à la Push la semaine prochaine, pour Thanksgiving.**

**_ Oh...**

**_ Ouais, oh..**. marmonna-t-elle. **Non, Embry, Jake a juste dit ''Oh''... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise de plus? C'est déjà bien qu'il n'ait pas eu de crise cardiaque, tu ne crois pas? […] Quoi? Non, mais ça va pas? C'est hors de question! Tu passes Thanksgiving là-bas avec ta mère si tu veux, mais Jake et moi on reste ici. Point final!**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Leah ne tenait pas à ce que j'aille passer Thanksgiving avec mon père?

**_ Dis-leur que c'est pas la peine d'insister! Plutôt me déguiser en dinde et faire le tour de l'Etat en faisant ''glou-glou'' jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de me prendre et de me fourrer avant de me mettre au four, que passer une minute avec Sam Uley ET Bella Cullen dans la même pièce. Rugit-elle.**

Je me raidis, comprenant enfin la raison de son refus catégorique. La perspective de revoir Bella me rendait nerveux. Notre dernière confrontation m'avait effectivement fait du bien, mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'avais dit. Plus j'étais loin d'elle, mieux je me portais. Et je n'étais pas sûr de bien réagir si je me retrouvais en face d'elle, après m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Leah, et sachant ce qu'elle avait failli la tuer – j'exagérais peut-être un peu, mais vu qu'elle était prête à broyer la nuque de Seth, personne ne pouvait être sûr à 100% qu'elle se serait contenue.

**_ Passe le moi.** Claqua Leah, qui faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la cuisine. **Salut Billy. Je vais te répéter exactement la même chose que je viens de dire à Embry, puisqu'il a la trouille de jouer les messagers. Je préfère me déguiser en...**

Je lui pris rapidement le téléphone des mains, malgré ses protestations.

**_ Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas ce que Leah allait te dire, P'pa. **

**_ C'était si horrible?** Gloussa Billy.

**_ Tu connais Leah quand elle est énervée... **soupirai-je.

Leah me fusilla du regard et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

**_ Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas venir... Sue voulait fêter Thanksgiving à la Push et inviter Charlie, mais il veut manger avec sa fille... Et elle ne veut pas le laisser tout seul avec des Sang Froids. Alors nous sommes réquisitionnés. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller là-bas, moi non plus..**. Confessa mon père.

**_ Alors pourquoi t'y vas? **

**_ Tu connais Sue quand elle a quelque chose en tête. **Soupira-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

**_ Ouais, je sais... J'ai son double à la maison!**

**_ Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile pour toi, mais on a toujours passé Thanksgiving ensemble, fils... Tu es bien le seul de mes enfants à l'avoir fait... Et j'aimerais bien te voir...**

Je regardai Leah, hésitant. La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était faire de la peine à mon père. Mais sans Leah à mes côtés, je ne pourrai pas affronter cette épreuve.

**_ Leah? **L'apostrophai-je, suppliant.

**_ Tu peux y aller, si tu t'en sens capable... Je resterai avec Lizzie, ou je me ferai ma petite fête en solo...**

**_ Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul pour notre premier Thanksgiving en tant que... **Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête en faisant des grands gestes, et je me repris instantanément. **Qu'amis!**

Mon père pouffa à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**_ Comme c'est gentil de ta part de ne pas vouloir abandonner ton... Amie.** Railla-t-il.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à venir, toi!** Suggérai-je, ignorant ses sarcasmes.

**_ Il faudrait que tu viennes me chercher pour ça, fiston. Autant venir, ça t'évitera de faire une dizaine d'aller-retours.**

**_ Nous n'avons qu'à aller tous les deux à Lacey, Billy!** Entendis-je la mère d'Embry dire derrière lui. **Embry n'a pas plus envie que moi de fêter Thanksgiving chez Charlie Swan. J'en profiterai pour voir où il habite et rencontrer ma belle-fille! Qu'en dis-tu?**

J'éclatai de rire en entendant une énorme bruit dans le combiné. Embry devait faire une rupture d'anévrisme à l'idée de présenter Lizzie à sa mère.

**_ C'est une excellente idée! **S'écria joyeusement Billy. **Ça arrange tout le monde! Alors c'est réglé! On se voit jeudi prochain, Jacob! Embrasse Leah de ma part, mais pas trop, hein! J'ai hâte de vous voir! Je sens que ce Thanksgiving sera épique!**

Je me renfrognai. Je n'étais pas certain que Leah apprécierait que j'agisse avec elle comme d'habitude devant mon père, et je sentais qu'il nous surveillerait étroitement. Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre avant qu'il ne raccroche. Leah s'approcha de moi, anxieuse.

**_ T'es tout pâle, Jake... **

**_ J'espère que tu sais faire cuire la dinde, parce que mon vieux et la maman d'Embry vont débarquer en force, et qu'ils nous cuisineront à mort... **soufflai-je.

Leah blêmit à son tour.

**_ Je me débrouille avec les dindes... **

**_ Tant mieux, on aura un bon dernier repas, alors...**

* * *

_Voilà! La suite au prochain numéro!_

J'espère que ma Citronnade vous a plu, même si elle n'était pas énormément imagée!

_Je promets de mettre plus de détails dans le prochain, enfin j'essaierai *se cache sous un drap*_

_Je préviens à l'avance que la semaine prochaine, ce sera le dernier chapitre de la fiction avant un petit moment_

_Ma soeur me rend visite à partir du 15 et pendant deux semaines avec mon petit neveu d'un an, et je ne les reverrai pas avant une année entière minimum, alors je compte bien profiter au maximum de leur présence. Et après leur venue, je reprends le boulot!_

_Mais j'essaierai de poster le plus de choses possible d'ici là, ou si j'ai un petit créneau pendant la venue de ma soeur et que j'ai fini un chapitre, je le posterai rapidement!_

_Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous dit à la semaine prochaine!_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Hello hello!_

_Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre avant une pause de deux semaines!_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre cette semaine, mais je tenais absolument à vous poster ce chapitre et j'ai profité d'un peu de temps libre pour pouvoir publier le chapitre..._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous embrasse bien fort!_

_A dans deux semaines!_

_Leilani_

* * *

**_ Éteins-moi cette saleté de musique, Lizzie!** Grognai-je, alors que j'essayais de me détendre devant la télé.

**_ Non! J'en ai besoin pour me calmer! **Clama-t-elle de la cuisine, où elle se trouvait avec Leah pour préparer notre fameux repas de condamnés à mort.

**_ Et comment je me calme, moi, hein?**

**_ Va faire un tour dehors, l'air frais te fera du bien! **Me conseilla Leah.** Moi, j'aime bien leur musique japonaise!**

**_ Non! Pas toi! **M'épouvantai-je.

**_ Ben quoi, c'est du rock! Et puis leurs voix sont marrantes, et les mecs sont vraiment très très mignons!**

**_ T'es branchée Asiatiques, maintenant?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Arrête de faire ton jaloux, Black.** Soupira-t-elle. T**u sais très bien que je préfère les Quileute... Malheureusement! **

**_ Ouhh !** Roucoula Lizzie.

Notre amie était intenable depuis qu'Embry nous avait surpris à prendre une douche commune, deux jours auparavant. Il était censé être à son cours de rattrapage, et nous avions profité de son absence pour essayer de nouvelles choses – Leah ne pouvait pas résister à mon corps de rêve, et je faisais tout pour qu'elle cède aussi. Malheureusement pour nous, son cours avait été annulé, et il avait dû revenir entre le moment où nous avions testé l'amour sur le lave-linge et celui où nous nous étions douchés, façon de parler, car lorsque nous étions sortis de la douche, il était recroquevillé sur le canapé, à répéter que plus jamais il ne ferait la lessive à la maison.

Lizzie nous avait piqué une petite scène de jalousie, puisque la Team Lizbry n'avait pas dépassé la seconde base, mais elle s'était réjouie que notre ''amitié améliorée'' prenne forme. D'après elle, si le sexe entre nous était spectaculaire, Leah en aurait bientôt marre de se cacher. Embry, lui, avait esquivé toutes ces discussions depuis ce fameux jour.

**_ Bon sang! J'ai besoin d'une pause, moi!** Soupira Leah en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de moi. **J'ai le dos en compote, et la dernière dinde a décidé de faire sa capricieuse.**

**_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire trop de choses à manger, Lee. **La réprimandai-je en passant mon bras autour de son épaule.

**_ On est déjà trois gros mangeurs à la maison. Une dinde ne nous suffirait pas pour quatre personnes, et nous sommes dix! Sans compter que le plus grand goinfre de la Push fait partie de nos invités! Paul peut bouffer une dinde entière à lui tout seul!** Cracha-t-elle.

Je grimaçai à l'évocation de Paul. L'idée de l'avoir à dîner avec nous ne m'enchantait vraiment pas, mais Rachel avait tenu à accompagner Billy et ''voir comment son petit frère se débrouillait en dehors de la Réserve''. Évidemment, cette andouille de Paul devait la suivre comme son ombre!

**_ Quand je pense que je vais passer mon premier Thanksgiving sans ma mère et mon petit frère... Et il faut que je le partage avec Paul... PAUL! **Bougonna Leah.

**_ Je sais, je sais... Je m'en serais passé aussi, crois-moi. Mais Rachel a tellement insisté...**

**_ Elle a de la chance d'être ta sœur, parce que sinon... **ronchonna-t-elle.

Je ricanai et lui embrassai le front.

**_ Avec un peu de chance, ils n'insisteront pas pour venir l'année prochaine!**

**_ Tu as quelque chose en tête?** Me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

**_ Non, mais si Paul se conduit toujours comme le dernier des imbéciles, je pense que l'ambiance sera tellement pourrie que Rachel ne nous l'imposera plus!**

**_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je pousse Paul à bout? **Me dit-elle avec un sourire conspirateur.

**_ Pas besoin de te forcer, ma belle... Le connaissant, il se pousse tout seul! **

**_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mes amis, mais je dois aller faire cuire ces jolies tartes chez Crystal, ****vu que le four est encore occupé et qu'il nous reste très peu de temps avant que nos invités n'arrivent!** Déclara Lizzie.

**_ Tu veux un coup de main pour les emmener dans ta voiture?** Proposai-je.

**_ Non, ça va aller... Profite de ta chérie avant l'arrivée de ta famille, mais ne faîtes pas de cochonneries, Embry ne va pas tarder à arriver! **Gloussa-t-elle, me faisant grogner de ce fait

**_ Maudite dinde qui bouscule tout notre planning...** grommela Leah.

**_ On a mal prévu notre coup! J'aurais dû faire les tartes à la maison avant... Heureusement que Crystal n'habite pas loin. A plus, les jeunes! **Clama notre amie en refermant la porte.

Leah se leva pour aller arroser la dinde, et je la suivis, voulant mettre à profit les derniers instants qu'il me restait avant qu'on ne soit interrompus.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai fougueusement au beau milieu de la cuisine. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et me rendit mon baiser avec autant de passion, ce qui eut pour effet de me rendre complètement fou.

Mes mains se baladaient le long de son corps, que je connaissais maintenant par cœur, mais dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Elle me repoussa gentiment, pour reprendre son souffle.

**_ Tu triches, Jake...** haleta-t-elle. **Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de bisous mouillés jusqu'à vendredi soir?**

**_ TU as dit ça, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour me passer de tes lèvres pendant un jour et demi! **Rétorquai-je, la voix rauque.

**_ Et tu comptes dire quoi à ta famille s'ils nous voient essayer d'échanger nos langues, hein? Qu'on est des ''Fuck Buddies'', et plus si affinités ?**

**_ Je leur dirai que ce que je fais avec ma Bêta ne les concerne pas, et puis, je meurs d'envie de voir la tête de Sam quand il saura qu'on est ensemble! **Gloussai-je.

Le regard de Leah se noircit et elle se tendit immédiatement. Je me demandai si elle ne préférait pas se cacher pour justement éviter que Sam n'apprenne notre relation.

**_ Lee...** repris-je en soupirant. **Tu es la seule à te soucier de ce que les autres peuvent penser. J'avoue que la réaction de Billy m'inquiéterait un peu, mais je me fiche totalement qu'il soit contre l'idée qu'on soit plus ou moins ensemble. On n'est plus à la Push, là! On n'a de comptes à rendre à personne d'autre qu'à nous...**

**_ Je sais...** soupira-t-elle. **Mais c'est trop tôt. Je comprends que tu veuilles crier sur tous les toits qu'on est... Ensemble... Crois-moi, j'ai bien envie de le faire aussi, je meurs d'envie de voir Paul s'étouffer avec son morceau de dinde alors qu'on s'embrasse devant lui, mais le dire à haute voix, le montrer à d'autres personnes que notre Meute, ce serait officialiser les choses... Et généralement, ça se passe mal, une fois que j'officialise les choses avec quelqu'un...**

Je la serrai contre moi et enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que notre ''amitié améliorée'' avait débuté. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec notre relation, et je ne voulais pas la brusquer pour ne pas risquer de la perdre, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas être capable de résister à l'attrait de son corps pendant plus d'un jour. Ne pas l'avoir dans mes bras, ne pas l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour...

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté qu'ils viennent?_

* * *

**_ Jake... Je dois... Me préparer... **haleta Leah.

**_ Mmmm...**

**_ Laisse moi... Aller me doucher...**

**_ Tu es libre d'y aller, ma jolie... **Murmurai-je contre son cou, avant de faire voyager mes lèvres contre un peu plus bas.

**_ Jacob...**

**_ Leah...**

**_ Tu veux bien... Me faire redescendre... Avant qu'on ne nous surprenne à faire l'amour sur le comptoir? **

Je me reculai en fronçant les sourcils, et fut surpris de la voir perchée sur le plan de travail. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais déplacée. Elle descendit et m'embrassa langoureusement, ce qui eut pour effet de briser mes dernières résolutions, mais malheureusement pour nous, nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous séparer qu'Embry – toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment – arriva avec sa mère.

**_ Jacob! Leah! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de vous revoir!** S'écria-t-elle en nous serrant tour à tour dans ses bras pendant que notre ami nous lançait un regard noir.

**_ Bienvenue à la maison, Dana. **Lui sourit Leah.** Le trajet n'a pas été trop long?**

**_ Un peu, mais ça en valait la peine! Je ne me voyais vraiment pas passer la soirée avec des personnes en qui je n'ai aucune confiance. Et je vais enfin pouvoir voir ma belle-fille!**

**_ Tu vas voir, c'est le genre de fille qu'on adore au premier regard...**

Embry et moi nous regardâmes, surpris par le fait que Leah soit aussi familière avec la mère d'Embry. J'étais son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, et jamais je n'avais osé appeler sa maman par son prénom. Elle continuèrent à papoter dans la cuisine et j'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche froide bien méritée.

Après m'être bien calmé et changé, je retournai rejoindre les autres. Leah s'excusa pour aller se préparer à son tour, après que nous lui ayons promis de surveiller la dinde réfractaire à la cuisson.

Dana, qui m'avait finalement donné l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom ''puisque j'étais maintenant un jeune homme responsable et indépendant'', engagea la conversation.

**_ Votre appartement est superbe.** S'extasia-t-elle. **Et le cadre est proprement magnifique! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour mon petit choupinet d'amour!**

**_ Maman... **geignit Embry, me faisant éclater de rire.

**_ C'est grâce à Lizzie que nous avons eu l'appartement. **L'informai-je. **Elle nous a déniché l'annonce, mis en contact avec le propriétaire, et s'est portée garante pour nous au moment de la signature du contrat de location.**

**_ C'est vrai?** S'étonna Dana.

**_ Tu vois, quand je te disais que ma Lizzie était une perle! **Lui dit fièrement son fils.

**_ Oui, oui, je vois... Il ne reste plus qu'à la voir en personne. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit à quoi elle ressemblait, alors je crois que j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur... **se renfrogna-t-elle.

Nous nous tendîmes, sachant que Dana ne serait pas ravie de savoir que son fils avait jeté son dévolu sur une blonde. Les préjugés de la mère d'Embry avaient la dent dure, et le fait qu'il soit avec une visage pâle avait quand même beaucoup de mal à passer. Et depuis notre enfance, nous savions qu'elle avait une sainte horreur des blondes, sans en connaître la raison profonde.

Le téléphone de Leah sonna, et je me dépêchai d'y répondre afin d'échapper à ce moment de tension. La voix de Rachel ne me soulagea cependant pas.

**_ Leah?**

**_ Non, c'est Jake, Rachel. Vous êtes encore loin? **Soupirai-je.

**_ Pas vraiment, on vient d'arriver à Olympia...**

__ Dis lui que je meurs de faim! _Grogna Paul au loin.

__ Tu as toujours faim, Paul._ Rétorqua mon père, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

__ Oui, mais là, je ne suis pas sûr de bien manger... C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas comme si Leah était meilleure cuisinière qu'Emily ou Sue! Heureusement qu'elles m'ont fait un sandwich à la dinde au cas où!_

Je me retins afin de ne pas dire à cet imbécile ma façon de penser.

Paul, ou l'art de pourrir l'ambiance avant même d'être arrivé!

**_ Je vous attends en bas. N'oublie pas, Rachel. Pacific Avenue, Lacey Boulevard, Ruddell Road, et tu t'arrêtes au 2810!**

**_ Oui oui, c'est bon! Je me dépêche d'arriver, j'en peux plus de ces deux là dans la voiture! **Soupira ma sœur.

**_ Tu m'étonnes...** grommelai-je en raccrochant le téléphone.

Je m'excusai auprès de Dana et d'Embry, qui était blanc comme un linge à force d'entendre sa mère lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui ramener une blonde chez elle, et partis vers l'entrée de la résidence.

En chemin, je croisai Lizzie, Brian et Crystal qui arrivaient, tout sourire, les bras chargés avec les tartes.

Pauvre Lizzie... Quand elle saurait ce qui l'attendait...

**_ Alors, tu te sauves déjà?** Me taquina mon amie, laissant son frère et sa petite-amie se diriger vers la maison.

**_ Non, ma famille arrive dans quelques minutes, alors je vais les attendre à l'entrée. **Répondis-je. **La mère d'Embry est là, par contre.**

**_ Oh... Et la température est comment, là-bas?**

Je grimaçai et Lizzie blêmit.

**_ C'est à ce point?**

**_ Disons qu'on avait oublié un petit détail la concernant, et que ça n'arrange pas forcément Embry... Ni toi, d'ailleurs...** murmurai-je, contrit.

**_ Et qui est...**

**_ Ben... Dana Call n'aime pas trop les Visages Pâles... **déglutis-je.

**_ Ah...**

**_ Mais dès qu'elle verra à quel point Embry est heureux avec toi, elle s'en remettra, t'inquiète! **Tentai-je de la rassurer.

_ **C'est gentil de me remonter le moral**. Sourit-elle.** Je file les retrouver. A tout à l'heure!**

Elle courut vers la maison et j'espérai de tout cœur que mes mots s'avèrent vrais. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps, car l'horrible klaxon de la voiture de Paul résonna à mon oreille. Je leur fis un signe de la main, et ils se garèrent à proximité de moi. Rachel déboula de la voiture comme une furie et me sauta au cou.

**_ Jake! Mon Dieu j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vu!** S'écria-t-elle.

**_ Ça fait deux mois, Rachel! Et c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais été séparés avant! **Gloussai-je.

**_ Je sais, mais ça fait du bien de te revoir! T'as changé! Et tu t'es laissé poussé les cheveux! Mon Dieu, t'es tout beau! Mon Jake est devenu un homme!**

**_ Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on remercie Leah pour ça!** Me taquina Billy en me faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire! _Songeai-je en souriant d'avantage.

**_ Salut, Jake. T'as l'air en forme...** Me dit brutalement Paul, le visage fermé.

**_ Ouais...** lançai-je sur le même ton, avant de me retourner vers mon père. **Va falloir que je te porte, le vieux. On est à l'étage et y a pas d'ascenseur.**

**_ Tu es sûr que tu pourras y arriver?** Sourcilla Paul.** Maintenant que tu n'es plus des nôtres, tu ne dois plus avoir la même force...**

**_ J'ai toujours assez de force pour le porter et de botter les fesses, Paul.** Rétorquai-je en grognant. **Tu veux que je te montre?**

**_ Ça suffit, vous deux!** Intima Billy.** Ce soir, on fait la fête. Pas de disputes ni de bagarre, c'est ****clair?**

**_ Ouais...** acquiesça Paul en même temps que moi.

**_ C'est pas très convaincant, mais on va faire avec.** Soupira Billy.

Je le déposai dans son fauteuil à l'étage et sonnai pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir. La vision angélique de Leah ouvrant la porte de notre appartement me coupa le souffle.

Elle était habillée simplement, avec un top bustier noir avec des motifs blancs et gris, et un pantalon blanc moulant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ses cheveux lâchés retombaient comme il fallait au niveau de ses clavicules, et son sourire chaleureuse magnifiait son merveilleux visage. Elle était...

**_ SUBLIME!** Clama mon père, concluant mes pensées. **L'éloignement te va à ravir, ma fille!**

**_ Merci, Billy! Tu n'es pas mal non plus, pour un vieil homme! **Répliqua Leah.

_ Le vieil homme pourrait t'apprendre encore deux trois trucs, jeune fille. Minauda-t-il en bougeant ses sourcils.

_Je rêve ou mon père vient de faire de l'œil à ma copine?_

Leah éclata de rire et dit bonjour à Rachel, non sans m'adresser un regard d'avertissement.

_Ça se voit tant que ça que je suis jaloux?_

**_ Bon sang, Clearwater! Encore un peu et on te prendrait pour une vraie femme! Si je ne savais pas ce que je savais sur toi, je pourrais même dire que tu es potable!** S'esclaffa Paul.

Le sourire de Leah se fana et elle ferma les yeux un moment, pour essayer de calmer les tremblements qui la gagnaient. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'expression de haine viscérale qu'elle arborait me glaça le sang.

**_ Et si je ne savais pas ce que je savais sur toi, je... Non, réflexion faîte, je t'aurais toujours trouvé aussi con.** Cracha-t-elle, amère.

**_ Là, je retrouve la Leah que je connais! **Fit Paul en esquissant un sourire en coin. **Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, finalement, à ce dîner!**


	22. Chapitre 21

H_ello hello!_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard... La suite du dîner était très importante, et j'ai bloqué à plusieurs reprises... Mais la voici! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

**choupinette** : Permission de frapper Emily accordée! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre drôle, même si la fin risque de t'énerver plus qu'autre chose!

**Djianara** : Désolée pour l'attente! Tu me pardonnes, dis?

**sarah0406** : Mdr la dinde volante! Je crois que j'ai trouvé plus original, cependant ! ^^ Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

**Morrijyg **: Comme tu as pu le constater, Beautiful Struggle avait continué d'être publié pendant mes vacances (grâce à notre Supergirl chérie!). Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hateur de ton attente...

**emichlo** : Merci pour ta review et pour ton enthousiasme! J'aime savoir que tu lis toujours mes histoires, même si je prends du temps pour publier la suite... (désolée!)

**allison** : La, c'est fait exprès. Paul est un enfoiré pendant ce dîner, mais tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi (pas dans ce chapitre, dans le suivant.) Quant à la pression, tu as raison, il va bien y en avoir!

**Meg-Bella :** Paul est un incompris! mdr! Non il est con, t'as bien raison.

**mmev **: Je suis contente de t'avoir "convertie" ! lol. J'espère que la suite te conviendra!

**Clem's **: Oui! Je continue "Un amour inattendu" ! Bon, j'ai pris du retard sur le chapitre du point de vue de Sammy, mais *renifle en faisant des yeux de chien battu* c'est pas facile de prendre la place d'un gamin de 5 ans!

**Julie Winchester **: Mea culpa! Mais voici un cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure! (en passant, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ^^)

**aliCetwiligthF.F **: S'il avait un dentier, je suppose qu'elle le lui aurait fait bouffer! Dommage, il n'y a que de la dinde!

**Camilla don Molina** : Non! Tu as le porte-clés Jacob? Bon, ben il va me falloir chercher un autre cadeau de Noël pour toi... En attendant, profite du dîner (carrément) imparfait! ^^

**supergirl971 **: Justement, c'est parce que c'est Jacob que ça rend l'officialisation bien plus difficile! Imagine qu'ils le fassent et qu'une auteure avec un sadisme démesuré décide de les séparer le chapitre d'après? Ils ont bien raison de se préserver! Comment ça, c'est moi l'auteure? *sourire carnassier* Ah oui, c'est vrai! A tout de suite, admiratrice n°1!

_Bonne lecture, et bon appétit!_

* * *

Je me disais que le dîner de Thanksgiving serait mouvementé, mais avec l'entrée en matière de Paul et le regard meurtrier que Leah lui lançait, je sus que j'étais sûrement bien plus loin de la vérité que prévu.

**_ Et si nous passions à table?** Proposa Lizzie en feignant l'entrain.

**_ Bonne idée!** Acquiesça Paul. **Je meurs de faim!**

Nous prîmes place autour de la table. Lizzie, Embry, Rachel et Paul d'un côté, Crystal, Brian, Leah et moi de l'autre, et au bout de la table, Billy et Dana qui nous surveillaient étroitement.

L'ambiance était clairement pesante. Paul avait trouvé particulièrement malin de s'asseoir face à Leah, et je m'escrimais à la calmer, de peur qu'elle ne l'égorge avant le début du repas. Lizzie était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**_ On commence par l'action de grâce?** Demanda-t-elle, fébrile.

**_ L'action de grâce? **Sourcilla Leah.

**_ Oui, on fait un tour de table et chaque personne dit ce dont elle est reconnaissante cette année!** Sourit mon amie.

**_ On ne pourrait pas faire ça après manger? J'ai faim, moi! **Crut bon d'intervenir Paul.

**_ La tradition veut qu'on fasse l'action de grâce avant de manger! **Rétorqua gentiment Lizzie.

**_ La tradition, c'est bon pour les visages pâles. **Grogna cet idiot de Paul. **Nous, les Quileute, on se goinfre jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus, et c'est de ça dont on est reconnaissants...**

**_ Je trouve l'idée de Lizzie très bonne!** Contra Rachel. **J'aimerais bien savoir ce dont tu es reconnaissant!**

**_ Tu le sais déjà, ma puce! Je suis reconnaissant de t'avoir dans ma vie! **Minauda Paul

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et j'eus soudain envie de vomir.

**_ Commencez donc, Lizzie... **suggéra mon père en souriant.

**_ Très bien!** Acquiesça cette dernière. **Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir connu Jacob et Leah... Ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis, et je n'en avais jamais eu jusque là...**

Leah sourit tendrement et me pressa la main, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'adorais la voir sourire, et en voyant le sourire éclatant de mon père et de Rachel, je n'étais pas le seul à apprécier la nouvelle Leah.

**_ Et puis, **poursuivit Lizzie en rougissant,** je suis reconnaissante à la mère d'Embry d'avoir accepté que son fils vienne étudier ici... Je suis certaine qu'il deviendra un grand médecin. En tout cas, il a les capacités pour en être un...**

**_ S'il n'est pas trop occupé avec sa blonde...** grommela Dana.

**_ Maman!** Hoqueta Embry.

**_ C'est pas leur genre, Dana.** Intervint Leah en la regardant durement. **Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Jacob et moi, on veille au grain, même s'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter... **

**_ Tu en es sûre? **Insista Dana.

**_ Bon, ben c'est à mon tour!** S'écria Rachel, coupant court à la discussion.** Je suis reconnaissante de voir mon petit frère se prendre en main et devenir un homme responsable... Et aussi d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer Paul à mon retour à la Push...**

**_ Et ben... Connaissant Paul, j'aurais parié le contraire... **marmonnai-je.

**_ Oh allez, Jake! Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, non? **Railla Paul.

**_ Pire que toi? J'en suis pas sûr... Mais tant que c'est elle qui a à te supporter et pas moi...** répondis-je sèchement.

**_ Oh, toi, tu fréquentes trop la harpie! **Ricana l'idiot du village.

**_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la harpie?** Grogna Leah.

**_ J'en ai une vague idée... **Répliqua-t-il, vaguement amusé.

**_ Paul... Un peu de respect pour Leah et Jake, s'il te plait. Tu es ici chez eux. **Morigéna mon père.

**_ Exactement!** Renchéris-je. **Et si tu ne sais pas te tenir, la sortie est par là!**

Paul bougonna, mais n'ajouta rien, pour notre plus grand soulagement. L'action de grâce se poursuivit. Mon père remerciait le ciel de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec deux de ses enfants, une première depuis très longtemps, Crystal parla de sa joie de voir ses affaires bien marcher et de la perspective d'ouvrir un second magasin, Brian était heureux de pouvoir passer Thanksgiving avec sa sœur et sa petite-amie, et vint mon tour de parler.

**_ Je suis juste reconnaissant d'être ici et de pouvoir avoir une vie normale, avec tout ce que ça implique... L'année qui vient de s'écouler était assez mouvementée, et je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à remonter la pente, mais grâce à Lizzie et à Leah, j'ai réussi à me construire quelque chose de bien.**

**_ Grâce à Leah!** Gloussa Paul. **On aura tout entendu!**

**_ La ferme, crétin!** M'énervai-je.

**_ Sérieusement, Jake... Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu es heureux de partager ton appartement avec une fille aussi désagréable que Leah Clearwater!**

**_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! **M'emportai-je.** Leah est...**

**_ Laisse tomber, **m'interrompit Leah.** Laisse Grincheux dire ce qu'il veut. Tout le monde autour de cette table, sauf peut-être Rachel, sait que je vaux bien mieux que ce minable qui ne loupe pas une occasion d'ouvrir sa boîte à connerie pour prouver que j'ai raison.**

Rachel baissa la tête et le sourire de Leah s'élargit.

**_ Oups... Je crois que Rachel le sait aussi! J**ubila-t-elle.

**_ Leah : 1 , Paul : Tu l'as dans l'os!** Ricana Embry alors que je me retenais de rire.

_** En tout cas, cette année, je suis reconnaissante de plein de choses! **Poursuivit Leah, emportée par la satisfaction d'avoir mouché Paul.** Premièrement, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. Deuxièmement, je me suis fait des amis. Des vrais. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je suis contente que mes rapports avec Jacob et Embry aient changé, parce que maintenant je les vois sous un autre angle, et je les apprécie de plus en plus...**

**_ Nous aussi, on t'apprécie, Leah!** S'exclama Embry.

**_ Ouais ouais... Et enfin, je n'ai plus à supporter sept jours sur sept la sale face de Paul ! C'est un tel soulagement! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Rachel, et franchement je t'admire d'avoir à le supporter tout le temps... Il doit quand même avoir de bons côtés, enfin j'espère... Oh bon sang, ça soulage! Au suivant!**

Tout le monde dévisageait Leah avec ahurissement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la fin de sa tirade. Elle avait beaucoup changé en deux mois, mais Leah resterait toujours Leah, et si on la cherchait, elle savait comment se défendre sans se battre. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle avait remis Paul à sa place, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras et amené directement dans la chambre afin de lui montrer à quel point j'étais fier d'elle.

**_ Rappelle-moi de ne pas mettre Leah en colère..**. Me souffla Brian, impressionné.

Le tour de table se termina par Dana Call.

**_ Je suis reconnaissante à Leah et Jacob d'avoir éloigné mon fils de la Push et de lui permettre de réaliser son rêve. J'espère juste qu'il sera assez malin pour réaliser où sont ses priorités et ne pas se laisser distraire par des choses... Futiles... **

Je vis Lizzie se crisper et Embry soupirer en secouant la tête. _Les pauvres..._

**_ Bon! Maintenant que c'est fait, passons à table!** Lança mon amie avec un sourire forcé.

**_ Enfin!** S'écria Paul en se trémoussant sur son siège.

Leah et Embry se levèrent pour aller chercher la soupe de potirons qu'elle avait fait. Je savais que Leah avait fait de son mieux pour que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit sur la nourriture. Elle nous avait forcé à tout gouter durant la préparation, et elle angoissait réellement d'avoir loupé sa dinde, le seul aliment qu'elle n'avait pas pu tester, puisque sa cuisson venait à peine de s'achever.

**_ Mais c'est super bon, ce truc! **S'extasia Paul, les yeux brillants.

**_ Je confirme, c'est excellent! **Acquiesça Rachel.

**_ C'est la meilleure soupe de potirons que j'ai jamais mangé... Après celle de maman, bien sûr!** Déglutit Embry en voyant le regard noir de Dana.

**_ C'est Leah qui l'a fait! **M'exclamai-je fièrement.

Paul recracha sa soupe sur la nappe et en partie sur Leah, qui se leva en un quart de seconde, tremblant de rage.

**_ Non mais ça va pas? J'ai plein de germes de connerie sur moi, maintenant! **Rugit-elle en s'essuyant énergiquement le visage.

**_ Désolé! Mais je ne m'en ferai pas pour mes germes, ils ne résistent pas à tes anticorps de harpie!** Ricana Paul.

**_ Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini, Paul?** S'énerva Billy.** Excuse cet imbécile, Leah. Ta soupe est délicieuse, et si Paul a du mal à l'avouer, il peut très bien arrêter d'en manger!**

* * *

Dana et Lizzie se jaugeaient mutuellement depuis le début du repas. La première jetait des regards noirs à la seconde, qui, complètement paniquée, s'empressait de discuter avec Rachel, qui, en bonne imprégnée qu'elle était, ne voyait pas le drame qui se profilait à l'horizon entre Paul et Leah.

Heureusement pour moi, mon père s'occupait de divertir ma belle, en lui demandant des informations sur ses études et le travail.

**_ Vous savez pourquoi les blondes se plaquent toujours les cheveux sur la tête? **Demanda soudain Dana.

Un silence de mort suivit la question. Embry était pétrifié, et Lizzie plongeait dangereusement le nez dans son assiette pour cacher son embarras.

**_ Pour ne pas être décoiffées par tout ce qui leur passe au-dessus de la tête!** Finit Dana en arborant un sourire en coin.

Évidemment, Paul, en gros lourdaud qu'il était, se mit à rire comme un bœuf!

**_ Elle est bonne, celle là!**

**_ Pas vraiment, non... **grimaçai-je.

**_ Tu préfères peut-être celle-ci? Qu'est- ce qu'une blonde qui a perdu 90% de son intelligence ? Une divorcée! **Reprit fièrement Dana.

**_ Hé! J'en ai une bonne!**

**_ Pas maintenant, Paul. **Martela Rachel en le fusillant du regard.

**_ Laissez-le dire...** soupira tristement Lizzie.** Après tout, on n'est plus à ça près...**

**_ Si tu ouvres la bouche, bonhomme, je te jure que tu vas te retrouver avec un os de dinde coincé dans l'œsophage... **l'avertit Leah.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Paul, qui soupira lourdement et se remit à manger. Rachel reprit sa discussion avec Lizzie, pour la distraire, et Billy s'intéressa à mon boulot au Wal-Mart. Brian fit l'éloge de mon travail, en expliquant à mon père que malgré mon âge, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux et de professionnel. Crystal en fit de même avec Leah, et souligna que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu Paul dire, Leah était quelqu'un d'absolument charmant et qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher sur le plan du travail.

**_ La seule chose qui m'embête un peu, c'est qu'elle ait décidé d'arrêter d'avoir des rendez-vous galants..**.Conclut-elle tristement.

**_ Leah a eu des rencards?** S'étonna Paul.

**_ Oui, j'ai eu un rencard, et ça s'est plutôt bien terminé, enfin, plus ou moins... Ça t'étonne, hein, tocard? **Grogna ma belle.

**_ Un peu que ça m'étonne!** Répondit-il. T**oi qui nous a fait vivre la misère pendant plus d'un an parce que tu ne supportais pas que Sam t'ait quitté pour Emily... Sans parler du coup tordu que tu nous as fait juste avant de partir...**

**_ Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais avoue que ça a été bénéfique pour nous tous!** Renifla ma sœur. **J'en avais plus que marre que tu agisses comme si j'étais en sucre! Alors tu devrais remercier Leah au lieu de ronchonner, parce que la vie est beaucoup plus belle depuis que tu ne te retiens pas pour certaines choses!**

Je cherchais autour de moi quelque chose qui m'enlèverait de mon cerveau des images de Rachel et Paul en train de faire des galipettes. Un bref regard à mon père me permis de savoir qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Ma déesse bomba le torse, fière d'elle.

**_ Contente d'avoir pu t'aider à avoir une vie sentimentale et sexuelle plus épicée, même si c'est avec ce loser... **

**_ Et si on revenait au sujet des rendez-vous galants? Ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi Leah a décidé d'arrêter de chercher l'âme-soeur...** Claironna mon père, ce traitre, visiblement amusé par la situation.

_ _Peut-être parce qu'elle l'a déjà trouvé?_ Songeai-je avant de renchérir, tout sourire. **Oui, Lee! Explique-nous donc ça!**

Elle me fusilla du regard avant de répondre.

**_ Et bien... J'ai réalisé que j'avais simplement autre chose en tête que de trouver le grand amour! J'ai mon boulot, mes cours de comptabilité... Et puis, qui a besoin d'amour quand on a des amis comme Lizzie, Embry... Ou Jacob? **Finit-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule joueur.

Sa réponse me remplit de bonheur. Je savais qu'elle avait parlé de Lizzie et d'Embry pour étouffer les soupçons de ma famille, et que sa vraie réponse était qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien tant qu'elle était avec moi, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne risquerait rien.

**_ C'est quand même dommage, parce que ça avait l'air de bien commencer, avec Chad! Tiens, d'ailleurs, il vous envoie le bonjour à tous, spécialement à toi, Jake! **Lança nonchalamment Crystal.

Je me raidis aussi sec à la mention de son ancien rencard et Leah s'étouffa avec une gorgée de jus de fruits qu'elle venait d'avaler. Embry et Lizzie nous dévisagèrent, amusés.

**_ Oh... Et comment il va? **S'enquit Leah, la voix tremblotante.

**_ Bien... Il a été déçu de ne pas pouvoir te connaître mieux, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu avais d'autres options plus intéressantes sous la main...** la taquina Crystal.

**_ De la dinde? **M'empressai-je de proposer à Paul, dont le regard voyageait de Crystal à Leah avec suspicion.

**_ Celle de Paul est en face de lui, **précisa Leah.

**_ J'ai une dinde à moi tout seul? **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Ouais. Et je l'ai préparé avec amour rien que pour toi, Pauly chéri... **minauda-t-elle en arborant un sourire malicieux.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans?** Déglutit-il, mal à l'aise.

**_ Rien de plus que ce que j'ai mis dans les autres, sauf peut-être beaucoup d'amour... Ou de la mort aux rats!**

Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de l'imprégné de ma sœur.

**_ Sers-toi, Paul! Je plaisantais, c'est tout! Regarde, je me sers!** Reprit Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ T'as intérêt à manger en même temps que moi... **Grogna Paul.

**_ Si ça peut te rassurer. **

Elle prit un bout du blanc qu'elle s'était découpé avec ses doigts en même temps que Paul se saisissait de la cuisse qu'il avait choisi.

**_ Prêt?** Sourit-elle en rapprochant le bout de viande de sa bouche. **Un... Deux... Trois!**

Paul mordit dans la cuisse et se décomposa en voyant Leah balancer le bout de dinde derrière elle. Il recracha aussitôt sa bouchée et se leva, tremblant de rage.

**_ Je le savais! Tu voulais m'empoisonner, hein?**

**_ Tu verrais ta tête! C'est tordant! **S'esclaffa Leah en se tenant les côtes. **Seigneur, Paul! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être parano! Si je voulais te tuer, je ne m'abaisserai pas à le faire avec de la nourriture! Je le ferais de mes propres mains, ce serait beaucoup plus stimulant et gratifiant!**

Embry se leva et courut vers la salle de bains, mort de rire, et je ne tardai pas à en faire de même. J'allais me pisser dessus si je ne m'éloignais pas rapidement d'eux. J'arrivai juste quand mon meilleur ami sortait, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient tout en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

**_ Cet idiot pensait vraiment que Leah l'aurait tué, devant autant de témoins, et chez elle, en plus!** Pouffa-t-il.

**_ C'est Paul! A quoi tu t'attendais! **Répliquai-je entre des hoquets.

**_ N'empêche, elle a fait fort, la Clearwater! J'ai cru que Paul allait avoir une crise cardiaque.**

Avant que j'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, j'entendis des cris s'élever de la terrasse, où se trouvaient nos convives.

**_ LEAH! NON!**

**_ Oh mon Dieu! Paul!**

Embry et moi arrêtâmes de rire et nous précipitâmes vers la terrasse. Je me figeai en apercevant ma ''chérie'', le visage et les cheveux couverts de purée, maitriser Paul en le plaquant au sol tout en le frappant avec sa dinde.

Lizzie se tenait devant Dana, comme pour la protéger, alors que les autres s'agitaient et que Rachel pleurait en suppliant Leah de ne pas faire de mal à son imprégné.

**_ Je vais te le faire bouffer, ce bout de volaille, et pas plus tard que tout de suite! **Vociféra Leah en essayant de faire rentrer la dinde toute entière dans la bouche de Paul.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de l'étouffer et les séparai rapidement. Leah se débattait comme une lionne pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

**_ Elle est complètement cinglée!** Rugit Paul.

**_ Ne tente pas ta chance, Paul!** L'avertis-je en serrant ma belle dans mes bras.

Elle se retourna vers moi et fondit en larmes contre mon torse. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant aussi vulnérable. Je tentai de l'apaiser en lui frottant doucement le dos, mais ses larmes redoublèrent, de même que ma rancœur contre Paul.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, enflure? **Rugis-je en le fusillant du regard.

**_ Moi? C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus et qui a voulu me forcer à bouffer sa maudite dinde!**

**_ Je me suis esquinté le dos pendant des heures pour rendre cette soirée parfaite, à préparer le repas pour tout le monde, et toi, tu me parles d'Emily et de son sandwich à la dinde?**

**_ C'est pas de ma faute s'il était meilleur que tout ce que tu as fait! **Se défendit-il. **Personne ne t'a forcé à faire le repas, que je sache! C'est toi qui a voulu te la jouer à être comme elle, mais tu n'es pas à sa hauteur, et tu ne le seras jamais! C'est pour ça que Sam est avec elle, et pas avec toi! **

Je sentis Leah se ramollir contre moi, et je sus que les mots de Paul lui avaient fait énormément de peine.

**_ Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Leah de cette façon!** S'insurgea alors Lizzie, nous surprenant tous d'un coup.

**_ Pardon?**

**_ Je ne t'entends lui faire que des reproches depuis que tu es arrivé dans sa maison, mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la situation. Elle t'a accueilli chez elle, t'a préparé à manger, et comme tu dis, personne ne l'a forcée à le faire. Elle ne l'a pas fait pour récolter des louanges ou quelque chose du genre. Elle l'a fait uniquement parce qu'elle savait que c'était important pour Jacob et pour moi que cette soirée se passe bien!**

Tout le monde hoqueta et Paul s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Lizzie n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

**_ Leah est l'une des personnes les moins égoïstes que je connaisse. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avec ce Sam, mais je sais que si un homme, pour une raison ou pour une autre, me quittait pour parader aux bras de ma cousine 24 heures sur 24, je ne leur aurai certainement pas déroulé le tapis rouge! **

**_ Ecoute, Lisa...**

**_ Je m'appelle Lizzie! **

**_ Ouais, peu importe... On a tous conscience que ça a été dur pour Leah et tout, mais elle nous a fait vivre un...**

**_ Véritable cauchemar, je sais! **Le coupa mon amie. **Embry m'a tout raconté, à l'exception de deux, trois détails, mais j'ai compris que ce sont des secrets de votre tribu et j'aime assez Embry pour respecter son jardin secret. Leah a agi comme ça parce que c'est la seule manière qu'elle a trouvé d'exprimer son malaise. Mais tu n'étais pas le seul à ne pas la supporter, que je sache, et si Embry et Jacob s'entendent bien avec elle maintenant, c'est qu'il y a une raison! Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'ils sont bien plus matures et évolué que tu ne l'es pour l'instant!**

Paul en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Je souris à Lizzie, heureux qu'elle ait pris la défense de Leah, et mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je vis Dana poser une main sur son épaule. La maman d'Embry commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi son fils avait choisi mon amie. J'espérais sincèrement que cette nuit leur serait bien plus bénéfique qu'elle ne l'avait été pour nous.

Leah ne réagissait toujours pas. Inquiet, je lui relevai la tête et frémis en croisant son regard inexpressif.

**_ Lee...** soufflai-je, le cœur serré. **Paul a tort... Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle... Tu vaux mieux que nous tous réunis, ma jolie... **

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'entendis vaguement des hoquets de stupeur lorsque mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, mais je m'en fichais. Rien ne comptait plus que de redonner le sourire à ma Leah. Elle bougea soudain ses lèvres à mon rythme et noua ses bras à mon cou, et mon cœur fondit littéralement.

**_ Je le savais! **S'écria Billy.

Leah se détacha de mes lèvres, mais pas de moi, ce qui était encourageant compte tenu de la situation. J'avais peur qu'elle ne s'énerve et qu'elle ne me repousse, mais elle devait encore être mal suite aux paroles de ce gros nul.

_ **Je savais que vous étiez ensemble! **Insista mon père. Je veux tout savoir! Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure?

**_ P'pa... C'est compliqué... Techniquement...**

**_ Une semaine. **M'interrompit Leah d'une voix faible.

Je la dévisageai avec surprise tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre moi.

* * *

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues! _

_Promis, le chapitre 22 sera beaucoup moins long à arriver! _

_A tout bientôt! _

_Leilani._

_La réaction des autres et le "dessert" dans le prochain chapitre!_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Hello hello!_

_Noël arrive à grand pas (ben oui, c'est demain le réveillon...), et comme je n'ai pas les moyens de toutes vous gâter, puisqu'allison ne m'a toujours pas donné les numéros de l'Euromillion, je me suis dit qu'un peu de lecture ne vous déplairait pas... Même si vous risquez d'être déprimées à la fin du chapitre..._

_Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien et de l'énorme cadeau que vous m'avez fait, puisque Morning Star a franchi la barre des 200 reviews! _

**Julie Winchester** : Oui, mon anniversaire était le 13! Merci ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre, qui compte effectivement comme cadeau d'anniversaire ^^ Et oui, tu as raison d'aimer Lizzie, elle est géniale! lol.

**Morrijyg **: J'ai promis de ne pas vous faire attendre pour ce chapitre, et le voilà! Comment ça, j'ai été trop lente? Non, repose ce muffin!

**Jose94** : Je suis contente que la scène t'ait fait rire! Elle était assez marrante à écrire, parce qu'on visualise la scène, et c'est vrai que Paul méritait de s'étouffer avec un os de dinde! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, même si elle est bien moins drôle...

**emichlo **: Ah! Merci de ta review! Et pitié, ne me déteste pas pour la suite!

**mmev **: Ton voeu sera exaucé! Non, pas la dinde, mais la réaction de Paul, la voici!

**lazy17** : Non non non, tu ne peux pas lui balancer des muffins à la tronche, parce que ça ne servirait à rien, il les mangerait et il dirait que c'est meilleur que ce que Leah prépare! lol. J'ai encore besoin de Paul, je te laisse le tuer après, si tu veux...

**HoolaPop's **: Merci pour ta review! Ca fait plaisir de te voir apprécier autant le chapitre! Bon, je sais pas si ça sera aussi beau, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! Bisous la miss, et hauts les coeurs!

**Clem's **: Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à la fin, parce que ce serait dommage d'avoir lu tous ces chapitres et de détester la fin!

**allison **: C'est fou! Tout le monde aime la scène de la dinde! ^^ Mais il faut se méfier des apparences, Paul n'est peut-être pas si méchant que ça! Enfin, tu vas voir!

**melodie93** : Je crois que je t'ai répondu sur une autre fic, mais si tu n'as pas lu, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et de bonnes fêtes!

**choupinette** : Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Emily, et je vois que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Tu auras la réponse sur le comportement de Paul dans ce chapitre!  
C'est vrai que c'est mieux que ce soit Leah qui officialise sa relation avec Jacob, parce que ça signifie qu'elle est prête à s'engager vraiment avec lui... Mais n'oublie pas que je suis une incroyable sadique!

**Jo Harv **: I know, Paul is stupid and mean to Leah. But he has a good reason to act like this... He'll explain it to Jake in this chapter, but even with a good reason, it's still wicked! Don't worry about Dana and Lizzie, Dana's beginning to like her because she defended her friend !  
I hope you'll like this chapter, and thanks for your review!

**aliCetwilightF.F** : C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée de lui faire bouffer sa dinde de force, ma belle! Merci beaucoup! Et me lance pas trop de cailloux, hein! Bisous mon Embrynette!

**Camilla don Molina** : Tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise! Mdr! Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma Keona... Mais Jake n'est pas parfait, loin de là, et tu vas avoir l'occasion de le (re)voir très bientôt! Contente que ma gestion du "différend" Lizzie/Dana t'ait plu... J'avoue que c'était le point sur lequel j'ai eu le plus de mal (mais ça, tu le sais déjà) et je suis soulagée que ça t'ait plu! J'envoie plein de bisous qui braveront les intempéries pour te trouver, se poser sur ta joue et réchauffer ton coeur! ;-)

**supergirl971 **: Last but not Least, as usual ^^. J'aurais bien aimé te voir balancer un coup de poêle à Paul (pauvre poêle...). Je suis ravie de te surprendre encore, et j'espère le faire encore longtemps (au moins dans nos rp ^^). Quant au dessert... Finalement, hein... Il aura un petit goût amer... Mais je te promets de me rattraper dès que je pourrais! A très vite !

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Rachel fut la première à réagir. Elle fondit en larmes et se raccrocha à Paul.

**_ Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!**

**_ C'est pas non plus la fin du monde, Rach'. **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Toi et Leah! Leah et toi!**

**_ Oui... Nous deux!** M'agaçai-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de Leah.

**_ Oh mon Dieu!** Répéta Rachel en nous sautant dessus.** C'est super! Flippant, oui, mais super! Je veux tout savoir! Qui a dragué qui, qui a fait le premier pas... Comment s'est passé votre premier rendez-vous... Tout!**

Elle se figea l'espace d'un instant et grimaça.

**_ Non, pas tout... C'est traumatisant de savoir que mon ancienne copine de classe peut se taper mon frère...**

**_ On n'a que trois ans de différence! **Se défendit Leah.

**_ Oui mais c'est mon... Attends... Vous couchez ensemble?**

**_ Ça suffit, maintenant! Laisse-les tranquille avec ton interrogatoire!** Tonna Billy.

_Ouf! Sauvé!_ Songeai-je.

**_ En tout cas, il va nous falloir des gardes du corps pour la prochaine réunion de famille... **reprit Rachel en rigolant.

Paul et Billy me dévisagèrent avec tristesse et une sorte de détermination qui me perturbèrent.

**_ Il n'y en aura pas.** Claqua Paul.** Hors de question que je passe une fête de plus avec cette malade. Elle va encore tout gâcher.**

**_ Paul...** gronda mon père.

**_ J'ai besoin d'air.** Répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Leah eut la même réaction que moi, à ce moment-là.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Demanda-t-elle, sa voix faisant écho à la mienne.

Rachel allait nous répondre, mais mon père la devança.

**_ C'est rien. Quelques tensions à la Push à votre sujet, mais ça passera.**

**_ Quel genre de tensions? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Toutes ces émotions m'ont ouvert l'appétit! **Déclara subitement Dana.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez?** S'agaça Embry, qui fixait sa mère avec suspicion.

**_ Rien du tout! **S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.** Lizzie, rassure-moi, les dessert n'étaient pas tous sur la table!**

**_ Heu... Non... Je vais chercher la tarte...** Balbutia mon amie.

**_ QUELQU'UN VA ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE, A LA FIN? **Tempêtai-je, irrité qu'on essaye de changer de sujet à chaque fois.

Tout le monde me regarda, interdit, et Paul soupira lourdement.

**_ Viens faire un tour dehors avec moi, Jake.**

J'hésitai un instant, mais le suivis, intrigué par son attitude. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au lac, n'y tenant plus, je le pressai de s'expliquer.

**_ C'est Seth**. Répondit-il simplement.

Le prénom de mon ancien compagnon me serra le cœur, et une vague d'inquiétude me submergea.

**_ Quoi, Seth? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? Il va bien?**

**_ Du calme, Jake... Seth va bien, pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui le problème, mais il en fait partie...**

**_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dit moi ce que c'est!** M'impatientai-je.

**_ Je... Je ne peux pas... **se désola-t-il. **Sam m'a ordonné de ne rien vous dire. Et vu la relation que tu as avec la harpie, c'est pas plus mal...**

**_ Paul...** grognai-je.

**_ Je sais, je sais! J'ai compris le message tout à l'heure... J'aurais voulu m'excuser devant elle, mais tu la connais, elle prendrait la grosse tête et elle ne se sentirait plus pisser...**

**_ Tu as fait exprès de la provoquer, c'est ça?**

Paul soupira de nouveau.

**_ Les choses à la Push sont un peu tendues... Surtout entre Seth et Sam. Le gamin est sans cesse fourré chez les sangsues, et on se retrouve à jouer les gardes du corps pour eux... Alors que tout ce qu'on voudrait, c'est pouvoir vivre normalement avec nos imprégnées.**

La tristesse de sa voix me faisait de la peine, mais je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport avec Leah.

**_ Je vous envie, Leah, Embry et toi...** confessa-t-il. **En fait, tout le monde vous envie...**

**_ Quoi? **Hoquetai-je, décontenancé. **Mais pourquoi? Vous êtes heureux avec vos moitiés, non?**

**_ On est maudits, Jacob. On ne sera jamais heureux...**

**_ Mais tu aimes Rachel!**

**_ Oui, plus que tout... Mais l'amour ne nous sauvera pas... Au contraire... **

Il se retourna vers moi, et ses yeux emplis de désespoir me glacèrent le sang.

**_ Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour partir loin avec Rachel. Tout, tu m'entends? Je voudrais lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite d'avoir, loin de toutes ces histoires de Sang-Froid et d'unions contre-nature, et surtout sans qu'elle ait à s'en faire en permanence à l'idée que je puisse y passer... C'est en ça qu'on vous envie. Vous avez eu le courage d'envoyer balader cette malédiction, et nous, on ne l'a pas fait à temps...**

**_ Il n'est jamais trop tard! Tu peux encore le faire. **Répliquai-je malgré moi.

**_ C'est trop tard. On est coincés.** Contra Paul.

_** C'est faux! Regarde Embry. **

**_ Tu ne comprends pas, Jake! C'est foutu! A cause de ces maudits Cullen, et de ton ex petite copine on est tous foutus!** S'époumona-t-il en tremblant de rage.

**_ Comment ça? **Insistai-je, de plus en plus troublé

Paul essaya de parler, mais il ne put qu'émettre un grognement de frustration.

**_ Sam t'a réduit au silence...** soufflai-je.

**_ Mieux vaut pour vous que vous ne soyez au courant de rien...**

**_ C'est si grave que ça?**

Il baissa la tête.

**_ Je suis content que tu sois passé à autre chose, Jake. Et avec Leah, en plus... J'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible, mais c'est bien. Sam va péter un câble.**

**_ Sam peut aller se faire voir. **Grognai-je.

**_ J'espère que je l'aurais assez dégoûtée de la Push pour qu'elle n'y remette jamais les pieds...**

**_ Donc, tu l'as fait exprès...**

**_ Je ne la porte peut-être pas dans mon cœur, mais malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, ça reste ma sœur de meute... Et si elle est heureuse ici, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle y reste.** Martela-t-il.

**_ Elle n'a pas l'intention d'y retourner, de toutes manières. **Rétorquai-je.

**_ Et c'est très bien comme ça. **Renchérit-il.** Fais en sorte qu'elle ne change pas d'avis.**

Plus il parlait, plus je me posais des questions. Mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas y répondre.

**_ Et pour Seth? **Demandai-je finalement.

Le regard de Paul se noircit.

**_ Seth veut qu'elle revienne. **

**_ Quoi? **M'exclamai-je.** Pourquoi?**

**_ On s'en fout! Il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse avoir, Jake! **S'emporta-t-il. **Il ne faut pas qu'elle y retourne! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance d'être heureux avec elle!**

**_ T'inquiète pas pour ça.** Le rassurai-je. **Maintenant qu'elle nous a donné une chance, je ne la laisse pas filer... **

Paul me tapota le dos, visiblement calmé, et m'invita à rentrer à la maison. Son attitude me laissait perplexe, mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas analyser notre conversation. J'avais eu l'essentiel des mises en garde, et je savais de qui je devais me méfier, dorénavant. Si Seth pensait que je le laisserait bousiller de nouveau la vie de sa sœur, et la mienne par la même occasion, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

* * *

Je fus bousculé par Rachel en ouvrant la porte, et cette dernière se jeta littéralement sur son imprégné.

**_ Tu lui as dit?** lui demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Paul fit non de la tête, et elle se détendit immédiatement.

**_ On vous a gardé une part de ma tarte au potiron!** Claironna Lizzie.

Leah me faisait des signes désespérés derrière elle, et je compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas y goûter.

**_ Hum... J'ai pas vraiment faim, mais c'est gentil...** la remerciai-je en faisant un sourire forcé.

**_ Je veux bien sa part! **S'exclama Paul, tout sourire. **Après tout, j'ai pas mangé grand chose de potable ici!**

Leah le fusilla du regard et j'en fis de même. Même si je savais qu'il avait ses raisons pour parler de cette manière à Leah, je n'avais pas du tout envie que ça continue à dégénérer.

**_ C'est bon, votre Sainteté, je retire!** Railla Paul en faisant une révérence.

**_ J'espère que tu apprécieras ton dessert,** répliqua Leah en lui lançant un regard noir alors que je l'attirai à moi.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le dessert? **Sourcillai-je.

Paul recracha sa première bouchée en faisant une horrible grimace, et toute la pièce éclata de rire, Lizzie compris.

**_ Lizzie, sous le coup du stress, a apparemment confondu le sel et le sucre quand elle a préparé la tarte.** Expliqua Dana. **On s'en est tous rendus compte à la première bouchée, mais elle a décrété qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que vous ne subissiez pas ça.**

**_ Surtout Paul, **acquiesça Lizzie.

**_ Donc, pas de dessert? Bon sang, c'est le pire Thanksgiving que j'ai passé de toute ma vie! **Se lamenta Paul.

**_ Il reste une part de la tarte au noix de pécan que j'ai fait, mais elle est pour Jacob**. Lança nonchalamment Leah.

Je me précipitai vers la cuisine et taclai Paul avant qu'il n'attrape ma part de tarte.

**_ Sois sympa, Jake! **Geignit ce dernier. **J'ai la dalle!**

Je lui souris et pris une bouchée de la délicieuse tarte de ma belle. C'était ma façon de le punir pour avoir fait pleurer Leah, même si je savais qu'il l'avait fait pour la protéger, en quelque sorte.

**_ Ch'est trop trop bon!** Gémis-je.

**_ Donne lui un bout, Jake... C'est la soirée du partage.** M'ordonna Leah.

**_Mais... Mais...**

**_ Je t'en referai une demain, c'est promis...**

Je soupirai lourdement, et tendis le reste de ma tarte à Paul, qui jubilait. Ma belle vint m'enlacer et déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

**_ C'est mieux quand on n'a plus besoin de se cacher, hein? **La questionnai-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

**_ J'avoue que ça me plait d'être ton ''officielle''.** Confessa-t-elle.

**_ Pourvu que ça dure! **S'écria Billy, les yeux brillants.

**_ Bon sang, il me faut des preuves à montrer à Sam! **Clama soudain Paul. Rachel, passe-moi ton appareil!

**_ Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...** hésita ma sœur.

**_ Non, laisse-le faire!** Répliqua Leah en se collant à moi.** Vas-y, mitraille, Ugly Betty!**

Je m'esclaffai en entendant le surnom donné à Paul et resserrai mon étreinte alors que Paul prenait des photos de nous. Embry et Lizzie posèrent ensuite, sous l'œil vigilant de Dana, avant que notre Meute ne se réunisse pour une photo de groupe.

**_ Tu veux une belle photo à montrer aux loser de ta bande? **Demanda Leah en faisant un clin d'œil à Lizzie.

Avant même que Paul ne puisse répondre, les deux conspiratrices se jetèrent sur nous. Je perdis tout contact avec la réalité lorsque je répondis au baiser de Leah, qui était tout sauf innocent. Chaque partie de mon corps se réveillait lentement, mais sûrement.

**_ Embry Call! Enlève tout de suite tes mains du postérieur de cette jeune fille! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé!** Gronda Dana, me ramenant sur Terre en même temps que son fils.

**_ Y a pas à dire, l'ambiance est nettement meilleure depuis que Paul la ferme! **Déclara gaiement Leah.

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur et poursuivîmes nos discussions jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit alors que nous avions enfin pu nous coucher; Leah et moi, et je fronçai les sourcils. Paul, Rachel et Billy étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure, nous promettant de ne pas nous embêter pour Noël. Dana et Lizzie ne devait pas repasser à la maison avant demain, et Embry n'aurait pas pris la peine de sonner. Leah parut aussi perplexe que moi, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende crier son prénom.

**_ Oh mon Dieu... C'est Seth! **s'écria-t-elle en sautant hors du lit et en enfilant mon T-Shirt. **J'avais complètement oublié qu'il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui! **

**_ Quoi? **M'affolai-je. **Qu'est-ce que Seth vient faire ici?**

**_ Il a appelé quand tu étais dehors avec Paul, et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait passer... Comme tu m'avais dit oui la dernière fois, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas un problème!**

Ma conversation avec Paul refit surface, et mon angoisse s'intensifia. Je la rattrapai et fermai la chambre avant qu'elle ne sorte, avant d'attaquer son cou d'une myriade de baiser.

**_ Humm... Jake... C'est pas le moment!**

_** C'est toujours le moment, pour des câlins...** rétorquai-je.

**_ Sois sage, Jacob, je te ferai des câlins après... Et pas de D.P.A. devant mon petit frère!**

**_ De quoi?**

**_ De Démonstration Publique d'Affection, andouille ! **La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.** J'ARRIVE!**

Je soupirai et me levai à mon tour. J'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment de savoir Seth ici. Je pouvais flairer les ennuis arriver avec lui et je n'étais pas certain que le gamin n'allait pas faire de peine à sa sœur de nouveau.

J'avais conscience d'être un brin trop protecteur avec elle, et qu'elle était assez grande pour gérer ce genre de situations, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. La conversation avec Paul n'avait pas aidé en ce sens non plus.

Je rentrai dans le salon, sur mes gardes, et saluai Seth d'un signe de la tête. Dès que son regard se porta sur moi, je sus que ce que mon futur beau-frère m'avait dit était vrai. Il était la pour la ramener avec lui, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Leah ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop heureuse de voir son petit frère.

**_ Salut Jake... Ça fait plaisir de te revoir...** me dit-il en souriant bizarrement.

**_ Ouais. **Grommelai-je. **Quoi de neuf à la Push?**

Leah me fusilla du regard tandis que Seth baissait les yeux.

**_ Ben, je ne suis pas au courant de grand chose,** avoua-t-il honteusement.** Je ne traine pas souvent là-bas... Ça fait bien trois semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de maman...**

Leah lui assena une tape derrière la tête, furieuse. Je m'esclaffai à la vue de la tête de Seth.

**_ Idiot! **Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Hey! Ce n'est pas de ma faute,** se défendit-il. **J'ai passé tout mon temps avec Nessie... D'ailleurs je ne resterai pas longtemps, juste quelques heures...**

Leah se raidit et s'éloigna de Seth, alors que je me rapprochais d'elle.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici pour quelques heures? **Cracha-t-elle.

**_ Il fallait que je vous voie tous les deux. Sam a dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée, mais je devais vous prévenir.**

**_ Nous prévenir de quoi ?** Le pressa-t-elle.

**_ Les Cullen ont des ennuis. De très gros. Nessie est en danger. Et on a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour la protéger.**

Leah se mit à trembler et je posai ma main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Elle se détendit instantanément, tout en gardant les poings serrés. Je savais qu'elle était blessée par la conduite de Seth, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était venu la voir pour lui demander de protéger Nessie, sachant la peine que son imprégnation lui avait infligée. Je fusillai Seth du regard, mais ne dis rien.

**_ Les problèmes des Cullen ne sont pas les miens. En ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent aller se ****faire voir. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. **Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

**_ Ça ne concerne pas que les Cullen, ça me concerne aussi.** Répliqua Seth, paniqué. **Ils veulent tuer ma Nessie... Et je mourrai s'il lui arrive malheur...**

Leah s'arrêta net. Elle avait beau en vouloir à Seth, il restait son frère quoi qu'il arrive, et sa peine l'affectait toujours autant. Évidemment, il avait fallu que le gamin lui fasse un chantage affectif.

**_ Tu as deux minutes pour expliquer ce qui se passe.** Martela-t-elle, tendue.

**_ Une des végétarienne du clan de Denali, Irina... Celle qui nous tenait pour responsable de la mort de son compagnon... Vous savez, celui qui avait essayé de tuer Bella quand Edward l'avait laissée... Elle a aperçu Nessie pendant une de nos parties de chasse avec Bella, et elle l'a pris pour une enfant immortelle... **raconta-t-il.

**_ Et alors?** Grognai-je.

**_ C'est quoi le problème? **Renchérit Leah.

**_ Les enfants immortels sont interdits dans leur monde, parce qu'ils sont dangereux et incontrôlables. Mais surtout, ils ne grandissent pas. Nessie est à moitié humaine et elle pousse vite. Elle a déjà l'air d'avoir trois ans, là. Elle sait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal et...**

**_ Épargne nous ta dissertation sur ton petit monstre, Seth.** Claqua Leah. **Viens-en au fait, et ****barre-toi.**

Seth soupira, abattu.

**_ Irina est partie voir les Volturi, pour lui dire que les Cullen avaient créé une enfant immortelle, et pour leur parler de notre alliance avec eux.**

Leah et moi tressaillîmes. Nous savions que les Cullen avaient peur de ce clan en particulier, et que les chefs de ce dernier faisaient la pluie et le beau temps dans le monde merveilleux des Buveurs de sang.

**_ Vous n'avez qu'à l'arrêter. **Déclarai-je. **Tuez-la avant que...**

**_ C'est trop tard.** Me coupa Seth. **Ils arrivent à la fin du mois. Tout le clan, à Forks.**

Leah écarquilla les yeux et me regarda, horrifiée. Je savais pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Si ces vampires venaient à Forks, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Collin et Brady se joindraient aux Cullen et à Seth pour défendre la Push. Les mots de Paul me revinrent en tête.

_Tu ne comprends pas, Jake! C'est foutu! A cause de ces maudits Cullen, et de ton ex petite copine on est tous foutus!_

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était si désespéré. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il m'avait dit de me méfier de Seth. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas?** S'emporta Leah.

**_ Ça ne servirait à rien.** Rétorqua tristement son frère.

**_ Ils pourraient les attendre autre part qu'à Forks! Loin de la Push!**

**_ Leah... Elle va leur parler de la meute. Ils vont les attaquer de toute manière. **

Leah frappa violemment un des murs en hurlant sa frustration. J'étais incapable de bouger, trop sonné par la nouvelle pour réagir. Seth reprit en murmurant.

**_ Alice et Jasper se sont enfuis... **

Nouveau choc. Ils avaient perdu les deux membres les plus importants du clan Cullen. Si ces deux-là avaient pris la fuite, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucun espoir de s'en sortir.

**_ Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée sont partis chercher des renforts. Edward pense que s'il y a assez de témoins pour prouver que Nessie n'est pas une enfant immortelle et que nous avions tout à fait le droit de tuer celui qui menaçait Bella, on éviterait d'en arriver au combat.**

Leah ferma les yeux, tremblant de plus en plus.

**_ Tu veux qu'on vienne aussi, c'est ça?** Souffla-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

**_ En fait... C'est l'idée de Bella. Elle se disait que Jacob pourrait expliquer la situation aux Volturi, et que toi, tu pourrais certifier que Nessie grandit anormalement vite. Bella te supplie de venir l'aider, Jacob... Et Leah... Je... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais gérer tout ça sans toi... Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, et vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite... Je... Je vous laisse. Appelle-moi, frangine.**

Je regardai Leah, dont les blessures s'étaient rouvertes à forcer de trembler, fixer désespérément son petit frère, et la panique m'envahit. Nous avions parlé de notre avenir, de notre désir de vivre normalement, et Seth se pointait comme une fleur pour nous demander de risquer nos vies, non, de mourir à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, si on devait affronter ses vampires, on ne s'en réchapperait sûrement pas, puisque le plus brave des Cullen, Jasper, n'avait pas hésité à détaler.

J'avais envie de m'en aller, de rejoindre mes amis et de livrer bataille. Le loup en moi ne demandait que ça. Une occasion de tuer le maximum de sangsues avec les miens. Mais l'homme que j'étais, celui qui vivait heureux à Lacey, avec la femme de ses rêves, celui qui avait des projets d'avenir avec elle et qui avait failli mourir au moment où il avait cru la perdre, me criait de virer Seth et de faire comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

La panique laissa place à la rage lorsque je repassais les paroles de Seth dans ma tête.

_C'était l'idée de Bella..._

_Bella te supplie de venir l'aider, Jacob..._

_L'idée de Bella..._

_Bella te supplie..._

_Bella..._

Toujours et encore Bella.

Si mes amis et ma famille risquaient leur vie, maintenant, c'était parce que j'avais fait rentrer Bella dans leurs vies, parce que je les avais forcé à la protéger.

Si Leah avait ''perdu'' son petit frère au profit du petit monstre, c'était parce que je m'étais opposé au fait que Sam fasse du mal à Bella lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

Si Bella n'avait pas existé, nous n'aurions jamais autant souffert, et Leah ne serait pas aussi malheureuse. Elle aurait été mariée à Sam, et elle serait probablement mère de famille à cet instant. Ils vivraient tous les deux en Californie, où ils avaient été acceptés à l'université. Au lieu de ça, elle était en face moi, le flanc ensanglanté, les yeux rivés sur moi, arborant une expression que je ne connaissais que trop bien. De la résignation.

**_ Leah, non...** m'époumonai-je, le cœur brisé.

**_ Désolée, Jake... Il faut que j'y aille... Il a besoin de moi.**

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnn!_

_La sadique est de retour! Mouahahahaha!_

_Alors... Ira? Ira pas? La réponse la semaine prochaine!_

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre-ci... L'aveu de Paul, l'annonce de Seth, la résignation de Leah..._

_Et attention, au moindre jet de muffins ou objet contendant en direction de ma petite personne... Je risque de perdre la mémoire et de ne plus pouvoir poster! Mdr!_

_Pour celles qui veulent lire le teaser du prochain chapitre, il sera en ligne dans quelques minutes sur la page Facebook que je partage avec Supergirl971 ^^ (l'adresse est sur mon profil, il suffit de cliquer sur Homepage!)_

_Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes, et pour celles qui partent en vacances, une Bonne année 2011 en avance!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Leilani_


	24. Chapitre 23

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt! J'ai la tête en vrac depuis quelques temps, et le mois de janvier ne m'a vraiment pas aidé à aller mieux._  
_Entre la santé, les problèmes familiaux, les impôts (lol, les impôts) et tout le reste, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales._  
_Je n'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis le début du mois de janvier, et sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à m'y remettre. J'essaye, mais j'y arrive pas. _

_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, à savoir **sarah0406,aliCetwilightF.F, Julie Winchester, HoolaPop's, allison, emichlo, mmev, Noleme, choupinette, Morrijyg, Clem's, Lunita01, Camilla don Molina **et** supergirl971 **! _  
_Merci infiniment, les filles! Je vous adore!_

_Merci également à toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire sans laisser de commentaires! J'espère que malgré l'attente et mon manque de lucidité, vous n'abandonnerez pas la lecture!_

_Que toutes celles qui veulent taper sur Seth forment une ligne! Celles qui veulent taper sur Bella en forment une autre! Vous pouvez leur balancer des muffins à volonté, c'est moi qui offre la tournée! Mais attention, on ne tape ni sur Jacob ni sur Leah!_

_J'en profite pour faire la promotion (on n'en fait jamais trop, lol) des fictions que je co-écris avec Supergirl971 ("Beautiful Struggle", "Timeless Addiction" et "Petits Arrangements entre Amis", que vous pouvez lire sur son profil) et Camilla don Molina ("Le Réveil", également accessible sur son profil.). Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, si vous avez le temps de m'envoyer un mp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait sympa!_

_Bonne lecture à toutes, et pas taper!_

* * *

Je mis un instant avant de réaliser ce que Leah venait de dire. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, ce qu'ELLE avait traversé lorsque nous vivions à la Push, après la déception que lui avait causé son frère, elle allait partir l'aider...

Lorsque je revins sur Terre, elle n'était plus dans le salon. Affolé, je courus dans sa chambre où je la vis s'activer à mettre ses affaires dans un sac de voyage.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Lui demandai-je froidement, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

**_ Ça se voit, non? Je fais mes valises et je rentre à la Push.** Répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.

**_ Tu n'y es pas obligée. **

**_ Tu sais très bien que si.**

**_ Non, c'est faux. Tu peux continuer à vivre ta vie comme si de rien n'était, au lieu de la gâcher pour ces maudites sangsues!** Vociférai-je.

**_ Je n'y vais pas pour eux, Jake. J'y vais pour Seth. Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne.**

**_ Mais il ne s'est pas gêné, lui, pour t'abandonner! **Crachai-je, regrettant instantanément mes paroles.

Leah s'arrêta et me lança un regard noir.

**_ Merci pour la piqûre de rappel.** Claqua-t-elle.

**_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...**

**_ C'est mon frère. **Martela-t-elle. **Qu'il m'ait abandonné ou pas, c'est mon frère. Ma seule famille avec ma mère. Nos vies ont pris une tournure différente, et il m'a oublié, d'accord. Mais honnêtement, Jacob... Si Rachel était en danger, est-ce que tu te poserais la question de savoir si oui ou non tu devrais l'aider parce qu'elle est l'imprégnée de Paul?**

Je baissai la tête. Leah avait entièrement raison, et cela me faisait mal de l'admettre. Je serais allé aider n'importe quel membre de ma famille si j'avais su qu'ils courraient le moindre danger. Une partie de moi luttait encore pour aller à la Push, pour cette raison. Ils me manquaient tous. Mais je savais qu'ils auraient préféré que je reste en dehors du conflit. Sam nous aurait déjà appelé, s'il souhaitait qu'on les rejoigne. Au lieu de ça, il avait réduit Paul au silence, et ce dernier m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'on retourne à la Push. Mon père aussi m'aurait déjà averti, s'il pensait que je serais utile.

Je sentis l'odeur de Leah m'envelopper, pendant que sa main se glissait sous mon menton pour me relever la tête, de façon à ancrer son regard au mien. Ce que j'y voyais ne me plaisait pas du tout : un mélange de peine, de désespoir et de résignation. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, et sa détermination ne fit qu'amplifier ma fureur.

**_ Je sais ce que tu te dis, et je sais que tu n'as aucune envie d'y retourner...** murmura-t-elle. **Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irai pas non plus...**

**_ Alors reste,** implorai-je.

**_ Je ne peux pas. Seth a...**

**_ Non, il n'a pas besoin de toi! **M'emportai-je.

**_ Tu l'as vu comme moi, Jake. Il est désespéré. Je ne peux pas rester là alors que lui et les autres...**

**_ Bon sang, tu n'as rien compris! Ils vont se faire massacrer! Alice et Jasper ont pris la fuite, et toi tu veux te jeter dans les bras de ces sangsues parce que ton petit frère, qui en passant est un idiot, te le demande ?**

**_ Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer! Pas quand je pourrais être là pour l'en empêcher! **Clama-t-elle.

**_ Alors tu veux mourir à sa place, hein? Tu veux envoyé balader tout ce que tu as réussi à construire ici, pour jouer la kamikaze?**

**_ C'est loin d'être aussi simple!**

**_ C'est plus que simple, Leah. Ou tu les laisses régenter ta vie encore une fois, et tu meurs, ou tu restes ici et tu fais une croix définitive sur ton passé.**

**_ Et je reste en vie, c'est ça? **Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Exact. Tu vis.**

**_ Et tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais me regarder en face en sachant que Seth, Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul et les autres ne seraient plus de ce monde, ****qu'ils auraient sacrifié leur vie pour protéger les nôtres? Pour ce que nous devrions faire?**

**_ Je croyais que tu voulais une vie normale, et tu reparles comme l'un d'entre eux.**

**_ Je tuerais pour en avoir une vie normale, mais JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS MOURIR POUR ÇA!**

Son hurlement me fit frémir de toute part. Je me dégoûtais de ne pas vouloir y aller. Je savais que c'était égoïste de ma part, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à rentrer, ni à laisser partir Leah.

Je lui pris les mains, le cœur en miette, et tentai de la convaincre encore une fois.

**_ Réfléchis bien, Leah. Sam et les autres ne nous ont pas demandé de revenir. Si Seth est venu, c'est parce que Bella a lancé l'idée. Il a dit lui même que Sam n'était pas d'accord. Ils ont compris, eux. Ils savent que c'est sans espoir, et ils savent qu'on est passés à autre chose. Combien de fois Quil nous a dit qu'il était heureux pour nous qu'on ait pu essayer de passer à autre chose, et qu'il nous aurait rejoints si Claire n'était pas dans les parages? Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que tu leur feras plaisir en rappliquant à la Push pour mourir avec eux?**

**_ Ça ne te pose pas de problème de conscience? Ça ne te gêne pas de savoir qu'ils risquent leur peau alors qu'on est planqués tranquillement à Lacey? **

**_ Évidemment que ça me gêne!** Explosai-je. **Tu penses que je suis sans cœur? Que le sort de mes amis ne me préoccupe pas? Ça ne m'amuse pas de fuir un combat et d'avoir l'impression d'être un lâche. J'ai pesé dans ma tête le pour et le contre depuis que Seth a lâché la nouvelle. Si je m'écoutais je serais parti avec toi...**

**_ NON!** S'épouvanta-t-elle avant de me regarder, confuse.

**_ Tu sais maintenant ce que je ressens à l'idée de te savoir là-bas.** Je me rapprochai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. **Lee... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux pas que tu meures... Je croyais que tu l'avais compris...**

Leah frémit.

**_ Jacob, je... Je t'ai dit que je te comprenais, et c'est vrai. Mais tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois y aller. Je dois protéger mon petit frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut que j'arrête d'être égoïste et que je respecte la promesse que je me suis faite.**

**_ Une promesse?** Balbutiai-je.

**_ Je ne laisserai plus un membre de ma famille mourir si je peux l'éviter**. Souffla-t-elle. **Ce qui est arrivé avec mon père est entièrement de ma faute, et...**

**_ Ça n'est pas vrai. **L'interrompis-je. **Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu te transformerais, tout comme tu ne pouvais pas prévoir sa crise cardiaque. **

**_ Mais...**

**_ Pas de mais, ma jolie.** La coupai-je de nouveau. **Ça a été dur pour toi de perdre ton père dans ces conditions, je comprends, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour... Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ce qui doit arriver, si ça doit arriver. La vie est une garce, rappelle-toi.**

**_ Je refuse de fuir, Jacob. Mon frère a besoin de moi, j'irai, point barre.**

Je la relâchai avant de perdre mon sang-froid et m'aperçus qu'elle saignait toujours.

**_ Il faut refaire ton pansement...** soufflai-je.

**_ Peu importe.** Balaya-t-elle.

**_ Tu n'es pas en état de prendre la route, maintenant.**

**_ Je me débrouillerai.**

**_ Laisse moi faire ton pansement, et on en reparlera après, tu veux?**

**_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

**_ Je m'en fiche, là! Tu te vides de ton sang! **Hurlai-je.

Elle soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**_ Je me douche, je te laisse faire, et je m'en vais.**

Le temps de sa douche, je réfléchis aux moyens qu'il me restait pour lui faire changer d'avis. Je n'en trouvais aucun. L'idée de la savoir à la Push me rendait malade, encore plus que celle d'être trop lâche pour ne pas y aller, moi.

Lorsque je lui fis son pansement, Leah fit en sorte d'éviter de croiser mon regard. Ça devait être aussi pénible pour elle de partir que pour moi de la laisser faire.

Je tentai une dernière fois ma chance quand j'eus terminé de la soigner. Elle s'était levée pour finir de remplir ses sacs, et je la retins par le bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, désespérément. J'essayais de lui démontrer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mon désir de la voir rester, mon amour... Absolument tout. Elle n'y répondit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut avec autant de passion, d'envie et de désespoir que moi. Encore une fois nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, et mon cœur, bien que durement malmené depuis l'annonce de Seth, me sembla moins lourd. Elle intensifia notre baiser et passa frénétiquement sa main dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux à cours d'air.

**_ Ne me laisse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas. Pense à ce que nous avons prévu tous les deux... Pense à nous... Je suis certain que...**

**_ S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Laisse-moi partir, Jake.** Murmura-t-elle en me caressant le visage.

**_ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire pour te faire changer d'avis? **Lui demandai-je, à bout d'arguments.

Elle se recula et pris ses affaires avant de me lancer un dernier regard empli de larmes.

**_ Rien. J'appellerai Crystal pour lui dire que j'ai dû partir pour des raisons de famille. Je compte sur toi pour tout lui expliquer après... Enfin, trouver quelque chose de cohérent sans trop en dire... Je te laisse mon téléphone et je t'appelle dès que j'arrive. Je te promets de t'appeler tous les jours, comme avant que je ne vienne. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. **

Je fus de nouveau submergé par la douleur et par la rage. Je me lançai à la poursuite de Leah, avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte d'entrée.

**_ JE REFUSE DE TE PERDRE, LEAH CLEARWATER. TU N'IRAS NULLE PART, TU M'ENTENDS ?** Hurlai-je de toute mes forces.

Leah s'arrêta et se mit à trembler.

**_ Je dois partir, Jacob.** Dit-elle, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Je t'interdis d'aller à la Push. Tu n'iras pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. **

Leah trembla d'avantage et se retourna pour me faire face.

**_ Comme tu voudras. **Cracha-t-elle avant de s'effondrer brusquement.

Je m'approchai d'elle, effrayé.

**_ Est-ce que ça va, Leah?**

**_ Ne. T'approche. Pas. De. Moi. BLACK! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé me faire ça... **

Je la dévisageai, incrédule, et me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je lui avais ordonné de rester. Avec mon double timbre. Et elle ne pouvait pas aller contre ce que je lui avais ordonné. Elle allait rester en vie. Avec moi. C'était tout ce qui m'importait sur l'instant. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris d'utiliser ma voix d'Alpha, mais je ne le regrettais pas. En tout cas pas avant de croiser son regard. Je pouvais y lire de la déception et le mépris, ce dernier ravivant le dégoût que j'éprouvais envers moi-même.

Je pris conscience d'avoir manqué à ma promesse de ne jamais lui forcer la main et ressentis le besoin de m'excuser auprès d'elle, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir hurlé qu'elle me haïssait.

Je savais que j'avais mal agi, et j'espérais qu'avec le temps elle me pardonnerait pour l'avoir privé de sa faculté d'agir comme elle l'entendait. Mon égoïsme me revenait à la figure à chaque fois que je m'approchais de sa chambre. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été obligé d'utiliser mon timbre d'Alpha pour la forcer à rester, mais pas au point d'annuler mon ordre.

Embry rentra à la maison d'excellente humeur, et fronça les sourcils en m'apercevant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

_** Vous vous êtes encore engueulés?** Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**_ C'est pire...** soupirai-je, dépité.** Elle me hait.**

**_ Bah... Ça lui passera!** Sourit-il.

**_ REVE, MON POTE!** Hurla Leah de l'autre côté de la porte, entre deux sanglots.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi elle pleure? **S'affola-t-il.

**_ Il se passe que Seth est passé... **grognai-je, sentant la colère monter en moi.

**_ Seth? **Hoqueta-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?**

**_ Voir sa sœur et la persuader de rentrer ventre à terre à la Push, ce qu'elle veut faire, évidemment**.

**_ Quoi? Mais t'as perdu l'esprit, Leah? **S'insurgea-t-il. **Et ta vie ici? T'en fais quoi?**

**_ DIS LUI, BLACK ! EXPLIQUE LUI POURQUOI JE DOIS RENTRER !** S'époumona Leah.

Embry me dévisageait, intrigué, et je ne pus lui en dire d'avantage. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse partir lui aussi. J'imaginais la douleur que Lizzie ressentirait s'il ne revenait pas, et il était hors de question que je puisse être à l'origine de leur séparation.

**_ Alors, l'alpha? Trop lâche pour lui avouer la vérité? T'as peur qu'il veuille s'en aller et te laisser tout seul?** Rugit Leah.

**_ Arrête, Leah... **l'implorai-je.

**_ Mais dis-lui, bon sang!** S'emporta-t-elle.** C'est pas parce que tu veux contrôler sa vie que tu dois le priver de vérité! Tu n'auras qu'à lui ordonner de rester, comme tu l'as fait pour moi! **

**_ Tu... Tu lui as donné un ordre?** Balbutia Embry, incrédule.

Je baissai la tête, incapable de pouvoir affronter le regard empli de déception de mon ami.

**_ J'ai merdé, je sais...** soufflai-je. **Mais je l'ai fait pour elle...**

**_ MENTEUR!** Clama Leah.** Tu l'as fait pour toi! Pour que je reste avec toi!**

**_ NON! Je l'ai fait pour que tu restes en vie! **Répliquai-je, désespéré.

Embry émit un hoquet de surprise et se baissa à mon niveau.

**_ S'il te plait, Jake. Explique-moi ce qui se passe...** souffla-t-il.

A bout de nerf, je lui racontai tout. La menace qui planait sur les Cullen, la requête de Bella, la fuite d'Alice et Jasper, les supplications de Paul après le désastre de Thanksgiving... Absolument tout. Il encaissa mes révélations sans broncher avant de soupirer lourdement et de se lever.

Je m'affolai en le voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

**_ Où tu vas, Embry?**

**_ Je dois parler à Lizzie. **Répondit-il durement.

**_ Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais plus tard! **M'empressai-je de dire.

**_ Que ce soit en restant ou en partant, j'aurais des regrets, Jake. Tout comme tu dois en avoir en ce moment. Je vais parler à Lizzie et à ma mère, et j'y réfléchirai...**

**_ Em', ne...**

**_ Ne t'avise pas de m'ordonner de rester!** Vociféra-t-il en me fusillant du regard. **C'est à moi de choisir ce que je ferai, en mon âme et conscience! D'ailleurs, tu devrais lever ton interdiction sur Leah. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu ne la protèges pas en la retenant prisonnière... Penses-y, ok?**

Je le regardai franchir le seuil de la porte, la mort dans l'âme. J'étais conscient qu'il avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de suspendre mon ordre.

**_ Leah, essaye de me comprendre...**

**_ Va au diable, et emporte tes excuses avec toi, ça te fera un éventail! **Grogna-t-elle.

Je restai assis devant sa porte, le cœur brisé, en attendant qu'elle veuille bien sortir.

_Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée?_

* * *

Leah ne déverrouilla sa porte que le lendemain matin. Je m'étais endormi devant sa chambre pour ne pas la manquer, et son coup de pied dans mes côtes me surprit plus qu'il ne me fit mal. Je me levai instantanément et m'apprêtai à lui parler, lorsqu'elle me devança.

**_ Épargne ta salive, Black. Quoi que tu aies à dire, ça ne vaut pas la peine que je t'écoute. **

**_ Leah...**

**_ On va être en retard au travail.** Tonna-t-elle.

Je soupirai, dépité, et me promis d'attendre qu'elle soit calmée pour lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

Le temps me parut horriblement long au travail, ce jour là. Je ne savais pas si Leah serait plus disposée à m'écouter, lorsque je rentrerais, et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdue. Même si elle trouvait en elle la force de me pardonner, rien ne serait comme avant entre elle et moi.

Peut-être devais-je la laisser partir, en espérant qu'elle s'en sortirait...

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Je préférais mille fois la savoir vivante, même si elle ne m'adressait plus jamais la parole.

Brian me sortit de mes réflexions en m'interpelant.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** M'enquis-je.

**_ Viens dans mon bureau, Jake. Crystal m'a appelé et elle veut te parler de Leah. **

Je frémis et me précipitai vers le bureau de Bryan pour répondre au téléphone.

**_ Crystal?**

**_ Je suis désolée de te déranger, Jacob, mais je voulais savoir si Leah avait des problèmes, ces derniers temps?**

**_ Hum... C'est un peu compliqué...** avouai-je. **Pourquoi?**

**_ Et bien, je pensais qu'elle se sentait bien avec nous, mais quand elle est venue aujourd'hui... J'ai su que ça n'allait pas. Elle était éteinte, énervée, et elle a fait fuir deux de nos clientes. Je lui ai dit de rentrer se reposer chez elle, et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y retourner...**

Je tressaillis et attendis la suite du récit de Crystal.

**_ J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Au bout d'un moment, elle semblait aller mieux, et elle m'a remerciée pour tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle avant de me donner sa démission.**

**_ QUOI?** M'exclamai-je. **Elle a fait quoi?**

**_ Elle a démissionné, et elle est partie en me disant qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais et qu'elle rentrait chez elle.**

J'avais du mal a respirer. La pièce tournait autour de moi. La démission de Leah ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**_ Je... Je devrais rentrer, moi aussi. Brian, est-ce que.**..

**_ Vas-y, va la retrouver,** me dit mon ami.

**_ Et dis-lui que peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je lui garde sa place au chaud. Je refuse sa démission et je considère qu'elle est en congé sans solde. **Ajouta Crystal.

Je remerciai Brian et sa petite-amie et fonçai vers la maison, à une vitesse à peine humaine.

**_ Leah?** Clamai-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée.** Leah! Tu es la?**

Pas de réponse.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre ouverte de Leah, et me figeai en voyant que les sacs qu'elle avait préparés avaient disparus. Sur son lit se trouvait une enveloppe qui m'était adressée. Fébrile, je la pris et en lus le contenu.

_**Jacob,**_

_**Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir contourner les ordres. **_

_**J'ai trouvé le moyen d'aider Seth sans pour autant te désobéir. J'ai téléphoné aux Cullen, et ils ont accepté de m'accueillir chez eux. **_

_**J'ai préféré partir avant que tu ne me donnes l'ordre de ne pas aller à Forks non plus.**_

_**Je ne croyais pas avoir à dire ça un jour, mais j'espère pouvoir retourner dans la meute de Sam. **_

_**A un moment, j'ai pensé que tu méritais d'être suivi. Que tu étais le meilleur Alpha du monde, et le meilleur ami aussi, mais je me trompais.**_

_**Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Sam. Vous êtes tous les deux des égoïstes trop obsédés par leur propre bonheur pour prendre en considération les sentiments des autres. **_

_**Tu avais promis de ne jamais utiliser ta voix d'Alpha sur moi et de me traiter comme ton égale. Tu es revenu sur ta promesse, et tu m'as trahi. **_

_**J'avais fait mon choix. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir. Mais depuis que nous sommes amis, tu n'as pas arrêté de régenter ma vie. J'ai cru que c'était pour mon bien, mais j'en doute, maintenant.**_

_**Tu es venu me chercher alors que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas partir, et je dois avouer que tu as bien fait. J'ai connu des personnes extraordinaires grâce à toi, mais ça ne change rien. **_

_**Tu as voulu forcer les choses entre nous, qu'on soit plus que des amis. Encore une fois j'étais heureuse, parce que je croyais te connaître, et je pensais que j'étais chanceuse de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un comme toi. Les sentiments étaient là, depuis très longtemps, et malgré la peur que je ressentais, celle d'être abandonnée, j'ai voulu nous donner une chance. **_

_**Je t'ai fait confiance. J'ai cru que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. **_

_**J'avais tort.**_

_**N'essaye pas de m'arrêter, ni de me recontacter. Tu n'existes plus, pour moi.**_

_**J'espère quand même que tu trouveras le moyen d'être heureux à Lacey.**_

_**Adieu,**_

_**Leah.**_

* * *

_J'ai dit pas taper, hein! Mais bon, en même temps, vous vous en doutiez un peu, non?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre (qui mettre un peu de temps à venir, parce que le coeur et la tête ne sont pas trop à l'écriture, ces derniers temps, même si je sais où je veux en venir...), vous aurez la réaction de Jacob au départ de Leah... Et celle de Lizzie aussi!_

_Je tenais à faire un énorme bisou à Audrey, qui lit ma fiction depuis le début mais qui n'a jamais laissé de reviews,et lui dire que je l'aime très fort et que ce chapitre et tous ceux que j'écrirai par la suite seront dédiés à sa soeur Mélanie, qui nous a quitté le 20 janvier à l'âge de 28 ans._

_Voila. Bonne soirée à vous toutes et à bientôt!_

_Leilani._


	25. Chapitre 24

_Hello hello!_

_Après 4 mois d'absence (et 5 de crise de la page blanche), me revoilà, fraîche et pimpante, prête à finir la dizaine de chapitres qu'il reste à "Morning Star"!_

_Je vos préviens d'ores et déjà que je posterai les chapitres dès que je les terminerai, et j'espère sincèrement que je ne bloquerai plus autant de toute ma vie! C'est vraiment atroce de savoir ce qu'on veut écrire et de ne pas y parvenir, surtout quand on sait qu'on a des super lecteurs qui attendent de nos nouvelles!_

_Alors encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'horrible délai que je vous ai imposé et à vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir trop poussée à bâcler mes chapitres. Vous m'avez beaucoup encouragée pendant ces derniers mois, et vous avez été très compréhensives et pour ça, je ne peux que vous aimer encore plus! _

_J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route et surtout que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
Il est tout chaud (je viens de le terminer il y a quelques minutes) et fait avec amour!_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite!_

* * *

Je restai à lire et relire le mot de Leah, complètement anéanti. J'arrivais à peine à respirer, tant ses mots me tenaillaient le cœur. Elle était partie, et au lieu de la soutenir comme tout bon petit ami aurait dû le faire, je l'avais jetée dans la gueule du loup avec mon attitude.

_**Mais depuis que nous sommes amis, tu n'as pas arrêté de régenter ma vie. J'ai cru que c'était pour mon bien, mais j'en doute, maintenant.**_

Elle avait raison. Je suis allé la chercher à Forks parce que j'avais besoin d'elle et que j'estimais que ce serait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en aille. Et même si j'avais bien fait, je l'avais fait pour de mauvaises raisons. Je m'étais servi d'elle pour atténuer ma peine depuis le départ.

_**Tu n'existes plus, pour moi.**_

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me détester, après ce que je lui avais fait. Mais mon cœur s'arrêtait à chaque fois que je lisais cette phrase. Je l'avais définitivement perdue et je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

Le portable de Leah sonna sur son lit, mais je n'avais pas la force d'y répondre. Lorsqu'il recommença à sonner avec insistance, je risquai cependant un regard afin de lire l'identité de l'appelant. Je fus subitement pris de panique et décrochai le téléphone, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**_ A-Allo?**

Mon sang se glaça en entendant les sanglots de Lizzie, confirmant ainsi mon autre crainte. Embry ne reviendrait pas non plus.

**_ Liz'... J'arrive tout de suite...** soufflai-je, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Elle raccrocha sans dire un mot, et je la connaissais assez pour savoir que son silence valait accord. Sans perdre une minute, je me ruai hors de chez moi et me précipitai à la rencontre de mon amie.

Lizzie avait laissé la porte de son appartement entrouverte, sans doute trop anéantie pour la refermer d'elle même. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant allongée sur son canapé, en larmes, et je m'approchai d'elle afin de la consoler.

**_ Je suis désolé, Lizzie...** murmurai-je.

Elle se leva brusquement dès que mes doigts effleurèrent son visage et écarquilla les yeux en me dévisageant.

**_ Est-ce que... Tu es l'un d'entre eux, toi aussi?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement,

Je me raidis, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était que ma meilleure amie me repousse parce qu'elle estimait que j'étais un monstre.

**_ Réponds à ma question, Jacob!** S'époumona-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

**_ Oui... Je...**

**_ Embry m'a dit que votre tribu était en danger et que c'était son devoir d'aller aider les siens...** me coupa-t-elle. **Sa mère n'était pas d'accord avec lui et ils se sont disputés sous mes yeux... Il va mourir, n'est-ce pas?**

Je baissai la tête, submergé par la honte et les regrets. J'aurais voulu la rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais comment pouvais-je y arriver alors que je n'en étais moi-même pas convaincu?

**_ Leah est partie, elle aussi...** dis-je, faute de mieux. **J**'**ai... Essayé de les convaincre de rester, mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses... **

**_ Leah... Aussi ?** Hoqueta-t-elle.

**_ Liz', je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je sais que tu dois me détester, à l'heure qu'il est...**

**_ Pourquoi? Parce que tu m'as caché une partie importante de ta personnalité ou parce que tu ****m'as** **poussé dans les bras de quelqu'un qui m'a brisé le cœur parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix? **Cracha-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**_ Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, je... **

**_ Tu QUOI? Tu m'aurais empêché de tomber amoureuse de lui? Tu nous aurais empêché de faire l'amour hier? Tu QUOI, Jacob?**

La douleur de Lizzie transperça mon cœur déjà meurtri. Je tombai à genoux devant elle et fondis en larmes à mon tour.

**_ Je suis désolé... Tout est ma faute... Si je... Si je ne les avais pas entraîné dans toute cette histoire avec mon obsession pour Bella, ils... Vous seriez tous heureux, à l'heure qu'il est...**

**_ Idiot... Si tu n'avais pas vécu tout ça, je n'aurais jamais connu Embry... répliqua-t-elle en se mettant à mon niveau. Je... J'ai mal, c'est sûr, et Embry... Seigneur, c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vu pleurer. Même quand il me parlait du manque qu'il avait de ne pas connaître l'identité de son père, il n'était pas aussi malheureux...**

**_ Il t'aime...** soufflai-je à travers mes larmes.

**_ Je sais. C'est ce qui rend les choses bien plus dures... Pour lui, comme pour moi... Il a beaucoup hésité, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais accepté qu'il reste après qu'il m'ait tout raconté...** conclut-elle, la gorge nouée.

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers elle, surpris.

**_ Quoi? Pourquoi?**

**_ Parce que même si ça me tue de savoir qu'il risque sa vie, je n'aurais pas pu le regarder en face s'il était resté uniquement pour moi... D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette histoire nous aurait séparés.**

Je ne comprenais que trop bien son raisonnement, cependant je n'étais pas certain que j'en aurais voulu à Leah si elle était restée à Lacey.

**_ Embry est quelqu'un d'entier et d'altruiste, et c'est ainsi que je l'aime. poursuivit Lizzie. S'il était resté, je me serais toujours demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte et si le Embry dont j'étais tombée amoureuse était réellement le vrai... Sans parler du fait que cela l'aurait probablement miné de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait ce pour quoi il était né... Il aurait sûrement fini par me détester si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à ses... Frères...**

Je tressaillis, faisant en même temps le parallèle avec ma relation avec Leah. Je pris conscience que j'étais exactement dans la même situation que Lizzie, mais que contrairement à elle, je m'étais bercé d'illusions quant à notre avenir si elle était restée ici.

**_ Tu sais ce qu'Embry m'a dit avant de partir?** Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je secouai négativement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

**_ Il m'a dit qu'il rêvait d'un monde où les créatures mythiques n'existaient pas, et que dans ce monde-là, il m'épouserait sûrement après avoir fini ses études... Mais qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement qu'en rêver, parce qu'il avait beau souhaité être normal, jamais il ne pourrait tourner le dos à ce qu'il est réellement.**

Les paroles d'Embry m'ébranlèrent au plus profond de mon être et je sentis le loup qui m'habitait réagir également. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis des membres de ma Meute. Je les avais abandonné en temps qu'amis et en temps qu'Alpha. J'avais tellement envie d'oublier tout ce qui était rattaché à Bella que j'avais également enterré une partie de moi en quittant la Push. J'avais laissé mon père derrière moi, ma sœur, mes amis, tout ce qui m'avait rendue heureux avant même que je ne fréquente celle qui avait bouleversé ma vie. Et là, j'avais été tellement préoccupé par mon envie d'être heureux avec Leah que j'aurais pu les laisser...

**_ Oh mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?** M'épouvantai-je en me levant.

**_ Jacob?** M'appela Lizzie, déboussolée.

**_ Je... Il faut que je les rejoigne... Je ne peux pas... S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je...**

Mon amie s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue en me souriant tristement.

**_ Va...** m'encouragea-t-elle. **Je m'occupe de trouver une excuse à donner à Brian. Va la retrouver, et prends soin d'Embry pour moi...**

Je la serrai dans mes bras et enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou pour me rappeler une dernière fois de son odeur, au cas où on ne se reverrait plus.

**_ Merci pour tout, Liz...** soufflai-je. **Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'Embry revienne...**

**_ Je te fais confiance... Fais attention à toi, Jake... **

**_ Compte sur moi...**

**_ Et j'espère que tout s'arrangera avec Leah...**

**_ Moi aussi,** soupirai-je tristement. Mais je crois que ça va être difficile... Elle me hait...

Lizzie secoua la tête et me fit la bise.

**_ Au revoir, Jacob Black...**

**_ Au revoir et merci, Lizzie Simmons...**

Je me reculai pour me graver son image dans mon esprit avant de quitter son appartement et Olympia par la même occasion.

* * *

Sur le trajet qui me ramenait à mes racines, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Leah lorsque je la verrais. La connaissant, elle ne me laisserait pas l'approcher, et vu les circonstances, il était hors de question que j'utilise ma voix d'Alpha. Il valait mieux que je ne prévoie rien et que je laisse parler mon cœur, puisque mes plans finissaient toujours en eau de boudin.

Plus je m'approchai de la Push et plus le loup en moi manifestait son envie de sortir. La dernière fois que j'avais muté, c'était par nécessité, pour sauver la vie de Leah, mais là, c'était comme un besoin naturel. Si je doutais que le loup était lié à la Push et ses environs, je venais d'en avoir la confirmation et je comprenais de plus en plus les derniers mots d'Embry adressés à Lizzie.

J'avais passé mon temps à renier qui j'étais réellement. Leah me le répétait sans cesse et je ne l'avais pas écouté. Tout me monde, y compris elle récemment, avait accepté ce qu'ils étaient devenus, sauf moi. Je voulais juste être Jacob l'insouciant, qui n'aspire qu'à une vie simple et sans histoire, seulement mon passé et ma mutation m'avaient modelé et transformé en quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais devenu le descendant de la lignée de Taha Aki, Protecteur de la Tribu Quileute et Alpha de la Meute. Ce changement m'avait fait grandir et voir la vie sous un autre angle, mais contrairement aux autres qui avaient appris à laisser tomber certains de leur rêves et à aller de l'avant avec leur nouvelle personnalité, je me suis raccroché à ce que Jacob l'humain souhaitait.

J'arrêtai la voiture sur le bas côté, un peu avant le panneau d'entrée dans la Réserve, et me précipitai dans la forêt afin de répondre à mon besoin urgent de me transformer. J'eus à peine le temps de retirer mon short et de me l'attacher à la cheville avant d'exploser littéralement mon tee-shirt et de continuer à courir.

Une fois sous ma forme animale, je me laissai porter par la sensation agréable du vent dans ma fourrure. La vitesse m'avait énormément manqué, de même que la forêt. L'Alpha en moi jubilait de pouvoir se servir de ses capacités comme bon lui semblait, mais le silence dans ma tête me perturbait fortement. J'aurais tout donné pour entendre quelqu'un de ma Meute, ou même de celle de Sam. J'en venais même à désespérer de ne plus partager les pensées de Paul.

Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps j'avais passé à courir ainsi, mais ce ne fut que lorsque l'odeur douceâtre d'un buveur de sang me brula les narines que je me décidai à m'arrêter. Je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec une blonde, bien moins jolie que Blondie, mais avec les yeux de la même couleur.

_Une végétarienne... Moi qui aurais voulu me défouler... C'est loupé._

**_ Oh, tu dois être un des chiens de garde de la petite...** cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement en plissant le nez.

_Comme si tu sentais la rose, parasite..._ grognai-je.

**_ Comme ton compagnon de niche a dû t'en informer... Je ne cherche pas la bagarre. Néanmoins, je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre si tu me provoque, cabot.**

**_ Inutile d'en arriver à ces extrémités, Tanya...** résonna la voix de la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir à cet instant. **C'est un ami...**

_ **Je sais, mais une petite bagarre n'aurait fait de mal à personne !** Répondit la blonde – Tanya, donc – nonchalamment.

**_ Tanya... Renesmée et Seth sont en chemin, et j'aimerais parler avec Jacob en privé... Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls, s'il te plait?**

_Non, reste là, blondasse!_ eus-je envie de hurler, mais la traîtresse était déjà partie.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux bien reprendre forme humaine, Jacob? Contrairement à Edward, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées...**

Je secouai la tête et fis demi-tour, refusant catégoriquement d'avoir une discussion avec ce monstre. Malheureusement pour moi, elle était plus rapide que moi.

**_ Je t'en prie, Jake... Rien qu'une minute...** insista-t-elle en me faisant face.

Je cédai à contrecœur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait... Comme d'habitude. Je hochai la tête et trottai en direction d'un arbre afin de reprendre forme humaine et de m'habiller. Lorsque je revins vers elle, un sourire éclairait son visage d'une beauté inhumaine, me faisant frissonner d'effroi au passage. Jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à ce qu'elle était devenue.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Isabella?** demandai-je sèchement.

Elle tressaillit légèrement mais repris très vite son apparence de Reine Glaciale.

**_ Je voulais avant tout te remercier d'être revenu pour protéger Renesmée...**

**_ Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça.** claquai-je.** Si je suis là, c'est...**

**_ Pour défendre ta Tribu et les gens que tu aimes...** finit-elle à ma place avant de baisser la tête. **Je sais... Tu n'es pas le premier de ta Meute à me le dire et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, après ce que je t'ai fait subir...**

**_ Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claire entre nous, je peux y aller?** M'impatientai-je.

**_ Attends, je... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis le retour d'Edward...**

Je la dévisageai avec incrédulité et fus soudain curieux de connaître le fond de sa pensée. Voyant que je ne disait rien, Bella continua sa petite tirade.

**_ Je te dois tellement de choses, Jake... Tu m'as soutenue quand j'étais au plus bas, tu as risqué ta vie à plusieurs reprises pour que je puisse réaliser mon rêve et fonder ma famille... Je... Je voulais que tu saches que malgré tout, je t'aimais réellement et que si les choses avaient été différentes, je sais qu'on aurait pu être heureux tous les deux... **

**_ Et tu crois que ça justifie tout ça? **M'insurgeai-je.** Tu crois que parce que tu pensais m'aimer, tu avais le droit de te servir de moi comme tu l'as fait? Tu crois que vraiment que c'est parce que tu as choisis la sangsue que je t'en veux autant?**

**_ Je... Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs avec toi... Que je n'aurais pas dû te demander autant...**

**_ Tu sais, Isabella... Je t'aurais protégé même si je n'avais pas été amoureux de toi. Simplement parce que tu étais humaine et que c'était mon rôle... **

**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant?**

**_ Parce que pas une fois tu ne t'es arrêtée pour voir les conséquences de tes actes! Je parie que tout ce que tu vois maintenant, c'est que ta vie parfaite est encore en danger! Tu ne penses sûrement qu'à ton petit monstre et à ton mari, alors que d'autres personnes risquent leur vie et tout ce qu'ils ont pour toi!** m'emportai-je.

**_ C'est faux! Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde! Je fais mon possible pour perfectionner mon dos pour vous protéger tous! **S'écria-t-elle.

**_ Si tu voulais vraiment tous nous protéger, tu ne te serais pas empressée d'envoyer Seth nous chercher, Leah et moi, pour qu'on se batte à tes côtés. Si tu voulais nous protéger, tu ne te serais pas promenée toute seule dans les bois le jour où ce vampire a failli te tuer, alors que tu savais qu'il y avait des morts dans ce coin-là... En fait, si tu avais vraiment réfléchi à tout ce que tu faisais, si tu avais gardé tes jambes fermées pendant ta lune de miel, on aurait évité beaucoup de drames !**

Une violente douleur se réveilla au niveau de ma joue et je mis du temps avant de me rendre compte que Bella m'avait giflé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant la portée de son geste, alors que ma colère refaisait surface et que mon corps se mettait à trembler dangereusement.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Jake, je suis... **

**_ Désolée, je sais...** la coupai-je en me reculant. **Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire...**

**_ Est-ce que... J'ai rompu le traité? **Demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

Je reniflai dédaigneusement.

**_ Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. On jouera les chiens de garde pour toi et ta bande de buveurs de sang, comme prévu. Et même si tu avais rompu le traité, j'aurais encore fermé les yeux... La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de conduire les gens que j'aime dans une nouvelle guerre.**

**_ C'est... C'est vrai?**

**_ Je parle de Leah, d'Embry et de la Meute de la Push...** la calmai-je abruptement. **Ça fait un moment que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, Isabella.**

**_ Alors tu es amoureux d'elle... **souffla-t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Je me tournai vers l'endroit d'où je venais, refusant de voir ne serait-ce qu'une once de regret ou de jalousie sur le visage de celle pour qui j'aurais tout sacrifié quelques mois auparavant.

**_ Oui, je l'aime plus que tout. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.**

**_ Évidemment que ça en a!** S'exclama Bella.

_** Non, parce que je suis exactement comme toi. Je pourris tout ce que je touche. Mais contrairement à toi, j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.**

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, je courus vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé ma voiture et explosai une nouvelle fois sous ma forme animale, libérant alors ma rage et ma douleur.

Contrairement à la première fois, je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à courir à travers les arbres. Mon esprit ressassait encore et encore l'erreur que j'avais commis et qui m'avait fait perdre la confiance de Leah. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais me pardonner ce que je lui avais fait subir, et ma peine me semblait deux fois plus intense sous cette forme que lorsque j'étais sur deux pieds. Je revoyais son visage et son regard empli de déception lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que j'avais utilisé ma voix d'Alpha sur elle, et je me vis trembler de rage alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, les yeux noircis par la colère juste après lui avoir ordonné de rester. Je tressaillis devant cette vision si dérangeante. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi me faisait peur. Je ne me reconnaissais absolument pas.

__ Pourtant, c'était toi..._

__ Leah? _Hoquetai-je en entendant la voix de cette dernière dans ma tête.

__ Retire ton ordre, Jacob..._

__ Leah, je..._

__ Retire. Ton. Ordre. _

Sa voix haineuse me transperça le cœur. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec moi, mais le vivre était encore plus difficile à gérer.

__ Très bien. Je retire... Tu es libre._

__ Merci..._ souffla-t-elle, la voix chargée de tristesse.

__ Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir..._

Ça ne servait à rien que je continue, car son esprit avait déjà quitté le mien. Je me retrouvai de nouveau seul, et cette fois, j'accueillis la solitude qui m'était accordé, sachant que je devrais sûrement m'en accommoder jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. En espérant que le combat à venir serait ma délivrance face au calvaire que je subissais par ma seule faute.

* * *

_Voilà! j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me mets au chapitre 25!_

_En attendant, je vous embrasse bien fort et vous remercie encore pour tout, en particulier Supergirl971, Camilla don Molina, et alicetwiligthF.F qui m'ont supporté sans broncher ces derniers mois. Je vous adore, les filles!_

_Voilà, j'arrête de faire ma star et je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Leilani._

_P.S. : Est-ce que quelqu'un a lu le Guide officiel de Twilight? Parce que personnellement, j'ai toujours du mal à le digérer... Il m'est resté sur l'estomac, surtout quand j'ai lu la fiche de Leah... Bref... Faudra arranger ça!_


	26. Chapitre 25

_Hello hello!_

_Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le chapitre 25 de Morning Star!_  
_Mais avant, quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis longtemps (et mon dieu ça me manquait!) : Les réponses aux reviews!_

**choupinette :** Je suis contente que ma suite te plaise! Tu n'imagine pas le plaisir que ça m'a fait quand j'ai vu que le chapitre était fini et que je me suis mise à écrire le suivant! Merci à toi de m'avoir rassurée sur mon petit passage à vide, et de continuer à lire mes fics même si ta passion pour Twilight a nettement diminué (et je te comprends...)

**sarah0406 :** C'est vrai que Jacob assume ses conneries, contrairement à certaines, et c'est ce qui fait de lui un personnage exceptionnel. Il ne minimise pas ses actes, ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, au contraire il apprend de ses erreurs et essaie de se faire pardonner sans pour autant se renier. Pour la suite... Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre. J'ai prévu d'arrêter à 30 chapitres!

**Lunita01 :** Hello! Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Jacob et Leah, je penses que tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre-ci!

**Tiphaine :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu aies pris le temps de me souhaiter un bon retour, et je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'être capable de finir cette histoire! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi concernant Leah et la façon dont Meyer ne l'a pas épargnée. En lisant le guide, j'ai encore plus eu la rage et jusqu'à présent, elle n'est pas retombée. On devrait créer une communauté juste pour la réhabiliter aux yeux des gens qui ne la voient que comme une garce aigrie... C'est une mission pour Super Leilani, ça! Lol.

**Morrijyg :** Compte sur moi pour tout remettre à niveau! Ce guide est vraiment n'importe quoi! (pour les Quileute, du moins, les histoires de vampires sont assez intéressantes en fait... Comme celle d'Heidi et de Victoria... Ca aide vachement de connaitre les liens et la psychologie des personnages.) N'empêche, a réussi à me faire détester un personnage que je plaignais sincèrement.

**Djianara :** Merci pour ta review, et rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas si dur que ça! ;-)

**Triskelle sparrow :** Merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fic et de l'apprécier jusqu'à présent! Le guide officiel est un livre paru mercredi dernier avec tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'univers Twilight (fiches de personnages, playlist, voitures, mais c'est une grosse arnaque parce qu'ils ont recopié tout ce qui était déjà sur le Twilight lexicon... Enfin, c'est un autre débat que j'ai eu avec mes copines anglophone...)

**alissa21 :** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! Gros bisous!

**WassilaLilas :** J'adore ta review! Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu imaginer certaines scènes rien qu'en lisant, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire à chaque coup et ça fait plaisir de voir que ça passe! T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, la santé passent avant tout! Prends soin de toi ma belle et à très vite!

**emichlo :** Youpi! Ton enthousiasme me manquait! (Je sais que tu lis les fictions que je co-écris avec Supergirl, mais c'est pas pareil). Encore merci d'être encore là après tout ce temps!

**allison :** Merci! J'espère aussi que ça ne m'arrivera plus! En tout cas pas avant d'avoir terminé cette histoire-ci! Gros bisous ma belle!

**Camilla don Molina :** Brûlons Bella! J'apporte le feu et tu montes le bûcher, ça te va? Lol! Tu n'auras pas à attendre la suite bien longtemps (tu remarqueras que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas te faire lire la fin pour être sûre que tu seras surprise! Comment ça, sadique? Mouahahaha!) Moi aussi je t'aime ma Keona d'amour!

**Axel Clearwater :** I love when you love something! I hope you'll enjoy this one as the others. Thanks a lot for your review! Love ya, Buttercup!

**Supergirl971 :** Tu te rends compte que sans Bella, y'aurait pas eu de Jacob ni de loups? C'est malheureux à dire mais... *ravale sa bile* On a besoin d'elle... J'espère que la suite te plaira, jeune Padawan! Et encore merci pour la review, je t'adore!

_Voilà! C'est le moment de la lecture! Je sais que tout le monde se pose la question de ce qui est dit sur Leah dans le guide, et je vous promets de vous en dire plus... En bas!_  
_En attendant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

J'avais finalement couru jusqu'à chez mon père sous ma forme animale. L'air de la Push avait réussi à m'apaiser légèrement et j'avais l'intention de récupérer la voiture après avoir trouvé quelque chose à me mettre. J'étais parti de Lacey sans rien à part les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos, et je les avais bousillés après ma discussion avec Bella.

Je repris forme humaine, en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer, et pénétrai dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, toujours entrouverte, comme si je n'étais pas parti.

Je fouillai rapidement dans mes tiroirs afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait m'aller, le cœur serré. J'entendais les rires et les voix animées de ma famille et je redoutais leur réaction lorsqu'ils verraient mon retour. Ils devaient déjà être au courant de la manière dont j'avais traité Leah et j'imaginais la déception que j'avais dû leur causer de par mon attitude.

Soudain, les rires s'arrêtèrent et le grognement sourd de Paul résonna dans la pièce d'à côté.

**_ Paul? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **S'affola ma sœur.

**_ Tu n'as aucun instinct de préservation, Jacob! **

**_ Jacob?** Hoqueta mon père. **Tu veux dire que...**

Je soupirai lourdement et ouvris la porte de ma chambre afin de me révéler, sous le regard horrifié de ma famille.

**_ Oh non... Jake...** sanglota Rachel en se jetant dans mes bras.** Non... Tu n'aurais pas dû... Revenir...**

**_ Il fallait que je revienne...** lui murmurai-je tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux, les yeux rivés sur un Paul mécontent.

**_ Embry m'a dit, pour Leah...** précisa ce dernier.

Je baissa la tête, mort de honte, et fut surpris de sentir la main de Paul posée sur mon épaule.

**_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger. **Tenta-t-il pour me consoler.

**_ Ah oui? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal?** Me désolai-je.

**_ Les responsabilités d'un Alpha sont dures à gérer, fils.** Intervint Billy. **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir essayé d'épargner ta compagne. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un Alpha est aussi un être humain... Et malgré tout, je suis fier de toi, mon garçon...**

Je souris tristement à mon père, soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour mes derniers faux pas. Néanmoins, les mots de réconforts de Paul et Billy pesaient peu dans la balance face à la déception **de Leah à mon sujet.**

**_ Assez parlé de choses tristes...** décréta Rachel. **Tu dois avoir faim!**

**_ Non, pas vraiment...** Avouai-je.** Je dois aller chercher ma voiture à la frontière.**

**_ Oh, OK...** souffla-t-elle, légèrement déçue.

J'embrassai rapidement Rachel, lui promettant avant de partir de manger un morceau en revenant. Paul souhaita m'accompagner à la frontière en voiture afin de m'expliquer ce qui se déroulait à la Push et ce que Sam avait convenu avec les Cullen.

La perspective de m'entraîner avec les Sang Froid ne m'enchantais guère, mais le mariage de Sam et d'Emily me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

**_ A quoi bon se marier AVANT le combat, s'il pense ne pas s'en sortir?** Maugréai-je.

**_ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais Emily veut qu'il fasse d'elle une femme honnête... Au cas où...**

**_ Je trouve que c'est malsain... Mais bon, c'est son imprégnée, c'est à lui de voir... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire... Après la bataille...**

**_ Si tout se passe bien, j'arrêterai de muter et je partirai avec Rachel. **Me répondit-il en souriant tristement.

**_ Tu partirais?** M'étonnai-je.

**_ Bah... Tu nous as montré la voie en partant t'installer à Olympia... Et puis Rachel angoisse vraiment beaucoup à l'idée qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, et elle se sent un peu piégée à la Push. Je sais qu'elle était jalouse de Leah quand elle a su que tu étais venue la chercher... Et je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui la retient dans une prison dorée...**

Je mis un instant avant de me remettre de l'annonce du petit ami de ma sœur. Paul était l'un de ceux qui avait le plus de mal à contrôler son tempérament et aussi l'un de ceux qui appréciait le plus de pouvoir démembrer des vampires. Le fait qu'il veuille raccrocher pour vieillir aux côtés de Rachel me faisait bizarre, mais je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

**_ Les choses qu'on fait par amour...** murmurai-je tristement.

**_ Oh allez, Jake! Je suis sûr que Leah te pardonnera bientôt...**

**_ J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi...**

**_ Elle a un sale caractère, mais ça se voit qu'elle t'aime... Tu as fait une connerie, mais c'est toujours réparable! Tu ne t'es pas imprégné d'une autre, que je sache.**

**_ Je l'ai privée de ses choix. Pour elle, c'est encore pire que si je m'étais imprégné...**

Paul soupira lourdement et me tapota amicalement l'épaule. Nous arrivâmes à la frontière où je retrouvai ma Rabbit, intacte. Vu l'état de mon petit bébé, je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'on puisse me la voler, et j'avais bien raison.

Je remerciai Paul et lui donnai rendez-vous à la maison après être grimpé dans ma voiture. J'eus à peine le temps de démarrer qu'il avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision.

_Ce mec est un malade..._

* * *

Je conduisais jusqu'à chez Billy lorsque j'aperçus la maison des Clearwater éclairée. J'arrêtais immédiatement la voiture, le cœur serré. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller frapper à la porte, juste pour pouvoir voir Leah et entendre sa voix. Elle me manquait atrocement, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer de nouveau dans sa vie après ce que je lui avais fait.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à redémarrer, la voix de Leah me cloua littéralement sur place.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la Push, Black?**

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture pour lui parler, et tressaillis en la voyant arborer une posture défensive.

**_ Il fallait que je rentre...**

**_ J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me forcer à retourner à Lacey, parce que ça ne marchera pas.** cracha-t-elle.

**_ Non. J'ai compris la leçon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis rentré pour la bataille.**

Son visage, jusque là dur et dénué d'expression, s'adoucit légèrement, de même que son regard qui devin soudainement triste.

**_ Jacob... **soupira-t-elle. **Je... Tu n'étais pas obligé...**

**_ Tous les gens que j'aime sont ici et risquent leur vie. Évidemment que j'étais obligé de revenir.** la coupai-je.** Je regrette juste de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Ça nous aurait évité pas mal de désagréments...**

Leah frémit et baissa la tête.

**_ Ouais, comme tu dis...** souffla-t-elle si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

**_ Leah...**

**_ Tu devrais aller voir Embry. Il a tout avoué à Lizzie et Sam n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'une étrangère soit au courant de notre secret...**

**_ Comment il l'a su? **Sourcillai-je.

Leah releva la tête et le regard qu'elle me lança valut toutes les réponses aux questions que je me posais.

**_ Oh... Je vois... Vous avez déjà changé de meute... **déduisis-je, la gorge nouée.

**_ On ne l'a pas fait par envie...** s'empressa-t-elle de dire. **Du moins Embry ne l'a pas fait par envie. On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas et... C'est bien plus pratique pour nous de nous entraîner en étant dans la tête de Sam et des autres...**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure, alors?**

**_ Je ne pouvais pas changer de Meute avant que tu me libères de ton ordre.** Répondit-elle, la voix lacée de venin.

**_ Je suis...**

**_ Je sais.**

**_ Leah...**

**_ Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je ne veux pas l'entendre.**

**_ Laisse-moi au moins...**

**_ Je t'ai dit NON!** s'époumona-t-elle.

Son refus de me parler me brisa davantage le cœur. Je me retins de craquer nerveusement devant elle, refusant de la laisser voir dans quel état son rejet me mettait puisque je l'avais amplement mérité, mais elle sembla s'en rendre compte.

**_ Excuse-moi...** reprit-elle plus calmement. **Je n'aurais pas dû hausser le ton. Je... Je sais que tu t'en veux de t'être servi de ta voix d'Alpha sur moi, seulement... Toute cette histoire joue sur mes nerfs... Ta réaction m'a vraiment blessée, mais quand je t'ai vu, dans ta voiture, en face de chez ma mère, et que tu m'as dit que tu venais te battre avec nous, j'ai...**

Elle hésita un instant et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade en songeant que, peut-être, tout espoir qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour moi n'était pas perdu.

**_ Je n'aime pas te savoir ici.** Avoua-t-elle finalement. **Je crois que si j'avais eu la possibilité de t'empêcher de venir, je l'aurais sûrement fait... C'est un peu irrationnel, tu ne trouves pas, de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que j'aurais probablement fait à ta place?** Pouffa-t-elle cyniquement.

**_ Tout ce qui se passe ici est irrationnel. **ricanai-je nerveusement. **Entre Seth qui s'imprègne d'une mutante, Emily qui veut épouser Sam en sachant qu'elle a une chance d'être veuve d'ici la fin du mois et Paul qui prévoit de quitter la Réserve pour faire plaisir à Rachel, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse échapper à l'irrationnel, dans le coin...**

**_ C'est pas faux,** gloussa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Désolée pour ce que j'ai écrit dans la lettre.**

**_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.** la contredis-je. **Tu avais raison. J'ai été égoïste et je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir privée de ton libre arbitre... J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière...**

**_ Jacob...**

**_ Non, Leah. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait...** l'implorai-je, au bord de l'épuisement nerveux.

Elle acquiesça de la tête en soupirant.

**_ Je sais que rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous après ça et je le comprends, crois-moi. J'ai fait bien pire que toi lorsque Sam a voulu m'imposer ses choix... J'aurais dû t'accompagner dès le début au lieu de te mettre plus de pression... J'ai pris conscience que je t'ai forcé la main a plusieurs reprises quand tu me l'as fait remarquer dans ta lettre. C'est vrai que je t'ai entrainé dans une relation que tu ne voulais sans doute pas...**

**_ Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous,** m'arrêta-t-elle. **C'était bien le temps que ça a duré...**

**_ Le temps que ça a duré...** répétai-je amèrement.

Leah s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**_ On a des choses bien trop importantes à régler pour rester là à s'apitoyer sur notre sort.** déclara-t-elle solennellement. **Il faut qu'on protège les nôtres. Notre histoire pèse bien peu, comparé au bordel qui nous attend d'ici la fin du mois. Arrête de penser à tout ça. Ça n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour le reste de la Meute.**

Mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Repenser à mes erreurs empêcherait les autres de se concentrer... Même si j'étais désormais seul dans ma Meute, Sam et les autres s'inquiéteraient de mon état plus que de raison et il y aurait plus de risque que l'un d'entre eux soit blessé par ma faute.

**_ Comment ça se passe, avec les autres?** Demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

**_ Oh, tu sais, ils ne sont pas très heureux de nous voir revenir... Mais bon, Seth est soulagé, lui... C'est tout ce qui compte...**

**_ Ouais... D'ailleurs, où il est? **M'enquis-je en regardant vers la maison des Clearwater.

_** A la Crypte... Encore... Il habite avec les Cullen, maintenant. Histoire d'avoir un œil sur la Mutante, au cas où...**

**_ Oh... Et ta mère?**

**_ Avec Charlie, sans doute... Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai tant insister pour rentrer, vu que rien n'a changé... **répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume dans sa voix.

**_ Pas du tout. Ça m'embête juste que tu restes toute seule comme ça...**

**_ T'en fais pas, c'est très bien comme ça. Embry m'a invité à dormir chez lui, et Sam a fait pareil, mais j'ai refusé. **

**_ Tu peux venir à la maison, si tu veux... **proposai-je, bien que connaissant déjà sa réponse.

**_ Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, Jacob...**

**_ Bien sûr...** grommelai-je.

Nous restâmes un moment figés, le regard ancré à celui de l'autre, tandis qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait entre nous. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi divisé de toute ma vie. Même lorsque j'étais amoureux de Bella et que la tension entre elle et moi était insupportable, mon cœur ne me tenaillait pas autant.

Le bruit du portable de Leah résonnant dans ma voiture nous sortit de notre contemplation.

**_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te le rende...** soufflai-je en le prenant dans la boite à gant.

**_ Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, tu sais... **répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

**_ Peut-être, mais il est à toi. **Martelai-je en lui tendant le téléphone.

Elle soupira de nouveau et récupéra l'objet, me faisant alors frissonner lorsque sa main effleura la mienne.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi...** me dit-elle ensuite en évitant mon regard.

**_ Oui, tu as raison...**

J'esquissai un mouvement vers elle afin de la serrer dans mes bras et mon cœur se serra quand elle recula en secouant la tête.

**_ Désolée, Jacob. Je ne peux pas... J'ai beau comprendre tes motivations, je... Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra de nouveau être aussi proches... En tout cas pas maintenant.**

**_ Je comprends... On se verra à l'entraînement...**

**_ Oui, c'est ça. A l'entraînement...**

Je grimpai dans la voiture et lui lançai un dernier regard alors qu'elle rentrait dans la maison.

**_ Fais de beaux rêves, Lee...** murmurai-je avant de démarrer.

Je rentrai chez Billy le cœur lourd. J'étais soulagé d'avoir eu une discussion posée avec Leah, mais la teneur de celle-ci me rendait malheureux. J'ignorais si j'arriverais à faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour elle si je devais la voir pendant les entraînements, néanmoins, le point positif de cette situation était qu'elle ne le saurait probablement pas, puisqu'elle ne faisait plus partie de ma Meute.

Je fus incapable de dormir cette nuit-là. Des images de ma dispute avec Leah et des cauchemars sur l'issue de la bataille me tinrent éveillé. Au bout d'un moment, la peur de perdre l'un de mes proches était si forte que je dus sortir m'aérer pour ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse. A peine étais-je sorti que mon désir de muter pris le dessus. Je m'empressai de courir à l'orée du bois et de me déshabiller avant de laisser le loup sortir.

Je me retrouvai inconsciemment près de la falaise. L'air de la Push m'avait manqué et je me laissai bercer par le bruit des vagues en regardant le ciel. Je repensai au jour où j'avais été à Capitol Peak avec Leah et au moment magique que nous y avions passé. Je me mis à chercher l'étoile la plu brillante, celle qu'elle aimait par dessus-tout, et priai en la trouvant que ce jour serait meilleur que les derniers que nous avions vécu, surtout pour elle.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent et je crus l'espace d'un instant discerner l'odeur de Leah alors que l'étoile disparaissait.

_Planète..._

Je sursautai, encore perdu dans mes pensées.

_Quoi?_

_C'est une planète. Pas une étoile. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je te le dise?_

Je tournai la tête vers la droite et hoquetai en réalisant que Leah était vraiment là. Sous sa forme animale.

Et je l'entendais.

__ Tu... Tu es revenue dans ma Meute? _Balbutiai-je, incrédule.

__ Non. Je patrouillais avec Jared quand je t'ai entendu. Mais lui, il ne t'entend pas. _

__ C'est... Étrange..._

__ Pas vraiment... _répliqua-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. _Tu te souviens du documentaire sur les loups qu'on a vu, une fois?_

Des images du documentaire me traversèrent l'esprit, de même que le souvenir du bien-être que j'avais ressenti en ayant Leah dans mes bras. Soudain, alors que le raisonnement de Leah prit tout son sens, je repris forme humaine, et la fixai, le cœur battant la chamade et les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Tu m'as choisi...** soufflai-je, la gorge nouée.

Les yeux de la louve grise soutinrent les miens l'espace d'un instant, répondant silencieusement à ma question avant de se précipiter vers la forêt.

* * *

_Et voilà! Pour celles qui ne se rappellent pas du documentaire sur les loups, la phrase qui donne le déclic à Jacob sur la raison pour laquelle Leah l'entend est : "Seule la mort peut séparer deux loups qui se sont mutuellement choisis."_

_Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire! :p_

_Avant de déverser mon venin sur le guide de Twilight, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il reste environs 5 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire _

_(je sais, 5 chapitres c'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai ai fait 10 de plus que ceux prévus à l'origine, donc c'est pas plus mal!)_

_Maintenant, parlons de choses sérieuse. Dans le guide officiel de Twilight, l'histoire de Leah m'a carrément dégoûtée. "Pour quelles raisons?" me demanderez-vous. Et bien c'est simple:_

_1- J'étais persuadée que Sam avait lutté contre l'imprégnation un bon moment avant de plaquer Leah et d'aller vers Emily... J'ai eu tort. (il a rompu le soir-même et est allé déclaré son amour à Emily deux jours après)_

_2- J'étais convaincue qu'Emily était une garce qui n'avait eu aucun remords à prendre le fiancé de sa cousine... J'étais bien loin de la réalité! (elle voyait Sam dans la forêt pour éviter qu'on sache qu'elle ne le repoussait pas tant que ça, et elle s'est fait défigurer parce que Leah a découvert le pot aux roses et que, rongée par la culpabilité, elle a dit à Sam qu'il était comme son père et qu'elle voulait qu'il retourne avec Leah...)_

_3- J'étais persuadée que S. Meyer n'allait pas commettre l'atrocité de faire Harry avoir une crise cardiaque après la transformation de Leah (elle n'avait pas répondu clairement sur ce sujet...) et bien je l'ai eu dans le c*l! Non seulement Leah doit vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir "tué" son père de par sa transformation, mais en plus, elle doit vivre avec le fait que c'est de sa faute si Seth s'est transformé (c'est le choc causé par la crise cardiaque de Harry qui l'a fait muter...)_

_4- Leah n'a aucun amour propre dans la fiche de personnage. D'après Meyer, après avoir su que Sam était imprégné d'Emily, "elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui pardonner"... Pff!_

_5- Elle n'a eu aucun soutien, je dis bien aucun, de la part de sa famille. Ils ne l'ont pas forcés à voir Sam et Emily, mais ils ne l'ont pas non plus consolée..._

_Bref, Leah est malmenée dans tous les sens et je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apprécié ça... _

_Pour cette raison, le chapitre 26 sera une sorte de thérapie. Du Sam et Emily bashing pur et dur, par Leah et Jacob... _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez! Allez, je retourne au boulot! A très vite!_


	27. Chapitre 26

_Hello hello!_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, mes problèmes de santé commencent à me rattraper et j'essaye de passer le moins de temps possible assise devant l'ordi pour pouvoir finir le prochain chapitre._

_Un grand merci néanmoins à_ **Djianara, Lunita01, sarah0406, Morrijyg, choupinette, Triskelle sparrow, emichlo, alissa21, allison, WassilaLilas, Camilla don Molina** et **Supergirl971**,_ pour vos reviews! Vos réactions à chaud me font toujours plaisir et me motivent encore plus à terminer cette histoire!_

_Je vous avais promis du Sam et Emily bashing, mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu mes plans. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout!_

_A très vite, en bas! Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent pour le moins étrange. Tout le monde m'avait accueilli plus ou moins chaleureusement, à l'exception de Sam. La tension entre lui et moi n'avait pas diminué pour un sou, et le fait que Leah m'évitait comme la peste n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Depuis notre discussion sur la falaise, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec moi, et son esprit était étrangement silencieux. Sam s'en inquiétait lui aussi, mais Leah ne répondait à personne à l'exception d'Embry.

Mon meilleur ami n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Il ne manquait aucun entrainement et se battait avec ses tripes, mais dès qu'il n'était pas sous sa forme animale, il se refermait sur lui-même et luttait contre l'envie de téléphoner à Lizzie. J'essayais avec Quil de lui remonter tant bien que mal le moral, mais c'était peine perdue.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas, ta Lizzie? **S'énerva Quil après un nouvel entrainement chez les Cullen, un de ceux qui me déplaisaient parce que je devais éviter les séances « d'excuses qui n'en étaient pas vraiment » de Bella et les remontrances d'Edward car il estimait que je ne me comportais pas en adulte.

**_ Parce que ça rendrait les choses plus difficiles pour elle.** Claqua sèchement Embry.

**_ Et tu préfères les rendre difficiles pour nous?** Insista Quil.

**_ Écoute, si tu n'aimes pas mon attitude, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de traîner avec moi! **Grogna Embry avant de tourner les talons et de courir dans la forêt.

**_ Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mêle des ****Hòk****w****at'**** dans les affaires de la Meute.** renifla dédaigneusement Sam. Non seulement vous avez dévoilé des secrets à quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance, mais cette histoire affaiblit aussi nos troupes.

**_ Tu ne sais absolument rien de Lizzie.** Répliquai-je abruptement.

**_ Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà parlé de notre secret à sa famille, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec Embry!**

**_ Ils se sont séparés parce qu'il est venu ici! Elle a compris la situation, et elle l'aime assez pour ne pas lui en vouloir d'être parti! C'est pas une fille aigrie qui cherche la vengeance! Si tu veux, je te montre la dernière conversation qu'on a eu avant mon départ!**

**_ Ça ne changera rien...** intervint soudain Leah. **Sam ne fait confiance à personne d'autre que sa petite Emily chérie...**

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, Leah.** Se défendit Sam.

**_ Tu parles! Tu nous a fait clairement comprendre que notre jugement n'avait aucune valeur. Lizzie est MA meilleure amie en plus d'être celle de Jacob. Ça devrait pourtant te suffire, puisque tu te tapes mon ex-meilleure amie et qu'elle est si parfaite! **Pouffa-t-elle.

**_ Je te répète que ça n'a rien avoir avec ça!** Tonna Sam. **Jacob et toi avez agi sans mesurer les conséquences de vos actes. Vous avez abandonné vos responsabilités, débauché Embry, informé sa mère de notre secret et vous l'avez poussé dans les bras d'une fille qui n'était pas son imprégnée. Sans parler du fait que vous deux... **

Sa grimace de dégoût termina sa phrase et alimenta ma colère.

**_ C'est ça, ton problème, en fait... Tu enrages parce que Leah est passée à autre chose... **

**_ Non, ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu te sois servi d'elle pour oublier le fait que Bella ne t'ait pas choisi. Heureusement, elle a pris conscience de l'égoïste que tu étais avant de commettre une monumentale erreur.**

**_ Question égoïsme, t'en connais un rayon, hein...** reniflai-je, de plus en plus agacé.

**_ C'est pas moi qui ai décidé du jour au lendemain de kidnapper une fille et de l'éloigner de son foyer et de ses obligations contre son gré...**

**_ Ça suffit, maintenant!** S'énerva Leah.** Premièrement, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Et deuxièmement, Sam, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Jacob ne m'a pas kidnappé, il est venu me chercher parce qu'il savait que j'étais malheureuse ici. Il est le seul à avoir proposé une alternative valable à ce que je vivais. Le seule à s'être soucié de moi ne serait-ce qu'un peu.**

**_ C'est faux, Leah! On se souciait tous de toi!**

**_ Bien sûr... Tu te soucies tellement de moi que tu n'as pas hésité à me menacer de m'ordonner de faire partie d'un mariage auquel je n'ai aucunement l'intention de participer, sous prétexte que cela ferait plus de peine à Emily que je ne sois pas là qu'à moi qui ai juste eu le cœur brisé par ta faute!**

La réplique de Leah me fit mal au cœur. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Sam et Emily ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'y avait pas un sens caché dans ses propos.

**_ Je croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose...** gronda Sam.

**_ Fais-moi confiance, je l'ai fait. J'ai retrouvé l'estime de moi que j'avais perdu quand tu m'as quitté. J'ai pris du recul par rapport à notre histoire et je ne rêve plus que tu changes d'avis. De toutes manières, si tu le faisais, je ne te reprendrais pas... J'ai gagné au change, en fait.**

**_ Quoi, avec Jacob?** Ricana-t-il en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

**_ Exactement. Avec Jacob.**

Mon cœur manqua un battement tandis que Leah prononçait ces mots et un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur mon visage.

**_ C'est un gamin, LeeLee! Il a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas capable d'agir sans réfléchir avec ses hormones! **

**_ Parce que tu penses que tu as fait mieux, toi, en rompant avec moi le soir-même de ton imprégnation sur Emily, alors que tu m'avais promis quelques jours auparavant que tu te battrais pour que notre histoire survive à tout?**

Je fronçai les sourcils et les autres membres de la Meute se mirent à murmurer. C'était une partie de l'histoire qu'aucun de nous ne connaissait. Leah fixait l'autre Alpha, mâchoire et poings serrés, et je compris qu'elle avait besoin de se libérer de tout ça pour se sentir enfin en paix.

**_ Quand comprendras-tu que je n'avais pas le choix?** S'emporta Sam. **On ne peut pas lutter contre l'imprégnation!**

**_ Facile à dire, quand on n'a même pas essayé.** Cracha-t-elle.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant, Leah?** Insista-t-il.

**_ Parce que j'en ai marre que tu déformes les faits à ton avantage. Marre de te voir passer pour le gentil repentant de l'histoire et me faire passer pour la garce insensible qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de vivre dans le passé. Marre que tu accuses Jacob de tous les maux du monde alors qu'il a tout fait pour vous sauver les miches.**

**_ Tu trouves qu'en faisant entrer Bella Swan dans nos vies, il a fait du bon boulot? Tu penses qu'en divisant la Meute, il a agi sagement? Regarde où on en est, maintenant! Belle façon de nous sauver les miches, comme tu dis!** Ironisa Sam.

Je baissai la tête, assailli par les remords. Même si je n'appréciais pas Sam, je savais reconnaître quand il avait raison. Leah me surprit néanmoins encore une fois en prenant ma défense.

**_ Arrête un peu ton mélodrame! Tu aurais tout fait pour protéger Bella, qu'elle soit ou non protégée par Jacob. Elle était humaine, et tu ne l'aurais pas laissé crever sans te battre, toi aussi. Et oui, je pense que Jacob à bien fait de diviser la Meute, parce que tu étais sur le point de déclencher une guerre dans laquelle on était sûrs de mourir! Même si ça me tue de le dire, on n'avait aucune chance contre les Cullen et tu le sais! Et pour finir, ce n'est pas la faute de Jacob si on risque nos vies aujourd'hui. C'est celle de l'imprégnation, seulement tu aimes beaucoup trop le fait d'être sous son emprise pour en dire du mal!**

Sam tressaillit et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Leah ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**_ Tu vois, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai gagné au change. Tu es bien trop obtus pour moi. Pour toi, il n'y a aucune nuance de gris et tout le monde doit être du même avis que toi. Jacob a beau être impulsif, il a quand même le mérite de reconnaître ses torts quand il s'est engagé dans une mauvaise voie. Il m'a donné l'occasion de démarrer une nouvelle vie, de faire mes propres choix et mes propres erreurs, sans pour autant me forcer à voir les choses de son point de vue. Avec lui, on discute, on argumente, on se braque, mais on évolue et on fait des compromis. Les moments que j'ai passé avec lui dépassent de loin tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Je sais que je risque de me casser la figure le jour où il s'imprégnera, si ça arrive, mais c'est un risque que j'ai décidé de courir, en connaissance de cause. C'est ça, la vraie vie, et je préfère mille fois souffrir en sachant que j'ai pris des risques que m'empêcher de vivre et de choisir la solution de facilité, comme toi tu l'as fait!**

**_ Il t'a fait du mal...**

**_ Non, la vie m'a donné une belle claque! Jacob n'y est pour rien! Il m'a rendue heureuse, et je le serais encore à l'heure qu'il est si je ne m'étais pas sentie coupable de vous laisser vous battre alors que je me la coulait douce. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux sur nous, Sam, mais peu importe le degré d'égoïsme que tu nous attribues, le fait est qu'Embry, Jake et moi, on est là. On a mis de côté notre vie par loyauté envers la tribu, et je ne suis pas certaine que tu en aurais fait de même si Emily t'avait demandé de partir avec elle.**

Ce fut au tour de Sam de baisser la tête, confirmant de ce fait les dires de Leah qui, elle, arborait un sourire victorieux. Son regard s'ancra alors au lien et son sourire se fana. Je sentais qu'elle avait envie de me parler, mais que certaines choses l'en empêchaient. Comme la fois où nous nous étions retrouvés sur la falaise, elle tourna les talons et courut dans la forêt, mais cette fois, je ne comptais pas la laisser partir sans réagir.

Je me précipitai à sa poursuite, guidé par son odeur, et la retrouvai qui sanglotait au bord d'un petit cours d'eau. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant aussi déchirée. Sans un mot, je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se raidit un instant avant de se blottir contre moi et de se libérer de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé jusqu'ici. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi serein en deux semaines. L'avoir dans mes bras, même si elle était en larmes, me faisait un bien fou. Je me contentai de lui caresser les cheveux et de respirer son odeur, profitant au maximum de sa proximité avant qu'elle ne décide de me repousser à nouveau.

**_ Je... Je suis désolée pour tout, Jake...** murmura-t-elle dès qu'elle fut un peu plus calme.

**_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends que la situation n'est pas facile à gérer...**

**_ Non, ne me cherche pas de circonstances atténuantes. J'ai merdé, je le sais. J'ai tout essayé pour rester loin de toi et te donner une chance supplémentaire de survivre, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien, et ça me tue... Je ne sais pas comment faire...**

**_ Comment ça... De quoi tu parles?** Balbutiai-je, complètement perdu.

**_ Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille contre les nouveau-nés... Tu es intervenu pour me sauver la vie et on n'était même pas ensemble... En plus, tu étais moins sur tes gardes parce que tu t'inquiétais pour Bella...**

**_ Et alors?**

**_ Quand on s'est vus sur la falaise, il y a deux semaines... J'ai vu ton cauchemar...**

Je commençais à saisir où elle voulait en venir. Mes cauchemars étaient de plus en plus intenses à mesure que la bataille s'approchait et me renvoyait toujours à ma pire crainte, la mort de Leah.

**_ Je me suis dit que si je te repoussais assez, tu te concentrerais plus sur les entrainements et tu aurais une chance de plus, mais... Tu es une sacrée tête de mule...** se désola-t-elle.

**_ Tu croyais vraiment que t'éloigner de moi m'empêcherait de m'inquiéter pour toi? **Pouffai-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

**_ Leah...** repris-je plus sérieusement en ancrant mon regard au sien. **Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi. Qu'on soit ensemble ou non, je veillerai toujours sur toi et te protégerai au péril de ma vie.**

Elle frémit et tenta de détourner son regard, mais je retins fermement son visage.

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer, tu sais... J'aimerais encore partager plein de choses avec toi, enfin... Si tu me laisses une nouvelle chance...** conclus-je, la gorge nouée.

**_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves chez moi... Je me suis mal conduite avec toi, et malgré tout tu...**

**_ Je t'aime, c'est tout...** la coupai-je en lui caressant la joue. **J'aime ton sourire, ta voix, tes yeux. J'aime ta force de caractère, j'aime quand tu essayes de me protéger, même si tu fais tout de travers... Fais-toi une raison et laisse-moi t'aimer comme il faut... **

Elle sourit faiblement et bien que je puisse déceler à nouveau cette petite lueur dans son regard qui me laissait penser qu'elle avait envie de se laisser aller, elle semblait encore hésitante.

**_ Et si... On ne s'en sortait pas...** souffla-t-elle fébrilement alors que j'approchai mon visage du sien.

**_ Alors on aura au moins profité de nos derniers jours ensemble... **répondis-je sur le même ton en frôlant le creux de son cou avec mon nez.

Je la sentis frissonner contre moi, mais je ne me contrôlais déjà plus. Sa peau douce était comme un appel à la luxure, et mes lèvres se posèrent de leur propre accord sur elle, goutant avec plaisir à ce délice satiné qui m'avait tant manqué. Le rythme cardiaque de Leah s'accéléra, à l'aune du mien, et si je crus mourir lorsqu'elle passa l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, c'était bien loin de ce que j'avais pu ressentir lorsque nos lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de bouger avec un synchronisation parfaite. Notre moment magique fut interrompu par des acclamations et des applaudissements.

**_ Enfin! La harpie a laissé parler son cœur! **S'exclama Paul.

**_ Deux semaines! J'ai gagné! **Claironna Jared.

**_ Hé! C'est moi qui avais dit deux semaines! **S'insurgea Quil.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? **Sourcillai-je en me détachant à contrecœur de Leah, qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

**_ Vous avez parié sur nous? **Ajouta Leah.

**_ Tu nous connais! On ne crache jamais sur de l'argent facile!** Répondit Jared.

**_ Ça n'explique toujours pas ce que vous foutez là!** Grognai-je, mécontent.

**_ Sam nous a envoyé dire à Leah qu'Emily l'attend demain pour les essayages des robes pour le mariage...** bredouilla Quil, mal à l'aise.

**_ Non mais ils se foutent de moi? J'ai dit que je ne participerai pas à ce foutu mariage!** s'emporta Leah.

**_ Oui, mais apparemment Emily t'a pris une robe et elle a dit à Sam qu'elle ne se marierait pas si tu n'étais pas sa demoiselle d'honneur.**

**_ Et il fallait que son essayage tombe demain? Demain, parmi tous les jours de la semaine?Dîtes à Emily qu'elle peut aller se faire voir avec sa robe et son mariage. Qu'elle arrête avec son chantage affectif, parce que ce genre de choses ne marche que si on apprécie la personne qui nous fait chanter.**

**_ T'es toujours en train de chipoter, dès qu'il s'agit d'Emily. Pourtant t'es avec Jacob, alors qu'est-ce qui cloche?** Gronda Jared.

**_ Rien, y'a rien qui cloche.** Grommela-t-elle.

**_ C'est qu'une robe, Leah! Une maudite robe! Mets ta fierté de côté et fais-le au moins pour qu'on n'ait pas à entendre Sam en chier des briques! **

**_ Si elle n'a pas envie de le faire, on n'a pas à la forcer. **intervins-je.

**_ C'est pas comme si elle avait plus important à faire demain, de toutes façons...** lança nonchalamment Quil.

Leah vacilla, visiblement touchée par ce que mon ami avait dit et je tiquai en me souvenant de la date du jour. Avant que j'aie l'occasion de prendre la défense de ma belle, elle reprit la parole, la voix étranglée par le chagrin.

**_ J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez aveugles et centrés sur vos petites personnes. Merci beaucoup pour la piqûre de rappel, les gars. Je vais voir Embry. Lui, au moins, il me connaît.**

Elle ne nous laissa pas le temps de réagir et fonça à travers les arbres, explosant sa tenue au passage.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, encore?** Sourcilla Paul.

**_ Il lui prend que c'est son anniversaire demain, bande d'abrutis!** Grognai-je, plus en colère contre moi-même d'avoir oublié que contre eux.

**_ Merde... **dirent-ils tous en cœur.

**_ Vous pouvez le dire... On dirait que tout le monde a oublié ce petit détail...**

**_ Vous pensez qu'Emily a fait exprès de programmer son essayage ce jour-là?** S'enquit Jared.

**_ J'en sais rien, mais il est hors de question que je laisse Leah penser qu'on ne se soucie pas d'elle. **

**_ Je me sens un peu mal, sur ce coup... **confessa Quil.

**_ On s'occupera de tes états d'âme plus tard. **Répliquai-je.** Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour marquer le coup.**

**_ On n'a qu'à lui préparer une fête surprise pour demain!** Proposa Paul.

**_ Pas bête... **

**_ Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on pourrait réussir ce tour de force en si peu de temps?** demanda Quil.** On n'a aucun endroit pour la fête.**

**_ Sans parler de la bouffe..**. renchérit Jared.** C'est Emily qui s'en occupe, d'habitude, quand on organise des soirées. Et je ne crois pas que Leah apprécierait que sa cousine participe à tout ça...**

**_ C'est pas faux... **soupirai-je, dépité.

**_ En plus, demain soir, on était supposés aller chez elle pour manger...**

**_ On s'en fout! Emily ne va pas mourir parce qu'elle n'a pas sa cour à qui faire la cuisine!** M'emportai-je. **Demain, c'est la journée de Leah. Vous lui devez bien ça, les mecs.**

**_ Tu parles comme si on avait commis un crime...** bougonna Quil.

**_ Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel ça l'a mis, que personne ne se souvienne d'un jour aussi important pour elle? Elle aura 20 ans, les gars. 20 ans, c'est pas rien...**

**_ Raison de plus pour faire une fête à la vieille..**. acquiesça Paul.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, cherchant chacun de notre côté une solution à notre dilemme.

**_ Si Lizzie était là, on n'aurait pas besoin de se creuser les méninges... Niveau cuisine, c'est pas trop ça, mais niveau ambiance, elle sait y faire...**

**_ Rachel n'est pas extrêmement douée, elle... **se désola Paul. **A part Emily, je ne connais personne qui soit capable de bien cuisiner... Et vu notre super appétit, il faudrait quelqu'un de doué pour tous nous satisfaire.**

**_ Ou d'inhumain...** renchérit Quil.

**_ Mais oui! Bien sûr!** M'exclamai-je, frappé par une idée lumineuse. **J'ai trouvé! Occupez-vous de prévenir la Meute, moins Sam, bien sûr, et je m'occupe de tout le reste.**

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté alors que je m'en allais du mien. Arrivé à destination; je pris une profonde inspiration, soudain tendu à l'idée de demander ce genre de service à des personnes que je m'escrimais à éviter.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne frappe.

**_ Bonjour, Jacob. Esmé sera ravie de te rendre ce service... **

_Maudit télépathe..._

* * *

Je me débrouillai pour être à la fenêtre de Leah aux premières lueurs de l'aube. J'avais passé toute la soirée de la veille à organiser la fête de Leah avec Esmé et à surveiller les autres sangsues avec Seth pour qu'il ne chassent pas sur notre territoire.

Nous avions convenu que la fête se tiendrait à Third Beach, de manière à ce que Leah n'aperçoive pas les préparatifs et que Sam et Emily ne s'incrustent pas non plus. J'avais mis Embry dans la confidence et l'avais chargé avec Paul de récupérer la nourriture chez les Cullen et de mettre en place les chapiteaux et les tables gracieusement prêtées pas Esmé – que nous ne pouvions malheureusement pas inviter à cause du traité, même si j'aurais bien voulu le faire.

Je frappai contre la vitre après l'avoir contemplée un bon moment. Elle se leva en sursaut et m'ouvrit la porte, complètement déboussolée.

**_ Jake? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Me demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

**_ Je suis venu t'enlever. **Lui répondis-je avec entrain.

**_ A cette heure-ci? Tu serais pas un peu cinglé?**

**_ Je t'emmène prendre le petit déjeuner dehors...**

**_ Il est trop tôt... **geignit-elle en retournant se coucher.

**_ Il faut une heure et demie minimum pour arriver à Port Angeles. Tu pourras même dormir dans la voiture, si tu veux. Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas de t'être levée tôt.**

Leah me dévisagea avec suspicion avant de soupirer lourdement et de se lever de son lit.

**_ Donne-moi dix minutes, que je me prépare.** Grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Je la retins par le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil et la ramenai à moi.

**_ Au fait... Bon anniversaire, ma jolie...** soufflai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle se détendit et sourit contre mes lèvres, probablement soulagée que je m'en souvienne. Alors que notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur, elle me repoussa gentiment et fila dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, comme elle l'avait prédit.

Nous partîmes pour Port Angeles, où nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans un restaurant spécialisé dans les bagels. Leah reçut un coup de fil de Lizzie qui lui souhaita elle aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Ma belle louve était contente que notre meilleure amie ait songé à elle et lui ait téléphoné malgré tout.

**_ Tu te rends compte que Lizzie m'a appelée alors j'étais partie sans lui dire au revoir, et ma propre mère qui m'a vue partir de la maison ne m'a même pas adressé la parole?** Déclara tristement Leah.

**_ Elle a dû être vexée de te voir partir avec moi...** tentai-je afin de la rassurer. **Tu as bien vu qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de me voir sortir de ta chambre...**

**_ Ouais... Je crois plutôt qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas céder aux caprices d'Emily...**

**_ Comment ça?** Sourcillai-je.

**_ Eh bien hier soir, ma chère cousine est venue à la maison pour faire son petit chantage affectif devant Maman. Elle s'est mise à pleurer en disant qu'elle voulait que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur comme je le lui avais promis avant, et encore une fois, Maman a exigé que je respecte ma parole. Elle est même allée jusqu'à dire que Papa aurait eu honte de mon attitude.**

**_ Elle a osé utiliser la mémoire de ton père contre toi? **M'exclamai-je, sous le choc.

**_ Oui. Et ça aurait pu marcher, si Maman n'avait pas elle-même bafoué la mémoire de Papa en allant coucher avec son meilleur ami. Ce que, bien sûr, je me suis empressée de lui rappeler. Là, bien sûr, j'ai eu droit aux « Je ne te reconnais plus », « où est passé ma fille? » et, dernière nouveauté, « Je savais bien que j'aurais dû te faire rentrer plus tôt. Tu as pris un mauvais chemin. »**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je me demandais soudain si Emily, que j'admirais avant de partir et que je trouvais d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité incroyable, n'avait pas ajouté un ingrédient dans ses muffins pour contrôler le cerveau de tous les gens de la Push. En voyant Leah aussi triste le jour de son anniversaire, je me promis intérieurement de donner une bonne leçon à la future femme de Sam et à la mère de ma petite amie. Mais à cet instant, je devais faire en sorte d'égayer la journée de Leah.

**_ Tu es prête à voir ton cadeau? **Lui demandai-je, surjouant un peu l'entrain.

**_ Un cadeau? Tu m'as acheté quelque chose?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**_ Pas vraiment... **

Je réglai l'addition et l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'au salon de tatouage que j'avais repéré en me garant. L'idée avait germé dans mon esprit la veille, en me creusant la cervelle pour lui trouver un cadeau. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait qu'un bijou (que son père lui avait offert) et je n'avais pas le temps de lui faire quelque chose. Je me suis rappelé qu'une des grandes envies de Leah était de se faire tatouer, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Je m'arrêtai devant le salon et la regardai le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui allait se produire.

**_ Tu m'offres un tatouage? **Hoqueta-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

**_ Choisis ce que tu veux, je te l'offre!** Répondis-je, espérant tout de même pour mon porte-monnaie qu'elle n'en prendrait pas un trop cher.

Elle m'offrit un sourire qui fit mon cœur manquer un battement et m'embrassa passionnément. Si nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public, je l'aurais sûrement prise contre le mur. Cette fille me rendait complètement fou, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je la fis rentrer dans le salon et, prétextant devoir aller regarder une la laissai entre les mains d'un des artisans pour prendre des nouvelles de mon autre surprise. Embry m'assura que tout était en place et qu'il veillait à ce que Paul et Jared ne fassent pas de gaffe lorsqu'ils iraient patrouiller.

Quand je revins chercher Leah, cette dernière me sauta de nouveau au cou en me remerciant une bonne dizaine de fois et ne me lâcha que lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la voiture. Je lui proposai un déjeuner à Lake Crescent, histoire de ne pas rentrer trop tôt à la Push.

**_ D'accord, mais c'est moi qui paye. **Décréta-t-elle.

**_ Quoi? Non! C'est ta journée, Leah. **

**_ Peut-être bien, mais tu as déjà dépensé assez pour moi aujourd'hui. **

**_ Leah...** grondai-je.

**_ Je suis contre le déséquilibre des dépenses au sein d'un couple. Déformation d'étudiante en compta. Alors tu me laisseras payer parce que premièrement, j'en ai envie, deuxièmement, je sais combien t'a coûté le tatouage et je t'ai vu te décomposer en le payant, et troisièmement, parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux que ma journée soit parfaite, ce qui ne sera pas le cas si tu t'endettes pour un déjeuner.**

**_ Tu m'avais déjà convaincu rien qu'en prononçant le mot « couple », mais je dois avouer que tu es très douée pour le chantage affectif!** La taquinai-je.

**_ C'est un trait de famille, ça... **railla-t-elle.

**_ Ça ne devrait pas plutôt servir à faire payer les autres? **M'esclaffai-je.

**_ Esprit de contradiction, mon pote! Ça me vient de mon père! **Répondit-elle, hilare.

**_ OK, c'est noté... Tu ne m'as pas montré ton tatouage, au fait...**

**_ Oh... Tu le verras ce soir, si tu es sage...** minauda-t-elle d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

Je tressaillis à ces mots et une partie endormie de mon anatomie se réveilla instantanément.

**_ Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, Leah...** la réprimandai-je en essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

**_ Ose me dire que cette petite partie de notre amitié améliorée ne te manque pas! **Insista-t-elle.

**_ Leah...** gémis-je alors que sa main effleurait ma cuisse.

**_ Ok, ok, je ne ferais plus d'allusions sexuelles pendant que tu conduis!**

Je soufflai un bon coup, au bord de l'implosion, et parvins à me calmer peu avant d'arriver à Lake Crescent.

Nous y passâmes un moment des plus agréables, allant même jusqu'à se promener sur les rives du lac après manger afin de faire durer ce moment. Leah était plus que détendue et cela faisait plaisir à voir. J'étais heureux d'être celui qui lui avait rendu le sourire et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle apprécierait la suite des évènements. J'avais convenu avec Embry que le signal qui m'indiquerait quand je devrais la conduire à Third Beach serait qu'il l'appellerait pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ainsi, quand il téléphona en disant à Leah qu'il s'ennuyait à Third Beach, je proposai à ma belle d'aller le rejoindre pour finir la journée avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta sans se douter de rien.

Je pouvais entendre la musique provenir du lieu de la fête en garant la voiture, et je souris en apercevant l'expression confuse de Leah. Third Beach était réputée pour son calme et il était rare d'y entendre autre chose que le bruit des oiseaux et des vagues. Nous descendîmes à la plage et elle hoqueta en voyant tous nos frères de Meute – moins Sam – l'acclamer et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

**_ Vous... Vous vous en êtes souvenus?** Balbutia-t-elle, stupéfaite.

**_ Comme si on allait oublier le jour de ton anniversaire!** Mentit Quil en reniflant dédaigneusement.

**_ C'est vrai ça! **Rajouta Seth, qui alla enlacer sa sœur.

**_ C'est pas tous les jours qu'on fréquente une fille du troisième âge!** Ricana Paul avant de se faire frapper par Rachel. **Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, ma puce!**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle remercia tout le monde, un par un, y compris les plus jeunes. Elle avait même proposé une partie de beach-volley pendant laquelle elle s'était amusée comme jamais – et avait beaucoup triché aussi, mais c'était Leah, la reine des mauvaises joueuses, alors on ne pouvait pas ne pas s'y attendre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait muté, elle arborait un sourire franc et chaleureux en présence de toute la Meute, et il ne se tarit pas de tout le reste de la journée. Tout le monde fut agréablement surpris de son attitude, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils avaient réalisé ce jour-là qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur son compte et qu'elle était bien loin d'être la harpie acariâtre façonnée par Sam et Emily.

* * *

_Petite traduction pour celles qui se demandent ce que **Hòk****w****at' **(FF a viré la mise en forme du mot, mais ça ressemble à ça) signifie, c'est le mot Quileute pour étranger non Amérindien._

_Prochain chapitre : Noël chez les Quileute!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous promets que le Emily bashing aura lieu dans le prochain!_

_Bon week-end pascal et à très vite!_


	28. Chapitre 27

_Hello à toutes et tous! J'espère que vous passez un bon weekend!_

_Voici le chapitre 27, fini hier et posté aujourd'hui! _

_Je voulais remercier_ **Noleme, Julie Winchester, TeamxQuileute, alissa21, sarah0406, Djianara, Meg-Bella, Morryjig et Supergirl971** _pour leur reviews. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. _

_J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, et vous savez toutes pourquoi! C'est le moment magique où Leilani vide son sac face à l'empêcheuse de manger de bons muffins!_

_Amateurs du bashing ou non, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**« Je suis levée. L'étoile du matin m'a fait penser à toi. Tu la vois, toi aussi? Jours heureux en perspective, d'après toi? »**_

_**« Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'arrive. »**_

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et rangeai mon portable tout neuf dans la poche de mon short avant de me déshabiller et de me précipiter chez les Clearwater sous ma forme animale. Lorsque j'arrivai devant chez eux, je grondai en sentant la présence de la Meute dans le salon.

Depuis l'anniversaire de Leah, ma belle était d'excellente humeur, et son changement de comportement s'était fait ressentir au quotidien. Elle, qui détestait cuisiner même si elle était douée dans ce domaine, s'était mise à préparer le petit déjeuner tous les matins, si bien que certains de nos frères de Meute, attirés par l'odeur d'un bon repas, avaient délaissé la maison de Sam et Emily pour venir se remplir la panse avec les bons pancakes de Leah.

En l'espace de deux jours, la maison des Clearwater était devenue le repaire des Protecteurs de la Push le matin. Le troisième jour, elle força Paul et Collin à faire la vaisselle. Le quatrième, elle chargea Embry de faire les œufs brouillés. A partir du cinquième jour, tout le monde avait une tâche à faire pour le petit déjeuner, moi compris, et personne ne s'en plaignait, sauf moi. Non pas que ça me dérangeait de presser, de couper et d'éplucher des pommes et des oranges, mais je ne pouvais pas passer un moment seul avec Leah.

Le soir, tout le monde, à l'exception d'Embry, Paul, ma chérie et moi, continuait à aller se restaurer chez Emily. Leah ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça, bien trop contente de se sentir plus ou moins acceptée et appréciée par les autres pour cela. On aurait pu croire que cela nous laisserait le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, mais non! Si elle ne patrouillait pas, c'était à mon tour de le faire. On ne passait donc pas énormément de temps ensemble et la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous était insupportable. En plus, je n'avais toujours pas pu voir le tatouage de ma belle depuis son anniversaire et je mourrais d'envie de la déshabiller afin de le trouver.

J'allai pénétrer dans la maison lorsque Sue en sortit.

**_ Passe une bonne journée, Sue!** M'écriai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents tandis qu'elle me fusillait du regard.

**_ Arrête de la chercher, Jake! **Me réprimanda Leah.

**_ Je ne la cherche pas, je suis juste poli... **répliquai-je en allant enlacer ma déesse.

**_ Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt... **souffla-t-elle alors que je déposais de doux baisers au creux de son cou.

_** J'ai faim d'autre chose, moi...**

**_ Jake...** gémit-elle.** Pas maintenant... Les autres sont là.**

**_ Laisse ces morfales se débrouiller avec et monte avec moi...** geignis-je.

**_ Hey! C'est pas le moment de faire un remake de « sexe en cuisine » ! Ayez un peu de respect pour ceux qui n'ont personne à qui faire ce genre de chose!** Grommela Embry.

**_ En plus, c'est l'heure de manger! **renchérit Quil. **On a la dalle, nous !**

**_ Et si on vous mettait le petit déjeuner dans des boites? Comme ça vous les mangeriez chez vous et vous nous ficheriez la paix!** Suggérai-je.

**_ Tu veux nous chasser? Le jour de Noël? **s'indigna Paul.

**_ D'abord, Noël, c'est demain. **rectifiai-je, grognon. **Et ensuite, j'aurais pu vous demander de vous barrer sans rien apporter chez vous.**

**_ Mais le temps qu'on arrive, ça sera tout froid...** rechigna Collin.

Je grognai contre la peau de Leah qui se retenait pour ne pas rire de mon attitude.

**_ C'est bon, c'est prêt, les gars. **déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé. **Ne bouffez pas tout, laissez-nous deux assiettes!**

**_ Vous ne mangez pas avec nous?** sourcilla Brady.

**_ Faut que j'aille prendre une douche avant. **répondit Leah en montant les escaliers.

**_ Oui, mais tu as dit de vous laisser... Oh non! Vous n'allez pas... C'est dégueulasse!**

**_ C'est la vie, mon pote! Plus tôt tu le sauras, plus vite tu t'y feras! **lançai-je en grimpant à mon tour à l'étage, pressé de prendre une douche à mon tour.

Leah m'attendait dans la salle de bain et prit mes lèvres d'assaut dès que j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je répondis instantanément à son baiser avec autant de fougue, tandis que mes mains s'affairaient à la rapprocher de moi le plus possible. Je n'avais pas menti, j'avais faim d'elle, de son corps, de ses gémissements et de tout ce qui faisait que l'amour avec elle était exceptionnel. Mon membre me faisait mal tant mon envie d'elle était forte et les effluves de son excitation n'arrangeaient rien à mon état.

Mon cerveau se déconnecta quand sa langue effleura la mienne. Je me fichais qu'on nous entende, la seule chose que je voulais c'était me perdre en elle et lui démontrer à quel point elle m'avait manqué ces derniers temps. Ses mains se pressaient à déboutonner mon short, qui ne résista finalement pas à son impatience, de même que ses vêtements à la mienne.

Doucement, je l'entrainai dans la douche, sans relâcher mon étreinte, et elle hoqueta lorsque les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur sa peau satinée. J'avais cru que l'eau froide nous calmerait assez pour que nous puissions savourer ce moment comme il se devait, mais j'avais tort. Je voulais être doux avec elle et prendre mon temps, mais mes hormones et mon manque de Leah étaient bien plus forts que ma propre volonté. Elle agrippa férocement mes cheveux et approfondit notre baiser tandis que je saisissais ses cuisses et la soulevais avec urgence. Je sentis son cœur cogner contre mon torse avec autant d'intensité que le mien et ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque mon membre palpitant de désir effleura son intimité détrempée.

_Et tout ça, rien que pour moi..._

**_ Maintenant, Jake...** haleta-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, bien trop désireux d'accéder à sa requête pour la torturer davantage, et m'insinuai en elle en un mouvement brusque et libérateur. Le cri qu'elle étouffa contre ma bouche faillit me faire craquer instantanément, mais je me retins de justesse pour éviter que cet instant béni ne soit écourté. Je détachai à regret de ses lèvres pour reprendre légèrement mon souffle et la contempler alors que je me mouvais en elle.

Elle était sublime avec ses cheveux mouillés et l'eau ruisselant sur ses épaules. Son visage légèrement rougi par le plaisir la rendait encore plus magnifique. Je la retins d'une main, libérant l'eau afin de promener mes dois le long de son corps tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à mes épaules et accompagnait mes mouvements, rendant ma progression en elle bien plus facile et délicieuse. Je guettais la moindre de ses réaction, le moindre frisson que je lui procurais pour savoir si elle éprouvait autant de plaisir que moi, et fus soulagé en entendant ses halètements se changer en gémissements. J'accélérai le rythme, grisé par sa voix et la jouissance qui montait d'un cran, tout en cherchant sur sa peau une trace de son tatouage.

**_ Il n'est... Pas là...** souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements, se rendant compte de ce que je cherchais.

Une vague de frustration me submergea subitement. J'avais attendu de pouvoir faire l'amour avec elle pour enfin voir ce maudit dessin, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre pour réaliser mon fantasme. Je m'écartai d'elle et la mis sur ses pieds.

**_ Jake? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...**

**_ Je veux le voir... **grognai-je avant de la retourner brusquement.

Elle émit un petit cri lorsque je la pénétrai de nouveau, et mon plaisir fut décuplé par la vision de sa chute de reins. Elle y avait fait tatouer ce qui lui ressemblait le plus. Une étoile à huit branche au milieu de deux cercles concentriques entourés de petits rais de lumière. Entre les cercles, l'inscription « Ne cesse jamais d'espérer ». J'avais imaginé des milliers d'autres dessins sur son corps mais celui-ci était proprement magnifique. Il ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau cuivrée et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ce chef d'œuvre qui sublimait sa beauté, selon moi.

Ma prise sur les hanches de Leah se resserra et mes mouvements s'intensifièrent. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi et la douce musique provoquée par ses cris finit de m'achever. Dans un grognement rauque, j'explosai littéralement en elle au moment où la rejoignis dans la jouissance, ivre de bonheur.

Leah m'embrassa tendrement et arbora un sourire en coin en s'écartant de moi.

**_ J'en déduis qu'il te plait?**

**_ Et comment!** M'écriai-je en l'enlaçant. **C'est l'un des plus beaux tatouages que j'ai vu de ma vie...**

**_ Je l'aime bien, moi aussi... Et j'ai bien aimé ce qu'on vient de faire... On devrait prendre nos douches ensemble plus souvent...**

**_ NON! PITIÉ!** S'époumona Embry du salon.

Leah s'empourpra et l'expression horrifiée de son visage me fit éclater de rire. Son regard se noircit aussitôt et elle me frappa violemment l'épaule.

**_ Tu trouves ça drôle, toi?** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ C'est ta tête qui me fait marrer... Mais ne laisse pas ces jaloux te gâcher ton plaisir...**

**_ Plaisir bruyant, qui plus est!**

**_ La ferme, Paul! Si ça te gênait, tu n'avais qu'à partir. **Hurlai-je, vaguement amusé.

**_ Et louper du porno auditif? Tu rigoles!** Pouffa-t-il.** En plus, tous les autres se sont barrés dès que vous êtes montés, je n'allais pas laisser la bouffe se pourrir! On se voit ce soir, les amoureux!**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et me poussa hors de la douche.

**_ Plus de plaisir bruyant pour toi pour un long moment! **Martela-t-elle.

**_ Quoi? Mais pourquoi?**

**_ Parce qu'à cause de toi, Paul ne va pas arrêter de faire des réflexions ce soir pendant le repas, devant Billy et Dana. Ça te va, comme raison? Alors à moins que tu n'arrives à le faire la boucler, ce sera ceinture jusqu'à nouvel ordre! En attendant, vire tes jolies fesses de ma salle de bain!**

Je soupirai lourdement et enfilai mon short avant de rentrer chez mon père, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis dans ces moments-là. Elle s'était mis la pression pour préparer une partie du repas du Réveillon pour ma famille et celle d'Embry, puisqu'aucun de nous trois n'avait accepté l'invitation d'Emily et de Bella à aller fêter Noël chez Charlie. Enfin... On n'avait techniquement pas refusé, vu que nous n'avions pas répondu à l'invitation, mais un événement nous avait poussé à préférer passer Noël en famille. Enfin... Préférer est toujours un bien grand mot.

Dana Call, la mère d'Embry, était venue nous voir deux jours plus tôt pour nous demander le numéro de téléphone de Lizzie. Elle en avait assez de voir son fils se morfondre et avait expliqué la situation à notre meilleure amie qui avait rapidement accepté de venir le rejoindre pour les fêtes. Leah et moi avions prévu de dîner tous les deux, mais mon père avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait insisté pour que nous fassions une vraie fête de famille, pour gommer une fois pour toutes le fiasco de Thanksgiving. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Leah et Rachel pour planifier le menu, et ma soirée en tête à tête avec la fille de mes rêves avait rapidement été oubliée.

Je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre de sa part si la soirée était gâchée par Paul, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire ceinture, surtout après ça. Ravalant ma fierté, je décidai d'aller passer un pacte avec le petit ami de ma sœur.

Après avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec lui – et accessoirement perdu le peu de fierté qui me restait, Rachel m'envoya prendre deux kilos de pomme de terre à l'épicerie, car elle craignait qu'il n'y ait pas suffisamment de purée. Alors que j'étais sur le point de remonter dans ma voiture, je tombai nez à nez avec Emily.

**_ Jake! **S'écria-t-elle, tout sourire, en me serrant dans ses bras**. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est vus! Tu n'es pas passé à la maison depuis que tu es revenu!**

**_ Euh, ouais, désolé. **Mentis-je. **Tu sais ce que c'est, les entraînements, les patrouilles... **

**_ Oui, bien sûr...** sourit-elle chaleureusement. **Ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'avoir dans le coin... Mais bon, on se rattrapera ce soir chez Charlie!**

**_ Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible. On mange en famille, ce soir.**

Emily hoqueta et fronça les sourcils. La partie scarifiée de son visage lui donnait un air effrayant, du moins pour un être humain normal.

**_ Pourtant, je croyais qu'on s'était tous mis d'accord pour passer Noël ensemble... **insista-t-elle.

**_ Peut-être, mais mon père n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que des vampires et je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer une fête de famille avec Isabella Cullen, son monstre et son mari.** Claquai-je sèchement.

**_ Jacob... Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, mais on forme tous une grande famille, maintenant que Sue et Charlie se fréquentent...**

**_ Ma famille, c'est Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, et par extension Leah, Embry et nos amis d'Olympia.** Martelai-je.

**_ Je vois...** marmonna-t-elle. **Je suppose que Leah et Embry sont inclus dans ton repas du Réveillon, donc.**

**_ Tu as tout compris. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Leah, j'apprécierais que tu la laisses tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes.**

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... **bredouilla-t-elle.

**_ Je parle de ton obsession de l'avoir à ton mariage alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec ça, de près ou de loin.**

**_ Je ne sais pas ce que Leah t'a laissé entendre, mais on s'est promis d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de l'autre depuis qu'on est en âge de penser au prince charmant. Je sais que la situation est compliquée, mais si elle était inversée, je ne serais pas revenue sur ma promesse.** Dit-elle calmement.

**_ Si la situation était inversée, Leah ne t'aurait pas piqué ton fiancé, Emily, et tu le sais parfaitement.** Crachai-je.

Elle recula, visiblement choquée, et les larmes qui emplirent ses yeux me firent étrangement un bien fou. Après son anniversaire, Leah m'avait raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé lors de l'imprégnation de Sam, ce que ce dernier s'était bien gardé de faire avec le reste de la Meute. J'avais été si en colère et déçu par Emily que je m'étais juré de lui dire ses quatre vérités aussitôt que j'en aurais eu l'occasion.

**_ Je n'avais pas le choix! **Se défendit-elle**. J'ai essayé de résister à tout ça. La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était de blesser Leah!**

**_ En allant rencontrer son ex-fiancé dans la forêt alors qu'elle pleurait chez elle? **Reniflai-je.

**_ Comment tu...**

**_ Et pourquoi crois-tu que Leah a du mal à te pardonner? Non seulement vous n'avez pas été honnête avec elle sur le moment, mais en plus, vous n'avez pas été foutus de l'être avec nous, alors qu'on est censés être une grande famille...** pouffai-je cyniquement.

**_ On n'a pas...**

**_ Elle veut juste avancer, oublier tout ce qui lui fait du mal.** la coupai-je, refusant d'entendre de nouvelles justifications. **Vous avez l'air d'oublier qu'il n'y a pas que la séparation d'avec Sam qui a blessé Leah. Votre histoire ne fait que lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Mets-toi à sa place deux secondes, Emily, et fais jouer ton cerveau, pour une fois!**

**_ J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais elle n'a jamais voulu...**

**_ Comment veux-tu l'aider à aller mieux si toi-même tu fais partie du problème? **M'emportai-je. **Tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses avec ton attitude. Tu voulais l'avoir constamment près de toi pour t'assurer qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas une fois qu'elle se rendrait compte que Sam et toi étiez destinés l'un à l'autre, mais tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses. Arrête de te raccrocher au passé et rends-toi à l'évidence une fois pour toutes : rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre elle et toi. **

**_ Mais... C'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur...**

**_ C'était. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang! Combien de fois s'est-elle confiée à toi depuis qu'elle a découvert la vérité sur ta relation avec Sam? Aucune! Elle est allée de l'avant et n'a pas eu besoin de toi pour commencer à guérir des ravages que vous avez causé. Elle a trouvé une fille avec qui parler et à qui se confier, et cette fille ce n'est pas toi. Elle ne te considère plus comme un membre de sa famille. Elle s'en est créé une sans toi et n'a aucune intention de vous y inclure, Sam et toi.**

**_ Je croyais qu'elle avait compris...**

**_ Elle sait que tu es heureuse avec lui, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle a souffert pendant plus d'un an de vous voir vous pavaner devant elle! Elle ne vous voit plus de la même manière. Ce sont les conséquences de vos actes qu'elle n'arrive pas à supporter. C'est à cause de la haine qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de vous qu'elle a muté, à cause de ça qu'elle a perdu son père et que Seth a muté. Comment veux-tu qu'elle arrive à vous pardonner ce genre de choses!**

**_ Tu te trompes! C'est la présence des Cullen qui l'a fait muter!** Contra-t-elle, en larmes.

**_ C'est ce que Sam t'a dit? **Ricanai-je amèrement.

Je vis son visage se décomposer et compris que j'avais raison. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus pitié d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune conscience du monde qui l'entourait et Sam la maintenait dans cet état d'inconscience, par soucis de la rendre heureuse. Ma sympathie avait quand même ses limites, car si Emily était protégée du la souffrance et du monde extérieur par son imprégné et le reste de la Meute, Leah, elle, avait pris de plein fouet tout ce qu'on avait épargné à sa cousine, sans aucun soutien pendant très longtemps.

Je montai dans ma voiture et regardai une nouvelle fois Emily, qui venait enfin de réaliser tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

**_ Elle est heureuse, maintenant.** Repris-je. **Elle est entourée de gens qui l'aiment et qui la font sourire. Ne gâche pas tout en allant lui balancer tes états d'âme. Tu auras beau dire et beau faire, jamais tu n'obtiendras la rédemption que tu souhaites, alors fiche-lui la paix et vis ta vie sans elle. Tu l'as bien fait jusqu'à présent... Passe de bonnes fêtes, Emily.**

Je démarrai la voiture et rentrai à la maison, sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

* * *

Jusqu'à un certain point, la soirée du Réveillon s'était bien mieux déroulée que celle de Thanksgiving.

Paul avait tenu sa langue, comme promis, et les retrouvailles entre Lizzie et Embry furent hautes en couleur. Ils ne se lâchèrent quasiment pas d'une semelle après qu'Embry se soit excusé une dizaine de fois de ne pas l'avoir contactée plus tôt.

Quil s'était incrusté au beau milieu du repas, après nous avoir informé que celui préparé par Emily n'était pas très joyeux. Elle s'était apparemment disputée avec Sam et avait loupé ses plats. Leah, en bonne samaritaine, l'avait autorisé à prendre part à la fête et avait ensuite insisté pour qu'on aille tous les deux déposer une dinde et une tarte chez Charlie « pour respecter l'esprit de Noel ».

Je n'étais pas particulièrement fou de joie à l'idée de faire un détour pour sauver du désastre le réveillon de Sam et Emily, mais je n'avais pas envie de contrarier ma belle alors qu'elle faisait des efforts pour mettre sa rancune de côté. Je la conduisis donc chez les Swan à contrecœur.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'éteindre le moteur que Sam sortit de la maison, tremblant de rage.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?**

**_ On est venus vous apporter à manger. **Répondit simplement Leah en lui montrant la dinde. **Quil nous a dit que vous creviez de faim, alors...**

**_ Vous êtes venus voir l'ampleur des dégâts que vous avez causés?** conclut-il en me fusillant du regard.

**_ Mais de quoi tu parles? **Sourcilla ma belle.

**_ Demande à ton chevalier servant ce qu'il a raconté à Emily.** Cracha-t-il.

Leah me dévisagea, attendant une explication de ma part.

**_ Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité. Qu'elle devait arrêter de te harceler et que tu vivais bien mieux sans elle.** Précisai-je.

**_ Tu lui as dit que tous les problèmes de Leah étaient de sa faute! **Vociféra-t-il.

**_ Parce que c'est faux, peut-être?** M'énervai-je, fatigué du petit jeu de Sam.** Ce n'est pas parce que tu as édulcoré la vérité pour apaiser ta culpabilité que ce que tu fais subir à Leah est acceptable!**

**_ Ce que je lui fais subir?** Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

**_ Tu n'as pas arrêté de la forcer à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas pour faire plaisir à ton imprégnée. De toutes façons, c'est simple, tant qu'Emily est heureuse peu importe le mal qui en résulte, tu te fiches du reste!**

**_ Jake...** me retint Leah, sentant que j'étais à deux doigts d'en coller une à cet imbécile. **On n'est pas là pour ça...**

**_ C'est le premier Noël de Renesmée, Jacob.** Intervint Seth, qui était sorti avec tous les autres invités, alertés par le bruit. **Tu es en train de tout lui gâcher!**

Je secouai la tête de plus en plus irrité, et me tournai vers Leah afin de voir sa réaction. Ma belle se retenait pour ne pas exploser. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de sa cousine et lui tendit le plat de dinde et la tarte.

**_ Tiens. Je ne sais pas ce que Jacob t'a dit, ni pourquoi tu as jugé bon d'aller pleurnicher dans les bras de Sam, mais j'espère que tu te rends compte maintenant de ce que tes petits caprices m'ont causé. On est venu t'apporter quelque chose pour éviter que ton Noël soit gâché, et qu'est-ce qu'on récolte en échange? Des insultes et des reproches... J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai assez d'être traitée comme une moins-que rien sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas vivre avec ta culpabilité. J'en ai marre que ma mère et mon frère ne m'apprécient pas à ma juste valeur et me considèrent comme une source d'ennuis parce que tu refuses de réaliser que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Si j'avais le moindre espoir que tout ça change un jour, je ne fais plus d'illusions, maintenant.**

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui la dévisageait avec un expression stupéfaite et effrayé, et poursuivit sa tirade.

**_ Dorénavant, je dormirai avec Jacob chez Billy. Ça ne change pas grand chose, puisque tu n'es jamais là, mais là au moins je serai sûre de ne plus jamais te croiser.**

**_ Leah... **murmura Sue, au bord des larmes.

**_ Là, tu peux dire que ta fête est gâchée.** Assena Leah en tournant les talons. **Allons-y, Jake.**

Je m'exécutai, inquiet de l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver, et repris le volant une fois qu'elle fut installée, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le coin.

En chemin, Leah ne décrocha quasiment pas un mot, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous arrivâmes chez mon père qu'elle reprit consistance et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle discuta avec Billy, rigola avec Lizzie et Quil et mangea le reste de son repas avec le sourire.

Embry et Lizzie s'éclipsèrent rapidement après la fin du repas – inutile d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils allaient rattraper le temps perdu – et je proposai à Leah d'aller faire un tour après que nous ayons fini de ranger.

Main dans la main, nous nous promenâmes en silence le long de la plage. Leah avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, sans doute pour éviter de croiser mon regard. N'en pouvant plus, je rompis le silence en espérant ne pas la braquer.

**_ Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé chez les Swan?**

Elle se blottit alors contre moi et soupira lourdement tandis que je l'entourai de mes bras et lui embrassai le sommet de la tête.

**_ Ça m'a fait du bien de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur...** déclara-t-elle. **Et ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu avais pris ma défense près d'Emily. Même si je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer le fait que tu aies pris la décision de le faire sans m'en parler.**

**_ Je ne suis pas allé la chercher! **Me défendis-je. **C'est elle qui m'est tombé dessus quand je sortais de l'épicerie!**

Je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Emily ainsi que notre discussion amicale et elle se relaxa dans mes bras.

**_ Il faut que tu arrêtes de défendre mon honneur à tout bout de champ, Black. Je suis loin d'avoir le complexe de Blanche-Neige!** Ricana-t-elle.

**_ Je sais que tu peux tout gérer toute seule, mais Emily avait besoin d'entendre ça de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas sûr qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux si c'était toi qui le lui avait dit.**

**_ Qu'elle ouvre les yeux ou pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de profiter de ma vie.**

**_ Je suis fier de toi, Lee...** soufflai-je sincèrement.** Tu as bien mérité ton cadeau, je pense...**

**_ Un cadeau? Encore?** S'écria Leah.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui l'ai fait.** dis-je en sortant le paquet et la poche de mon short. **Je ne suis pas doué pour l'emballage, mais j'espère que ça te plaira... **

Elle s'empressa de déballer le paquet et hoqueta en voyant le cadre photo en bois que j'avais fait de mes blanches mains. J'avais dû le refaire plusieurs fois et jeter pas mal de cadres, mais j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à faire les contours au pyrograveur.

**_ Il est superbe, Jake!** S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou.** T'as même fait des loups dessus! Merci!**

**_ C'est vrai, ça te plait?** Insistai-je.

**_ Et comment que ça me plait! Je sais déjà quelle photo je vais mettre dedans!**

**_ C'est mon meilleur Noël depuis très longtemps...** avouai-je, sans me détacher d'elle.

**_ A moi aussi... Je t'aime...**

Mon cœur s'arrêta en entendant les derniers mots de Leah. Jamais elle n'avait avoué ses sentiments aussi clairement depuis le début de notre relation. J'avais partagé ses pensées assez longtemps ces derniers temps pour savoir qu'elle m'aimait, mais l'entendre de vive voix rendait les choses bien plus concrètes et bien plus belles.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai tendrement, la remerciant silencieusement de sa déclaration inattendue. Elle me rendit rapidement mon baiser en soupirant, et je fondis littéralement contre ses lèvres.

**_ Hummm... OUI!**

Je sentis Leah se raidir et fronçai les sourcils, déboussolé.

**_ Oh... Là... Oui... Oui... Comme ça... EMBRY!**

Leah écarquilla les yeux en même temps que moi lorsque nous reconnûmes la voix de Lizzie, associée aux grognements d'Embry.

**_ Ne me dis pas que...**

**_ PLUS FORT, EMBRY!**

**_ Oh mon Dieu!** S'épouvanta Leah. **Tirons-nous d'ici avant de saigner des tympans!**

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'enfuis avec ma belle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, en maudissant la libido d'Embry d'avoir gâché le moment le plus merveilleux de toute mon existence.

* * *

_Pour info : Oui, Leah lui a également offert un cadeau, mais il était bien trop gros pour qu'elle le transporte avec elle. Il s'agit d'une pièce dont Jacob avait besoin pour rendre sa Rabbit plus performante. Il l'a reçue lors de leur retour chez Billy, mais j'ai trouvé la fin si tordante que j'ai préféré m'arrêter la._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! Surtout qu'il n'en reste que deux avant l'épilogue!_

_Le prochain chapitre se déroulera la veille de la bataille! On s'en rapproche, doucement, mais sûrement!_

_Attendez-vous à une petite surprise du chef!_

_Bonne fin de weekend pascal à vous et à très vite!_


	29. Chapitre 28

_Hello hello!_

_J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre weekend. Le mien a été très productif puisque... J'ai terminé Morning Star! *lance des cotillons*_

_Ca signifie que vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre la fin, puisque (contrairement à mes autres fics) celle-ci est déjà écrite!_

_En attendant, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **choupinette** (ça me démangeait depuis longtemps de faire Jacob entendre Embry et Lizzie... C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas toujours les mêmes qui doivent avoir le fun!), **WassilaLilas** (t'inquiète pour les deux reviews, une vaut bien mieux que pas de review du tout! ^^), **Noleme** (Emily méritait bien pire, si tu veux mon avis, mais j'en ai pas encore fini avec elle...), **la passante lisante** (merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de reviewer ce chapitre!), **alissa21** (ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!), **Jose94** (contente de te retrouver! J'ai vu que j'avais des chapitres à rattraper sur ta fic, ça tombe bien, j'aurai plus de temps pour les lire, maintenant! :P), **emichlo** (merci! j'adore ton engouement pour l'histoire et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas), **Lia** (merci pour tes encouragements!), **Morryjig** (tu m'étonnes que leurs oreilles saignent! il va leur falloir un moment pour s'en remettre! les pauvres!) **Triskelle Sparrow** (avoue que tu as un sixième sens pour mettre une review au moment même où je vais poster le chapitre suivant! lol ! Merci en tout cas!) et **Camilla don Molina** ( Sam Bashing, fait. Emily Bashing, fait. Lemon torride, fait. Je crois qu'on peut arrêter là, non? Non? Bon Ok, on continue! Bisous ma Keona d'amour!)_

_Un grand merci à **sarah0406** de m'avoir rassurée sur mon chapitre précédent quand je croyais que j'y étais allée trop fort avec Emily :p_

_Un petit mot aussi pour ma **Supergirl971** qui oublie de mettre des reviews et qui est toute triste après qu'on l'oublie sur les remerciements... MERCI ! J'avoue que sans tes encouragements (et ton harcèlement aussi, je dois dire, lol) je ne serais pas arrivée à grand chose sur cette fic ! Tu m'as donné les coups de pied aux fesses qui me manquait et supporté sans broncher mes périodes de doute (sans parler de mon obsession pour la perfection et des dizaines de copies de chapitres que je t'ai envoyé pour savoir si c'était bon alors que je n'avais rajouté qu'une phrase ou deux...). Je n'aurais jamais pu finir sans toi, alors encore merci et je t'adore!_

_Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, voici le chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La neige commença à tomber lorsque nous rentrâmes de notre dernier entraînement, le 30 décembre. La confrontation entre les Cullen et les sangsues italiennes aurait lieu le lendemain, d'après le télépathe.

Chacun avait prévu quelque chose pour sa probable dernière soirée. Paul, Rachel, Kim et Jared avaient décidé de faire une sortie en amoureux. Sam restait avec sa fiancée – elle avait finalement changé d'avis quant au mariage avant la bataille. Embry avait piqué l'ordinateur portable de Leah pour discuter en ligne avec Lizzie tout en dînant avec sa mère. Les louveteaux passaient la soirée avec leur parents.

Leah, elle, ne voulait rien faire. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais cru. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque j'aperçus le salon de la maison éclairé à la lueur des bougies et la petite table décoré comme un restaurant deux étoiles!

**_ J'ai demandé à Dana de préparer la décoration pendant notre absence.** Expliqua ma belle. **Billy est chez Charlie et va dormir là-bas... J'ai fait le repas ce midi, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée en retard à l'entraînement. Il ne me manque plus qu'à réchauffer le tout...**

J'attrapai sa main et l'attirai à moi.

**_ J'ignorais que tu pouvais être si romantique... **la taquinai-je.

**_ A occasion spéciale, mesure exceptionnelle...** répliqua-t-elle. **Installe-toi, je ramène la bouffe...**

Je m'exécutai, pressé de savoir ce qu'elle m'avait concocté. Pendant que je l'attendais, je repensai au chemin que nous avions parcouru tous les deux pour en arriver là. Il nous avait fallu trois mois pour guérir de nos obsessions respectives et retrouver le bonheur ensemble. Si l'on m'avait annoncé au début d'année que je serais fou amoureux de Leah Clearwater, je me serais sûrement écroulé de rire.

Le seul regret que j'avais à cet instant était que tout pouvait se terminer dès le lendemain. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas avoir profité assez de nos moments de bonheur, même si la présence de Leah suffisait à me combler. Elle, par contre, ne l'avait pas assez été à mon goût, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas arriver et sursautai lorsque sa voix résonna près de moi.

**_ Désolée, je n'ai pas prévu d'entrée... Juste un plat et un dessert...** s'excusa-t-elle en déposant une assiette joliment présentée devant moi.

**_ C'est pas grave, Lee... **la rassurai-je. **Je n'ai pas très faim, de toutes façons...**

Son sourire se fana et je m'empressai de rectifier le tir.

**_ J'apprécie ce que tu as fait... C'est vraiment super... C'est juste qu'avec ce qui nous attend demain, je suis...**

**_ Préoccupé.** finit-elle à ma place. **C'est normal. Mais c'est pas avec un ventre vide que tu dégommeras des vampires... Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas très ragoûtants...**

**_ Je préfère largement ce que tu as préparé! **m'esclaffai-je en prenant une première bouchée des cannellonis.

Elle rit à son tour, mais je sentais bien qu'elle non plus n'était pas d'humeur à la fête. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa ensuite entre nous, perturbé uniquement par le bruit des couverts.

**_ C'est super bon, Lee..**. dis-je finalement, ne supportant plus la tension présente.

**_ Merci... C'est Liz' qui m'a donné l'idée...**

**_ Faudra songer à lui faire un cadeau, une fois que tout ça sera fini...**

**_Ouais...**

Le silence inconfortable revint s'installer et mon angoisse monta d'un cran. Pensait-elle aux mêmes choses que moi? Se demandait-elle ce qu'elle allait devenir si je disparaissais? Si l'un de nos frères venait à mourir au combat?

**_ Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça...** soufflai-je, n'y tenant plus. **On devrait profiter de ****cette soirée pour se dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, au cas où... Et non pas rester silencieux...**

**_ Je n'aime pas trop ça. Ça ressemblerait à des adieux.** répliqua-t-elle tristement. **Je préfère parler d'avenir.**

**_ Alors parlons-en !** m'exclamai-je.

**_ Tu comptes faire quoi, si tout se passe... Bien...** demanda-t-elle, légèrement hésitante.

**_ Tu veux dire... Si on s'en sort ? **sourcillai-je.

Leah acquiesça en un hochement de tête et replongea le nez dans son assiette.

**_ Je fêterai notre victoire et je retournerai au plus vite à Lacey, en espérant que Brian veuille me reprendre au Wal-Mart... Enfin... Si tu veux bien revenir avec moi... Je ne crois pas que je pourrai repartir sans toi...**

**_ Évidemment que je veux y retourner!** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. **Je veux dire... C'est bien, la Push... Mais notre vie n'est plus ici, quoi que certains en disent...**

**_ J'aime t'entendre dire ça...** avouai-je en souriant.

**_ Comment ça?** s'enquit-elle, déboussolée.

**_ J'aime t'entendre parler de nous, de notre vie. C'est presque comme si...**

**_ Comme si on n'avait pas cette maudite épée de Damoclès sur la tête.** finit-elle de nouveau, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Je hochai la tête, envahi par une soudaine tristesse, et décidai de revenir au sujet principal.

**_ Embry voudra sûrement aller vivre avec Lizzie après ça... **

**_ Si ça peut nous éviter l'atrocité qu'on a vécu à Noël, je ne dirai pas non !** grimaça-t-elle. **Et puis, ça nous fera plus de place dans l'appart!**

**_ A vrai dire, je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu différent, si Embry venait à s'en aller chez Liz'...** déglutis-je, redoutant sa réaction.

**_ Quoi donc?** sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Ben... Hum... Voilà. Paul a...**

**_ Non.** martela-t-elle sèchement.

**_ Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir !**

**_ Je sens le coup venir gros comme une maison. Il est hors de question que je vive sous le même toit que ce goinfre paresseux!**

**_ Ce ne serait que le temps qu'il trouve autre chose avec Rachel ! Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais...**

**_ C'est Paul !** clama-t-elle en arborant une grimace de dégoût.

**_ Et il a le droit de réaliser ses rêves, lui aussi!** Insistai-je. **Crois-moi, la perspective d'entendre ma sœur crier son nom tous les soirs pendant qu'ils joueront la bête à deux dos ne m'enchante pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais il veut arrêter de muter et offrir à Rachel la vie qu'elle mérite. Il veut une chance de changer de vie, tout comme toi et moi. Si on peut leur filer un coup de pouce pour commencer, pourquoi ne pas le faire?**

**_ Wow... J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois prêt à faire ça pour Paul...** souffla-t-elle.

**_ Quoi, je suis si affreux que ça ?** bougonnai-je, vexé.

**_ Non, non ! **s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle se leva de table et me surprit en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Une vague de frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier et mon désir se manifesta brutalement contre sa féminité brûlante.

**_ J'aime ton petit côté « défenseur des causes perdues ».** minauda-t-elle en me caressant le visage. **Ça prouve que t'es un type bien. **

**_ Tu en doutais ? **demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

**_ Arrête d'analyser la moindre de mes paroles comme s'il y avait des sous-entendus ! **Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Parce qu'il n'y en a pas ?**

**_ Jacob...** grogna-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

**_ Leah... **répliquai-je, amusé.

**_ T'es vraiment un gamin ! **Soupira-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se lever mais je la retins en prenant bien soin de brosser son intimité contre mon membre gorgé de désir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre.

_Mon Dieu, cette fille ne se rend absolument pas compte de ce qu'elle fait... Ou alors elle le fait exprès... Mais dans les deux cas, elle va finir par me faire exploser avant même de..._

**_ Je vais chercher... le dessert... **bredouilla-t-elle.

**_ Non... Reste...**

**_ Ce ne sera pas long... **insista-t-elle en tentant de nouveau de se lever.

Immédiatement, le sentiment de manque se fit ressentir avant même qu'elle ne bouge. Je resserrai aussitôt ma prise sur ses hanches, assailli par l'angoisse de la perdre.

**_ Non, Leah... Ne t'éloigne pas... Pas maintenant...** l'implorai-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle dut ressentir ma détresse car son regard s'adoucit instantanément. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres qui m'attiraient comme un aimant et elle combla la distance entre nous pour enfin m'embrasser avec tendresse. Mon cœur manqua un battement face à la délicatesse de son geste, non pas qu'elle n'était pas tendre d'ordinaire, mais je pouvais sentir à travers notre baiser que ce moment était aussi important pour elle que pour moi, compte tenu des circonstances.

Mes mains glissèrent sous son débardeur et mes doigts effleurèrent son tatouage. J'adorais sentir les grains du dessin sous mes doigts, et j'aimais encore plus la réaction instinctive de son corps lorsque je le faisais. Ses frissons me rendaient extatiques, car je savais que moi seul étais capable de la faire réagir ainsi. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, soulevant le débardeur au passage, tandis que nos langues se frôlaient presque timidement. Je me mis soudain à penser que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois que j'aurais l'occasion de posséder son corps de cette manière et notre baiser prit une toute autre ampleur devenant alors passionné et teinté de désespoir.

L'urgence de la situation se faisait ressentir. Je serrai Leah contre moi pendant que son bassin se mouvait et se heurtait au main, rendant la délicieuse friction de nos deux sexes presque insoutenable. J'abandonnai les lèvres de ma belle pour aller embrasser sa mâchoire, puis son cou, puis chaque parcelle visible de son corps. Son souffle saccadé se heurtait à ma peau et me fit frémir de part en part. Lorsque la barrière de son débardeur m'empêcha de continuer l'exploration de son corps, je laissai mes mains régler le problème, guidé par mon instinct.

Des bruits de vêtements déchirés me parvinrent au loin, mais j'étais bien trop perdu dans ma soif d'elle pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Seul comptait pour moi le besoin d'honorer sa magnifique poitrine alors que ma langue épousait langoureusement le contour de ses tétons.

Mon cœur explosa de joie et de fierté quand la douce musique de ses gémissements résonna dans mes oreilles. Rien n'était plus jouissif pour moi que de l'entendre se laisser aller de cette manière. Alors que mon esprit se demandait si je pourrais encore avoir droit à tout ça dans un avenir proche, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sentis mon membre progresser dans l'étau accueillant de l'intimité de Leah.

Je me décollai légèrement d'elle, légèrement déboussolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte du moment où elle m'avait libéré de mes vêtements, et oubliai bien vite ma stupeur dès que mon regard rencontra celui rempli de désir et d'amour de ma belle. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la fis se mouvoir au dessus de moi en me raccrochant à ses réactions pour ne pas céder trop vite à la jouissance qui me consumait.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper les gémissements les plus sensuels que j'avais entendu jusque là. Grisé par ce son, j'accélérai la cadence et la regardai se laisser submerger par le plaisir en même temps que moi. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi et elle bascula la tête en arrière tandis que son antre secoué par les spasmes eut raison du peu de contrôle que je possédais. Je me libérai enfin en elle, hurlant ma jouissance à plein poumon, et la ramenai à moi pour sceller nos lèvres en un baiser exprimant notre sérénité du moment.

A contrecœur, je me détachai d'elle afin de reprendre mon souffle et réduire mon rythme cardiaque effréné, et je frémis lorsqu'elle nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou.

**_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord que Paul et Rachel vienne vivre avec nous si Embry part chez Lizzie ?** raillai-je.

**_ Comme si j'avais le choix...**

Je m'esclaffai face à son air bougon et lui embrassai la joue.

**_ Je t'aime, Jake... **souffla-t-elle soudain en déposant une série de baiser dans mon cou.

Mon cœur se serra en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. D'ordinaire, j'étais heureux quand elle exprimait son amour à voix haute, mais à cet instant, sa déclaration me fit froid dans le dos. Le ton qu'elle avait employé m'avait semblé désespéré, un peu comme si elle se voyait déjà mourir le lendemain. Je lui relevai délicatement la tête et ancrai mon regard au sien.

**_ Hey... C'est pas le moment de perdre espoir, ma jolie...**

**_ Je sais...** soupira-t-elle. **Mais j'ai... S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'aime plus que tout...**

**_ Il ne t'arrivera rien, Leah. Et à moi non plus. **Martelai-je. **Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.**

Elle acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincue, et revint se blottir contre moi.

**_ Serre-moi fort...** me pria-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Je m'exécutai, ayant moi aussi besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle se détendit contre moi quelques instants plus tard et recommença à embrasser ma peau. Chacun de ses baisers me fit l'impression d'être un injection d'adrénaline directement dans le cœur. Je lui caressai le dos tout en posant à mon tour mes lèvres sur sa peau cuivrée et tressaillit lorsque ses mains descendirent à la rencontre de mon membre déjà opérationnel.

**_ Jake... J'ai besoin...**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Je resserrai mon étreinte et me levai avec elle avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, où nous pûmes exprimer notre amour mutuel sans aucune retenue tout au long de la nuit.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec une énorme boule à la gorge. Leah était encore endormie dans mes bras, et la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir son beau visage ni son sublime corps nu me tenaillait le cœur.

**_ Leah... Ma jolie... C'est l'heure...** soufflai-je en lui caressant le visage.

Ses magnifiques yeux marron s'entrouvrirent avant de se teinter de chagrin. Elle acquiesça de la tête et se dégagea lentement de mon étreinte avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, en silence.

Je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre quand plusieurs coup portés à la porte d'entrée m'en empêchèrent. Je ne fus pas surpris de trouver Embry en ouvrant la porte, puisque nous avions convenu de se retrouver tous les trois pour se rendre en Meute à l'affrontement final, mais son visage tendu et ses yeux emplis de désespoir me donnèrent la chair de poule.

**_ Embry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** M'inquiétai-je.

**_ Il... Il faut que je vous parle avant la bataille.** Me répondit-il en entrant.

**_ Ça ne va pas?**

**_ Si... Non...** il soupira lourdement en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.** Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me battre à l'heure qu'il est.**

**_ C'est à cause de Lizzie ? **M'enquis-je.

**_ Pas seulement... Ma mère a décidé d'être honnête avec moi hier soir, et vu ce qu'elle m'a annoncé, c'était vraiment un très, très mauvais plan...**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, exactement?** insistai-je.

**_ Elle a commencé par me faire mon repas préféré et pendant que j'étais au plat de résistance, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un...**

Le stress qui m'avait envahi retomba aussitôt comme un soufflé à l'annonce de mon meilleur ami. J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il était venu m'annoncer qu'il était mon demi-frère, et même si cela n'aurait rien changé entre Embry et moi, puisque je le considérais déjà comme tel, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter le fait que mon père ait trompé ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

**_ Et... C'est pas une bonne chose?**

**_ Si, ça l'est... Enfin non... J'en sais rien! Elle dit que c'est sérieux, qu'elle l'aime depuis longtemps et qu'il est plus que parfait avec elle...**

**_ Tu devrais être content qu'elle se prenne en main. Ça fait 17 ans qu'elle est seule, et puis s'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un sera là pour elle, non?**

**_ Ouais, vu comme ça...**

**_ Embry... Ta maman mérite d'être heureuse avec un homme qui ne la laissera pas après s'être servi d'elle. J'aurais aimé que mon père puisse vivre la même chose, tu sais...**

**_ Et ben ça tombe bien que tu penses ça, puisque c'est avec ton père que ma mère sort!** grommela-t-il.

La tension revint aussi sec dans la pièce, de même que mon stress. Je me laissai retomber sur le fauteuil, trop choqué pour réagir immédiatement.

**_ Alors, on déchante vite, hein? **railla Embry.

**_ T'es sûr de ce que tu dis?** balbutiai-je. **Mon père...**

**_ Sort avec ma mère, oui. Et je sais ce que tu te dis, parce que j'ai pensé la même chose, ce qui nous a valu la deuxième déclaration de la soirée... Je lui ai demandé si Billy et elle s'étaient fréquentés avant...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?**

**_ Que Billy et elle étaient sortis ensemble avant que ta mère et lui ne se mettent ensemble, mais que ce n'était pas bien sérieux... Et le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments pour lui, il était déjà fiancé à ta mère...**

Plus il exposait les faits et plus je me sentais mal. J'entendis à peine la suite du récit d'Embry et des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse ces révélations maintenant.

**_ … Et ça nous a amené à parler de comment elle est tombée enceinte de moi.**

**_ Oh non...** soufflai-je, à la fois triste qu'Embry aie dû découvrir la vérité de cette manière et anxieux à l'idée d'entendre la suite. **Désolé, vieux...**

**_ J'avais dit à ta mère qu'elle n'aurait pas dû t'en parler maintenant. **déclara Leah en sortant toute habillée de la salle de bains.

**_ Tu étais au courant?** s'étonna Embry en même temps que moi.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Je tressaillis, légèrement énervé par l'attitude de Leah et le regard d'Embry se noircit.

**_ Tu le savais depuis longtemps?** demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

**_ Dana ne m'en a parlé qu'hier midi.** répondit-elle calmement. **J'attendais que tout ça se termine pour en parler avec toi... J'avais peur que ça ne te déconcentre sur le champ de bataille, et vu ton état, j'avais bien raison de la mettre en garde.**

Mon meilleur ami se détendit mais mon exaspération ne faiblit pas, même si je compris les raisons de Leah. Je mourrais d'envie d'avoir les réponses à mes questions, peu importe les conséquences que cela aurait sur mon état d'esprit.

**_ Alors tu sais qui est le père d'Embry et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire? **grognai-je.

**_ A quoi bon?** lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

**_ Tu te fiches de moi? Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour nous de savoir...**

**_ Relax, Jake.** me coupa Embry. **Je vais tout te raconter. Maman a essayé de passer à autre chose après les fiançailles de ton père et elle est tombée sous le charme d'un homme de la Push qui passait beaucoup de temps à la Réserve Makah, pour affaires. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort et d'oublier leurs histoire d'amour désastreuses. Lui s'était marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas parce qu'il l'avait mise en cloque, et elle était amoureuse de Billy, mais elle avait compris qu'il aimait ta mère plus que tout et qu'il était heureux avec elle. Ils ne faisaient que discuter, parce qu'ils se respectaient l'un comme l'autre et que l'homme ne voulait pas mettre à mal sa réputation ni sa famille, mais ils ont été imprudents un jour, et une chose en entraînant une autre, Maman est tombée enceinte. Il a insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la Push et qu'il puisse me reconnaître, mais l'autre femme, celle avec qui il s'était marié, l'a menacé d'emmener son enfant loin de lui s'il lui faisait cet affront. Sachant que la femme n'aimait pas du tout leur enfant et imaginant à quel point sa vie serait horrible s'il ne vivait pas avec eux, il a cédé, mais n'a jamais cessé de me surveiller du coin de l'œil. **

J'écoutai le récit avec attention mais j'eus du mal à tout comprendre.

**_ Et ça veut dire, en gros...** commençai-je.

**_ Qu'Embry n'est pas ton frère. **

Je fus partagé entre le soulagement, la tristesse et l'effroi lorsque Leah finit sa phrase, la gorge nouée.

**_ C'est le mien.**

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je suis une vilaine fille de couper ça comme ça et de faire subir une nouvelle épreuve à Leah le jour de la bataille, mais je ne voulais pas non plus couper le chapitre avec un truc trop fleur bleue... Et puis je voulais aussi vous surprendre jusqu'au bout!_

_Le combat arrive au prochain chapitre, qui sera donc le dernier avant l'épilogue... _

_Ca me fait tout bizarre de me dire que bientôt vous lirez la fin... *essuye ses larmes* _

_Je vous dis à ce week-end pour le prochain chapitre, et celles qui veulent un teaser pourront aller le lire sur la page Facebook que je partage avec Supergirl971!_


	30. Chapitre 29

_Hello hello!_

_Je vous avais promis de poster le dernier chapitre de "Morning Star" ce week-end, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu traîné des pieds pour le faire, parce que je ne me remets pas que ce soit déjà la fin..._

_Un grand merci à_** Djianara, emichlo, alissa21, Triskelle Sparrow**_ (je te comprends, les maths, ça met souvent dans cet état), _**Morryjig, choupinette, Camilla don Molina**_ et _**Supergirl971**_ pour leur reviews. Désolée de ne pas y répondre encore une fois, mais je passe en coup de vent et je préfère poster avant de changer d'avis et de vous faire plus attendre encore (sniff)._

_Ce chapitre est assez long et reprend de nombreux éléments de la "bataille" contre les Volturi. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez ça barbant, mais j'espère que vous tiendrez le choc... Surtout que la fin est légèrement différente. Je vous laisse juger par vous même._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

J'étais parti en éclaireur, laissant à Leah et Embry quelques minutes d'intimité avant le combat. Les confessions de Dana avaient mis un gros coup au moral de ces deux-là et je sentais que ma belle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir embêté mon meilleur ami au sujet de sa paternité, alors qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu de père officiel. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir causé la crise cardiaque de Harry et devait faire face à l'idée qu'Embry avait perdu son père avant même de l'avoir réellement connu encore par sa faute, selon elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de ce petit moment avec son demi-frère pour être rassurée, car Embry s'inquiétait plus de l'impact que la révélation de Dana aurait sur la famille Clearwater qu'autre chose. J'espérais qu'il trouverait les mots qu'il faudrait pour la réconforter et la remotiver avant l'affrontement contre les Italiens.

Je franchis la lisière des bois sous ma forme animale et arrivai dans ce qui serait d'après les Cullen notre champ de bataille. Seth était déjà positionné près de Bella et du petit monstre, et Sam motivait ses troupes avec un discours sur l'honneur qui nous était accordé de pouvoir protéger les nôtres, et d'autres conneries de ce genre.

__ Où sont Leah et Embry? _Demanda-t-il soudain.

__ Ils arrivent, Sam. Inutile de stresser. Ils avaient juste besoin de se parler avant de venir._

__ De quoi?_

__ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, pour une fois!_ grognai-je.

**_ Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre entre vous. **nous morigéna Edward.

__ Le Mentaliste a raison._ soupirai-je. _Essayons d'abord de rester en vie, et on réglera nos comptes après._

Je me mis à côté de Seth, sachant que Leah voudrait le protéger avant tout, et Bella jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de se détendre un peu. C'était comme si ma présence non loin d'elle semblait la rassurer.

**_ C'est exactement ça.** répondit Edward à mon questionnement intérieur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé par ce manque d'intimité. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre mon plan afin d'ennuyer la sangsue télépathe à exécution, car les esprits de Leah et d'Embry se connectèrent au mien.

__ Tout va bien?_ Demandai-je, légèrement anxieux.

__ Tout va bien._ me répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils nous rejoignirent rapidement et prirent place derrière moi. Seth, légèrement tendu, se relaxa à son tour et vint lécher le museau de sa sœur, attention qu'elle lui retourna après hésitation. Elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pris sa défense depuis qu'il s'était imprégné de la Mutante, mais elle ne pouvait pas renier son frère, même s'il était le dernier des idiots.

Ma louve vint ensuite se frotter contre moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de ronronner lorsqu'elle me caressa la gorge avec sa tête.

__ Vous n'allez pas copuler devant tout le monde, rassurez-moi! _Grimaça mentalement Embry.

__ Peut-être après le combat, qui sait! _Minauda Leah.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur en voyant Embry se cacher les yeux sous ses pattes, mais notre hilarité mourut bien vite lorsque le sifflement venimeux d'Edward retentit, suivi de ceux de tous les vampires présents.

__ Préparez-vous, ils sont là..._ tonnai-je à l'attention de mes deux compagnons.

Ils arrivèrent très vite et se déployèrent face à nous comme une espèce d'éventail. On aurait dit une chorégraphie de pompom girls rondement menée, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de musique et que les capes qui les recouvraient leur donnait l'air très effrayant.

Après leur petite démonstration, une foule de vampires sans cape arriva à son tour, moins organisée mais tout aussi remontée que les autres. Vu leur nombres, nous étions bon pour être de la chair à saucisse, mais je me gardai de partager mes réflexions avec ma Meute. Ils étaient déjà bien trop angoissés pour que je leur donne une raison supplémentaire de ne pas croire à notre victoire.

Je laissai l'Alpha prendre le contrôle des opérations et restai à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect tandis que Sam ouvrait à son tour son esprit pour que nous puissions tous nous entendre.

__ Vous avez vu ça?_ S'angoissa Collin. _On n'a aucune chance! Ils sont bien trop nombreux!_

__ T'en fais pas, gamin._ Contra Paul. _J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il y en a qui sont juste venus pour se rincer l'œil._

Le signe de tête d'Edward confirma les dires du petit ami de ma sœur. Avant que je ne puisse placer un mot, le télépathe se mit à grogner.

**_ Alistair avait raison.** murmura-t-il de telle sorte que seuls notre camp puissions l'entendre.

**_ Comment ça?** s'enquit la blonde que j'avais eu envie de tuer à mon retour.

**_ Caïus et Aro sont venus détruire et voler,** répondit-il.** Ils ont déjà préparé plusieurs stratégies. Si les accusations d'Irina se révèlent fausses, ils inventeront un prétexte quelconque pour s'offenser. Ils ont vu Renesmée, cependant. Ils n'ont donc aucun doute sur le déroulement des événements. Nous pourrions réfuter leurs autres accusations, mais il faudrait d'abord les arrêter pour qu'ils écoutent notre version de la vérité. Or, ils n'ont nullement l'intention de s'arrêter.**

L'accumulation des craintes et du désespoir de mes frères de Meute, associées à mes propres peurs, me donna le tournis. J'essayais de me concentrer un maximum pour ne pas me laisser consumer par tout ce ressenti.

__ On se calme, les gars! _Martela soudain Leah. _Concentrez-vous sur la bataille et arrêtez de penser au pire!_

Ma tête me sembla moins lourde aussitôt qu'elle eût prononcé ces paroles. Elle avait dû se servir de sa voix de Bêta pour qu'il lui obéissent tous, mais je me demandai pourquoi cela avait eu de l'effet sur eux alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus partie de la même Meute.

__ On s'en fout._ renifla-t-elle. _L'important, c'est que ça marche. _

Bella nous observa de nouveau et je crus déceler une pointe de compassion dans son regard. Sans doute avait-elle enfin réalisé que nous étions tous condamnés, et que certains de nos membres n'avaient même pas encore atteint leur puberté.

Nous étions dix-sept loups. Sam était le plus âgé et n'avait que 21 ans. Leah venait d'avoir 20 ans. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil et moi en avions 17, Seth allait avoir 16 ans, Collin et Brady 14, et le reste de la meute en avait beaucoup moins. Le dernier à avoir muté, Jonah, avait fêté ses 9 ans le mois dernier. Ils n'étaient que des enfants.

__ La plupart d'entre nous n'a pas eu le temps de profiter de leur vie, que déjà elle va s'éteindre..._ se désola Leah, dont les pensées reflétaient exactement les miennes.

__ On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que ça n'arrive pas..._ lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et reporta son attention sur le ballet qui s'était arrêté. Bella émit un grognement inhumain qui me fit tressaillir. Jamais je ne l'aurais pu capable d'émettre un tel son.

__ En même temps, elle n'est plus humaine..._ souligna Quil.

__ Merci, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte..._ ironisai-je.

**_ Ils ne savent trop comment procéder,** reprit Edward.** Ils soupèsent leurs options, choisissent leurs cibles importantes, comme moi, bien sûr, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus décrypte la force des liens qui nous unissent, en quête de points faibles. La présence des Roumains les irrite. Ils sont soucieux de ceux qu'ils n'identifient pas, comme Zafrina et Senna en particulier. Des loups ****aussi, naturellement. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se retrouver en sous- effectif. Voilà pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés. **

**_ En sous-effectif ?** hoqueta la blonde horripilante. **Et leurs témoins ? **

**_ Ils ne comptent pas dessus. Pour eux, ils sont insignifiants. Aro aime avoir un public, rien de plus.**

__ Vous voyez? Qu'est-ce que je disais?_ claironna Paul.

Carlisle Cullen commença une discussion aux allures diplomatiques avec celui qui devait être le chef des Italiens. L'attitude théâtrale de ce mec me donnait la chair de poule, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du regard haineux que nous lançait son ami. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de nous, tout en ayant hâte de nous exterminer.

__ Ou alors, il est juste constipé!_ Plaisanta Quil afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

__ LA FERME, QUIL! _grognèrent tous les loups en même temps que moi.

Le chef des Italiens demanda a avoir la version d'Edward et, alors que ce dernier s'approchait avec méfiance du front ennemi, Bella se mit à rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel, plus atterré qu'autre chose.

__ Et voilà, elle a pété une durite!_ Soupira Embry.

__ J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était folle, celle-là!_ Renchérit Leah.

__ En même temps, faut être dégénérée pour vouloir épouser un glaçon et coucher avec..._ ajouta Paul.

__ Arrêtez de dire du mal de Bella!_ S'insurgea Seth, mécontent.

__ 10 minutes avant que le petit ne réagisse! J'ai gagné!_ S'exclama Jared.

__ Ouais, ben, attends un peu qu'on s'en sorte avant de réclamer tes sous... _grommela Quil.

Edward se laissa toucher par l'autre vampire, sans doute pour lui faire partager ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, le vieux mégalo demanda à voir la Mutante.

__ Renesmée. _rectifia Seth.

__ Je préfère la Mutante,_ claquai-je. _C'est plus joli et je suis sûr qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on l'appelle comme ça plutôt que... _

__ Renesmée!_

__ Ouais, bon, peu importe..._

**_ Bella ?** l'appela Edward tandis que son interlocuteur faisait avancer deux de ses gardes. **Apporte Renesmée… et quelques amis.**

**_ Jacob ? Emmett ?**

Un brouhaha résonna dans mon esprit alors que je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait encore choisi.

__ Je veux y aller, moi !_ protesta Seth.

__ C'est moi qu'on a appelé, gamin_. soupirai-je lourdement.

__ Jacob ! Non !_ s'affola Leah.

__ Si je n'y vais pas, ils se rendront compte qu'il y a des dissensions entre nous, et ils s'en serviront._

__ Il a raison. _acquiesça Sam.

Je frottai ma tête contre celle de Leah afin de la rassurer et de me donner du courage.

__ Je t'aime, Lee..._ lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de langue sur son museau.

__ S'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de cette pimbêche, alliée ou pas, je te jure que je la massacre !_ m'avertit ma belle.

Je hochai la tête et courus vers Bella qui m'attendait avec impatience. Nous nous rapprochâmes d'Edward et de nos ennemis.

**_ Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens,** déclara l'un des deux gardes au télépathe.

__ Et ta sœur? _grognai-je, irrité par son attitude méprisante.

Il sursauta légèrement et ne me lâcha pas du regard alors qu'une nouvelle discussion barbante se tenait entre Bella et le chef des Italiens. J'en avais marre de cette mascarade. Pourquoi perdre son temps à discuter alors qu'ils savaient tous parfaitement ce que les Volturi voulaient?

__ Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront à les persuader que Nessie n'est pas un danger!_ Intervint Seth.

__ Tu as entendu le télépathe à leur arrivée?_ s'écria Embry._ Ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé de faille pour justifier leurs actions!_

**_ Je n'ai aucun désir de faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes, précieuse Renesmée,** déclara solennellement celui qu'ils appelaient Aro.

Vu la tête d'Edward et les hoquets des autres, personne ne gobait son baratin.

La mutante le toucha de nouveau et Aro reporta son attention sur moi. Je me raidis et me mis en position de défense, prêt à réagir au moindre faux pas de sa part.

**_ Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi,** lâcha durement Edward.

**_ Bah ! Ce n'était qu'une idée en passant. **répliqua simplement le vieux vampire, sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

__ Personne ne lui a appris que c'était malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça? _

Aro releva la tête en entendant le grognement de Leah et se mit contempler le reste de la meute. Ce soudain intérêt ne me dit rien qui vaille.

**_ Ils ne nous appartiennent ni ne nous obéissent,** reprit Edward.** Ils sont ici parce qu'ils l'ont choisi. **

__ On est surtout ici parce que Seth a eu la mauvaise idée de s'imprégner du monstre de foire!_ pouffa cyniquement Collin.

__ Non d'un chien, mais vous allez vous taire, oui? J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vos commentaires à deux balles!_ m'emportai-je, laissant alors échapper un feulement d'exaspération.

**_ Ils ont pourtant l'air d'être très attachés à vous,** marmonna Aro. **À ta jeune compagne et à ta… famille. Ils sont **_**loyaux**_**.**

__ Il a dit... Loyaux? Envers les Cullen?_ balbutia Paul, légèrement incommodé.

**_ Ils se sont engagés à protéger l'espèce humaine. Voilà pourquoi ils peuvent cohabiter avec nous, et pas avec vous. Pour cela, il faudrait que vous revoyiez votre mode de vie. **expliqua Edward.

**_ Ce n'était rien qu'une idée en passant,** s'esclaffa Aro. **Tu sais comment ça marche. Personne ne peut entièrement contrôler ses désirs inconscients. **

**_ En effet,** grimaça Edward. **Je connais aussi la différence entre ce genre de pensée et l'intention qui se cache derrière. Cela serait impossible. **

La discussion entre ces deux-là commençait sérieusement à me mettre sur les nerfs. Je savais qu'ils parlaient de nous, mais j'ignorais les intentions d'Aro à notre sujet.

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, exactement?_ aboyais-je à l'intention d'Edward.

**_ L'idée de… chiens de garde l'intéresse,** me répondit-il calmement.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la prairie alors que je sentais la fureur de mes frères m'envahir au fur et à mesure.

__ Des chiens de garde?_

__ Et mon cul, c'est de la dinde?_

__ Et puis quoi encore! Donnez nous un balai et une serpillère pendant qu'on y est! On nettoiera vos saletés derrière vous! Bandes de malades!_

__ Je préférerais mourir que de servir de chiens de garde à des sangsues !_

__ SILENCE!_ Tonna Sam, lui aussi très énervé. _Je crois qu'il a compris le message!_

__ Y'a intérêt..._ grommela Leah.

__ Leah, ne commence pas._

__ Va te faire voir, Sam. Je pense ce que je veux._

__ Lee, pas maintenant. J'ai mal à la tête. _L'implorai-je.

Elle renifla bruyamment, mais se tut quand même. Je me promis de la remercier plus tard comme il se devait, si bien sûr en s'en sortait vivants.

**_ Voilà qui répond à mes interrogations**, ricana Aro. **Cette troupe a choisi son camp.**

Il s'excusa ensuite et retourna parler à ses « frères », qui nous lançaient de temps en temps des regards malveillants. Apparemment, notre cas était devenu leur nouvelle raison de tous nous anéantir.

**_ Approuves-tu également leur alliance ?** s'emporta l'un des leurs. **Les Enfants de la Lune sont nos plus farouches ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Nous les avons chassés jusqu'à l'extermination, en Europe et en Asie. Pourtant, Carlisle encourage les relations familiales avec cette plaie énorme. Il ne fait aucun doute que son but est de nous renverser. De défendre son mode de vie déviant. **

**_ Nous sommes en pleine journée, Caïus, **lança Edward. **Ces loups ne sont pas des Enfants de la Lune. Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec vos ennemis de l'autre bout du monde. **

**_ Vous élevez des mutants ! **riposta le dit Caïus.

__ Vous en avez encore d'autres, de conneries comme ça en stock? _gronda Leah. _Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile!_

__ Leah..._ l'avertis-je.

__ Ok, j'ai compris, je la ferme!_

**_ Ce ne sont même pas des loups-garous,** défendit Edward. **Demandez à Aro, si vous ne me croyez pas. **

_Hein? C'est quoi encore, ce bordel?_ songèrent la Meute en même temps que moi.

**_ Cher Caïus, **murmura Aro,** je t'aurais conseillé de ne pas t'attarder sur ce sujet si tu m'avais confié tes pensées. Bien que ces créatures se prennent elles-mêmes pour des loups-garous, ce n'en sont pas. Un terme plus exact pour les définir serait « modificateurs ». Qu'ils aient choisi les loups relève du pur hasard. Ils auraient très bien pu se transformer en ours, en faucons ou en panthères lors de leur premier changement de personnalité. Ils n'ont aucun lien avec les Enfants de la Lune. Ils ont juste hérité du talent de leurs pères. C'est génétique. Ils ne perpétuent pas l'espèce en infectant les autres, contrairement aux véritables loups-garous.**

__ On aurait pu être des ours!_ se lamenta Paul.

__ Ça aurait été chouette! _S'enthousiasma Quil.

__ Ça n'aurait rien changé, on serait toujours maudits!_ rétorqua Leah.

**_ Ils sont au courant de notre secret,** rétorqua Caïus, furieux.

**_ Ce sont des créatures de l'univers surnaturel, mon frère, **récusa Aro. **Peut-être encore plus dépendantes de la dissimulation que nous-mêmes. Elles ne risquent pas de nous exposer. **

Nous soupirâmes de soulagement, mais déchantâmes bien vite lorsqu'ils firent intervenir leur informatrice.

_** Pourquoi es-tu venue les espionner, pour commencer ? Tu en voulais aux Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? **

**_ Oui. **

**_ Parce que…** insista Caïus.

**_ Parce que les loups-garous avaient tué mon ami,** murmura-t-elle. **Et que les Cullen refusaient de me laisser les punir. **

**_ Ainsi, les Cullen se sont rangés du côté des modificateurs au lieu de défendre leur propre espèce, au lieu, même, de venger l'ami d'une amie,** résuma Caïus.

**_ Je l'ai vu comme ça, à l'époque, **acquiesça-t-elle.

_**Si tu souhaites déposer une plainte officielle contre les modificateurs et contre les Cullen, qui les ont soutenus, c'est le moment.**

__ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils veulent nous tuer parce qu'on fait notre boulot, maintenant !_ s'énerva Jared, à bout.

__ Ils cherchent de quoi déclencher une guerre... Quoi de mieux qu'une bande de modificateurs qui traquent et tuent des vampire pour y arriver ?_ Soupirai-je.

Contre toute attente, l'informatrice refusa de le faire. Caïus, fou de rage, la fit alors démembrer et jeter au feu. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux blondes de notre camp explosèrent et se lancèrent à l'attaque que je compris qu'elle faisait partie de leur clan.

__ Ils l'ont fait exprès pour qu'elles déclenchent les hostilités. _Expliqua Sam, tandis que nous observions les Cullen tenter de maîtriser les deux femelles.

__ On devrait peut-être les aider, non ?_ Suggéra Embry.

__ Non. On ne bouge que si l'ennemi bouge._ Ordonna l'autre Alpha.

Elles se calmèrent finalement après plusieurs minutes et Aro, comme si de rien n'était, commença à s'entretenir avec les témoins venus soutenir les Cullen. J'avais envie de dormir tant ces discussions traînaient en longueur.

__ Concentre-toi, Jake !_ Grogna Leah en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

__ J'en peux plus... _geignit Brady. _C'est long et c'est chiant._

__ Surveille ton langage ! _Tonna Leah. _Et restez sur vos gardes. C'est peut-être une technique pour nous affaiblir._

__ Si c'est ça, ils ont réussi ! _Bailla Paul. _On se croirait dans une émission de téléréalité sur l'hypocrisie dans le monde des aristocrates !_

__ C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres, tous..._ renchérit Collin.

__ Peut-être parce qu'ils viennent tous d'une autre époque ! _Renifla Seth.

**_ Nous sommes en sous-effectif, mes très cher**s. s'exclama Aro après avoir fini ses interrogatoires. **Nous ne pouvons compter sur des renforts extérieurs. Devons-nous oublier ce problème afin de sauver nos vies ? **

**_ Non, maître,** chuchotèrent les soldats à l'unisson.

**_ La protection de notre monde mérite-t-elle la perte de certains parmi nous ? **

**_ Oui. Nous ne craignons rien.**

**_ Mes frères,** **de nombreuses questions doivent être réglées. **

**_ Réunissons-nous en conseil,** proposa Caïus.

**_ Réunissons-nous en conseil, **répéta le troisième qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que nous.

__ Si j'avais mes deux bras, j'aurais applaudi la performance!_ railla Leah. _On se serait cru dans un théâtre, ou pire... Dans une église..._

__ Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps? Parce que là, franchement, s'ils ne se décident pas à nous tuer, je suis prêt à me suicider pour éviter de mourir d'ennui!_ s'affligea Paul.

Personne ne répondit, car Bella s'approcha de Seth et l'attitude suspecte de cette dernière retint notre attention.

**_ Attends qu'ils soient complètement occupés à autre chose, puis sauve-toi avec elle. Va le plus loin possible d'ici à pied. Ensuite, elle détient ce qui te permettra de prendre l'avion,** lui dit elle à l'oreille.

Aucun de nous ne broncha, conscients de ce que la demande de Bella signifiait. La sentence ne tarderait pas à tomber et aucun d'entre eux ne pensait qu'un issue favorable avait été trouvée. Nous allions devoir nous battre, et nous allions certainement perdre.

__ Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça !_ s'insurgea le gamin, sous le choc.

__ Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Seth._ souffla Leah, la voix éraillée par le chagrin.

__ Je... Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça !_ insista-t-il, luttant de plus en plus entre le désir de protéger son imprégné et celui de se battre aux côtés de sa sœur.

__ Tu peux et tu vas le faire. _martela Leah.

__ Mais, Leah... Je t'ai demandé de venir ici et..._

__ Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir,_ le rassura-t-elle. _Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je sais que tu es loin du champ de bataille. _

__ Je veillerai sur ta sœur,_ ajoutai-je pour le convaincre.

__ Et moi aussi !_ assura Embry.

**_ Tu es le seul en qui nous avons confiance,** reprit Bella en plaçant sa fille sur le dos de Seth. **Si tu ne l'aimais pas autant, je ne pourrais pas faire cela. Je sais que tu la protégeras, Seth.**

De grosses larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Seth et de Leah. Embry aussi était en larmes, et je me retenais pour pouvoir soutenir ma belle comme il se devait.

__ Je suis désolé pour tout, Leah._ sanglota Seth. _J'ai pas été le petit frère rêvé ces derniers temps et je sais que tu me déteste sûrement, mais... Je t'aime, tu sais..._

__ Je sais, frangin... Et non, je ne te déteste pas. Tu peux partir tranquille, je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il se passe. Ce que je viens de dire est aussi valable pour tous les membres de la Meute... Excepté Sam, bien sûr._

Leah se pressa contre moi dès qu'elle acheva sa phrase, et j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas elle l'espace d'un instant, ne me focalisant que sur la vague d'amour qu'elle m'envoyait. Nous nous enfermâmes dans notre bulle, les yeux ancrés à ceux de l'autre.

__ Je surveille tes arrières._ Me dit-elle

__ Et moi les tiens._

Nous nous tournâmes vers nos ennemis, plein de détermination. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait mourir. Nous avions bien trop à perdre pour nous laisser faire. Les pensées de Leah vagabondèrent vers la dernière fois où elle avait vu l'étoile du matin.

__ On la reverra bientôt, ma jolie,_ promis-je.

**_ Préparez-vous. Ça commence.** annonça Bella.

__ On ne lâchera pas le morceau._ Martelai-je. _On les aura jusqu'au dernier, ou on mourra en essayant._

__ Ensemble, jusqu'au bout. _acquiesça ma belle.

__ Jusqu'au bout..._

* * *

**_ En y repensant, on aurait très bien pu rester chez nous!**

**_ Tais toi et appuie sur le champignon avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on est partis sans leur dire au revoir...**

Je m'exécutai avec le plus grand des plaisirs et accélérai sur la route nous ramenant à Lacey. Leah, Embry et moi avions déserté dès que le « combat » fut terminé. Embry s'était empressé d'embrasser sa mère et avait filé rejoindre Lizzie en moto. Ma belle et moi avions chargé ses affaires dans la Rabbit et étions partis tout de suite après avoir promis à mon père de repasser le voir.

**_ En même temps, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'on reste bien longtemps après...** repris-je.

**_ Peut-être, mais on s'est barrés avant même d'être sûrs que les Italiens ne reviendraient pas.**

**_ T'as vu comment ils sont partis la queue basse? Vu comment ils avaient peur du pouvoir d' Isabella, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils reviennent avant une bonne centaine d'années!**

**_ Et encore une fois, le monde a été sauvé par la merveilleuse Bella Cullen! **grommela Leah.

**_ Oh, ça va... Inutile d'en faire tout un plat! L'important c'est qu'on soit en vie, non?**

**_ Non! Pas d'accord! Cette fille me sort par les yeux, et encore pire depuis qu'elle est une sangsue puante. Elle ne se sentira plus pisser et ne se gênera pas pour nous rappeler qu'elle est belle, forte, et qu'elle nous a sauvé la vie!**

**_ Vie qu'on n'aurait pas risqué si elle n'avait pas existé... **précisai-je.

**_ C'est pas faux!**

**_ Et techniquement, c'est Alice qui nous a sauvés! **rajoutai-je. **Si la naine ne s'était pas pointée avec un nouveau monstre pour prouver que Loch Ness n'était pas un danger, on était bons pour la guerre!**

**_ Inutile de jouer sur les mots, tu vois ou je veux en venir...**

**_ Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tout ça, ma jolie. On ne reverra plus jamais les Cullen...**

Elle posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et augmenta le son de la radio en observant le paysage.

**_ Ça me rappelle le jour où tu es venu me chercher pour m'emmener à Olympia...** murmura-t-elle. **Je ne pensais pas que ma vie aurait autant changé à cette époque-là...**

Je souris en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Moi non plus, je n'imaginais pas à quel point la présence de Leah à mes côtés chamboulerait mon existence.

Vivre avec elle n'était pas de tout repos. Elle était caractérielle, sans-gêne, bordélique tout en étant maniaque, elle ne nettoyait toujours pas le sol de la salle de bain après s'être douchée, un peu trop expansive lorsqu'elle regardait un match à la télé. J'avais vécu des jours atroces lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour elle, et elle ne m'a pas facilité la tâche pas la suite. Elle a pas mal malmené mon pauvre petit cœur, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le regretter, vu le bonheur qu'elle m'avait apporté par la suite.

Oui, notre relation avait connu des hauts et des bas. Plus de bas que de hauts, même, et j'étais certains que cela ne ferait que commencer, vu nos caractères et nos différentes attentes de la vie à deux, mais en voyant le sourire de Leah, qui massacrait littéralement la chanson qui passait à la radio alors que nous arrivions à Olympia, je ne pouvais que réaliser que cela en valait la peine.

* * *

_Et voila... c'était le dernier chapitre... _

_L'épilogue sera posté très prochainement (sûrement demain)._

_J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire à la fin du mois de juin 2010, et j'ai un petit pincement au coeur en voyant que je suis arrivée au bout de cette histoire._

_Morning Star, c'était pour commencer ma version de ce que j'avais imaginé pour Breaking Dawn et de l'histoire d'amitié entre Jacob et Leah, parce que c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin avant tout, selon moi. Au fil de l'écriture, j'ai trouvé leur relation si intéressante que j'ai fini par craquer, bien qu'il y ait eu deux possibilités qui me plaisaient à cet instant. Je vous ai demandé votre avis et vous m'avez confortée dans mon tout premier choix. _

_En relisant tout ce que j'ai écrit par la suite, je vous dois vraiment une fière chandelle. J'ai du mal à réaliser que l'histoire se termine. Si je m'écoutais, je continuerais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à raconter, mais c'est avec regret que je suis arrivée à la limite que je m'étais fixée._

_J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir tenu le coup jusque là._

_Merci tout particulièrement à celles qui ont laissé une review, à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ou dans leurs alertes, à celles qui m'ont envoyé des MP pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient. Merci à celles qui ont lu cette histoire, simplement._

_Je vais arrêter là mon petit discours de remise d'Oscar en vous faisant un énorme bisous et en vous disant à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Leilani, qui vous aime tou(te)s très fort._


	31. Epilogue

Et les dix années qui suivirent me donnèrent raison.

Nous étions toujours ensemble, au grand dam de certaines personnes qui ne nous laissaient pas six mois avant que l'un de nous ne s'imprègne et n'abandonne l'autre.

Leah était maintenant comptable et adorait travailler les chiffres, chose que je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais. De mon côté, je travaillais toujours au Wal-Mart, mais j'avais pris à la demande de Brian des cours de management. Grâce à mon diplôme fraîchement obtenu, j'avais pu postuler dans un des Walmart d'Oakland, en Californie, et devenir son gérant lorsque Leah avait obtenu son poste de comptable à l'université de Berkeley.

Le départ de Lacey avait été dur. Ça nous brisait le cœur de devoir laisser notre Meute, à laquelle Paul s'était rajouté quelques semaines après la « défaite » des Volturi, mais nous savions que c'était nécessaire de vivre notre vie chacun de notre côté. Nous avions donc laissé l'appartement à Paul et Rachel après trois années de vie commune mouvementées et, après des adieux déchirants à Embry et Lizzie, nous étions partis pour de nouvelles aventures sur la côte Californienne.

Évidemment, nous passions notre temps à nous chamailler, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé notre façon de faire. Notre couple restait imparfait, mais c'est ce qui rendait notre relation si belle.

Un seul point noir obscurcissait notre quotidien. Après que nous ayons recommencé à vieillir, Leah espérait que tout reviendrait à la normale sur le plan physiologique, mais il n'en fût rien. Ça la minait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, et elle craignait toujours que je m'imprègne un jour parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de me donner l'héritier que tout le monde attendait – mon père ne désespérait pas que je lui donne un petit fils, car ni Rachel, ni Rebecca n'avaient eu de garçons.

J'avais été soulagé lorsque Paul m'avait appris que leurs suppositions sur l'imprégnation s'étaient révélées fausses puisqu'il avait été prouvé qu'Emily ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, mais cela ne réussit pas à rassurer ma belle.

Je n'avais pas spécialement eu envie d'enfants au début de notre relation et mon entêtement à lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour être heureux avec elle m'avait valu les disputes les plus épiques que notre histoire. L'idée d'avoir un petit être qui serait le parfait mélange entre elle et moi ne m'effleura réellement l'esprit que le jour de la naissance de la fille d'Embry et Amanda (Lizzie et lui s'étaient séparés pendant son internat de médecine. Longue histoire, sans imprégnation, comme la plupart des histoires d'amour... Mais au final, tout le monde était heureux et nous étions tous restés de très bons amis.)

Après avoir tenu la petite Heather dans mes bras, je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait effectivement quelque chose.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que nous ayons un enfant à nous, puisque malgré le fait que nous vieillissions, nous avions toujours une température corporelle élevée et la même anomalie génétique qui nous empêchait d'aller consulter un médecin sans risquer de finir dans un laboratoire. Je proposai alors à Leah d'opter pour l'adoption et elle accepta à condition que nous puissions nous occuper d'un bébé.

Malheureusement, adopter un nouveau-né n'était pas chose facile. Après deux années de galère et de déceptions en tout genre, nous n'avions pratiquement plus d'espoir d'y arriver. Pourtant, un jour que nous nous rendions à l'agence d'adoption, la chance nous sourit enfin.

Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que Leah tombe sous le charme de ce petit bonhomme qui lui avait ramassé son téléphone en la complimentant sur le tatouage qu'il avait vu dans son dos.

**_ Comment tu t'appelles, bonhomme? **Lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

**_ Cory. Dîtes, vous auriez pas un dollar pour que je puisse acheter une boisson au distributeur? J'ai soif et l'eau ici est dégueulasse.**

**_ File-lui un dollar, Jake. **M'ordonna Leah.

**_ Quoi? Mais ça va pas de donner de l'argent à un inconnu comme ça! Qui te dit qu'il n'en ****profitera** **pas pour nous piquer notre portefeuille? **Grognai-je.

**_ J'ai plus le droit de voler des portefeuilles**. Déclara-t-il solennellement.

**_ Pardon ? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ La conseillère a dit que si je n'arrêtais pas de piquer les portefeuilles ou l'argent des gens, je ne trouverais jamais de famille d'accueil, alors j'arrête. Au moins le temps de trouver des pigeons qui veulent bien m'adopter. **Répondit-il.

**_ Des pigeons ? Rien que ça ?** Pouffai-je.

**_ Ouais! D'ailleurs, vous voudriez pas un enfant? Parce que je suis très gentil une fois qu'on me connait!**

**_ J'en doute pas, bonhomme. **Lançai-je, amusé par sa répartie.

**_ Cory ! Ramène tes fesses par ici ! **Hurla une dame visiblement mécontente.

**_ Bon, j'ai dix ans, j'aime les voitures et les matchs de football, et je sais passer le balai dans une maison. Si vous êtes intéressés, demandez Cory James. Tout le monde me connait, ici ! Salut !**

Le gamin détala aussi sec, et je sentis illico le regard perçant de Leah posé sur moi, me rendant mal à l'aise.

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Je veux ce gamin**. martela-t-elle.

**_ Lui ? Le pickpocket en probation ? **m'exclamais-je.

**_ Il est parfait, Jake !**

**_ Il est tordu, ce gamin !**

**_ Exactement comme nous ! Écoute, je me suis toujours dit que si on avait un enfant ensemble, il nous ferait tourner en bourrique parce qu'il aura mon intelligence et ma répartie, et ton sourire angélique qui nous empêcherait de le punir. C'est tout à fait lui !**

**_ Tu es cinglée, Leah...** soupirai-je lourdement.

**_ Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il ne te plaît pas...**

Je m'exécutai et tressaillis en voyant la petite étincelle de vie au fond des yeux marron de mon amour, chose que je n'avais pas vue depuis notre première déconvenue dans les bureaux d'adoption.

Cory emménagea chez nous deux mois plus tard et notre vie, déjà mouvementée, fut de nouveau chamboulée par ce petit voyou, mais ce serait beaucoup trop long à raconter ici.

L'important, c'est que Leah avait eu raison d'insister. On n'aurait pas pu trouver parfait mélange de nos deux caractères, même si on l'avait fait nous-même.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Et voilà. Morning Star est officiellement terminée._

_Pour celles qui se demandent pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé Embry et Lizzie ensemble, la raison est toute simple : je suis réaliste dans l'âme. Embry avait 17 ans lorsqu'il a connu Lizzie, et elle en avait 20. Leur relation a duré le temps que ça a duré, mais ainsi va la vie, les couples se font et se défont, mais cela n'empêche pas que ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux était fort. On peut effectivement rencontrer son âme soeur à n'importe quel âge, mais on ne va pas non plus s'empêcher de vivre tant qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé! Embry n'était pas celui qu'il fallait à Lizzie, mais il a été celui qui lui a permis de s'épanouir et d'évoluer jusqu'à rencontrer celui avec qui elle se sentirait prête à aller plus loin. Tout est une question d'expériences et de remise en question..._

_Quant à Jacob et Leah, c'est un peu la même chose, sauf qu'ils sont restés ensemble. Ils grandissent ensemble et c'est ce qui fait la force de leur couple, même s'il ont été à deux doigts de se séparer à plusieurs reprises. Les coups durs les ont rapprochés, peut-être même plus que leur amour, parce que selon moi on peut aimer quelqu'un de toutes ses forces, si on n'arrive pas à surmonter les épreuves que la vie met sur notre chemin, l'amour ne sert pas à grand chose..._

_Voilà, ca parait un peu négatif, dit comme ça, mais j'espère que malgré mon petit moment "philosophique" vous avez apprécié la fin de l'histoire. _

_Je ne vos remercierai jamais assez d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de m'avoir encouragé à la terminer._

_Maintenant que cette page est tournée, je vais me consacrer aux autres fictions que j'avais mis de côté. J'y reviendrai peut-être en écrivant ce qui s'est passé entre la fin du combat et l'adoption de Cory, voire un peu après (parce que je n'ai écrit que quelques lignes sur lui, mais je l'aime déjà ^^) mais je préfère ne pas trop me donner de faux espoirs, vu la quantité de projets que j'ai dans la tête._

_Prochain challenge : finir "Un amour inattendu" ! _

_Encore merci pour tout, et vive les BlackWater ! _

_Leilani._


End file.
